Breaking the Abusive Silence
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: When Bella's mom dies of breast cancer, Bella moves to Forks with her dad in hopes of a better life. Charlie succumbs to alcoholism and starts abusing her. Edward Cullen torments her as well, but when shes forced to go to him, her bully, for help, can he?
1. When Bully and Father become too much

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, so I was feeling all sad and depressed one day so I wrote this, and later, I went through my zillions of un-posted work and decided what the hell, let's see if people like it.**

**So I'm seeing if people like it.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

Once the danger becomes evident, you're too far in to get yourself out.

For me at least. Or those like me, who didn't know how to get out.

I winced as I pressed the cold compress to my side and tried not to move too much, I knew that it wasn't the only place he kicked or punched.

I took a slow, deep, methodical breath, careful not to put too much pressure on any part of my body. I had grown accustomed to this, to the care I'd have to take to handle myself after our little 'sessions'.

I tried to sing a song in my head, a happy one, to block out the memory of what had just come so fresh this afternoon.

But there was no thought, no amount of pain killers, and no amount of slow, methodical breaths that could keep it away or the tears at bay.

_Flashback of this afternoon_

What would he like… what would he like… maybe! No… I made that yesterday… what about- no, we don't have any of that…

_I sighed as I mentally went through all of the things that I could possibly make Charlie for dinner._

He had spaghetti for dinner yesterday and pretty much all of last week, I knew he must be getting sick of it… if we had any chicken I could make some chicken salad, but it was all moldy.

I would go out and get some but the food money, and all the money is with him in his wallet, and God knows just how much I don't want to ask him for some.

I hung my head against the cabinet and sighed, what was I going to make? I knew that if I didn't make anything, he'd be more than pissed off.

_I was so caught up in my mental babbling that I hadn't heard Charlie drag himself down the stairs. I immediately stiffened._

_My breath stayed locked in a lump in my throat and I felt my whole being freeze into stone._

_I turned my head down and to the right, awaiting his commanding and torturous presence to be heard and felt in the kitchen._

"_You little _bitch! _How dare you forget about my dinner like this!"_

_My voice was shaky as I swallowed the lump and tried to answer him, "I-I didn't, you don't like to eat dinner until 5 and-"_

_I was cut off by a sharp slap to my face. I gasped as I felt a warm, salty liquid start to trickle into my mouth. I had to blink back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes._

_I automatically raised my hand to my face to assess the damage, and pulled it away to see the tip of my finger a dark red. My eyes rolled back a little and I felt a bit faint at the sight and smell of my blood._

_He continued to glare at me with cold, __dark eyes__ and he raised an eyebrow._

"_Answer me, you piece of shit!" he yelled out and the tight and firm tone of his voice brought me back to reality, and made me realize that this was only just starting._

_I smelled the stench of alcohol in his breath._

"_I-I didn't forge-" and before I got a chance to finish my sentence, I felt his rough, calloused hands give me a strong and heavy blow in my midsection._

_Once I was down I gulped for air, but all I was met with was the taste of some of my blood and I choked on it._

_With teary, blurred eyes, I looked up at him; he laughed sardonically above me and kicked me straight on my arm, completely visible when a bruise showed up. I cradled my arm close to my chest, waiting for more._

_End flashback-_

I bit my lip lightly as I used the compress as a stress ball, forgetting about how much the pressure would hurt me.

I snapped my eyes closed and lightened the pressure a little bit. I glanced at my arm, noticing the light outline of a bruise that would no doubt be a stormy mixture of black and blue tomorrow.

I sighed; I was going to have to use more cover up on that than the other bruises. Lucky for me, and note the sarcasm, that tomorrow was a Monday.

That meant that there was school. That wasn't a good thing.

I pushed the melting ice cube around in my mouth; I noted that the slightly bloody spot was now too numb to bleed anymore.

I pushed the cup of ice away from me; my mouth was too numb for more.

I lifted up the compress from my side, yeah, that was going to bruise, but a shirt would cover that up, no problem.

It was now 8 o clock, after I made Charlie a TV dinner and I didn't have to see him for the rest of the night, and most of the day tomorrow.

I had finished my homework a while ago and now I had nothing else to do but focus on the pain that was coursing through my body.

Tomorrow would be better, I tried to convince myself, I mean, school wasn't as bad as this was.

Home life was… well, for lack of better words, hell. It was hell. It was fire all around me. I had to dodge the lava and get to the other side, but that never worked, because the fire and lava was endless. But it was too late to get back to the beginning to get my way out. It was darkness, a darkness that swallowed my happy past with my mom… the mom that had died of breast cancer and forced me to come live with my alcoholic dad.

I grimaced, pushing thoughts of my mom away; that was a touchy subject for me.

School wasn't _as _bad. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't enjoyable, but I would always prefer it to being… home.

It wasn't unenjoyable because of the academics, which was my favorite part. Immersing myself in school work was really one of the only things that distracted me from life in general.

My teachers were amazingly nice to me, I relished in the nice way they seemed to treat me.

But, there is an extra 2 hours in school left unprotected by teachers. And I guess I give off a vibe that renders me an easy target, because Edward Cullen took advantage of those very same hours to put me on the forefront of his mind, and no, that wasn't a good thing because he didn't treat me well.

Edward Cullen was popular. Edward Cullen was a quarter back. Edward Cullen had a dazzlingly white and straight smile. Edward Cullen had a 4.0. Edward Cullen was voted most likely to succeed/most likely to become a billionaire/most likely to have a full head of hair forever/most likely to be good looking forever/ etc.

I, myself, voted him most likely to bring Bella Swan's confidence down an extra -1,000 points by the end of our junior year.

See, Edward Cullen had these mesmerizing liquid green eyes, this pale, clear skin, this perfect body, those perfect cheekbones, that perfect bronze hair… and that perfect everything.

He was every girls' desire, and sorry to say, mine too.

You know, he was all around perfect. He didn't have a girlfriend though; I think he thought that he was above every other girl in Forks. Which was probably true…

He didn't feel the same way about me though, to him, I was just the regular, ugly girl you'd see every day. He liked to point that out a lot.

But I almost welcomed everything he did to me, because nothing, _nothing _Edward Cullen ever did would match up to anything Charlie did.

But that didn't make it fun. And it's not like I could tell anybody and make it all better like you'd see in the movies.

Edward Cullen had the whole school backing him up; in fact, they'd crowd around him at every chance to see him do something new and 'funny' to Bella.

Sometimes, some of the other kids would participate too, trip me in the halls, and call me a name… stuff like that.

Edward didn't ever do anything physical though, he never shoved me, and I was somewhat grateful for that. He seemed to know when it got to be too much and said something like, 'you aren't even worth my time', and left, rolling his eyes and earning high fives as he strutted down the hall with the football team and his groupies behind him.

Or maybe that was wishful thinking, maybe he didn't care whether or not he went too far… yeah, he told me a lot that he didn't care whether I lived or died. He wouldn't care.

And Charlie? Escaping him? Funny. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, calling the police would do nothing, he practically ran the station.

And I didn't have any neighbors; we lived in a secluded area, which scared me into secrecy more than anything else. Charlie could come and… hurt me any time he wanted, and no one would ever hear me.

I was too far in to escape. The lava was surrounding me.

I sighed and rolled over, minding my new injuries as I flipped the light off and tried to lull myself to sleep with thoughts of a happier life.

BASBASBASBAS

I woke up with a jolt that Monday morning. I hit the top of my alarm clock with unnecessary force and threw the covers off of me.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I lazily walked to my closet and tried to get out a long sleeved shirt to cover up the black and blue bruise that, surely enough, now adorned my arm with a demanding presence, but it was one of those rare, sunny days in Forks and I would be forced to wear a short sleeved shirt as not to arouse suspicion. I would just use more cover up.

I threw on a pair of jeans and my chucks and threw my plain, long brown hair into a pony tail.

My ugly, as Edward called them; murky brown eyes assessed my appearance in the mirror. I caked on as much cover up on my arm as possible to cover up the bruise without making it look too unnatural. I put on enough, but if you looked hard enough you could vaguely see it.

I looked at the corner of my mouth, my ugly mouth which had too full lips as Edward called them, and saw that they were even more swollen from the slap, making them look unnaturally large. Edward would have a field day with that today.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack, this was as good as it was going to get.

I ran downstairs, thankful that Charlie had already left, but I saw a note from him on the counter.

_Bells, _

_I'm working a double shift tonight so you're on your own for dinner. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, _

_Love,_

_Your dad._

I sighed… he was so nice sometimes… see? He didn't really mean it…

I grabbed the keys to my beloved and rusty old red truck and headed out the door, making sure to lock it.

When I got to school, 5 minutes early, not accounting for the lack of traffic, I parked in my usual spot. My spot was about 100 feet from the entrance, but it would do me some good to walk, Edward said I was gaining too much weight, I was nearing 113 pounds.

It was silly how much his opinion mattered to me because I could never live up to what was no doubt, in his mind, the perfect girl. He hadn't found her in Forks, because the eligible Edward Cullen had been single for the two years that I'd known him.

I hurried to my first period class, hoping to avoid Edward but at the same time, wishing to run into him.

I obviously got the wish granted and denied at the same time.

"Hey!" his velvet voice called to me, "Swan!" I slowed, knowing that if I didn't I would be forcibly turned around by his fellow jocks, and that would be even more embarrassing.

I turned around and looked up at him with wide eyes. Even after all he'd done to me; I still had butterflies every time I looked at him.

His eyes glanced down at me lips, and his brow furrowed a bit, and I thought I saw a slight frown on his perfect lips, but it was probably just a trick of the light since he smiled cockily a few moments later.

"What, Swan," he never called me Bella, only Swan, "you run into a wall with those fat lips you have?"

I looked down at my shoes and I heard chuckles erupt from the crowd behind him; I looked down and to the right.

"No answer?"

I heard the smirk in his voice and I sunk further into myself, I chanced a look back up at him and instantly regretted it.

He was looking down at me and was about to say something else but was cut off by the bell, alerting us that class stared soon.

He winked at me, and the act confused me, no one was able to see it so what was it for… maybe it was just something that he did, "See you at lunch, Swan."

And I turned around and sped off to my favorite class, English, and gave a sigh of relief. Luckily, and this was the only thing lucky in my sorry life, I didn't have any of my classes with Edward.

But that was bitter sweet, because I always longed to see his face, but not the things that came from his mouth, no matter how amazing his voice sounded.

In the midst of all this hell, Edward Cullen made my life a bit better, until he opened his mouth.

Other than that, I counted on school to make me happy.

BASBASBASBAS

2nd and 3rd period came and went too fast, and lunch was soon approaching.

When the bell rang, I frowned and gathered my things slowly.

"Ms. Swan, is something wrong?" Ms. Goff's voice was somewhat soothing, her gentle attitude just managed to make it better.

I smiled slightly and put my last book in my bag.

"Yeah, Ms. Goff, I'll be okay, thanks."

She looked unsure of my response, but nodded anyways and continued on grading her papers as I scurried out of class and to the lunch room.

I sat in the back of the room, per usual, trying to keep a low profile. I sat my backpack down and pulled out my sandwich, ready to eat and read Wuthering Heights in peace.

I peeked over Lockwood's latest diary entry to Edward's tables. Yes, tables. He even had the lunch ladies tied around his little fingers. He had them arrange the tables just for him every day to line up 6 in a row so the whole school could sit with him.

That was excluding me, the geeks, and the emo's.

The only difference was that I sat alone. Edward glanced up to where he knew I would be situated and I bit down on my turkey sandwich nervously, pretending to be totally absorbed in Heathcliff's need for revenge against Edgar Linton.

I heard Edward's familiar footsteps, accompanied by many others, approaching.

I scooted my legs closer to my chest and buried my head in my book further. I didn't look up when the footsteps stopped. I heard the familiar murmurs erupt in the crowd behind him.

I felt it being tugged from my fingers and my eyes widened, I looked up to see it in Edward's long fingered hands.

He stared down at the cover, and something came across in his eyes, but a second later it was gone and he smirked again, quirking an eyebrow and holding it by his face, as if to say 'really? You're reading this?'

He leaned some of his weight on his right foot and pursed his lips, seeming to be annoyed with something.

My mouth was wide open; you could mess with anything else about me… but my books I held close to my heart.

Edward saw the look on my face and smirked, causing his minions to laugh along with him.

I bit my swollen lip and blinked back angry tears. He carelessly tossed the book back at me.

"Bronte? Hmm, Swan, if I didn't know better I'd say that you need to get a new book collection."

My eyes tightened, "What do you want, Edward."

He quirked a cocky eyebrow at me, "I want…" he looked at the sticky soda I had on the table in front of me. He thought about something for a moment and he blinked. His gaze shifted to my bag and the full water bottle I had inside.

After thinking for a moment about whatever he was thinking about, he reached for the water and unscrewed the cap.

I gaped at him, he never resorted to anything physical, and I thought I could always count on that with him. The look on my face must have betrayed my hopeless emotion, but he didn't linger on it, and if he did see it, then he chose to ignore it.

Instead, he plastered a smile on his face, looked to his buddies, and poured it all over me. The ice in the water shocked me, and my eyes flew open. I wiped the water off of my face with my arms, but winced when I realized that this was where my bruise was.

I cradled that arm against my chest. I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the dripping water.

I heard laughs coming from all around me and my eyes prickled with tears as I looked up at Edward.

He looked confused as he looked at my arm, huh? That didn't make sense… I looked down to see my huge, black and blue bruise, it had grown about 2 inches and it was darker than what I was normally used to, he had used more force.

I gasped and tried to twist my arm so that it was hidden from his view.

He looked up at my watery eyes questioningly, but didn't say anything. He looked at my too full lips again, swollen from Charlie's slap, and something flashed in his eyes.

**Oh my… okay, so I'm sure you have questions about Edward's behavior. Or Bella's. I know I made them a bit confusing.**

**I answer every review so ask me a question. Tell me if you liked it… what you didn't like, etc.**

**Pix-**

Wow, I just loved this chapter. I was blown away by it. I love this and I got to say Jess you. Are. Amazing. Thanks!

Xoxo

Pix.

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. What Does He Know and What Will He Do?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, you guys totally blew me away! I had no clue that you would like the story that much, and truth be told, my goal for reviews was 5, so that rocked for me.**

**I don't normally do this, but since there was a song to inspire me to write this, I'm going to listen to it every time I write this story. Listen as you read!**

**It is called Deathbed by Relient K. **

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Patshawna- lol, for putting up with my major stalking abilities… and loving the first chapter!**

**Vampirelizgurl- for staying with me through all of my stories, as well, and entertaining me with her weird cat stories…**

**MidnightTulip- you made me feel all fuzzy!**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)EdwardCullenLover4997, Lyssa Baby , Lydia , harlequinnegirl, Antisclangl, Twidi, Littleangel53126, Kayla1013, amy, futurecullen11, SopranoandBass, and H.M.T.H**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

Instead, he plastered a smile on his face, looked to his buddies, and poured it all over me. The ice in the water shocked me, and my eyes flew open. I wiped the water off of my face with my arms, but winced when I realized that this was where my bruise was.

I cradled that arm against my chest. I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the dripping water.

I heard laughs coming from all around me and my eyes prickled with tears as I looked up at Edward.

He looked confused as he looked at my arm, huh? That didn't make sense… I looked down to see my huge, black and blue bruise, it had grown about 2 inches and it was darker than what I was normally used to, he had used more force.

I gasped and tried to twist my arm so that it was hidden from his view.

He looked up at my watery eyes questioningly, but didn't say anything. He looked at my too full lips again, swollen from Charlie's slap, and something flashed in his eyes.

**AND NOW ON SILENCE-**

He looked at me, and I _swear _it was the very same look you'd expect to see on a child who looked confused as to why his parents were getting divorced.

I was too shocked to move. My hands shook as my wide, teary eyes looked up at him. The laughter around the room seemed to dissipate the more I felt blood pound in my ears.

Edward's nostrils flared. His hands clenched. His eyes pierced mine.

He raised his fist to the rest of the audience, loosening it to make it a signal to stop the noise.

It was immediately silent.

Everyone looked to him to see what he was going to do, myself included, but I was most likely more fearful than they were.

He opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head to myself before he could, using the table to quickly steady myself before getting up.

I fearfully averted my eyes as I turned away, but an angry hand stopped me by grabbing my shoulder and roughly keeping me in place. He spun me around and the tears I had tried to keep at bay were now flowing freely.

I waited for the blow, closing my eyes and turning down and to the right, I whimpered as the time passed.

I heard Edward's breath still as he let go of my shoulder. I opened my eyes in shocked as he looked at his hand in disgust, and then to the scared and lonely expression that adorned my features.

He blinked, clearly caught off guard… but by what?

He raised his penetrating gaze back to my eyes and looked a bunch of things. Worried, maybe? Repulsed at me. And most of all, angry.

Edward Cullen was _angry, _and for me, that was a horrible, horrible thing.

"_Fuck." _He hissed under his breath, just like Charlie did.

I waited for the blow, the hissed cuss word was usually a good way of knowing when it was going to happen.

I didn't know I was sliding to the floor, cradling myself, until I hit the floor.

My tears and sobs were exploding more and more now. I dug my face in my arms as I waited for his foot to come in powerful contact with some part of me.

"Out."

Edward's voice was loud and clear, and, naturally, everyone followed his order, probably reluctantly filing out.

I whimpered. We were alone, and he could hurt me however he wanted.

I felt a sudden heat next to me and looked up, shaky, to find Edward kneeling down beside me, looking at me with intense questions in his eyes.

Peeking behind my arm, I stared back. It felt like hours that I was stuck in this position, and I was surprised he hadn't taken his chance yet.

He lifted his hand and raised it, as if to touch my face, but he backed away, quickly standing up.

As he stood there, he stared down at me, never breaking his hold on my eyes. He reached out his hand for me, and I blinked at it, only a few tears still coming out.

This would be another trick. I bit my lip as I felt it coming.

He sighed, stiff. He broke me down with only four words.

"Bella. Just take it."

It was the first time he had ever said my name and I gasped. It was something about his voice. Something that made me believe that he wasn't going to try anything.

I looked into his eyes and I was only a bit surer. I hesitantly grabbed his offered hand and he gently hoisted me up, and I was surprised as I stumbled to catch my balance.

He looked at me, probing my eyes and he probably saw that my fear was gone. He saw that I knew he wasn't going to hurt me now, and he backed away and left the room, throwing my arm and my mouth another glance.

BASBASBASBAS

I stumbled home early that day, well aware that I wouldn't be able to hold out for a full day of school. I needed to think. What did it _mean_?

Did Edward really… help me out today? _Edward_?

After a while of thinking, I brushed it off. He wasn't helping me, he was probably just sick of my annoying cries.

But why would he call me Bella? Would he be calling me Swan again tomorrow?

So many questions swirled around in my head, but since I couldn't answer any of them, what was the point?

I pushed away the thoughts, and went to get my iPod. I went downstairs to make dinner early.

I put on Deathbed by Relient K on repeat.

I swayed to the haunting and cheery music, and don't ask me how music can be both, this song is, as I cooked dinner.

I had decided to make steak and potatoes.

I looked, glared actually, down at the sizeable bruise. I think that the very side was just yellowing, it would probably be gone in a week or so.

I licked my lips, the swelling had gone down considerably. Good.

The more I cooked, the more I excused Edward's odd behavior to a fluke, or just getting me to shut up.

Like Edward Cullen would ever care whether I was sad or happy.

I put Charlie's dinner in the over at an even temperature to make sure it wouldn't be cold.

BASBASBASBAS

When Charlie got home I stiffened in my bed, immediately awakened from my nap. I wanted to just stay here, but I knew I couldn't. It was one of Charlie's rules that I had to go down and greet him.

I came down, waiting for him at the door and opening it for him.

"Hello." I said in a monotone and gave him a completely fake smile.

He raised his eyebrows in response.

See? Charlie's note was just a fluke, as well, he didn't love me either. It was just something he did after hitting me to shut me up.

It always worked.

I got his dinner and he ate it, swirling the meat around in his mouth and then nodding his head at me. I was dismissed.

I resumed my nap.

BASBASBASBAS

"Isabella fucking Marie Swan get your ass downstairs! _Now_!"

My pulse quickened and I shuttered, robotically moving downstairs.

Charlie glared at me, towering above me as he took his large, police trained fist, and connected it with my cheek.

I couldn't help it, I shrieked and fell to the floor, clutching my face. I was stunned as I looked up at him. I felt more blood than ever pool into my mouth.

I spit most of it out, and blinked at the amount of it. It scared me more that it was replaced in my mouth as it filled up again, now just falling from my mouth without control.

I gurgled and gagged and Charlie pulled me back up, not at all in the gentle way that Edward did.

"How _dare_ you skip school!" so that's what this was about.

I shuddered.

"I-" I spoke through the blood, or tried to, "I- didn't mean to… it…"

He took me by the hair and hurled me to the wall.

"Don't you ever fucking do it again, bitch." He glanced at the floor, "And clean this shit up." He pointed towards my blood and I nodded, rejoicing as he walked away.

BASBASBASBAS

_It'll be okay… just drive a bit faster…_

I had been late for school, I was about 5 minutes later than usual, making me get to class just before the bell rang.

I sighed in relief as I listened, or half listened, to the teacher.

I slept in this morning, I'd had no time to do anything at all… I just threw on a pair of jeans, my chucks, and a long sleeved shirt.

I didn't need any more attention for that thing… I had glanced at my cheek this morning, there was a bit of a bruise there if you looked hard enough, but someone who wasn't paying much attention would just think it's a shadow.

Of course it'd be darker by the end of the day but I couldn't help that.

BASBASBASBAS

Naturally, my classes all went by too fast, and I found myself to be nervous when I was walking into the commons for lunch.

Nervously, I set my stuff down on the lunch table, and fished through my bag for Wuthering Heights . My brow furrowed when I couldn't find it.

I shook it around and after about ten minutes, I realized that it wasn't there. But I never lost my books… maybe I had left it here because I was in such frenzy yesterday…

I looked underneath my table. No…

Something else was wrong too. Everything was … _quiet. _Edward Cullen's lunch period was never quiet. Suspiciously, I looked up to the 6 aligned tables to my far right.

There were people there, all right… but everyone was silent… I looked to Edward's usual spot, confused, and he was there too.

He was looking straight at me. Everyone else was, too. They looked confused probably because of the same reason I was.

Edward Cullen was looking at me.

Tyler, the guy next to Edward, leaned in his ear and whispered something that made him angry.

Again, Edward's voice rang loud and clear. "Shut up."

Edward looked angry at whatever Tyler had said, and glanced at me again.

I carefully averted my eyes, wanting to give him privacy.

My heart ached. They were probably putting together their next plan to bring down Bella Swan, because yesterday was probably a hoot and a holler for them.

Angela, a girl on the other side of the table who never once laughed in my direction, looked not at my eyes, but lower.

Like my cheek lower, and the more I looked at the other kids, the more I realized that's where they were looking too.

And that's exactly where Edward's angry eyes were pinned.

I swirled my tongue on the inside of my cheek, only to find swelling. I gasped, moving my hand to cover it up.

Edward's eyes were going a mile a minute.

He looked angry for a moment, and he looked at me questioningly. Not only questioningly, there were a million different emotions in his eyes that I couldn't even begin to decipher.

This time, I didn't hear Edward Cullen's final rebuff, not even a laugh came from his perfect lips.

This time, he stood, and the jocks followed, but he motioned them to sit down. He walked directly towards me and my breath caught when he sat down next to me.

"What… what happened?" He said lowly, making sure no one could hear him.

I shook as I searched for a reason in my head.

"I'm clumsy." I said hastily, getting up to leave the lunchroom.

I looked back to see him staring at me in anger and disbelief. Could he see through me?

BASBASBASBAS

I skipped my next period class.

Instead of going to class, I sat down beside the building… and just let myself break down.

I leaned my head against the brick wall, pounding my fist against it in anger as hard as I could. It didn't make me feel as good as I thought it would.

I choked back another sob as I felt my hand begin to throb. I sat on the ledge of the entrance column and slid closer to the edge, estimating the 10-15 foot drop and if I could get down safely.

**EPOV**

I angrily exited the lunch room, not even waiting for _them _to follow me.

Clumsy? She blamed it on bad footing?

How _dare _she? Did she think I was stupid?

God, I couldn't even focus, it was driving me insane to not know where those bruises came from.

I fucking bet it was Tyler… maybe Mike.

They always wanted to take it further than what my rules suggested.

Hell, Tyler , who thinks he's just the shit, suggested today that we… _rape _her.

Hell if I was ever going to let him live to talk to her again.

Bella had looked so… _broken _today, I was so distracted that I couldn't focus on physiology and I skipped.

I still couldn't get past the fact that Bella Swan had lied to me.

Bella Swan was clumsy, sure, but not _that _clumsy.

Bella Swan was being hurt, I knew that much.

Bella Swan was _trying _to be strong and not tell anyone. But why not tell her dad? He was police.

But Bella was always strong, she could have gotten me in jail with her dad… but she never even told him.

Bella Swan was smart too, I thought as I walked out of the commons and towards the school doors, I mean, the best comeback I could come back with was, 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you needed some new books.'

Bella Swan had always come to school with bruises, but they were little enough to blame on clumsiness. Lately, they had gotten worse.

Bella Swan was lying outside of the school doors, face down and surrounded by a few drops of blood.

I gasped.

BASBASBASBAS

I gently laid her down on my couch, biting my lip now, unsure of what to do.

I looked at the scrapes that ran up and down her body, sighing as I walked to the kitchen to get… anything frozen I had.

I took a ton of stuff out of my freezer and walked back, lightly patting the cold food on where I knew it would hurt. I pursed my lips as I looked at the dark purple bruise on her cheek.

Was her mouth bleeding?

Careful not to move her unconscious or sleeping body, I reached a finger inside of her mouth and lightly swiped the side.

I took it out and was thankful to see that there was no blood, but I did feel a couple of cuts, probably from her teeth when she was… hurt.

I sat on the opposite couch from her and just looked at her, regretful as to who would do this… the bruises I mean.

I knew she was clumsy, she had fallen off of a ledge for Christ's sake, but not so clumsy as to run into a wall the size of a fist.

Why hadn't she told her father? I was a fucking monster, she probably jumped, thinking about Edward Cullen.

My hand tightened on her copy of Wuthering Heights , which I have no clue why I took…

I wish…

No. I can't go back now.

She stirred on my couch and I stiffened, what conclusion would she draw up from this. Me just staring at her while she slept on my couch, holding her favorite book. I gently put the tattered book back in my backpack.

She'd probably think I'd kidnapped her or something.

"No… Stop…" she spoke quietly, but my drifted gaze still snapped to her face.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was huddled into herself. Worse yet, she was still unconscious, but at least I knew she was alive other than the fact she had a pulse.

What the hell was she dreaming about? What did she want to stop?

Was she dreaming about _me_? Or the person who had hurt her?

Suddenly, she shrieked in her… sleep, I guess, and clutched her midsection. I was debating whether or not I should wake her.

"Ch-" she screamed before shooting straight up and rubbing her eyes, calming herself.

When she registered that she had frozen foods all over her, she gasped and looked down, throwing them off of her. She looked up and around, but I didn't speak.

Lastly, she landed her gaze on me and shrunk back into the couch, eyes wide like they always were when she saw me.

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" she asked me, worried.

I liked it, I liked the fact that she was so forceful with those questions.

"We're at my house." I stated simply.

She paused.

She gulped, "Why, though?"

I shrugged, "I skipped physiology and was going to go home, but you were lying on the ground, with some blood around you," I fidgeted as I explained. "What was I supposed to do, leave you there to die?" I grumbled out finally.

She blinked and looked confused.

"Um…" She said eloquently.

"What happened. Please tell me." I enquired.

Her eyes tightened and I pursed my lips.

"Bella…" I said, and her eyes and her overall look softened, she seemed to like hearing me call her that.

She squirmed, "Why do you want to know?"

She bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers, and she winced as she felt the pain of the bruise. Her eyes watered immediately.

Boldly, I moved to the other couch, much to her distress, and took one of the frozen foods and gently pressed it against her face, rubbing some of her hair out of the way.

She immediately blushed and looked down and to her right, but I felt a bit more pressure against my hand.

I tilted her head back up.

I sighed, "I want to know because… I guess, I want to help." I said earnestly.

She started slightly and looked up at me.

Without regarding my response, she gently pushed my hands away with her, creating some sort of a weird current, and stood, ready to leave.

She stumbled a bit, but regained her balance and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, getting up.

She turned around, "I'm going home."

"Why?" I asked, sounding annoying even to myself.

"Because… I have to make dinner for Ch- my dad."

He works at the station, he wouldn't have been back before 6 o clock and-"

"What time is it now?" She cut me off, urgently.

"Um… 7:30… but-"

Again, I was cut off, "No!"

She yelped, quickly opening up the door and running. Did she even know the direction of her house?

She hesitated at the road before her. It was at least a 2 hour walk, not to mention if she went the wrong way…

I ran after her.

She heard me and turned around.

"Why do you have to get home so badly?" I asked.

She had tears in her eyes and looked very frustrated. "Because he'll be… _mad_."

I cocked my head to the side, "Who will be mad?"

She shook her head, "I don't know! But I have to get home and it's late and he's-"

I cut her off from her sobbing sentence by pulling her into me and smoothing out her hair, when my parents were here, they always told me to comfort a girl when she cried, and this is the first time I had used this with Bella.

I did comfort her, and I surreptitiously pulling her to my car to drive her home.

She didn't protest and I put her in the car, and didn't ask where we were going as I drove, rather quickly because of her upset, and we got there in ten minutes.

I pulled up in front of their house and saw a figure pacing in the living room. Charlie was worried about her.

I got up and took Bella out of the car and started walking with her to the door, she made whines of protest.

"No… go away!" she hissed at me and I was confused, Charlie would be happy I'd brought her home.

I knocked on the door and she looked down in defeat, "I'm sorry for this…" She said quietly, further confusing me.

The door was opened roughly and there stood chief Swan… not a look I'd ever seen him where before, but he was _seething_. He glared at her, but when he saw that I was there too, his face tightened and he smiled, it seemed forced as he pulled her away from me.

"Nice to see you, Edward." His voice was tight too.

His hand patted Bella, and she just blinked at it, it was almost a gesture just to seem casual.

I nodded in response, my eyes still locked on Bella, unsure of what to do.

The door was shut, gentler this time, and I stayed where I was.

About a minute after he had shut the door, the yelling started.

But it wasn't a usual parent/daughter argument, Charlie was the only one yelling.

I leaned up against the door and listened further.

"Why did you stay out all day, Isabella? I had to make myself dinner!-" Wait, wasn't he worried about her?

I heard her take an intake of breath and something hitting something.

I felt so… sick, why was I standing out of this girl's house, listening to her exchange with her father? I backed away, getting in my car to drive home, still thinking of the odd words passed.

BASBASBASBAS

I wasn't my usual self the next day at school, as I stood, talking to my friends, I wasn't as into it as usual.

Tyler, the idiot, noticed.

"What'd wrong, dude? You look like a zombie."

"Thanks." I replied dryly.

He smirked at everyone, "I still say you'd be happier if we'd _had _Bella…"

He snickered and I glared, stepping up to talk to him, he backed away slightly.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ go anywhere near her, or any of you for that matter, you know I said _nothing _physical, at all." I said fiercely and all nodded, blinking.

"Continue." I said and they started talking again.

I saw Bella, standing near the door, staring at us with wide eyes.

Oh God, had she heard that?

But when I looked at her, I noticed something more important.

I fucking _knew _it.

Her neck was hidden by a turtle neck, but you could see about a half inch of red sticking out. She also had a cut lip, and her bruise on her cheek was intensified.

**Before you ask, yes, I know I didn't reveal any of Edward's feelings… it was on purpose. So was the second chapter good or bad?**

**The next chapter, we'll finally be getting somewhere! Ha-ha.**

**Pix-** So I love this chapter so much that I decided I'm going to review it. J (you can take out if you want jess) Beta's chapter question. ~ What's your favorite song? Mine I can't pick. Anything by Taylor swift or Kelly Clarkson.

**Lol, seems a bit redundant, Pix, but whatever works haha. **

**Chapter question- WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE BAND?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. I Hit Rock Bottom, But What Happens Now?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Again, the reviews keep exceeding my expectations… you guys are very loyal and more than you deserve!**

**I know, Edward is confusing, and I have a special chapter to make him simpler…**

**This is where the story really kicks off (I don't want to hold back the plot in this one) so I hope you enjoy! Remember to tell me what you think!**

**Deathbed!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Angel27eyes- lol I agree, 3oh!3 is just a bunch of skinny white boys who think they're hard core.**

**Sanders61584- yeah, you think he would be smarter, but he's always drunk, I don't think he pays attention to where he hits her ha-ha.**

**MidnightTulip- you're just so sweet I had to put you in too!**

**And special thanks to- (in no particular order) TwiDi(cheers!), Littleangel53126(yeah Edward's an ass), futurecullen11, Kayla1013, 's BIGGEST FAN(btw, flattered by the pen name…), mmichelle72219, ArizonaSky(yeah, it's never fun), edwardandjakeloverr, Vampirelizgurl, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**And if I didn't give you a personal shout out, and you don't like it, I'm sorry, you can PM me and we can talk ;D**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE**

He smirked at everyone, "I still say you'd be happier if we'd _had _Bella…"

He snickered and I glared, stepping up to talk to him, he backed away slightly.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ go anywhere near her, or any of you for that matter, you know I said _nothing _physical, at all." I said fiercely and all nodded, blinking.

"Continue." I said and they started talking again.

I saw Bella, standing near the door, staring at us with wide eyes.

Oh God, had she heard that?

But when I looked at her, I noticed something more important.

I fucking _knew _it.

Her neck was hidden by a turtle neck, but you could see about a half inch of red sticking out. She also had a cut lip, and her bruise on her cheek was intensified.

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

B.P.O.V.

I took a deep breath as I escaped Edward's pointed gaze. I didn't get approached today, but it was almost worse than anything he could've said.

Yeah, I got in a little trouble, I might've been a little limp now… but my injuries weren't usually permanent. I had nothing to worry about. And from my past experiences, which were abundant, Edward didn't want to help me at all.

I slid into my seat and sighed, no one could confront me here.

BASBASBASBAS

I had relied on my other classes today to last just a bit longer; I wanted to avoid Edward as much as possible. He was suspicious of something, but with any luck, he either believed me when I said I was clumsy, and that wasn't likely, or he thinks someone at school did it.

I walked to the commons shaking like a leaf. The thud of my pulse was too quick for comfort. And my eyes were too wide to see through.

I plopped down on my usual seat, eating my food and staring at the table since I couldn't read my favorite book.

I risked a glance at Edward, thinking that he wouldn't be looking at me… thinking that he'd always just have something more important to do than pay attention to me, even if it wasn't the good kind of attention.

Per usual, I was wrong. Edward Cullen was throwing me looks, but he wasn't trying to conceal his anger, he just glared at me, and snapped when someone else asked him a question.

But like the loyal followers they were, they would always do everything that Edward did, so I had the whole school glaring at me. I wasn't quite sure, but I was almost sure that the lunch lady had joined in at one point.

So I just stared at the table, elated when the bell rang for next period. I waited until people filed out; wanting to leave in peace, but there was someone else who was still walking. I bid them silently to leave, to wallow in peace.

But the footsteps didn't go out of the commons, they went to me. Edward. I knew as soon as I felt the familiar electrical charge.

My breath hitched, as always, as I looked at his angry face. He shoved himself down next to me and I suddenly felt red in the face.

"Look at me." His velvet voice commanded me. I complied easily to the sound of his voice.

I knew what he was going to ask, I'd even prepared myself for it, but that was obviously a very hard thing to do with Edward here.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Swan, _one,_ but this time, I want the truth."

I flinched when my nickname escaped his lips, and also when I found that he wanted the truth. I so desperately wanted to give it to him, but I forced the lie out.

My confidence was weak, my lie sounded fake even to me, "I'm a klutz… I fall."

He glared at me, "Stop… stop with the fucking lying already? We both know it isn't true!"

He got up, as if to prove the point that he was angry, but I already knew.

When he saw the look, the pathetic look, on my face, he stopped, and sat down, sighing.

"Sorry…" He mumbled softly and I looked up in shock. "Just tell me what's wrong, Swan."

I winced again, not wanted to have to lie. I kept silent.

After a minute of waiting, he grew angry again, "Fine, Swan, if you don't want to tell me, I don't want to know." He said smoothly and I sobbed when he walked through the doors a scowl still on his face

"Edward…" I choked softly.

BASBASBASBAS

I tried to push the memory of Edward away. At least today's anyways.

I hated lying to him, but no matter how much I knew I wanted to tell him the truth, I knew I couldn't…

Unless…

No.

No, I kept telling myself as I drove home today, I couldn't. There was absolutely no way. No matter how much I wanted him… someone… to know.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and pushed my English paper on Manifest Destiny away… I couldn't focus on Texan disputes right now, clearly.

I stared at my ceiling instead, holding an ice pack to my slightly split lip, but I was fine, I'd had worse.

I had prepared Charlie's dinner early today; I set it on the table just when he got home. He hadn't been drinking today and he shot me a smile and a thank you, and then sent me upstairs.

BASBASBASBAS

I smugly walked into school the next day, yesterday had been a breeze.

"Swan!" A menacing voice called from behind me.

I spun around, confused to see Edward smirking at me again. But then I remembered.

"_Fine, Swan, if you don't want to tell me, I don't want to know."_

He was putting it past him. Everything would return to normal. This is what I wanted, right?

Behind him, a guy named Tyler was _leering _at me and I looked away from him, uncomfortable.

Edward laughed at my discomfort, probably thinking it was to him, and some of it was.

I didn't even listen to him or what he had to say today, I just walked away once I was dismissed.

BASBASBASBAS

I walked into the house today, kind of grateful that Edward hadn't bombarded me with questions, but also horrified that the arrogant Edward was back.

I sighed as I set my backpack on my bed.

I cooked Charlie some dinner that he seemed to like last month and put it in the oven.

Would Edward be the same tomo-

My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door to my right, I saw Charlie, stumbling into the house.

Oh _no. _

My feet started shaking.

He didn't even say anything this time; he just shoved me to the ground. The look on his face was purely amused.

I groaned as my head hit the floor.

He brought some alcohol out of his pocket and took a swig, and lazily looking at it once, he grinned at something he thought and bent down.

"O-open w-wide, Isabella!" He grinned cheerfully as he said this.

I clamped my mouth shut, covering it with my arm to avoid any contact.

He shoved my arm away forcefully and put the alcohol bottle on my lips. I choked, my eyes widened as the hot and venomous liquid shot down my throat.

I choked several times, the burn in my throat never going away. I cried for him to stop through the bottle and he took it away once it was almost empty, smirking mercilessly at me.

I gasped when I realized that I had just unwillingly consumed half a bottle of vodka.

I stuck my fingers down my throat, trying to force myself to puke it up. Some of it came out, and that triggered more.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You idiot child! I give you liquid gold and you puke it up? What kind of shit is that, Isabella!"

I choked up a bit more, grateful for the exit. I still felt like I was being punched in the throat.

"Maybe you'll like this even more, then!"

He pulled out his pocket knife and I shrieked. I had seen it once, and I didn't like the experience.

He held my face by my forehead as he carelessly brought the knife down on me, cutting skin from the right corner of my mouth up to my cheekbone.

I screamed out, flailing my arms around but I was powerless against Charlie.

He pushed down on the knife when I did, and I grabbed his hand and kicked him in the groin, he pulled away and I got up as fast as I could.

I ran out of the door.

"Where are you going to go, bitch?" He sneered as he took another swig of his bottle.

I didn't know, all I knew was that adrenaline was pushing me forward to wherever.

"_Fine, Swan, if you don't want to tell me, I don't want to know."_

My mind quoted Edward's line in my head over and over.

Could I tell him? Could he help me?

Where the hell was his house? Why couldn't I remember?

I felt blood running through my cheek, and the pain was horrendous. But I knew I had to push through it and find Edward.

I remembered when to turn left and then the rest just came from memory.

His house was in sight and I gasped in delight, but the movement caused my cheek pain.

I sprinted towards it, not even caring that it was midnight and he was most likely asleep.

I knocked once, timidly, but I didn't get an answer.

Another shot of pain ran through my body and I screamed, not caring as I pounded on the door.

"Dear God! Who the _hell _is there?" I heard a sigh and footsteps towards the door.

I saw a very tired Edward open the door. He was wearing sweat pants… and nothing else.

I couldn't even focus on how gorgeous he looked.

His eyes were frozen on my cheek, he wasn't tired anymore. He was frozen. He didn't speak. He didn't move.

"Edward… help…" I said desperately through sobs and he shook himself out of it, immediately pulling me into the house and sitting me in a chair.

"God damn it, Bella what the hell happened… who did it…" He asked me in frenzy as he fished through his cabinets for something.

He took out a large case and his fingers fumbled as he looked through it.

He took out pain killers, gauze… Neosporin… and… a needle.

My eyes widened at the sight of it and he sighed, grabbing my bloody chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"Would you rather me take you to a hospital?"

I shook my head immediately, not able to speak without pain.

Taking some of the gauze in his hand, he patted my face. It was ineffectual though as it dampened immediately and blood came out again.

He pulled out a container to put under my mouth, and brought a different needle to my face.

"Trust me, Isabella." I liked the way he said my name as opposed to Charlie, he never said it in the gentle way Edward did.

And I did. I put my chin to him further and he stuck it in. I was surprised as he avoided any part of my mouth, into a spot that didn't exactly sting.

And he did it so quickly; he knew _exactly _where to find that spot.

And I didn't know what it was, but it was amazing. A few minutes later, I couldn't feel my face as he finished wiping it off.

He was looking intensely at my cheek, the blood had mostly stopped flowing and I couldn't feel it as he brought a basic needle, which he soaked in antiseptic, to my cheek.

He started sowing there, tiny, elaborate loops through my skin.

He was quick, and I was surprised to find that he knew _exactly _what he was doing.

I restrained a smile as I looked at him. He worked there for a while, and I didn't feel a thing. It must've had something to do with that first needle.

After a while, he pulled away, lightly grabbing my jaw and looking at my cheek.

Once he was satisfied that he had done his job, he grabbed gauze and put it on some fancy doctors tape and put it on my face lightly, even though he didn't have to, I couldn't feel anything.

He smiled as he admired his handiwork.

He looked into my grateful eyes and I couldn't contain myself then, I threw my arms around him, not able to express my gratitude in words, but maybe in actions.

He stiffened immediately and I realized that maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

I backed away from him, but he pulled me back, rubbing my back in a soothing way as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I started to get drowsy.

He noticed.

I fell asleep on his shoulder.

BASBASBASBAS

I woke up the next morning to sunlight hitting my face. I sat up groggily and looked around. This is where I woke up last time, it was a comfy couch.

"Good morning, Swan." I heard someone call from beside me. I knew who it was, _Swan, _but it wasn't a harsh word right now, and I chose to ignore it.

I recognized it as Edward and shrunk away from him but then I remembered what he did for me last night, and offered a small smile, but winced once I felt it in my cheek.

I reached up to clutch my cheek but Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me.

I looked at him in confusion.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be touching it. Moving your mouth will hurt."

I blinked at him, but I had things to say.

"I wasn't sure what kind of pain killers you wanted." He smiled, "I know you liked the numbing yesterday, but I can't give you any more of that without-"

He continued, and I clutched my head as his words caused a searing pain to my head.

My eyes widened as I looked at him, what was that?

He seemed confused, "What is it, Bella, your head? Why?"

When he realized I couldn't talk, he rushed to the kitchen and gave me a piece of paper and pen.

I quickly scrawled _alcohol. Hurts. _On the paper and passed it back to him.

His eyes widened, "You've been… drinking?"

Tears escaped my eyes and I pulled the paper back.

_Not willingly._

I gave it back to him and he threw the paper a murderous glance before coming to my side of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't remedy a hangover. Although I'm kind of curious as to who can _force _you to drink."

Quickly, I wrote down the events of last night on the paper, shaking. What would he think when I told him it was Charlie?

I averted my eyes from him and I heard the paper start to shake.

I looked up in shock to see an Edward that dangerously resembles the hulk. I shrunk away from him.

"I fucking _knew _it too… just… having it confirmed…" He said, seething.

I didn't know what it was about him at that moment that scared me the most, I whimpered.

He immediately locked eyes with me again and I bit my lip, sorry that I had drawn attention to myself while he was so mad.

He clenched his jaw and tried to calm himself, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

He stood up and started walking towards the door, and I stood up after him in confusion. He grabbed his car keys and my eyes widened.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm, my eyes questioning as he glared back at me. I took my hand off of his arm and he sighed.

"What?" He asked roughly.

I asked him with my eyes, not exactly able to talk.

He groaned, "I'm going to go take care of things."

I shook my head immediately once I grasped the meaning of his words. I gripped his arm harder, concentrating on keeping him away from Charlie.

"Why not." He asked me, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

_Because he'll kill you._

I tried to say through my eyes. He just stood there, breathing heavy and shaking for a few minutes, looking at my pleading eyes. Probably wondering how serious I was.

When a tear escaped my eye, he shut his eyes and blew out a large breath through his nose.

"Fine." He said.

He grabbed his coat from the hanger and opened the door, and then looked at me.

"Well, come on." He said, sounding impatient.

_Where are we going?_

I asked silently and he looked at me for a moment before assessing the correct question from my eyes.

"We're leaving." He paused, "Like, _leaving, _leaving."

**Oh, yes, **_**leaving, **_**leaving. If you have any questions, ask them, and I'm always up for talking!**

**I know, Edward's a dork/jerk/ass/weirdo. All will be explained shortly, and it makes sense.**

**Thanks for all the love you're giving me! I'm enjoying every piece of it!**

**Pix-** hmmm I really like it J I can only wonder where they're going to go…

**Chapter question- WHY DO **_**YOU **_**THINK EDWARD IS AN ASS TO BELLA?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Did it Just get Hot in Here? Or Sweet?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, I have to say I was a bit flustered… you guys treat me much too well. This is my most popular story so far and I'm happy you guys wanna read more! So let's stop reading my ranting and get to the reviewers!**

**Only one of you got the answer to my question correct…**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Angel27eyes- because you guessed right and I'm still astounded… your ex is getting that kick in the ass XD**

**TwiDi- all of your glorious questions are answered below!**

**Sanders61584- for having a worried 4 year old lol.**

**ElspethGordie- haha I have you completely hooked. I have no idea why I like the idea of that so much…**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- cheermom13, beffy-beffy123, tw1l1ght4ev3r, Lemonaide, elliemay101287, GumyGrape5794, futurecullen11, Littleangel53126, IMCullen, MidnightTulip (thanks), Vampirelizgurl, Kayla1013, twilightgirl80, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN (still flattered), and my epic beta, Pix, A.K.A. VaMpIrExPiXiE**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE**

"Why not." He asked me, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

_Because he'll kill you._

I tried to say through my eyes. He just stood there, breathing heavy and shaking for a few minutes, looking at my pleading eyes. Probably wondering how serious I was.

When a tear escaped my eye, he shut his eyes and blew out a large breath through his nose.

"Fine." He said.

He grabbed his coat from the hanger and opened the door, and then looked at me.

"Well, come on." He said, sounding impatient.

_Where are we going?_

I asked silently and he looked at me for a moment before assessing the correct question from my eyes.

"We're leaving." He paused, "Like, _leaving, _leaving."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

B.P.O.V.

I ran to the couch in a daze, grabbing the paper to write things I couldn't convey with my eyes.

_Charlie will be mad, he's probably already pissed at me, and it'll be bad enough as it is when I get home. Besides, if you mean leaving like I think you mean it, I don't have anything packed._

I held the paper to him and he grabbed it impatiently, skimming it over.

He looked at me, incredulous and spoke in a sharp tone, "You think I'm letting you go back? And we'll go shopping." He shrugged off my last concern.

I gulped, looking at him, not wanting to voice my other concerns out of fear.

He saw that and sighed, stepping closer, I moved back on instinct.

"Trust me." He said his eyes intense.

And I found myself trusting him, the last time he said that, he saved my face.

I stepped towards him and he looked relieved as he ushered me out the door and into his car, I had no clue where we were going.

So here we were, in his car. He had started driving, and it only now occurred to me that he was still wearing sweat pants and flip flops and it was well into the afternoon.

I tried to avert my gaze away from his chest and his body about 5 minutes in, but it was hard. My gaze eventually locked there, drinking in Edward's physical appearance as he drove.

It seemed like a million amazing years before I looked up to his face to see that he was smirking out of the windshield.

I blushed, looking away. Neither of us said anything, not that I could.

I reached up to lightly brush my hand across my face, and thought back to last night and this morning… how surreal it was.

I found myself to be unafraid of Charlie with Edward here. I didn't know where he was taking me, but it had to be better than home.

I chanced another glance at his face and he was looking at the road, of course he would be.

I wanted to ask where we were going. But I couldn't.

Even without looking at me, Edward seemed to feel my frustration and at a red light next to a sign that said Welcome to Forks, he leaned his seat back and pulled out a white board and a red marker and handed them to me.

I ignored the way his muscles moved when he did. Or tried to.

_Where are we going?_

I wrote down and showed him.

He turned his head to the side, thinking.

"We're going to get you help." He said, obviously set in his ways.

I frowned slightly, and it stung my cheek a bit.

_No, I don't want anyone else knowing… I wish _you _didn't know._

He clenched his jaw. "Why."

_Because… I don't want Charlie to hurt you either… or anyone._

I added the last part to make it sound less personal.

"But I'm going to get Charlie… put away…"

_Who are we going to?_

I wrote hesitantly.

"My step dad."

This led my mind to an array of new questions, but I filed them away for later.

_But…_

He didn't even let me finish writing before he answered.

"No buts, Swan, I trust him. And I know you want to know more, but ask later… just not now. You said you trusted me, so trust me, I'm not taking you anywhere bad."

_Okay… can you at least tell me where we're going though?_

He pursed his perfect lips, and then he sighed, " Dallas , Texas ."

Without thinking, my mouth flew open, " Texas ?! We can't just take a random road trip to- ow!" I screamed once I realized the idiocy of my actions.

I felt the blood on my cheek and Edward looked at me, annoyed.

"Fuck, girl…" He said, causing me to shiver.

He pulled over immediately and got out, moving to my side and sitting me on top of the car.

He popped the trunk and took out a trunk identical to the one in his kitchen.

The pain seared and I whimpered as it spread. I felt guilty at the blood in his car.

"Shh." He said calmly, removing the soiled gauze from my face and pulling my hair away from my face.

He immediately took out the numbing stuff and shot it into me. He waited a couple of minutes before continuing.

In that time, he chose to assess the damage and take some things out of the box.

He took out a pair of fine tweezers and started removing the broken stitches. I couldn't feel a thing. I kept shooting him apologetic looks that he didn't pay attention to as he redid his work.

"Don't talk, Swan. But yes, Dallas . I'd fly us out there… but my step dad will need a few days to prepare anyways." He said softly, obviously his step dad was a happy thought.

Once he was done with my face, he shot me a warning look telling me not to do it again. I nodded; you didn't have to tell me twice.

Once we were back and driving, I wrote more on the white board, more than a little anxious to hear more and give him an out.

_I feel like I'm imposing so much… you can just take me home, this is wasting so much of your time and money for gas and I'm not even that important._

He looked at it, blinking.

"There are _so _many things wrong with that." He said, looking at me, disapproving.

_Like what._

I wrote back sarcastically.

He frowned.

BASBASBASBAS

A couple hours later I started to grow impatient with this long drive.

_How are you driving all the way to Texas without a map?_

He rolled his eyes, "How do you have so many questions? I drive there a lot."

_Why don't you just live with your step dad then?_

I asked, trying to entertain myself, but also trying to find some answers.

Something came across in his eyes and I refrained from asking. Maybe his dad was a touchy subject for him like my mom was for me.

"Because… they moved… my parents I mean." He said, looking out of the window as if looking for a way to evade the subject.

_And what? They just left you in Forks or something?_

His nostrils flared.

"Enough questions," I restrained the urge to yawn as he talked, "You're tired. Sleep."

I nodded, somewhat incoherent, and positioned myself in a comfortable position. Well, at least the most comfortable position you could put yourself in when in a car.

But I wasn't sleeping. Why didn't he live with his dad or his step dad? Why were they even in wholly different parts of the country?

I didn't question him further, though, I knew what that felt like.

But it didn't mean I wasn't curious.

But then something hit me.

_We're driving nonstop to Texas ?_

He nodded and yawned, a bit tired himself.

_At least pull over so you can sleep, I'd offer to drive, but I have no clue of how to get there._

He contemplated that for a moment.

"I'll stop at the nearest hotel."

I blinked.

_Are you sure?_

He nodded, "Yeah, I think I see one a couple miles down the road."

I inched myself up. Yeah, I saw one… but it sure as hell wasn't a hotel I'd ever seen. This was a fancy ass hotel. My eyes bulged.

It was called The Ritz Carlton.

_Holy shit._ I thought to myself.

_Do you have enough money for that?! Besides, we don't need something that fancy, do we?_

He blinked, "It isn't too fancy, besides, and my family gets a discount there. Besides, I do have enough money for it."

I shrugged and slumped in my seat again. I looked at the clock, 11 o clock. Too late… and to think we had started this afternoon! We must be half way to Eugene Oregon now…

We pulled up near the valet and my eyes drooped.

Someone opened the door for me and I tried to find the will to make my legs move, but I couldn't. Edward, who had put on a sweatshirt, rolled his eyes and helped me out and tipped the men and went inside.

I was too tired to appreciate how beautiful it was as he pulled me towards the front desk, talked to the guy and was led to an elevator with golden gates.

I leaned my head on something soft and felt my weight being supported but I was still moving.

I felt myself being laid down, and I fell asleep.

BASBASBASBAS

Mmm… soft… I thought as I ran my fingers over the beautifully soft sheets of my bed when I woke up.

I had the weirdest dream last night… Edward, yeah, Edward _Cullen _had suddenly decided to drive me somewhere south, and I didn't talk the entire time.

Dreams were ridiculous.

My eyes were still shut as my hands stroked sheets that felt like silk. My eyebrows furrowed. Why was there a ton of _hair _on my sheets? And why did it have a pulse?

My eyes flew open to see a man… with my hand running up and down his thigh… I looked up to see Edward Cullen. And Edward Cullen was only wearing…

Boxer briefs.

I think I might have moaned.

My eyes widened and before I could even move my mouth, his hand flew to my chin and held it there in a vice grip.

"Don't even fucking dare open your mouth." He mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

I was still focused on how his hand was on my chin.

I reluctantly pushed it away and pulled my hand from his leg. He sat up lazily and stretched his hands above his head.

I looked at the floor, embarrassed.

Wait, why was I in a bed with Edward Cullen? And why was Edward Cullen wearing the sexiest guy underwear? Why wasn't I awake?

I pinched myself under the covers. Nope. Awake.

I looked up to see the nicest hotel room I'd ever seen.

We were situated on a king sized gold bed in the middle of a large room with multiple windows, televisions, fridges, and sofas.

I gasped and looked to a smirking Edward.

"You know, Swan, you really shouldn't grope a sleeping man like that, some would consider it rape." I didn't need to look up to see the smirk on his face, I was mortified.

I buried my face in my hands. I wanted to argue, but two things stopped me. One, my mouth wasn't to be moved. Two, I didn't like back talking Edward. He wouldn't take it well.

So I just looked away. I felt pressure on the other side of the large bed, and saw Edward getting up and going into the bathroom.

He was taking a shower, I realized when I heard the water. Mm…

_Perv!_

My mind screamed and I focused my attention on something else.

I sniffed my hair, I so needed a shower...

I was going to shower in the same shower as Edward Cullen.

Imagine if it was at the same time…

_Perv, he doesn't even like to tolerate your presence._

My mind screamed at me. And I agreed. Like I would be good enough for that anyways.

I laid there for a good 20 minutes until he came out, wearing one of the complementary robes. It looked sinful on him, of course, as it wasn't fully tied. It would be so easy to-

_Perv._

My mind screamed again, and I raised my eyes to Edward's face. He was walking towards me.

He bent down in front of me and I flinched, he sighed, running his fingers through his wet hair.

He took my face in his hands and looked at the bloody gauze.

He smiled. "You almost won't need the gauze anymore… so long as you don't talk…"

He gently peeled the gauze off of my cheek and I winced, closing my eyes.

"We can put some more on when you've finished your shower… because let's face it, you stink, Swan." He said, and it was true, in every sense of the word, but he was smirking, was he joking? "There's a toothbrush in the bathroom but don't use it, I will."

I was horrified, he was going to brush my teeth for me. He chuckled at my reaction and rolled his eyes, as if I was passing up a perfectly normal opportunity.

"I'm going to do it because you'll break your stitches, you have to do it carefully." He said, and I could tell he thought I was going to mess it up.

I huffed, grabbing the hotel pen and paper.

_I've brushed my own teeth with stitches on my lip before._

He raised his arms in defeat, "At your own peril."

I walked to the bathroom, relieved. As much as I wanted Edward in my mouth, this wasn't how.

I got in the shower, confusing myself. These emotions I was feeling right now wasn't normal. How can you feel so much lust and fear towards one person at the same time?

I guess I didn't have much of a reason to be scared right now, I know he wouldn't ever really do anything physical like Charlie, but I was expecting to be hurt. I wasn't used to being away from Charlie, and I felt fear for him now. There were two things that would happen.

Charlie would either come looking for me, and I shuddered at that particular thought, or he would just… not care and put on a show that he did for everyone else.

I shuddered and thought about something else, I hadn't ever really felt this lust before either. I had always been attracted to Edward, but I didn't know that when he was being civil and in an enclosed space with me, after touching my mouth for an extensive amount of time that it, the lust I mean, would be this damn intense.

And… somehow… when Charlie swore, it was scary, and it was menacing and creepy. But when Edward did it, it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever heard. Correction, it was _the _sexiest thing. Everything he said was.

_Perv._

My mind screamed and I sighed, pushing those thoughts out of my head as well. I exited the shower, reveling in the feeling of just being _clean. _It had been two disgusting days since I had taken my last shower.

I brushed my hair with a comb that the hotel had, and I put on the other robe, but it was huge on me.

I put on the fluffy slippers and opened the door, looking out to see Edward on the phone. He looked happy… something I wasn't used to Edward being, and I'm not talking arrogant Edward happy, this was genuine Edward happy.

He was also wearing clothing, a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt. He was wearing blue Nike's too.

I smiled at the sight and quietly went to sit on one of the sofas, staring out at the beautiful view. And no, before you ask, not of Edward, out of the hotel.

A snapping of fingers led my gaze to Edward, who was pointing to the bed, where some clothing was, and mouthed to me to change, and then pointed to his watch, still talking to someone he called Carlisle .

I nodded, moving to the clothes and picking them up, moving to the bathroom to change.

I examined them, and they were nice. Yellow tank top and a pair of jeans. I looked at the tag… exactly my size.

I looked underneath them to find a pair of black chucks, my size as well, and…

I blushed beat red. Underneath were a pair of fancy ass underwear with a matching midnight blue, lace bra.

That, too, was _exactly _my size. 28 C.

And it was one of the tiniest things I'd ever seen.

Edward had picked this out… and pictured _me _in it. I shivered at the thought

_Perv._

I blinked as I stared down at them, wondering how the hell he had known what size to get me, and at the sight of him in an underwear store, trying to pick them out.

_How freakin' embarrassing._

I thought, but then I remembered that he wanted me to hurry, so I put everything on, and just left my hair and my face be.

And I used that toothbrush without breaking my stitches. But it hurt like hell.

I walked out and Edward was off the phone. I wanted to be polite and say thank you but my stitches were in the way and I was still blushing, rendered too embarrassed for speech.

He had some Neosporin and gauze and tape out, and he put it on my face gently.

"Okay." He said offhandedly as we walked to the elevator, "I talked to my step dad, Carlisle, and he said he'll be expecting us in 7 days, so we'll have some pretty heavy driving time. You had a good point last night, and I printed off the route I was taking from the internet and programmed it into my G.P.S. so you'll be able to drive sometimes when I get tired."

I nodded robotically, adjusting. I was slightly afraid I would crash his beautiful Volvo.

I'd never been to Texas … I thought randomly, and found myself to be excited. I wondered if anyone would say howdy or y'all.

"But I'll start off. We'll be driving exactly 35 hours to where we're going. We drove 2 and a half hours yesterday, so we'll have 2 and a half hours today, every other day will be a 5 hour drive. Understand?"

I nodded. That was a long drive…

He handed the key back to the guy at the front desk who offered him a smile and told us to have a lovely trip. His smile was fake though, I pitied him, and he had to do that all day, every day. But then I looked at the hotel. I bet the fucker enjoyed it…

We got back in the car and Edward started driving immediately.

And okay, I _knew _I would sound rude… but I _had _to ask…

_I'm not trying to sound rude… you're doing so much… but I wanted to know _why, _why does it matter so much that we're taking this trip to go get help, couldn't we go somewhere closer? Why do I matter? Because I really will end up being a waste of your time._

Edward read my words with a clenched jaw. " Carlisle is a police officer, and probably one of the closet ones that isn't under the influence of your father, and will believe you. And it matters because, yeah, Swan, I like pushing you around. But it's _my _job, and he went too far. You're supposed to be _safe_ at home, that's one of the definitions."

I had nothing to write in reply. I was stunned.

BASBASBASBAS

About an hour later, I was back to blushing about my bra. I desperately wanted to ask him how he knew… but what was I going to say? 'Oh, and by the way, I was just wondering how you knew how big my boobs were? Or my feet for that matter.'

I really did like the shoes… they were comfortable. I had a pair like them at home.

"How does your cheek feel?" He asked offhandedly.

_Fine, it feels a bit swollen, but it doesn't really hurt._

"Good. You might be able to talk soon." He said.

It was a statement that didn't require a response. I still wanted to know how he knew what my sizes were. I started fidgeting as I always did when I was trying to hold back something to say.

"If you have something to say, I'd say it because we're about an hour and 15 minutes from our next hotel, but I was thinking we'd get something to eat in about a half hour."

_Okay… um… I was wondering_

And you know it's called stalling when you write the word um.

_If you, or how you knew what, oh never mind._

His eyebrows furrowed, I shouldn't even have thought to ask…

I looked away, blushing.

"God damn it, just tell me."

I shivered at his forceful tone.

_Perv._

My mind shouted.

_Did you go shopping while I was in the shower?_

He bit back a laugh as he returned his attention to the road.

"That's what you've been so worked up about? The fact that I went bra shopping for you?" He teased me.

I sunk further into my seat in embarrassment. I shouldn't have brought it up.

I tentatively looked up at him and he was still smiling, "Well, I guessed what size you were if that's what you were referring to," his gaze dropped to my chest and he smirked, "And I guess I guessed right. I guessed on your feet, too. And I assumed you weren't a medium or a large for your shirt, and you just look like your jean size is a 2." He said, still smiling, obviously enjoying my embarrassment.

_You didn't have to get me hardcore lingerie though… I'm fine with the plain stuff._

He grinned, "Yeah, but that wouldn't have been _nearly _as fun to pick out." He winked and my eyes widened as I coughed.

I didn't realize how much time had passed as I sat, drenched in embarrassment, but I was guessing it was 30 minutes because we had pulled up at a Chilli's.

I got out of the car myself this time, and we waited in a line for about a minute until a waitress, who was shamelessly ogling Edward, seated us at a table, fairly nice.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she put the menu in front of Edward, winking at him and tossing one at me.

I blinked, glaring after her.

Edward quirked an eyebrow in amusement at both her and me, but didn't speak.

He set his menu down after a while, "Point out what you want."

I pointed to the Chipotle Chicken Crispers and he nodded, flagging down the waitress and ordering for us.

BASBASBASBAS

Once we had finished lunch, the rest of that day's drive wasn't bad. We got settled into another fancy ass hotel called The Chambrolet.

And since it was only 1 o clock, Edward decided we would just relax for the rest of the day.

He ordered The Blind Side off of one of the flat screens in the room and for about an hour after it was finished, we argued about the point of the story.

He, naturally, thought it was all about football.

And I knew it was about the connection between the family.

He won, but in my defense, I couldn't talk in the fight, and he was intimidating.

"Besides, the ending, the beginning, and the middle is about football."

_But the story uses football as a metaphor! Whatever…_

He rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't know anything about the family aspect of it, Swan."

I blinked back tears and bit my lip, he was right of course… I fiddled with my fingers.

_Well, neither do you._

He nodded, "Touché…"

_Why don't your step parents live with you?_

I asked after a moment's hesitation.

When he looked down and didn't respond, I quickly took it back.

_Never mind._

He sighed, "No… it's okay… my, uh, my mom and dad…" He looked like this pained him to say.

He looked around the room, as if for something to do.

_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but if you do… then why don't you do something while you do… you look uncomfortable._

He nodded and rounded the bed, grabbing that damned doctor's box.

My eyes widened.

"I'm just replacing the gauze."

I nodded.

"Okay… so, my mom and dad… they… they disowned me when I was 8." He said, refusing to look at me as he took off the gauze and tape.

His eyes were hard, refusing to look anywhere but at my cheek.

"Oh… Edward…" I said, so softly that my mouth didn't even move.

His eyes narrowed as he examined my stitches, "I'm not looking for sympathy."

I nodded slightly, "Why?" I asked softly, though a stiffly shut jaw.

He sighed, "Because… I was a _mistake_," he spat out, "they never wanted me. They… had this… large empire mad up for them, Masen Corp. and they didn't want me inheriting the money. They just sent me to foster care without so much as a goodbye."

His voice cracked, and I saw it. This was his moment of vulnerability. I didn't know if he wanted me to comfort him, so I sat there awkwardly until he continued.

" Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted me, but respected my wishes to stay in Forks. They also have a large company in Dallas that requires them all of the time, but they sent up their other daughter, Rosalie, to come up and take care of me."

"Why did you want to live in Forks?" I asked, nearly silent.

He smiled a sad smile, "My family used to vacation there, it was the only piece of normalcy I wanted to keep."

I nodded, "So what were you saying about Rosalie?" I asked softly.

He paused, "Rosalie was 22 when I was 8, and living in Forks anyways, so she was sort of like a second mother to me, along with her husband Emmett."

He gently rubbed more antiseptic on my face, "When I turned 16, Emmett got a job in California , and Carlisle and Esme wanted to give up their company to come live with me, but I told them I was okay on my own now. They send me money to get myself by and I drive down, or they drive up to visit me every other week."

He smiled slightly, "On the weekends I'm not with them, I drive down to stay with Emmett and Rosalie."

He put on the gauze carefully, "Carlisle and Esme have a daughter named Alice that's about your age, she's my step sister, and we'll be staying with them."

"The reason they have to stay is because Carlisle is the chief of police, like your _father,_ in Dallas , and Esme is an interior designer in Fort Worth that requires her constant attention."

I blinked, astonished. I had to keep my tears at bay. Here I was thinking, snotty little perfect Edward Cullen just looking for some fun… but I hadn't ever guessed that Edward had a haunting past of his own to deal with, and that I was only someone to take his emotions to.

He put on the tape and refused to look at me, rocking back onto his knees.

I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around his neck again, unable to hold back my apologies and empathy.

"I'm sorry…"

He rubbed my back softly, as if he was comforting me, instead of the other way around.

I pulled away after a while and looked up at him with big, watery eyes.

Here, he had a past that was worse than mine, and he was still out of my ugly league.

"I'm sorry… that might've been too much to say." He said, glaring at the floor.

"I'm glad you told me." I said quietly.

He looked up at my eyes, obviously seeing if I was lying. After a while, his expression smoothed.

"Me too… Bella."

**Aw! Doesn't it just make your heart melt?! Do you all understand why Edward is so mean now? Or WAS so mean?**

**Yeah, Bella still has a ton of emotional problems, and those are focused on in the next few days.**

**Angel27eyes gets a kick in the ass for her ex for guessing correctly!**

**Pix-** wow finally were getting some where J he come the adventurer!! And good riddance Charlie!

**Chapter question- HOW SHOULD EDWARD GIVE BELLA HER FAVORITE BOOK BACK? (Make it amazing, because I want it done in a more romantic way and I want you guys to play a part lol)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Explanations and Antiandrogen

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You guys are seriously the best things to ever happen to me; I want to send each and every one of you a piece of cake with Edward on it.**

**I actually got the perfect idea for giving the book back, cough, cough, Amanda, cough. And then I got two other details from other people ( and sanders61584) that I'm putting into it and I'm 100% certain that it is better than anything I could ever come up with!**

**Thanks, amazing ladies!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Vampirelizgurl- you deserve a million dollars. I was having a HORRIBLE day and your mile long review made me laugh and just made my whole day better! I am forever thankful for your amazing rambling skills!**

**Angel27eyes- for just being awesome and creating a setting for one of my scenes!**

**Andii cullen pattinson- for reviewing all of the chapters!**

**MidnightTulip- just for being the best XOXO.**

**TwiDi- I like your blabbing! And just for being amazing as well!**

**Sanders61584- for being in Dallas around the same time I was, lol.**

**(I wish I could put more of you in, but I can't just do that… so no offense! These are just some of my favorite reviews!)**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order) - , edwardandjakeloverr, sahiniacullen, ElspethGordie, Littleangel53126, evanescence107, twilightgirl80, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my fabulous beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE**

I couldn't help myself, I threw my arms around his neck again, unable to hold back my apologies and empathy.

"I'm sorry…"

He rubbed my back softly, as if he was comforting me, instead of the other way around.

I pulled away after a while and looked up at him with big, watery eyes.

Here, he had a past that was worse than mine, and he was still out of my ugly league.

"I'm sorry… that might've been too much to say." He said, glaring at the floor.

"I'm glad you told me." I said quietly.

He looked up at my eyes, obviously seeing if I was lying. After a while, his expression smoothed.

"Me too… Bella."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

Things that night got awkward, naturally. After Edward and I had talked, he had backed away, left me sitting on the bed as he went out to stand by the railing outside. I gulped.

What had just happened? He'd called me Bella before, but not like that. I felt like it actually… _meant _something this time. But I wasn't quite sure what.

To be honest, it was quite a change from our other conversations. This one explained things.

I hadn't had a clue of what Edward's past was. Here I was, assuming that _I _had the hard life, when the irony of it was that Edward's life was harder.

Having your parents disown you at 8 years old… and for the reason of inheritance? And then, having to go through the hardship of moving and being adopted to moving again to live with other people at a vacation home.

I didn't have a clue.

But isn't that how it always is? 'Oh woe is me'?

And then once you're thoroughly into the woe, someone you thought was extremely fortunate comes and has increased woe.

Why me, then? Why was it me that he sought out every day? What was it about me that repulsed him so much, that in his hard life, he used _me _for an outlet to his pain?

Did I give off the vibe? That I didn't mind being treated that way? Maybe I did. I didn't know. I never knew. Edward kept it to himself.

I guess it makes sense to me, you have a hard life, you see someone, and think that they deserve the same fate.

Maybe he had known all along, maybe he knew that since I was already tormented from Charlie, I wouldn't mind him doing it to.

I didn't mind too much, though, but the curiosity was still strong.

Was he actually that opposed to my qualities as a human being? Or was he seeking to inflict pain on someone he didn't think knew it well?

I sighed, laying myself down on the bed. What was that, that just passed then? Did it mean anything to him? Were we just going to be the same now? Or would I eventually figure out the answers to my questions.

I looked out to the balcony, where Edward had his head in his hands, the railing supporting his body weight.

He looked to be breathing deeply, and he looked a bit shaky.

Or maybe, I thought, our conversation meant _more _to him than it did to me.

Did anyone in Forks know of his past like I did now?

I gasped. He had just confided in me… because… well, maybe he thought I wouldn't judge him, considering my life was hard as well.

And at the end, when _he _comforted _me_, and my thoughts were well kept in my head, maybe he thought that I had judged him. Perhaps he regretted telling me.

My feet moved on their own accord as I walked out to the balcony. I hesitated when I stopped behind Edward. I didn't think he knew I was here.

He leaned his head on the railing, his fingers threading through his hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked lightly.

Edward shot up, looking at me in an instant; I saw and noted that his eyes were watery, "Yeah… I'm okay, I was just…"

He tried to explain but I stopped him, "No need for explanation… just making sure you didn't… regret anything." I bit my lip.

He smiled and sighed, guiding me back inside and following.

"I don't, Bella. It was just overwhelming." He paused, "You're the only person, other than my family, that knows that."

I smiled at him.

We laid down and I heard him start to snore.

It had meant _more _to him.

BASBASBASBAS

I woke up the next morning, refreshed.

I slowly got off of the bed, careful not to wake Edward, for he was still sleeping.

After I brushed my teeth, I frowned at my reused clothes. We really would need to go shopping.

I heard a slight knock on the door, "There's a delivery for Mr. Cullen here." A man said in a monotone.

Edward was still sleeping, but I opened the door anyways.

There was a man with two large suitcases.

I blinked and he handed them over.

"Thanks…" I said and I closed the door.

I looked down at the suitcases in wonder, and then at Edward.

Hesitantly, I opened them. One of them was filled with clothes that were Edward's style… and the other was filled with things I had assumed were for me.

Had he sent someone out to do our shopping?

I smiled, looking through the things in mine, and closing Edward's suitcase.

It had all of the necessities; toothbrush… hair stuff… clothes… underwear.

I smiled down at it, pleased, and picked out a long sleeved purple shirt and a light grey pair of skinny jeans.

Edward got up about an hour after me, stretching his arms high above his head and then looking over to my empty side of the bed, confused.

Then he looked at me on the couch, watching TV.

"Oh… you're up." He said his voice low and gravelly still thick with sleep.

"Yeah, and you should be too if you want to leave soon, it's 9 o clock and we have a 5 hour drive to go on."

He nodded, yawning as he got off of the bed.

BASBASBASBAS

We were off in another hour. I decided that I wanted to drive because Edward didn't look like he had slept very well last night.

It was peaceful, Edward's Volvo was quiet, and he was more than adorable as he slept in the passenger's seat.

Lips parted, face muscles relaxed, and peaceful sighs. I looked at the road.

I followed the directions easily.

I can't believe that we were already on this trip.

I couldn't believe there was any trip at all.

Edward… it was just so surreal. I hadn't ever imagined that we'd just up and go to Texas to see his step parents.

BASBASBASBAS

In another 2 or 3 hours Edward woke up again, looking around and blinking as his eyes adjusted.

"Did you not sleep very well last night?" I asked, a bit worried.

He chuckled, "No… I didn't. _Someone_ talks in her sleep, and loudly, so it's a little difficult to accomplish sleep."

I blushed, "I don't talk in my sleep…" I argued.

He smiled, "I disagree," I clenched my jaw, "Oh. How rude of me… how long have you been driving?"

I looked at the clock, "Well, we left at 9... so… probably 4 hours now. We should get to the next hotel in an hour or so."

He nodded, "I'll drive tomorrow, then."

"Deal."

BASBASBASBAS

We got to the hotel 45 minutes after that. The first ten hours of driving were over… only twenty-five more to go… I thought sarcastically.

Edward was awake and energized when we got to the hotel.

I was beginning to think he was nocturnal…

Edward pulled the heavy bags up to our room and checked his watch, "Well, it's only 1:45… what's say we go and take a look around?"

I nodded and checked the map, I didn't even have a clue of where we were or what state we were in…

We were in Boise, Idaho.

I smiled, land of the potato… I always wanted to go there…

Edward shook his head, "I forgot to ask the front desk to give us two room keys instead of one this time… I'll be right back." He said as he left the room.

I lazily walked over and sat on the bed, sighing, when something caught my eye that had rolled out of Edward's suitcase.

It was a near empty prescription bottle… confused, I went over to pick it up.

It was made out to Edward Cullen, and the medicine said Antiandrogen…

Huh, I wonder what that was…

I saw a computer on the far side of the room and decided I'd look it up later. I put the bottle back on the ground where I found it when Edward walked back into the room with two keys, tossing one on the bed beside me.

Edward's eyes locked on the pill bottle on the ground and they widened immediately. And I think I actually saw a blush on his face…

He went over to pick them up and put them in his bag, flustered.

"What are those?" I asked.

He coughed, "Um… they're pills… to help me… err… sleep." He said, and it wasn't very convincing.

I narrowed my eyes, sticking with the fact that I'd look it up later, was it something that I should be worried about?

"Shall we go?" Edward asked, impatient, and I nodded.

BASBASBASBAS

"Whoa! That is so cool!" I said like a little child as I saw a man flipping ice cream easily from the scoopers into the cones with his eyes closed.

Edward chuckled at my easy interest and bought two.

We walked further and I smiled, "I like it here." I sighed and breathed in the fresh air.

Edward nodded, agreeing as he licked his ice cream once more. I looked away, trying to control myself.

I bit my lip, staring down at my icy treat.

_Say it, coward._

My mind screamed again.

No! I disagreed with myself, like I could ever just ask what I want! I'm already pushing the limits here, we don't need to be harsh!

_Oh, yeah, and staring at him like the pervert you are is just so much better than asking fine._

Yes. Yes it is.

_You're impossible…_

You mean you're impossible… technically, you can't call me impossible without calling me impossible.

_I'm not the one who has the voice in her head._

Gah! Fine. I'll ask.

"So… why me?" I said, finally getting it off of my mind.

He looked confused, "I don't understand."

I frowned, "Why… you know… pick me to… you know… back in Forks."

"Ah." He said, seeming to understand my question.

"Hmm…" he said, his brow crinkling, "How can I say this so you'll understand…" he paused, "I did it because I… didn't want you to get hurt."

I laughed, but stopped when I saw that he was serious. Oh…

"You know Tyler Crowley, right?" He asked.

Of course I knew him, he was always right by Edward's side.

"When you came to Forks, Bella… he wanted to be in the place that I was in, he wanted to be your tormentor."

I rolled my eyes, "And you decided that no one else can do the job as well as you could?"

He glared at the ground, "No. What I'm saying is that he wanted- wants to do _worse _things… and my train of thought was that maybe if _I _took the role, he'd lay off."

I blinked, astonished. "I thought it was because-"

He huffed, "No, Isabella," he said, his voice stern, "I'd never stoop to the level of making someone's life as crappy as mine is," he looked at me, "was, but if you'd only hear what he had to say…"

"Well… why did _he_ want to torment me, then?"

He held his ice cream so tightly that the shell came apart, he looked at it and blinked, throwing it in a near trash can.

I dropped the topic, obviously, he didn't want me to know.

I offered him the rest of mine. He took it and took a couple licks, handing it back to me.

I deliberately licked where he did.

_Perv._

I ignored the voice.

"What does he say?" I asked quietly.

He pursed his lips, "I'd rather you not know."

I nodded, I didn't know if I wanted to know, either.

Edward was currently staring at my ice cream cone and I handed it back to him.

He didn't break eye contact with me as he took a slow lick.

Hot damn…

I forced myself out of the reverie, shaking my head, "So you never had any problem with me?" I asked, astonished.

He smiled ruefully, "No. Bella, believe me when I say you would be _so_ much worse off if I'd let Tyler take the lead."

"What about all of the things you said." I asked, maybe he had meant all of those.

I frowned, but he stopped walking.

"Look at me, Isabella." He said, using my full name so I knew he was serious.

I turned around, looking at him.

"I didn't mean a fucking thing." His eyes were intense.

"You are nothing even _close _to anything I've ever called you. You read good books, you're intelligent, and you have an amazing personality. And past that, you're a very pretty girl, Isabella. Beautiful, I'd venture. You're eyes aren't murky, they match the tone of your long, silky hair, a deep mahogany. You have porcelain skin that people spend hundreds on skin products just to imitate. Do you understand?" he said, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was serious.

I blinked, my lip quivered, and a tear escaped my eye that he wiped away.

"D-do you really mean that?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

He stared into my eyes, his confidence unwavering. "Every fucking word."

"That answers a lot…" I said after a while.

"What does it answer?" He said, taking another lick.

"Well… it answers why you never went too far… why you left after I started crying… why you chose water instead of soda…"

He sighed, biting his lip, "You had no idea the things that were going through my mind that day, Bella… I thought that Tyler had given you the bruise…"

I shrugged.

We walked in silence for a while, licking my ice cream.

"How's your cheek?" He asked.

I was happy to tell him that it didn't hurt all that much anymore.

He smiled, "Good, we can take the stitches out soon, then."

We continued in silence, comfortable silence.

It was like walking with an old friend.

BASBASBASBAS

We got back to the hotel and I was laughing hysterically at Edward's imitation of our officially lame science teacher.

I stumbled into the room, holding my stomach tightly, and waiting for the laughter to dissipate. Edward was doing the same thing.

Once we stopped, Edward wanted to watch Superbad.

In return for that, I forced him to watch Superstar.

'Payback's a bitch' I thought as he fell asleep during Mary's solo.

I bit my lip before getting up gently, as to not wake Edward up.

I walked slowly to the computer and went to Wikipedia.

I typed Antiandrogen in the search bar.

_An antiandrogen, or androgen antagonist, is any group of hormone receptor antagonist compounds that are capable of preventing or inhibiting the biologic effects of androgens, male sex hormones, on normally responsive tissues in the body. Antiandrogens usually work by blocking the appropriate receptors, competing for binding the cell's surface, obstructing the androgens' pathway._

_Antiandrogens are often indicated to treat severe male sexual disorders, such as hyper sexuality (excessive sexual desire) and sexual deviation, specifically paraphilias, as well as use an antineoplastic agent and palliative, adjuvant or neoadjuvant hormonal therapy in____prostate cancer._

**Did any of you know what an Antiandrogen was BEFORE I put in the explanation? I didn't.** **The reason this is late (for me) is because I was on fucking Wikipedia all day searching for the right problem. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THERE ARE?!**

**Too many.**

**Okay… so we have a couple of options.**

**Either…**

**Edward has an increased desire for sex, or prostate cancer.**

**Which one do you think I'm going to give him? Haha.**

**Pix-** …..NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! poor Eddie! no matter what little Eddie has a problem. I feel more for Bella. But I just hope its increased desire for sex then prostate cancer…anyway, This chapter rocked!

**Er, pix? It isn't no matter what. Edward having increased sexual desire would be a very, **_**very **_**good thing. But you won't know what he has until next time…**

**Chapter question- HOW SHOULD ALICE MEET JASPER? (I love having your ideas in my story when it comes to the details!)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. The Best Frustration and TV

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hello, beautiful readers!**

**You know, I spent all day that day writing that damn chapter 3 times before I got it right, and you guys made it all worth while!**

**I know I sound like a stalker, but I pretty much love you guys to death.**

**My chapter question today should be answered because I'm deciding on what you guys say.**

**And that about sums it up.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ElspethGordie- for liking my erratic 14 year old writing, lol, and my girlly Edward! (and for giving me my Alice and Jasper meeting place and idea!)**

**Sanders61584- for noticing that it was an empty bottle… and foreseeing cold showers ;)**

**Angel27eyes- yeah… so dreamy…**

**Lynne0731- for reviewing all the chapters and wanting to be Bella!**

**MidnightTulip- because I surprised someone in the Medical Academy ! I dare you to ask your teachers about it…**

**- she brought up an interesting point… Edward DOESN'T HAVE A SEXUAL BACKGROUND… and that will be explained later.**

**(I wanted to put more of you in…)**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- futurecullen11, TwiDi, edwardandjakeloverr, ArizonaSky, MusicIsMyBoyfriend33, ErinCullen, evanescence107, brebredh93, twilightgirl80, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my epic beta.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

I bit my lip before getting up gently, as to not wake Edward up.

I walked slowly to the computer and went to Wikipedia.

I typed Antiandrogen in the search bar.

_An antiandrogen, or androgen antagonist, is any group of hormone receptor antagonist compounds that are capable of preventing or inhibiting the biologic effects of androgens, male sex hormones, on normally responsive tissues in the body. Antiandrogens usually work by blocking the appropriate receptors, competing for binding the cell's surface, obstructing the androgens' pathway._

_Antiandrogens are often indicated to treat severe male sexual disorders, such as hyper sexuality (excessive sexual desire) and sexual deviation, specifically paraphilias, as well as use an antineoplastic agent and palliative, adjuvant or neoadjuvant hormonal therapy in____prostate cancer._

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

Holy fucking shit.

I think I may have whimpered a bit, looking at the screen. As if I didn't already have _enough _physical attraction and sexual longing for him?

Now you're going to tell me that he has increased sexual drive?

I shuddered, thinking wistfully.

Well… I suppose there's also another possibility, but I had a bunch of trouble with that one… I didn't want to imagine Edward with cancer… he couldn't…

"Bella?" I heard his deep, hoarse from sleep, confused voice.

"Damn…" I whispered before shutting off the screen and erasing my history.

I'm glad I remembered to erase the history, what dumb ass wouldn't?

"Right here, Edward." I answered back in a calm voice.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He was clearly annoyed by this.

"Well… um… I wanted to change into pajamas." That made sense.

He nodded drowsily before falling back asleep.

Did antiandrogen make you tired?

Maybe.

BASBASBASBAS

As you can probably guess, I was too anxious to get to sleep last night, although I did go to bed, my mind was still in overdrive.

So Edward actually woke up before me and by the time he had everything packed and put away, I was still asleep.

"Bella, wake up, I want to be out of Idaho by lunch." He said, lightly caressing my shoulder awake.

I was certainly up at that.

Once we were all situated in the car, Edward started driving, as promised.

I fiddled with my fingers.

I had to come up with a plan, though… I couldn't just up and ask if he had increased sex drive or cancer. That's rude.

"What's wrong? You're all fidgety. Oh, you didn't eat breakfast this morning. Is that it?" He nodded, agreeing with himself, "Yes. We'll stop at an IHOP in about 10 minutes."

I smiled weakly in response.

What would I do? Maybe I could… just subtly bring those up and see which one he reacts the most to?

_Yeah, because sex drive and cancer can be subtly brought into every day conversation._

The negative part of me countered and I pursed my lips.

I peeked at Edward from my seat. Well, I couldn't very well try to bring it up if there wasn't any conversation. And I was too nervous to start one.

BASBASBASBAS

After we ate, we had been driving for another hour and all I could think about during that time was asking Edward about sex drive or cancer.

He obviously noticed, "Bella… is something wrong?" He'd only asked me a million times and a half.

I always shook my head.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Just tell me, Isabella." He meant business this time.

Okay… doing it this time!

"Well… yes… there is actually… I was wondering what… your step family is all like again?"

Fail.

And although I didn't find the information I had set out on a mission to find, Edward and I had spent the rest of the five hour drive talking about his family. That information was useful too.

Esme was passionate about interior design, and was the most loving person anyone ever met.

Carlisle was amazingly smart, he was high up on the town's respect list, and he had a gentle heart.

Alice, on the other hand, was a free spirited shopper with a devious mind.

But he said I would love them all; I had no doubt that I would.

BASBASBASBAS

We got to the hotel at 12:47 today, and I grumbled that I could've slept in more.

I was excited. We were in Salt Lake City ! Although I was too tired to appreciate it.

Edward disagreed, saying this was more efficient and I rolled my eyes because one day we left at 2 o clock.

Efficient my ass. Why did he want to get here so early?

Once we got up to the room, Edward grabbed something out of his bag, but I couldn't see what it was.

He said he wanted to go get Alice a present at the mall. I asked if he wanted help and his answer hurt me.

"No! I mean… it's just that it's Alice 's birthday in about a month and I wanted to go alone…"

I blinked. "Well… alright, then… I'll, um, stay here then."

He nodded before leaving.

BASBASBASBAS

He came back about 30 minutes later, looking easier. I wasn't though; I didn't know why he was so abrasive earlier.

Apparently it showed clearly on my face and Edward sighed from behind me, walking up and giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry I was so incredibly rude to you before, Bella." His voice was sincere, and right next to my ear.

I had trouble saying it was alright. Gah! I was a mess around him.

"You didn't get anything though?" I asked when I saw nothing in his hands.

He bit down on his lip, clenching his fist and it sounded like clicks against plastic.

"Um… no… maybe you could come out with me later to get her something?"

I looked at him, perplexed, but nodded anyways.

We went to the mall and ended up getting Alice a hair curler, and a ton of new beauty products we knew I had guessed she would like.

Neither of us got very restful nights of sleep last night. And we both had walked drowsily to the car.

Luckily for me, it was my turn to drive…

He was sleeping again. Lucky…

I wanted to just shake him awake and yell at him the question that had been bothering me all day.

BASBASBASBAS

We made it to Wyoming just a few hours later… only 15 more hours to go and I was tired of driving.

I stretched my arms above my head when we walked into our hotel room.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked suddenly as he tossed our bags on a sofa.

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "You've had something on your mind all day, and you should probably get whatever it is off of your chest before you combust."

I blushed, looking down.

"Now I _have _to know." He said.

I locked my gaze on the floor.

I felt a warm pressure on my chin, manipulating my gaze upwards. My heart fluttered.

There Edward was, gazing at me with piercing green eyes, his face about 3 inches from mine.

He had the tiniest of smiles on his face as my breath hitched.

"Won't you tell me, Isabella?" He said, his voice liquid sugar. I'm pretty sure I made the tiniest of moans… or an embarrassingly big one…

His eyes looked a little bit darker than before and he licked his lips. I wanted to do that.

I collapsed under his pressure, having to force myself to breathe.

He let me fall to the bed, smirking slightly.

"Won't you?" He asked me again. He climbed up next to me, his thigh placed against mine deliberately.

"I… uh… well… wasn't thinking of anything." I said nervously.

He clicked his tongue at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Are you _sure _about that, Isabella?" I shuddered when he said that.

Holy fuck… that was hot.

He looked me over once more and gasped.

Suddenly, he hopped off of the bed, looking horrified at something. He shook his head fast, walking back outside to the balcony, pulling on the roots of his hair.

I sighed, I'd ruined it. Edward had been disgusted by me.

I breathed deeply. No… he said he wasn't disgusted by me…

What else could it be?

Why did he walk away then?

I thought over that for a moment. I looked out to him as he looked like he was chastising himself.

Oh… oh! Oh, _God._ I finally thought. He was trying to _stop _himself.

And if that was true, then there _had _to be other indicators. I thought.

_Edward took one, long, slow lick off of my ice cream, never breaking eye contact._

_His gaze shifted to my chest and he smirked, "And I guess I was right."_

"_You know, groping someone like that in their sleep would be considered rape." But he didn't look bothered._

My jaw fell to the floor.

BASBASBASBAS

I spent the next hour after that trying to calm myself down.

Calm down, Bella… you only have a very sexually frustrated Edward to spend the night with in a bed…

I gulped.

But I immediately felt guilty. This had to be hard on him. How long had he been trying to be celibate? I gasped at that thought. How… how many times had he had sex?

Was he having the urges now?

All of these questions and more swam through my head. I felt so overwhelmed. And then I looked to Edward, who was currently beating himself up outside.

But there was only one question that really mattered to me… how many times had he had sex.

I frowned, it wasn't the time to think about that, if Edward was upset, then I had to go and find a way to comfort him.

I walked outside and heard Edward mumbling to himself, but I couldn't quite make out what the words said.

"Edward?" I said, asking his name like a question.

His head snapped up to meet mine… I saw many emotions in his eyes.

Something like guilt and happiness, but the guilt over shadowed the happiness.

"Why are you so upset?" I had to ask, I couldn't just come out here, knowing what was wrong.

He sighed, running one of his hands through his hair.

"I went too far, I went _the _farthest, and it fucked the whole thing up… just… never mind, okay?" His words were all so mixed together but I could barely understand them.

Edward didn't sleep at the usual time again that night; he stayed out on the balcony for longer than I had anticipated. But it gave me more time to smile like an idiot.

Edward was hypersexual.

I did an internal dance, chanting it over and over again.

And then I frowned again, what made me think I'd get anything out of that? I wouldn't. I was just Bella Swan… but he had said that it didn't matter what he thought of me before.

I thought over the road trip again, yeah, there were some instances where he looked like he could've been showing some tiny interest in me.

The thought swelled my heart with hope again.

BASBASBASBAS

The next morning I woke up and Edward was awake. He was packing his suitcase, and mine too, with a tight jaw. His actions were planned. He looked… angry.

"Edward?" My sleepy voice croaked.

He looked up at me and he forced a smile on his face. But it disappeared as his eyes flashed down, some other expression greeted his face, it looked like… I don't know, I couldn't quite place it.

I looked down as well to see that my tank top that I'd slept in had ridden down some and to the side, revealing part of my chest.

I blushed as I replaced it, I was going to have to be more careful if he was _trying _to go celibate, which I think he was, and who was I to stop him?

He shook his head, clearing it.

"Get ready, we're going to go soon, sleep in the car, I'm driving."

I nodded groggily and he handed me clothes.

After I changed we went to the car, but I didn't fall asleep. Why was Edward so uptight today? What's his deal?

I sighed, I didn't have a use for saying those questions in my head, and I wasn't going to be getting any answers any time soon.

I opted for this. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked quietly, hands folded in my lap.

He sighed, his eyes looking strained against the road.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Bella. It's something that you wouldn't want to know about, but you can be confident in the fact that it isn't about you, and it won't affect you at- I mean… it won't… just it isn't about you." He said.

He shot me a tiny smile though.

We drove further and further, and my question dug itself further and further to the forefront of my mind and fast.

"Um… did you know that the average American has sex about 7 years of their life?" I blurted, and then my hand shot over my mouth and my eyes widened.

Where the _hell _did that come from?!

Edward looked at me and blinked, there was amusement and that thing I couldn't place in his eyes.

"Oh?" He asked, playing along as he looked enjoyably on at my mortification. "And how do you know that?"

I shook my head, digging it into my hands.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I repeated to myself. And with reason. What was I doing? Talking about sex to a celibate hypersexual?

I looked up, my face hot, "Never mind…" I said as I sank low in my chair.

He chuckled, but he moved to adjust his position.

A few minutes later he sighed, looking disappointed in something and he stopped at a gas station.

He stayed in there for about 10 minutes and then strolled back out with a lazy smile on his face, holding no bought goods from the store.

Less than 5 minutes later, he grew tense again.

BASBASBASBAS

I had to remind myself to breathe easier on the rest of the ride. His constant sexual frustration… and sexual _release_ had me gasping for reason why I shouldn't just do whatever I wanted to him by the end of the ride.

Seeing as he tensed up every second, you couldn't really blame me. He hadn't done this on our last trips?

What made today so sexual for him?

Oh well… I tried not to think about it.

Our hotel was nice, naturally like all of the rest, and Edward moved to sit on the bed.

I went to sit next to him, and he went rigid. "Um… I'm going to go find the remote."

Edward said, because… huh… fancy that, it wasn't on the coffee table.

After 5 minutes of searching for the remote, he began to grow seriously frustrated.

His phone vibrated on the bed next to me.

I glanced at the screen. Alice .

"Edward? Alice is calling you." I called and Edward sighed, looking at his situation, balanced on two chairs and looking on top on the big screen.

"Can you pick it up? She probably doesn't want much anyways." He said dismissively.

I bit my lip as I flipped his phone open.

Flamboyant Alice didn't wait for my greeting as she started talking.

"Edward, Daddy kept saying you need more antiandrogen and I have it, just to let you know. Still kind of ironic, though, don't you think. I didn't think someone could love sex too much… but you can… more power to you… hey, by the way, how long has this whole thing been going on? Because how can you love sex so much if you've never-"

I finally cut her off.

" Alice ! I'm not Edward…" I said with laughter in my voice.

Alice gasped, "Um… oh God… please don't tell Edward anything I just told you! Because from what he's told me… you sound a ton like this Bella chick and oh my gosh I ruined everything!"

She kept ranting.

I rolled my eyes, "I already knew, Alice ."

Edward chose that moment to glance in my direction warily, but then shook his head.

"-And everything's just going to be so- wait what? How did you know?" She asked questioningly.

"Does that matter?" I asked.

I heard her sigh, "I guess not… but that boy has tight lips… I can't believe he told you… he must really-" She continued talking in a high voice.

"Oh dang I ruined it again! Oh never mind… just tell Edward that I have his pills, I'm going with the assumption that he doesn't know you know… so just tell him that in a confused voice." She instructed.

I said okay and pulled his phone away from my face, looking at him, " Alice said to tell you that she… um… has your pills with her…" I said.

Edward's eyes widened. "Um… alright… tell her thanks."

I almost raised the phone back up.

"Did she elaborate?" He asked, looking hurt.

"On what?" I replied, trying not to let him know that I knew.

He nodded, looking pleased with something.

"Bye Alice ." I said as I shut his phone.

BASBASBASBAS

The next set of driving didn't actually take that long, there wasn't much traffic to worry about so we got to our next destination an hour before we had planned.

That didn't mean we weren't tired though.

But, we did only need to do ten more hours of driving. That's a plus, right? Well, it is compared to 35.

When we got to our room, I didn't even pause to admire it, instead laying down and closing my eyes. I heard Edward bustling about. I heard plastic make noise and water running. I huffed against my pillow when he gulped loudly.

"What are you doing?" I said in a monotone with my eyes closed.

He hesitated, "Oh… I'm just… watching TV?"

My eyebrows pinched together, "The TV isn't on, weirdo."

"Shit…well I was just about to…" I heard the TV go on.

"And back to you Monty."

I laughed, sitting up to look at the TV, "You're watching the-"

I was cut off by a voice on the screen.

"I-I just… need her back, you can't understand the pain… unless you're going through something as horrible as this… if you see her, she looks like that and her name is Isabella Swan. She responds to Bella… the town and I are pretty sure she was kidnapped by a guy named Edward Cullen. I just want her back…"

**Hey, guys! How was this one?**

**Sorry it was out a little late again… I don't usually wake up early on weekends so it's slower on the weekends…**

**Pix-** So Eddie doesn't have cancer! Oh thank Carlisle. Hmm I would love my very own Sex driver Edward yummy! Hehe. So, I'm going to go and review, but now what are YOU going to do? Review, maybe??

**Chapter question- SHOULD I GET A TWITTER ACCOUNT JUST FOR FF SO YOU GUYS CAN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE STORIES? WOULD YOU READ THEM? (Maybe get some spoilers… update times… things like that.)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Getting Excited, Edward?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**I got the twitter! If you want spoilers, update times, and all things Silence and my other stories, then follow! Link on profile.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**MidnightTulip- for her epic PM's and hey, everyone wish her luck with her bastard friend who hurts her feelings… here for you, girl!**

**TwiDi- yes, my Edward's will always be virgin's lol**

**ElspethGordie- yeah, Charlie is and will always be an ass.**

**Sanders61584- for enduring her 2 year old girl's hair being cut off by her brother… here's some love lol**

**BubblyBookz31- for passionately reviewing all of the chapters!**

**Sahniacullen- I think I sent you a repeat review reply… sorry if I did… I'm such a dork sometimes lol.**

**I wanted to include more of you…**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- Twilightgirl80, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, brittany86, lynne0731, SomethinSurreal, beffy-beffy123, Vampirelizgurl, naynay87, R.I.P dumblydoor, edwardandjakeloverr, KristenStewartFan, my lovely beta, and my best friend, Anna.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

When we got to our room, I didn't even pause to admire it, instead laying down and closing my eyes. I heard Edward bustling about. I heard plastic make noise and water running. I huffed against my pillow when he gulped loudly.

"What are you doing?" I said in a monotone with my eyes closed.

He hesitated, "Oh… I'm just… watching TV?"

My eyebrows pinched together, "The TV isn't on, weirdo."

"Shit…well I was just about to…" I heard the TV go on.

"And back to you Monty."

I laughed, sitting up to look at the TV, "You're watching the-"

I was cut off by a voice on the screen.

"I-I just… need her back, you can't understand the pain… unless you're going through something as horrible as this… if you see her, she looks like that and her name is Isabella Swan. She responds to Bella… the town and I are pretty sure she was kidnapped by a guy named Edward Cullen. I just want her back…"

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

E.P.O.V.

That low life _fucker._

I growled at the TV, I think I was shaking. I felt my hands clenching at my sides. I wasn't mad about what he said about me, but the fact that he would use his own daughter to-

My thoughts were cut off when Bella started crying.

I shut off the TV when she did. I shook my head, pushing my own thoughts aside and going to her, wrapping my arms around her petite… nice… warm- stop, Edward, body, and rocking her back and forth.

She cried into my shoulder, saying 'why' over and over again. She rolled her head against my shoulder, almost as if shaking it.

Eventually her cries died down and she looked up at me with a quivering lip. She looked just… so damn _vulnerable_. I was at a loss.

"I-I'm sorry… I just… can't believe he did that…" Her voice broke a couple of times and I pulled her closer to me, ignoring the way it made me feel.

I sighed, "Bella, did you expect anything different? He's a cop, it would make people suspicious if he didn't do something this drastic than it would be wrong… and it isn't a very far off assumption… I took his drugged up daughter in my car and drove for hours and hours."

And it was true. We should've expected this sooner, especially from someone like Charlie.

She frowned, "But you didn't… I willingly came."

_Okay Edward… don't listen to how that sounded…_

I sighed again, "We know that, Bella. But we both disappeared at the same time. Let's face it, it's an easy conclusion to jump to."

She looked down and bit her lip… her- stop. I raised her chin up, "Hey, don't think about it, tomorrow, we'll go ahead and do the ten hours, and we'll be at Carlisle 's in no time." I looked into her eyes, "You're safe with me. Don't forget that."

She let out a shaky breath, not realizing she hadn't let out the one she sucked in about a minute ago.

I patted her hair, stepping away from her. I checked my watch. 6:30.

"You want to go grab some dinner?" I asked. She nodded.

BASBASBASBAS

We ended up eating at a Boppin' Bo's, a 50's joint. It ended up being a wrong decision though because watching Bella eat an overly large… juicy burger, and her eyes rolling back a little bit… making tiny mm sounds.

I had tried to avert my eyes from her, but I couldn't.

It was like the woman had never eaten a fucking burger before.

I drew in a sharp breath, hastily excusing myself to the car.

I ran to the front seat, sucking in more air.

_God this is hell._

No one has any right to make eating a hamburger so damn sensual.

I grabbed my bottle of antiandrogen, opening the cap.

"_Shit_!" I exclaimed.

Only one left.

And if I needed to take two a day… and I had one for tonight… I'd miss two doses before I got to Alice .

Quickly, I popped the pull, knowing that the results wouldn't be immediate but I had to have some… it'd probably come in about an hour, of course, when Bella would most likely be finished with her burger.

If I stopped for the next one day… I wouldn't be able to get back on it with consistent results for about 15 days…

So, for the next 16 or something days, I'd be around _Bella _with an unhealthy amount of sexual libido.

I still remembered the day I'd found out…

I was 14. But I won't get into that right now.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, throwing the useless fucking bottle on the ground and stomping back inside, hard on still in place.

BASBASBASBAS

When Bella was finished with her obviously delicious burger, I went up to pay at the front.

The waiter paused after looking at me suspiciously for a while, finally narrowing his eyes.

"Hey… aren't you… um… that Edward Cullen kid from the news?" He spoke hesitantly, and then looked over at where Bella was sitting, eyes wide.

Dropping just enough cash on the counter, I sped off, pulling Bella hastily along with me. I heard people screaming after us and saw people on their cell phones as we sped off.

Bella's eyes were wide, "I…"

I wasn't able to say much more.

"I guess we'll have to be more careful now, huh?" I asked her and she nodded quickly.

She huffed, "This will be on the news in no time, is there a way we can do the ten hours tonight? Like I'd drive one hour… and then you would, and then me again?"

I sighed, thinking it over, "I guess we _could_, but the roads we're taking are kind of unknown, and they might be hard to get through."

She groaned, folding her hands in her lap. "So tomorrow? Edward, you realize that by tomorrow the whole state of Texas … and Washington too… will know about this?"

I frowned, not saying anything. Of course, she was right, we'd be pretty damn well known in both the north and the south.

When we got to the hotel we had our heads down as we walked into our room.

We were going to stay the night. I did want to get to my step parents house as soon as fucking possible though because of those pills.

Damn I need those pills.

We got back to the hotel and when Bella went to change in the bathroom, I went out on the balcony, hoping the cold air would calm my throbbing hard on.

I took several deep breaths, and finally, with thoughts of Tyler Crowley, it calmed.

I'd need another pill in the morning, but I wouldn't have one. I'd also need one tomorrow night.

Of course, I'd have access to one tomorrow night, but it'd take about 15 days for my body to adjust back to them.

Yeah, that's 16 and a half days of hard on's.

I breathed in a laboured breath.

"Edward?" I heard Bella from behind me.

Damn, it's back. Why the hell does she say my name like that?

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to see her in a tank top and boxer shorts.

I hastily turned back around, closing my eyes.

"Um… I was just going to say that you might want to come back inside in case… well, somebody sees you and…" She trailed off.

The darker part of my mind rejoiced, _ha, in a hotel room? With _her_? Hell yes._

I pushed it back, giving her a small smile and following her back inside.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I picked up your phone again when Alice called." She bit her lip, worried. Almost as if she was worried I'd be mad.

"No, it's fine." I quickly reassured. "What did she say?"

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, she said they saw the news… and that they would expect us tomorrow. Um… I also talked to your stepmom, Esme, I believe?"

My eyes widened at this. Ugh. Esme probably hounded her with questions.

Bella smiled, "She's really nice."

My eyes narrowed now. Not that I didn't agree, Esme was amazing, but she probably interrogated Bella towards insanity.

She talked about Esme, things I already knew, and my eyes drifted to her cheek, where a scar was situated. There was still the bruising from the stitches.

Suddenly, I got up and she stopped talking, I ran my thumb along the length of her injured cheek and kissed it lightly before changing into sweats and going to bed.

BASBASBASBAS

"So ten hours today? Wow… that's going to be long… how are you going to put up with me?" Bella joked and I snorted.

"Hmm…" I said, humouring her, "I don't know… I might drop you off somewhere early." I winked at her and she smiled.

It was kind of odd… how our attitudes had changed so dramatically and soon. After everything had spilled out that day when we had that ice cream, everything had become so easy… Bella was so easy to become friends with.

I was trying to calm my nerves… I hadn't taken my pill today and I was already starting to feel it.

An hour into the drive Bella had insisted we play this game.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She smirked, as if finding amusement in my obvious discomfort.

Suddenly, this game was making me need those pills more.

I cleared my throat, my hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"You think screaming out the word 'penis' over and over again, louder and louder, in a busy intersection is going to be fun?" I asked incredulously and she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I did it with my cousin once and it was fun…" She trailed off.

"Your view of 'fun' is very skewed," I shifted in my seat. It was my turn to smirk, "But you start."

I challenged her, she didn't have the balls to scream out penis… and I don't think I had the balls to take it. Literally, I don't think my balls could take it.

She smiled widely, "Penis!" She screamed, and I swear other cars heard.

I blinked, shifting in my seat again. She actually did it. I was intensely surprised… Bella always did that… surprise me.

She waited, "It's your turn now!" She said.

I blinked again, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Penis!" I finally screamed out, louder than she did, smirking when I was done.

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back and screaming again. We went back and forth for a while.

Finally, we stopped after neither one of us could scream anymore, laughing breathlessly.

"And what did we accomplish by that, Bella?" I asked while laughing.

She looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

"Everything…" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're one weird chick, Swan." I said and winked at her.

She wrinkled her little nose.

BASBASBASBAS

"Yeah, we're stopping in about a half hour for some lunch and-" I was cut off by Alice 's loud voice.

"Nonsense! Come home first, Edward… we all miss you, and I want to meet this Bella girl!" She said excitedly.

I groaned. We were about an hour away from the house and honestly, it was only 30 minutes extra we'd have to wait before getting there, but I was trying to clear my mind a bit… stall…

I almost didn't want Bella to meet Alice . I was so worried that she would end up telling Bella that I was… um… I guess the correct turn was hypersexual, but it made me feel like a pervert to say, or even think it.

And then Bella would know that she'd been sleeping in the same bed as someone who had the urge to fuck her almost every moment she was around.

That'd be a fun conversation to have…

I sighed, " Alice … if you tell her anything I swear…" I almost heard her roll her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Edward… I'll leave that to you…" I snorted and Bella looked curiously over at me.

"In fact, what restaurant were you planning on going to?" She asked.

"Um… probably Subway." I said.

"The one on Hazel Dell?" She asked.

"Yeah but-"

The line went dead.

BASBASBASBAS

B.P.O.V.

"Ah! Who the hell are you?!" I screamed down at the tiny little girl who was bouncing in my arms. I tried to push her off.

I blinked. One second, I was walking into a Subway with a peeved Edward and the next, I'm being tackled by a little girl.

" Alice !" I heard Edward chastise the little girl.

Oh! This was Alice …

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" She giggled, "I apologize, Bella! I'm Alice ."

She held out her hand for a cordial shake but I refused, taking her in for another hug. "Hi." I said, finally.

Edward chuckled, hugging her next.

After a while, she sniffled in his arms, almost as if she were crying. He looked down at her, confused.

She _was_ crying…

Edward kissed her forehead. "Ally… what's wrong…"

He asked her and she shook her head, her only move hugging him tighter.

"I… I just haven't seen you for a while… and I miss you, Edward… I know you're my step brother but… I love you like a _real _brother." She said, hugging him again.

He smiled, rubbing her arm, "Well let's get you a sandwich then." He said, evading the subject of his sister crying.

How odd… he didn't seem too touchy when I cried, but maybe he was and I was just incredibly unperceptive.

Edward pulled her under one of his arms, and me under the other, and I bit my lip as I tried to push away the tingles his arm brought as his fingers brushed my arm with every stride.

After ordering, Edward steered us toward a table and we began eating.

"So how are Esme and Carlisle ?" Edward asked while unwrapping his sandwich.

Alice smiled, "They're really happy you went to them. Carlisle _is_ the only one that would believe you… I saw that convincing news article." She glanced at my cheek.

Then she looked up amused at Edward. "You stitched her up?" She asked.

Edward flushed, "How would you know?" He asked quietly, hiding his mouth behind his sandwich.

She snorted, "Uh, Edward, sorry to burst your bubble here, but it has you all over it... it's totally something you would do…"

I coughed a little, "So… I've been thinking…"

Edward and Alice listened intently, "And… I wanted to know what the game plan was for after… I mean, I don't have to go back to-"

"No." Alice and Edward said with finality.

After a while of silence I talked again quietly. "Guys… I don't think you understand, I literally have nowhere else to go besides with Charlie."

Edward looked at me, incredulous and what about to say something when he was cut off by Alice .

Alice's eyes lit up. "Aw… Bella you can stay with us!"

I blushed. "I wouldn't want to impose any more than I already am…"

Edward hugged me again, "Bella. Just do what she says. It's easier."

Alice nodded with a smile on her face. I laughed.

BASBASBASBAS

"Oh my gosh!" A sweet voice filled the room, "Oh Edward! She's just as beautiful as you said she was!"

I blushed under Esme's intense evaluation of me. I looked to Edward. Did he really tell her I was beautiful?

He shrugged, seeming a bit flustered himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Carlisle said, shaking my hand.

Honestly, it wasn't fair, every single member of this family was gorgeous… and Edward was adopted.

Esme just stared at me and Edward with watery eyes.

"Oh! How rude of me, would anyone like anything to drink?" She asked kindly.

I nodded, "A water, maybe? If that's alright?" I asked.

"Nonsense! It's fine, Edward, Alice? Would you like anything?"

They nodded, "Sweet tea." They said simultaneously.

Carlisle's eyes were locked on my cheek. He smiled at Edward.

"Did you stitch her up, yourself, son?" He asked.

Edward smiled slightly, nodding.

Carlisle smiled brightly at him.

"Nice work." He said and Edward nodded, a bit bashful looking.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So, we all know why you guys are here."

**Sorry I took so long! I was being lazy! I really need to be reminded most of the time…**

**Pix-** So yes, this chapter would normally be out sooner but Jess and I haven't been talking for some reason, and I haven't been able to remind her! To all the people that read my stories as well I got twitter too! Follow me! Link on my profile!

**(and sorry guys… that reason is I haven't been getting up at 4 in the morning this week because I've had long nights and she lives in Australia… not that it's an excuse.)**

**Chapter question- SHOULD I ENCORPORATE JACOB IN THIS STORY AS A DOG? Like, seriously, some sort of dog.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Holy Freaking Edward

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You guys are so loyal… and I love that I'm having regular reviewers… I honestly don't deserve you guys!**

**I still have that Twitter link on my profile :D**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Vampirelizgurl- you sent me an amazing 10,000 character review… filled with things that made me laugh, so I am dedicating this chapter to you! To Vampirelizgurl!**

**MidnightTulip- for finally getting rid of that loser best friend she had. And giving me advice.**

**Angel27eyes- to tension! Lol. and for your dad! I wish him the best of luck…**

**Sanders61584- I hardly think 5 or 6 days should be considered a hiatus… but I made up for it this time, little addict, didn't I?**

**And special thank to (in no particular order)- twilightgirl80,ElspethGordie, KristenStewartFan, TwiDi, evanescence107, naynay87, Sara McCarty Cullen, Godschildtweety, Carlisle's-nose-extension (lol love the pen name by the way), BubbleBookz31, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, treena-ivy-carter, Aljasice, lynne0731, and my beta, VaMpIrExPiXiE.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

"Oh my gosh!" A sweet voice filled the room, "Oh Edward! She's just as beautiful as you said she was!"

I blushed under Esme's intense evaluation of me. I looked to Edward. Did he really tell her I was beautiful?

He shrugged, seeming a bit flustered himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Carlisle said, shaking my hand.

Honestly, it wasn't fair, every single member of this family was gorgeous… and Edward was adopted.

Esme just stared at me and Edward with watery eyes.

"Oh! How rude of me, would anyone like anything to drink?" She asked kindly.

I nodded, "A water, maybe? If that's alright?" I asked.

"Nonsense! It's fine, Edward, Alice? Would you like anything?"

They nodded, "Sweet tea." They said simultaneously.

Carlisle's eyes were locked on my cheek. He smiled at Edward.

"Did you stitch her up, yourself, son?" He asked.

Edward smiled slightly, nodding.

Carlisle smiled brightly at him.

"Nice work." He said and Edward nodded, a bit bashful looking.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So, we all know why you guys are here."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

I gulped and my hand reached for anything to grab, and it ended up being Edward's thigh. Edward stiffened, adjusting himself and Alice tried to stifle a laugh and failed.

I blushed a violent red and opted for taking his hand instead and he gave me a strained smile, trying to ease my worry.

Carlisle cleared his throat and we returned our attention to him.

I spoke first, "Yeah. Well… you know _why _we're here, right? What do you know so far?" Maybe I wouldn't have to relive the memory by telling him the whole story.

Carlisle nodded, agreeing, "Well, I know that your father is abusive… I see that from your cheek. And I know it must be bad if Edward drove you all the way down here… but I think I can help you."

I smiled brightly and Edward nodded, expecting this.

It was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I could be helped. Edward saw the expression on my face and patted my knee, resting our adjoined hands on my leg.

"So, Bella, how long has this been going on with your father?" he asked, paper and a pen in his lap.

I hesitated, looking to Edward. He blinked, but then nodded for me to continue.

"Um… since my mom died from breast cancer… so a few years." I said, mad at myself because my voice was shaky.

He nodded, writing something down, I bit my lip.

"And… how bad has it gotten?" he asked quietly, his being the only voice in the room.

Edward's hand tightened around mine, "Well… it's gotten pretty bad. A couple of weeks ago he took a… knife… to my mouth, that's what Edward stitched. He's forced vodka down my throat, about a half a bottle… he kicks and punches."

I felt shock as I was saying this. My life had gotten so much better when I was running away with Edward… I felt… normal.

Now, reality came back, I wasn't a normal girl, and I had to stop thinking about Edward in a romantic way because he deserved better.

The epiphany saddened me and I looked to our entwined hands, giving one half hearted squeeze before letting go.

Carlisle spoke again. "And do you have any recordings of these injuries?" he saw the look on my face, "Don't misunderstand me, Bella, I believe you and my son. But a jury won't without proof."

I blinked and looked at Edward, he hung his head in his hands, "So I fucked up again, huh? I should've taken pictures and-"

I cut him off, "Edward, there's nothing we can do about it now."

He looked at me, and then at my cheek, and hesitated before nodding, but he still looked like he was berating himself for it.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and let out a breath through his nose. "Hmm, this complicates things though. If you plan on putting your father away, then you'll need some outstanding evidence. Especially considering he's a respected police officer with convincing lies."

He looked at us apologetically, "We need more than just your statements." He clicked his pen against the paper.

We hung our heads together now. What were we supposed to do? He was right, this most likely wouldn't pass through a court room easily. Even though I was his daughter, that didn't count for much, especially considering the fact that Charlie was so convincing. We should've seen this coming… Charlie would pull something last minute that would get both Edward and myself in trouble. I was fine if it was just me, but…

"We don't have anything more than the statements. Doesn't it count for anything that she's his daughter? She has the cuts-"

Carlisle interrupted, "The cuts could've been from you; I know they weren't, but you _know _Charlie will play that card, Edward. We need hard evidence that Charlie did this and no one else."

Edward looked at me, and we both knew that Carlisle was right.

Esme's eyebrows were knit together as she sat, uncomfortable. She obviously wasn't enjoying this. Alice noticed.

"Hey mom? Why don't we go out and get some late lunch for everybody?"

Esme nodded, and everyone in the room sent Alice a grateful glance. Such a kind and graceful woman shouldn't be involved in all of this sadness…

Once they left, I leaned my head against my hands.

"C-Carlisle… I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Bella. It isn't your fault. And if we don't find that evidence to take this to court, then the whole family will surely welcome you into this house, and we'll support you."

Sobs overcame me and I felt arms wrap around me. I heard little comforting noises in my ear and soothing hands smoothing down my hair.

I have no clue how long I stayed like that, but when my hazy eyes looked up, I saw Carlisle waiting patiently and Edward's arms around me.

I blushed and backed up.

"I'd love to stay with you guys until we find the evidence… if that's alright, of course…" I said.

Edward and Carlisle smiled.

"Then let's get you settled in and talk about this later." Carlisle said and Edward agreed before taking me upstairs.

"I'm sorry you don't get your own room, Bella, Esme is remodeling and there aren't any other rooms… unless you'd like to stay with Alice…just whatever you want…" he rambled.

I smiled. "Alice seems cool… but I think I'd be more comfortable with you, if that's okay?"

He smiled, "That's fine."

We walked to a nice room.

We looked at the room, and then at each other.

BASBASBASBAS

E.P.O.V.

"Oh… yeah, Edward. Right there…" Bella said as she obviously enjoyed this position.

"Mm… that position's okay, but there's another one I'd like to try…" I said, breathlessly moving my body against the bed.

I pushed hard, making her bite her lip.

"Yeah, I love it right here." I said, wiping some sweat from my brow.

I was panting against the bed frame, trying to build up my strength to go again.

"No… more, maybe…" Bella thought out loud, moving closer.

She pushed with me this time, and it was so much more enjoyable and easy.

"Mmm… that feels better." I said, closing my eyes and trying for a better angle.

We both crashed against the messed up bedding, chests heaving.

Bella looked delicious like that, against a messy bed, all breathless.

She slowly stood now, and I stood with her, looking at the bed.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, I like the bed in that position, you know, sleeping in two queens isn't as fun as one extra big bed." She looked excited.

We had decided to move the two queens together to have more room. They were heavy beds, and Bella couldn't decide on a position.

I had gotten the pills from Alice and I'd popped one, but I knew I wouldn't feel different for a couple of weeks.

In one way, I resented Bella for wanting to share a room with me.

How the hell was I supposed to get my release with her in the same bed? Well, besides the obvious way, she wouldn't go for that… mm. But what if she did? God, if she only-

I cut off my train of thoughts. Bella deserved better than to be thought of in such an explicit way.

"Again, Edward… I am really-"

Instead of speaking, I silenced her with a look. "Bella, we want you here. And you are _not _imposing."

She stopped talking. "Okay."

I smiled at her. "So you're sure you have nothing on Charlie?" I asked, a tiny bit hopeful.

She shook her head… " I wish I did… but I'm blanking and…"

"It's okay, Bella." I said, trying to go for a lackadaisical attitude about it but I think she saw the anguish in my eyes.

She sighed, laying back down on the bed.

"Bella! We're going shopping! It's going to be so much fun! Aw, I can't wait to have you as a sister! We're going to have so much fun!" a sing-song voice I've heard only too much in the past squeaked.

Alice stormed in, taking Bella by the shoulders and dragging her away. I laughed and rolled my eyes. But I was happy Bella had an excuse to go out and have some fun.

I did shoot Alice a look though, one that told her not to be too conspicuous. I trusted Alice not to be stupid though.

BASBASBASBAS

B.P.O.V.

"Hmm… what are your favorite shops?" Alice asked as she pulled me into her car and she pulled out.

"Uh… I'm not much of a shopper…" I said, gaping at her eccentric nature.

She gasped, "Well, we'll have to change that." she winked and pulled onto a busy street.

"Listen…" she said after a while, completely serious, "I know you like my brother."

I felt my face burn with heat, "I-I didn't know it was that obvious…" I said.

She giggled, "Oh, Bella, it totally is, I think my dopey brother is the only one who doesn't know, even Esme sees it."

My eyes widened, "But don't worry… he- probably will get mad if I say that," I shot her an odd look but she shrugged and continued, "But I'm curious, how did you find out about Edward's er… problem?"

What problem? I asked myself.

_The antiandrogen, stupid._

My mind screamed back and I nodded to myself. "Well… I found the bottle of antiandrogen… and then I looked it up on the internet, and I ruled out the fact that he didn't have prostate cancer when he got all… sexy on the bed." I blushed as I said it and immediately covered my mouth.

She threw her head back, laughing

"I can imagine _that, _that's funny… but you should know something. Edward's pills ran out a day before you got here… and I gave him more, but it'll take him a week or two to get back to normal."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She smirked at me and then turned back to the wheel, "It means, naïve little Bella, that you are going to be sharing a bedroom with an unmedicated hypersexual for about two weeks."

I gasped, my face probably a deeper scarlet.

I also licked my lips and I laughed again.

"So, I'm basically just asking you to give him some privacy to… you know… or else he'll attack you."

She squinted, "But I think you might like that, so never mind."

I coughed and she noticed my discomfort.

She just smiled and pulled into a parking lot in front of a mall the size of Washington state. I stared at it, incredulous.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said as she got out of her car.

I sighed and got out.

BASBASBASBAS

"Ugh… how do you shop so much, Alice?" I asked her as I plopped down on a food court chair.

One… two… five… ten… eighteen bags.

Wow. And it'd only been two hours.

She pouted, popping chow mein into her mouth.

"Well… it's important and next we're going pajama shopping!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't talking about the fluffy or comfortable kind?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

She smiled tauntingly, "Because it's true."

I gulped.

BASBASBASBAS

"Here we are!" she sang out and I froze.

"Victoria's secret?" I squeaked.

She laughed, "Of course!"

It actually wasn't that bad. They had really comfortable pajamas, Alice was just playing me. I got a few pairs of sweats, some boxer shorts and some tank tops.

The scary part was the underwear. Alice insisted on getting me push up bras and things I didn't even know the name of. I protested but she bought those too, saying I'd thank her later.

I blushed as we packed the bags into her car without being too obvious. We'd been out for the whole day and we decided to go back to the house after we got some dinner for everyone.

It made me nervous to be out… I was beginning to get paranoid and think that everyone who looked at me knew who I was. At one point, a salesmen narrowed his eyes at me, looking unsure of something, but I wasn't sure what.

My hairs were standing on end. All in all, I did not enjoy that particular shopping trip.

We parked into the garage and Edward came out to help us with the bags. He noticed the abundance of Victoria Secret bags and coughed slightly, groaning as he carried them inside.

Poor guy.

After all of the clothes were in the room, Esme helped Alice set the table while I got the food in the car with Edward. I saw Carlisle on the phone with someone Edward said was from the station.

"See, Carlisle is just telling them the truth," I bit my lip, worried that maybe they wouldn't believe him, "Don't worry, Bella, they'll believe him. Most of the guys have known Carlisle for years and know he'd never tell a lie, he's only looking for more ideas on how to help you."

I nodded and then threw an extremely grateful look Carlisle's way.

He nodded back to me and gave me a fatherly smile.

Everything seemed so… normal… and it _felt _normal, it felt easy to be comfortable with the Cullens.

I smiled at the ease of it all as we sat down for dinner.

BASBASBASBAS

After dinner we all settled into their living room with a piece of Esme's delicious looking strawberry rhubarb pie.

"Mm…" I said as I took the first bite, "Esme, you are a fabulous cook!"

She smiled warmly, her caramel hair glistening in the light of the soft fire. "Thank you, Bella."

Carlisle sat and joined us after he hung up the phone, "Well, Bella, Edward, I spoke with my guys, and they're all willing to do all they can to help."

I smiled, and I think my eyes may have been a bit teary. "Thank you, Carlisle… for everything."

He smiled at me again, "It's quite alright, Bella. We all consider you a part of this family and we'll all help you… but there isn't much promise without cold evidence."

He sighed and I felt… useless… I mean, what was I thinking? That we could just come down to Texas and magically this guy would put Charlie in jail?

Edward pursed his lips, "I… I just wish we had taken some pict-"

My eyes widened and I inadvertently cut him off. "M-my…"

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, sounding defeated.

"A-at… home, I have a… a stupid…" I gulped, stumbling over my words, "little diary… I... I'd take pictures and write things down… I always told myself that I'd turn him in… I'd satisfy myself with these thoughts about getting him in jail… I would never have the courage to do it… but I have it. It's… in my bedroom at home."

**Hm… what's going to happen next?**

**Did you like my fake sex scene lol? And don't worry, Jasper and Jacob come soon.**

**Pix- (sorry guys, this is Jessica, my beta took too long to beta so this just came up without her.)**

**Chapter question- WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TATTOO DESIGN AND WHERE WOULD IT BE? (oh yes, it matters.)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Rejected By a Hypersexual? Demeaning

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, you guys are officially treating me much better than I deserve. I blush at writing these for you! Thanks for all of the support!**

**STILL HAVE THE TWITTER LINK ON PROFILE! **

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Sanders61584- okay… this is going to sound weird but I had the weirdest dream about your pen name last night… like I was looking it up in the dictionary… yeah it was weird.**

**Rian- haha, yeah… I felt like writing a sex scene… I opted for a fake one…**

**ElspethGordie- why thanks very much;) I like writing fake sex scenes…**

**MidnightTulip- thanks! (By the way, have you asked your professor about antiandrogen?!)**

**SaraHellen- yeah, but the evidence is going to be hard to get!!! Lol, kind of… you should get one and see which hurts more… probably child birth though, huh?**

**And special thanks to- (in no particular order)- MsWhiteChristmas, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, tw1l1ght4ev3r, Godschildtweety, tinker03, Lecia, BubblyBookz31, Sky Diamonds06, lynne0731, kol32, Bildo, TwiDi, missFANPIRE1, misscat76, Edwardandjakeloverr, twi fever, Carlisle's-nose-extension, jessieclow3, Aljasice, and my epic beta, VaMpIrExPiXiE.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

After dinner we all settled into their living room with a piece of Esme's delicious looking strawberry rhubarb pie.

"Mm…" I said as I took the first bite, "Esme, you are a fabulous cook!"

She smiled warmly, her caramel hair glistening in the light of the soft fire. "Thank you, Bella."

Carlisle sat and joined us after he hung up the phone, "Well, Bella, Edward, I spoke with my guys, and they're all willing to do all they can to help."

I smiled, and I think my eyes may have been a bit teary. "Thank you, Carlisle … for everything."

He smiled at me again, "It's quite alright, Bella. We all consider you a part of this family and we'll all help you… but there isn't much promise without cold evidence."

He sighed and I felt… useless… I mean, what was I thinking? That we could just come down to Texas and magically this guy would put Charlie in jail?

Edward pursed his lips, "I… I just wish we had taken some pict-"

My eyes widened and I inadvertently cut him off. "M-my…"

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, sounding defeated.

"A-at… home, I have a… a stupid…" I gulped, stumbling over my words, "little diary… I... I'd take pictures and write things down… I always told myself that I'd turn him in… I'd satisfy myself with these thoughts about getting him in jail… I would never have the courage to do it… but I have it. It's… in my bedroom at home."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

E.P.O.V.

We stared at her, contemplating what she had just said. I, myself was stunned into silence. She had evidence… she could be safe…

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Bella," he said slowly, almost cautious, "You have one of those?"

Bella stuttered over her words, "Well… yeah, I guess, I never thought I'd have to use it…"

Carlisle smiled, "Well, you will now." He looked excited, writing something down.

I smiled and, without thinking about it, wrapped my arms around her, "You're safe…" I mumbled into her ear and I felt her smile.

"Wait. Don't think so fast, Edward. We still need to get it." Alice cut in and I moved away from Bella, knowing she was right but wishing she wasn't.

"Wait, why can't we just go in and get it?" Bella said, confused.

Carlisle sighed, "Well, we don't have enough to get a warrant on him and he'll end up using it against it. I don't think it's fully sunken in with you guys yet that Charlie's a very manipulative man, and he will get what he wants if we don't do this carefully. What do you think he'd do if we just stormed into his house? He'd use it against us by saying we were framing him."

He gulped and my eyebrows knit together, Bella blinked, "But… how are we going to get it, then?" She asked, puzzled.

Carlisle looked at me with reluctant eyes, and then he answered Bella, "Well, and I understand if you don't want to go for this, but… I think that the only person who can get it without suspicion from Charlie would be… Bella."

My eyes widened, "No." I said, completely ruling out the decision.

Bella nodded, "But Edward, he's right. If anyone has to go back… it's going to have to be me."

I shook my head, "It doesn't have to be that way-"

Carlisle cut me off, "Yes it does, Edward. She's safer this way than any other, and she'd have me and the team there."

I looked at him, incredulous. "Are you kidding me, you want her to go _back _there?! No. Just… no! She's going to get fucking hurt again!" He fisted his hands in his hair, pacing.

Carlisle stood, "Don't use that sort of language in front of your mother, Edward Anthony. And would you rather have her running in fear of him for the rest of her life? That diary is the only thing that will get him jailed! I thought that was why you came down here, to help her."

My nostrils flared, enraged as I looked at him.

In one respect, he was right. I looked to my mother, who was looking at us in wide eyes, "I apologize, mom." I turned back to Carlisle , "But this can't happen. He'll punish her! And you can't say that it won't happen… or… or that you'll stop him because you can't!"

His jaw clenched, "We'll have EMT's standing by."

I scoffed, "You really think that's going to work out?" I asked.

I turned to Alice, mom, and Bella for support, but they looked like they agreed with him.

I looked around the room, incredulous before backing away.

"You all agree with him…" I muttered.

I turned to Bella, looking at her like she had just betrayed me, and she had.

BASBASBASBAS

B.P.O.V.

And there he went, up the stairs and slammed the door.

I blinked back tears and Alice scurried to my aid, coming next to me and rubbing my shoulders.

But they weren't the hands I wanted to comfort me, and I knew that was selfish.

Carlisle sighed. "My son has a point, though Bella. This is completely up to you."

I nodded slightly, "I know… and I… I want to think about it… if that's okay… I mean, if this is going to happen, I want to know how to do it."

Carlisle opened his mouth but I stood, looking up the stairs, "I'm going to go see if he's alright."

They nodded.

BASBASBASBAS

His back was stiff and he was shaking slightly as I creaked open the door.

I gently sat on the bed behind him, trying not to make any noise.

"Edward?" I asked gently and he turned to me, fire in his eyes.

"What is it Bella? Are you going to tell me that you are going to jump off of a bridge to alligator infested waters?" He asked, completely serious.

He balled his hands into fists.

"Edward… are you really that upset at the idea of me going back? I've gone through it before." I said.

He tightened his lips, "Yes, I'm sure. Bella, Charlie's only going to hurt you more now. As punishment. Have you ever thought about what he'd do? What if you don't get so lucky next time with just a cut?" He challenged me.

I glared at the floor, " Carlisle had a point. I'm endangering you and your family if I stay in hiding all this time… can you think of a better way? If it was anyone else then would you be so upset?"

He narrowed his eyes, obviously not liking what I was saying.

"Besides… if I get hurt, then there isn't any loss to anyone. If you get hurt, or if anyone else gets hurt, then there will be tons of heart ache. There isn't a risk factor in me going because I have no one to care if I get hurt."

His fiery eyes widened, right along with his mouth.

He glared at me with such an intense ferocity that I was stunned into silence.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are _never_ under _any_ circumstance allowed to downplay what your existence means." He shot me a look, telling me he was serious. "_I _would be violently upset. _Alice _would. Everyone important would. Don't try and tell me that you wouldn't be missed. There is _no way in hell_ that I'm letting you, someone equally as important as I am, if not more, go back to that slime."

I felt tears slide down my face.

And, at the time… this really made sense. It did.

I threw my arms around him from behind and wrapped my legs around him.

He gasped, looking back at me with fiery, green eyes. He looked sort of pained.

"Bella…" his voice was strained. His nostrils flared as he fought to keep still.

Why? I looked down at the position we were in. My legs wrapped around him as he turned slightly to make his face only inches from mine.

And then I remembered what Alice said.

_She smirked at me and then turned back to the wheel, "It means, naïve little Bella, that you are going to be sharing a bedroom with an unmediated hypersexual for about two weeks."_

I smiled like a fool in my mind. This could be fun. I had imagined the possibilities earlier but…

I bit my lip, moving my hips against the side of his. At each roll of my hips he shook.

I made a little embarrassing noise. His eyes widened as apparently that shook him into reality. His gaze tore from my hips to my mouth, where the noise had just erupted.

He looked me straight in the eyes. And damn if it wasn't sexy as hell. I gasped, electricity pumping through my veins.

His hands flew to my thighs and started to move me off of him, I made a slight sound of protest and his eyes flew up to mine in shock.

Suddenly, I saw intensity light up his eyes, lighting my whole body on fire.

He gulped, tentatively moving his hands up my hips to place me completely on his lap.

I made a little mewling sound and he leaned up, licking his lips as his eyes focused on my own.

He moved his rough, strong hands to my hips, demanding them to keep moving. I could feel his hot breath on my face and he parted his lips to meet mine… so close.

"Edward!" I heard Alice cry from outside.

I whimpered.

"Damn it all to hell." I cursed as I slid off of him.

His hands still stayed in the air where my hips had just been and he blinked. I looked down at the front of his pants and my eyes widened, along with my smile.

I angrily opened the door.

"Is he okay?" She whispered.

"Oh, he's fine." He answered for me, his voice pleasantly shaky.

I heard him shuffling around. I heard his labored breaths and Alice nodded, understanding that we needed some more time, but not for what she thought.

She leaned in to whisper something in my ear, " Carlisle 's making up some plans in case you decide yes."

I nodded and shut the door. I took in Edward's frustrated state and felt a surge of pride run through me.

_Oh wow… you made the sex addict want sex… such a hard thing to do._

Fine. But speaking of hard things to do…

"Edward?" I asked, and then I felt fear course its way through me.

Did I ruin things? Had I just thrown away our friendship?

Edward turned around, effectively ending my thought process, "Come here."

He offered me a small smile as I approached; he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed, in what felt like a very brotherly way.

So that's how it was going to be.

I sighed.

Neither of us said anything, and we didn't need to. One look into each other's eyes and we had communicated to each other that it wouldn't be happening again.

Damn it.

BASBASBASBAS

I wonder how far that would've gone… I sighed as I thought of what happened earlier tonight.

Currently, I was lying on my side, facing away from Edward. My face was smushed into my palm, and I saw the moonlight on the floor.

I heard Edward snoring softly next to me, and I sighed.

I peeking over my shoulder and felt my jaw slacken. There he was, in the glory of the moonlight. His muscles were tight through the nightshirt he wore and with each rise and fall of his chest, I watched, unabashed.

I turned back over to assure that no jumping would happen tonight.

So… did what happen today mean I was undesirable?

_Yes, Bella, it does. Think about it, a hypersexual didn't want to do anything with you._

My self esteem lowered. Of course, my inner voice was right.

But besides that, where had we landed with the whole getting the makeshift diary from Charlie?

I looked at the clock, 2 am.

Edward had gone to bed at 11, and I had gone downstairs, to my surprise, I had found Carlisle awake.

He said he'd arranged things for me… that it would be a good idea to go back, pretending to be back for good.

_Flashback-_

"_Well, Bella. I know that you must be apprehensive about going back, but… if this is going to stand up in court, we need that book."_

_I nodded, "No, I understand… but what would be the game plan?"_

_He smiled slightly. "Well, we'd have people surrounding the area starting a mile or two out. We can't get too close, being a cop; Charlie will know the signs of being watched. So we'll give you an alert, if you press it, we'll come automatically. I couldn't get a warrant to search his house, Charlie is too respected and we didn't have 'enough evidence'. I'm afraid that if we need that book, you'll have to go back and get it."_

_I sat on a stool, taking another slice of Esme's dessert._

"_And how would I go about doing that?" I asked. To be truthful, I was more than nervous._

_He sighed, "Well, you'd have to be there for a while. We won't know how long. Probably a full week."_

_I gulped, "I…I can do that."_

_He nodded._

"_But… what should I tell Edward?" I bit my lip._

_He sighed, "He'll learn to be supportive and he can come if he wants._

_End flashback-_

Ha. Like that was going to happen. Edward would never support my going back. I sighed, crushing my head against the pillow.

I would have to go back. I'd have Carlisle and Alice and Esme to support me… well, maybe I don't want someone like Esme going… but she'd support me.

And none of it mattered. I wanted _Edward's _support. I didn't want anyone else's. And I knew I was being difficult with that, but I needed to have Edward's support to feel… I don't know… is secure the right word?

I fisted the pillow in my hands, my eyebrows knitting together. I'd have to go…

"Ugh." I said softly to my pillow.

BASBASBASBAS

"A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there, and a chair is not a house, and a house is not a home!" Alice sang at the top of her lungs as I walked into the kitchen.

I giggled, "Did you make that up yourself, Alice? Because those lyrics aren't very good… you should look into changing them."

She looked at me, feigning hurt. "It's from Glee, if you must know, and it's only the coolest show in the world! I can't believe you've never seen it! I'm going to make you a Gleek while you're here… oh we can-"

" Alice , stop annoying her. And Glee is a stupid show."

She looked sickened at Edward. "Please…" she said, "I've seen you watch it religiously."

He blushed. I laughed and he glared.

"Aw, is Edward a Gleek?" I teased.

"Shut up…" he said.

Alice laughed, but after a while looked at him uneasily.

"So… is Bella going to do this or what?" She asked.

As if on cue, Carlisle and Esme came in, asking us what we wanted for breakfast. We said pancakes.

Edward sighed, "You know, no matter how much I hate and disapprove of what you guys want to do, I have to let Bella make her own decisions."

He looked at me warily.

My eyes widened, "Really? I can go?" I asked.

He grumbled, "You act like you're going to Disneyland or something… it'd calm me if you didn't sound so excited to rush back into that house."

I coughed, "Uh… yeah. So Carlisle , that's a yes."

He smiled, obviously relieved and grateful at his son for giving the okay. Edward glared at the countertop.

"Alright then, Bella… we're going to do this. I'd recommend going as soon as you feel comfortable with, I'm starting to think that Charlie will make more of a fit if you don't come back soon."

I gulped, nodding, "I-I'm ready now. I am pretty sure I remember where I used to keep it…"

He nodded too, "Yes. So you will go in, but don't do it right away… Charlie will wonder why you came back. You need to lay low, not acting suspicious. Take the journal after a day or two, or when he calms down, and don't leave. You'll take it to school, stick it in Edward's backpack that he'll leave next to your locker, and he'll bring it home. Don't contact him, don't answer questions. When Charlie asks you questions, well… what's going to happen is I am going to come with you."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison, "You're coming with us?"

"Well, yes, Bella. I am going to deliver you to the doorstep, and Edward will be there too, I'll say you guys wanted to run away together, and apologize. I'll be staying with Edward."

We blinked. "Okay…" I said, still trying to process this.

"I think he'll believe it too. He knew about my cru-"I was about to say, my crush on Edward, but stopped. "My… uh… well, never mind, he'll believe us."

Alice caught my slip, looking at me incredulously and snickering.

Edward looked confused, like he was trying to figure it out, and I could tell Esme knew by the knowing look on her face and Carlisle didn't even focus on it.

I blushed.

"So when should we be going?" I asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Carlisle nodded to himself, "Tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, tattoo, Jasper, and Jacob are coming soon, I swear! (When I say Jacob, I mean a dog)**

**Pix-** Sexy Eddie and lovely Bella, hmm damn it all most! Hehe, go Review guys XD

**Chapter question- HOW MANY OF YOU ARE GLEEKS?! ****(I am.)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Falling in Love in the Tampon Aisle

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**FOR TEASERS AND UPDATE TIMES, I STILL HAVE THAT TWITTER LINK!**

**Okay, so here's a bit of babbling. When I started this story, I did with the mindset of expecting at most 5 reviews per chapter, you guys exceed that by about 20 ; ) so it makes my entire day special to read all of those!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Angel27eyes- for going back to review! Love ya : )! **

**Sanders61584- everyone pray for her because she doesn't experience the joys of Glee…**

**ElspethGordie- for loving Glee almost as much as I do : )!**

**MsWhiteChristmas- for being a full fledged Gleek too ; )! **

**MidnightTulip- everyone root for her to ask her leader of MA what antiandrogen is…**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- ju007, Julie, edwardandjakeloverr, clary shadows, Carlisle's-nose-extension, Tegan Drew (don't want to put your email up…), Lecia, Pix, Goschildtweety, lynne0731, , pmk Kelly, BelenGre, SaraHellen, reedy16, beffy-beffy 123, jbaby36, jessieclow3, IGOTEAMEDWARD, jamielynn25, TwiDi, 's BIGGEST FAN, and Aljasice.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

He nodded too, "Yes. So you will go in, but don't do it right away… Charlie will wonder why you came back. You need to lay low, not acting suspicious. Take the journal after a day or two, or when he calms down, and don't leave. You'll take it to school, stick it in Edward's backpack that he'll leave next to your locker, and he'll bring it home. Don't contact him, don't answer questions. When Charlie asks you questions, well… what's going to happen is I am going to come with you."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison, "You're coming with us?"

"Well, yes, Bella. I am going to deliver you to the doorstep, and Edward will be there too, I'll say you guys wanted to run away together, and apologize. I'll be staying with Edward."

We blinked. "Okay…" I said, still trying to process this.

"I think he'll believe it too. He knew about my cru-"I was about to say, my crush on Edward, but stopped. "My… uh… well, never mind, he'll believe us."

Alice caught my slip, looking at me incredulously and snickering.

Edward looked confused, like he was trying to figure it out, and I could tell Esme knew by the knowing look on her face and Carlisle didn't even focus on it.

I blushed.

"So when should we be going?" I asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Carlisle nodded to himself, "Tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

My breath hitched. Tomorrow. It was like a gush of unexpected icy air coming at you with full force once you opened a door in the dead of midnight.

I gulped. I would see Charlie _tomorrow. _I would have to play nice and pretend like I wasn't going to be going behind his back _tomorrow._

I'd have to lie. I detested lying… I had to do it enough, besides, I was apparently horrible at it since Edward found out my best kept secret with little observation.

And Charlie was a cop… he'd see right through me. He was a cop… so he'd know when people were lying, he interrogated them daily.

My clammy hands started to shake in my lap.

"Unless you don't want to do this, Bella. Carlisle , look at her, she won't be able to do this physically _or _emotionally." I heard Edward voice his opinion. He was obviously hoping that my nervousness would work in his favor and I'd back out last minute.

I shook myself out of it. "No, no, just some last minute jitters… it'd happen with anyone, really." I said, dismissing Edward's needless concern.

Carlisle nodded, "I agree, if you weren't nervous I'd have you evaluated…"

I smiled slightly, "Well, the point is that it will pass over."

Edward grumbled something about this being a horrible idea.

My inner voice favored his opinion, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"So, I'll arrange for the plane tickets into Forks?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded, reluctant, "I guess. Get three. I want Alice and Esme out of this, if we can at _least_ spare them the worry." He said, stressing their names to put emphasis on the fact that he thought this was wrong.

Alice made a face, but when she got that she needed to stay here and emotionally help Esme through this, she didn't say anything.

Carlisle nodded once more, "I couldn't agree with you more, son. I'll try to get a flight for early tomorrow so that when we get to Edward's house, we can go over the game plan."

We nodded in agreement with his reasoning. Well… everyone excepting Edward, who didn't do anything.

BASBASBASBAS

"It'll be okay, love." Edward said shortly after we departed from the living room.

We had spent all morning and most of the afternoon away discussing the game plan. I knew we wouldn't need to go over it tomorrow, but it was nice to have the assurance that I knew what was going to happen and exactly what I was supposed to do.

I sighed, and he brushed some hair from my face.

"I mean, I don't support _any _of your decisions in the last day or two, but I support _you, _and you'll be fine. All you do is go in and get out and try to make as little trouble as possible. This goes to court and Charlie gets jailed for life. It'll go so smoothly."

And I knew Edward was right. We had a lot of evidence, including this journal. I knew he wasn't trying to tell me he was okay with this, he was trying to make sure that if I was going to do this, I would be completely certain of it.

"I know, Edward… I just don't want to fuck up." I said, biting my lip.

His eyebrow shot up at my choice of words and I shrugged, "I hang out with you too much."

"I disagree." He winked as he put a couple more of his shirts into his suitcase.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys?" Alice said from the hallway.

"Yeah?" Edward and I answered in unison, both of us ready to answer.

"Uh, actually, namely Bella?"

I opened the door, she sounded kind of impatient.

She looked amused. She looked up at me from her fingernails.

"What's wrong, Al?" Edward and I said together again. I smiled.

She shot him a look that said 'go away or I'll kill you'.

He held his hands up. "I leave in peace."

Once he was gone, Alice sat on the adjoined beds. She looked down at them and shot me a questioning look, but didn't push it when I shrugged, trying to dismiss it.

She sighed. "You wanna go for a tampon run? Somehow I ran out…"

I smiled. "Guilty."

She laughed.

"Then come replenish with me!"

I rolled my eyes at her lame-ness, but went along with her anyways with a smile on m face.

BASBASBASBAS

"Are you sure you don't want a cart?" I asked, more than amused at her.

She shook her head 'no', but I could barely catch the movement. The girl was carrying 7 large boxes of tampons.

Like the size you get if you're going into hiding for 7 years… but multiply that by 7.

It was kind of amusing, how she insisted she just _had _to carry all of them… something about proving she was strong enough…

I groaned, I mean, tampons were light, but she could hardly see and would surly crash into-

All of the boxes fell to the floor as Alice colliding with someone I hadn't seen coming.

I looked up to see a guy about twice Alice 's height, blond hair, blue eyes.

All of them fell and… you know how most girls just would have been embarrassed that a guy had just witnessed a tampon run? Not Alice Cullen.

She stormed up to him with more venom than I'd ever seen on her face.

I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to be respectful by hiding his amusement as he looked down at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are! So you think that you can just waltz up in here and crash into anyone you would like to? I obviously had impaired vision, and apart from the fact that _someone,_" she looked at me, "should've told me that you were coming, you were only carrying," she looked down to see him carrying a bag of chips and some salsa, "two items? You have no excuse to just-"

He cut her off by lightly grabbing her hand and kissing it, he stared at her, wide eyed.

"I deeply apologize, miss, for inconveniencing you." He said, his lips still grazing her tiny hand and giving her a burning look.

This guy was effectively dazzling her pants off. She didn't, or couldn't, say anything.

He looked at her again, the amusement more evident.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock," he said in a southern accent, "and if I may be allowed, may I ask what your name is? It'd be quite a pity if you said no, I rarely see beauty like yours. Never, I'd venture." He enquired.

She was smiling like a fool. "I-I… uh… well… my name…"

I tried not to burst out laughing. He quirked an eyebrow, questioning her inability to talk, considering how much she'd talked in the last minute.

"Her name is Alice Cullen." I cut in.

He turned to me now, shooting me a friendly smile.

"I'm Jasper." He said, introducing himself in a completely separate way with me. I was fine with that though, I had my eyes set on someone else.

"Bella." I offered, and he'd nodded politely before setting his eyes on Alice again.

And they just walked right out of the store, hand in hands, eyes locked.

Chips, salsa, and tampons forgotten.

I groaned, giving the small audience a fake smile before bending down to grab two of her monstrous boxes.

BASBASBASBAS

"Uh… yeah, Edward? I think Alice fell in love. Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

And no, driving home with Edward with two gigantic boxes of tampons was not ideal, but it was better than walking, considering Alice had the keys to the also forgotten car.

I almost heard him frowning. "That doesn't make sense, Alice doesn't believe in love and she'd never leave you at a grocery store this late…"

"Well, she's a believer now and how did you know I was at a grocery store?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well, my guess was either a chocolate run, or a tampon run, and I guess I chose correctly, guessing that both of those are located at the grocery store. Cue blush." He said and I heard his smirk.

Sure enough, I blushed at that moment.

"I'm coming, stay near the entrance, okay?"

"Sure." I said.

"So who in this guy?" Edward asked, going into brotherly mode; I heard keys in the ignition.

I laughed, "Well, this guy, about twice Alice 's height, crashes into her while she is carrying enough tampons to last anyone a lifetime. She gives him the what for, and then he just waits and then charms her to death and they left."

"Do you know his name?" He sounded worried.

"Um… Jasper Whitlock? If I remember correctly." I said.

I heard a sigh of relief, "Good then, I've known Jasper a while, and I trust him enough…"

"Well, I'm glad, but could you get here soon? I hate being alone in the dark."

I almost heard him speed up.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked, counting the three bags and carry on's that we were taking with us.

I nodded. So did Edward.

It was currently 2 am… when Carlisle said early, he meant _early._

"Okay… the flight leaves at 5 so we should get going, the airport's about 40 minutes away."

Because, heaven forbid, we'd run out of time.

I was too tired to function, so along with carrying both his bag and mine, he held me up with his other arm and nearly carried me to the car.

The drive didn't take that long, and after handing over our bags, checking through security, and skipping past the overcrowded Starbucks to go to a more obscure coffee shop a couple of feet away, it was 3:30.

When we got to our gate, it was 3:40.

Our flight left at 5.

Once we sat down, I fell asleep.

BASBASBASBAS

"Bella, wake up, love…" I felt something shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward's silhouette above me, encouraging my body to sit up.

I did, and heard the flight attendants calling our group.

I held my arms up and he chuckled before lifting me, "You aren't much of a morning person, are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

The plane was nice enough. The three hour flight would be fine.

Much better than driving went… but I'd never regret any of the moments I'd spent with Edward so I pushed that thought away.

As soon as my seat was buckled, I fell asleep again.

BASBASABASBAS

I yawned, mashing my lips together.

"Are you finally awake?" Edward asked from next to me, amused.

I smiled lazily. I like sleep.

Such intelligent thoughts.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked.

"7:30. we should be landing in around a half hour." He smiled at me.

"Okay… where's Carlisle ?" I asked, looking around but not seeing him.

"A row in front of us." I looked and saw that he was right.

But everything looked black, I looked at Edward again, "But… why is it so dark in here? Shouldn't planes have more light in them? We should really say-"

Edward laughed, pointing to my eyes, where I felt and saw a pair of sunglasses.

I scrunched my nose, "When did I put these on?" I asked.

"When we left the house, because somebody would most likely recognize you."

I nodded.

He rolled his eyes, "You're incredibly unobservant in the mornings…"

I smiled, "Well, it's before 8 o clocks… can you really blame me?"

The only response he made was a smile. He passed me a bag of chips and I took one.

The rest of the plane ride was surprisingly fast. We landed with ease on the runway and bought a rental car.

I sat in the back while Edward and Carlisle took the front. The back was too tiny for them to be able to fit inside of it.

We drove to Edward's house in silence.

I let a smile grace my face when it came into view.

When we stepped inside and put our bags down, Edward's phone rang.

When he opened the phone and put it to his ear, his eyes widened.

"Yeah… I know I should've told you… I'm sorry!" He was cut off by a woman screaming on the other end.

"I'm sorry, mom, I-" he was cut off again.

Huh… Esme didn't seem like the yelling type.

He sighed, "Hand me to dad then, I know, I-"

I was confused. Carlisle was right next to me.

I heard a male voice on the other end.

"Yeah, it completely slipped my mind, dad…"

I looked to Carlisle , who mouthed 'Emmett and Rosalie'.

I looked away, I remembered when Edward talked about them. They raised him… had he not told them that he hadn't kidnapped me?

Edward handed the phone to me, rolling his eyes.

"Emmett and Rosalie saw the news and when I didn't call them about this, they think I kidnapped you and don't believe me."

I grabbed the phone away.

"Uh… hello?" I said.

"What happened? Is this Bella?" A voice said; I assumed it was Rosalie.

"Yes…" I said.

A male voice spoke this time, "What happened?" He seemed more laid back than Rosalie.

I looked at Edward, "Uh… well, Edward didn't do anything I didn't want him to do… I've never been kidnapped…"

Rosalie spoke. "Oh… okay…"

I handed the phone back to Edward.

He rolled his eyes again, "Oh, its fine… I should've clued you in anyways. But you should know, if anyone asks, we ran away together and that is _all_ you know." He said.

"Just trust me, we'll call you every day. Yeah. I promise. I love you guys. Yeah," he suddenly looked embarrassed, "I'll bring Bella to meet you soon…"

He snapped the phone shut and cleared his throat.

He took all of the bags and brought them upstairs.

Carlisle smiled at me, "He likes you, Bella… a lot."

I coughed, looking at him, red faced.

"Um… no he doesn't, as a friend, yeah-"

He cut me off while rolling his eyes, "You'll see."

Edward came back down and smiled at me.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" He asked.

Carlisle and I both said water and Edward went to get some.

He came back and handed us the water.

"So. Is everyone clear about the game plan?"

We nodded.

BASBASBASBAS

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? Because we can stop and just go back… it won't be impos-"

"Edward, stop," I said, shaking my head, "I'm doing this."

Carlisle nodded, agreeing with me. "Edward, we're already five minutes away from the house, we're not backing out now."

Edward glared out of the windshield. I bounced my knee up and down.

My eyes widened as Carlisle pulled up to the house. We were here.

Edward opened my door and helped me out and we walked shakily to the door.

I brought my hand up and knocked.

The door opened, and there I saw Charlie, his murderous glare focused directly at me, but I knew he had seen Carlisle and Edward.

"Isabella."

**Oh my… what will happen! And yes, you don't know the game plan for a reason. What's really the fun in knowing what's going to happen?**

**Show me the love because I'm sick and I need your get well reviews haha ; )**

**Pix-** Shit, Charlie is mad. Poor Bella!!!

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER RUN INTO A CUTE GUY WHILE TAMPON SHOPPING? OR JUST HAVE A FUNNY TAMPON BUYING STORY?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Relieved

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for the love guys! I love how worried you were that I was sick! I'm a bit better now so that's a plus.**

**I honestly didn't realize how many funny tampon stories there were… you guys cracked me up…**

**Still have the twitter.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Evanescence107- she brought up a good point. If any of you are wondering what BASBASBASBAS means, it's a scene starter and ender. I found that my last one wasn't working…**

**Julie- oh my gosh… your mom sounds SO embarrassing… I laughed so hard!**

**ElspethGordie- also, you guys, Edward calls Em and Rose mom and dad because they raised him, and Carisle and Esme only adopted him. Which one would you call mom and dad? And I cant believe you read it to your husband! That is so funny…**

**- I love them too… and I also love that your guy friend checked out your tampons… oh second hand embarrassment haha.**

**Sahniacullen- I beg to differ! My chapter names are never stupid haha ; )**

**missFANPIRE1- for sitting next to a super hot guy and having 7 tampons fall into his lap… kudos to you honey, for keeping your cool…**

**kiki1993- my cat's name is kiki… just felt the need to say that haha.**

**sanders61584- for succumbing to peer pressure and watching Glee. Haha.**

**MsWhiteChristmas- for having a crush run into her (like Alice) and then going out with him for one and a half years… its so lovely : )**

**TwiDi- in case no one caught it! remember, Alice wanted to prove she could carry the tampons, so that's why she had so many : )!**

**29Amytheshortbusrider29- haha I just love your pen name…**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- angel27eyes (I can do cliffy's!), jessieclow3, Godschildtweety, pmk kelly, ju007, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, jay, IGOTEAMEDWARD, twilightgirl80, , EverlastingMuse, StormRain0904, ADADancer, puglover770, Bella-Darko, DreamGirl123, Mz-Star, BubblyBookz31, Dory Grace, ImmatureVampire, aprilrain429, Lecia, texbratt67, lynne0731, anchorsAweigh13, Carlisle's-nose-extension, beffy-beffy123, and my epic beta, Pix! (sorry if I forgot anyone…)**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? Because we can stop and just go back… it won't be impos-"

"Edward, stop," I said, shaking my head, "I'm doing this."

Carlisle nodded, agreeing with me. "Edward, we're already five minutes away from the house, we're not backing out now."

Edward glared out of the windshield. I bounced my knee up and down.

My eyes widened as Carlisle pulled up to the house. We were here.

Edward opened my door and helped me out and we walked shakily to the door.

I brought my hand up and knocked.

The door opened, and there I saw Charlie, his murderous glare focused directly at me, but I knew he had seen Carlisle and Edward.

"Isabella."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

My heart made a collision with my throat. I choked on my breath. My eyes rolled back into my head. Any dramatic expression for under estimating the power of seeing Charlie again and having an irrational, internal reaction would do.

On the inside, my heart was pounding. I felt my knees go weak from beneath me. My eyes focused on Charlie and everything else fused together in a colorful scheme. My palms grew sweatier.

On the outside, I was calm, or as calm as I could be, facing the monster who insisted on taking my life and making it hell. I calmed my breaths, instead breathing harshly through my nose. My eyes were wide with wild terror as they look in Charlie's stance.

There he stood, not three feet in front of me. There was a menacing curl to his lip, almost as if a demeaning smirk lay underneath his calm composure for a preview of what I unfortunately _knew _awaited me later.

His eyes, they had a sparkle in them. To any third party observer, they would've looked happy, as if he was happy to see me, and relieved.

And he was relieved. I knew, he didn't want to risk me turning him in, even though we both knew it wouldn't have done any good. I didn't see happiness in that sparkle. To me, it was glint of pressure coming upon my shoulders.

His arms were crossed, but you could see the knowledge in his face.

'_you're mine, bitch.' _

That's what I got- no, that's what I _knew._

I didn't turn to see if either Edward or Carlisle understood the façade as I did. They didn't have the experience with him that I did.

I looked behind him. I saw a broken bottle of brandy on the coffee table, shards adorning the floor. I gulped, trading my weight front my right foot to my left, as if it eased the pressure at all.

I still hadn't caught my breath when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Chief Swan?" he asked in a professional manner.

Charlie reluctantly turned his disguised look to Carlisle, "Yes?" he asked. It was startling, he talked to Carlisle in a kind way… or at least it sounded kind.

I turned to Carlisle, he looked at me and Edward, a look of disappointment claiming his features.

"It seems your daughter and my son ran away together and I found them, I thought I could deliver her personally and give my son a chance to say he's sorry. We hope you don't press charges." He said.

Charlie smiled, but it didn't look like a smile to me.

"Well…?" he said.

"Chief Carlisle Cullen." He answered.

He nodded, "Well, Chief Cullen, kids will be kids, right?" he said, and in the process, grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled me to him. I stumbled into him. His grip would've looked normal to anyone, but it felt like it was crushing my bones.

"As long as he doesn't feel the need to do this again, I think it'll be fine. I wish you would've called me, sweetie." Charlie said to me, a sadistic smile on his face. He started to rub my shoulder and I felt like it was going to burn me.

I gasped, looking directly at Edward.

Edward kept my eye contact, "I apologize, Chief Swan. It was a spur of the moment decision and it won't happen again."

Charlie nodded, "I'll see to that." he said, and it was a warning.

He closed the door. He looked to me now, his menacing smile growing wider.

I backed up against a kitchen chair. He waited until he heard a car drive off.

"Isabella…" he said, walking up to me, as if stalking his prey.

"You dirty little, fucking _slut._" He said, enunciating each word carefully.

I required too much breath to breathe through my nose, and with each pound of my heart, I sucked in a ragged breath.

I didn't respond to him, my eyes locked fearfully on the monster in front of me.

He laughed. "You're really so desperate that you run away with the first guy who offers? Tell me, Isabella, does he know about our little… exchanges?"

I shook my head vigorously, "O-of course not. I wouldn't tell anyone."

He judged my wavering voice.

And the next thing I knew, his kneecap was lodged in my gut.

"He fucking better not, bitch!"

I clutched my stomach, desperate for the searing pain of the blow to evaporate. I gasped in mouthfuls of air, looking at my attacker with half open eyes as I fell to the floor, now unable to keep my weight up.

He laughed again from above me.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me up. I felt my head begin to throb as I screamed and thrashed around, hitting whatever I could.

I sucked in a breath when he let go.

He brought back his fist and, with a force that was meant for a three hundred pound man, collided it with my cheek.

I whimpered, closing my eyes and feeling tears. The aftershock of the fist's connection with my cheek hadn't worn off and I yelled for him to stop.

I _begged _him to stop. He enjoyed my submissive defeat.

With one more heavy slap to my right arm, he walked away.

He turned back at me in the last second, "Oh, and if this ever happens again, slut? I'll find you, and see this as a warning, because the next time I'm _this _mad, you don't see the next day of it."

BASBASBASBAS

Okay… so it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was a warning though. I didn't see any blood… the bruise on my cheek was bad, granted, but I was thankful there was nothing more.

I looked in the mirror once more. Maybe I was understating it. I felt my gut jumbled. It hurt every time I took a breath.

Thankfully, Charlie had hit my good cheek, meaning I didn't have any reopened wounds to deal with.

Every time my hair touched something it felt like a stab from a knife.

I sucked in a breath. I felt a desperate hole in my chest.

In truth, I hadn't imagined that I'd gotten this attached to having Edward there to comfort me. I felt that I needed him to say things like, 'It's going to be okay, love.'

I felt a sob rip through me.

Sure, I'd see him tomorrow at school. But I felt that it was going to be bad.

So, the Swan girl comes back from weeks and weeks of running away with a guy who hated her.

That's got to have people talking. I groaned.

But I pushed myself out of that thought process, I had to focus on what I was here to do.

Edward had told me to lay low for a while. Not do anything I wouldn't normally do in case my face betrays my actions.

But if I could just look-

My thoughts were cut off by the door opening wide, Charlie's silhouette in the frame.

I inadvertently backed up on my bed, and I didn't realize I was doing it until my back hit the bed frame.

He took one cursory look around the room and backed out, slamming the door.

My body relaxed.

Edward and Carlisle were right… Charlie was going to be a strict guard on me for a while and until we sunk into our familiar routine, I couldn't look for that diary.

I did look though, with my eyes. I thought years back to where I'd written it.

_Flashback-_

_I bit into my arm, distracting myself with a different pain than the one that was located in my wrist that Charlie had just twisted._

"_Mom… I need you…" I said into my pillow._

_I got here last week from Arizona, thinking Charlie could help me cope with what happened with my mom… he didn't._

_Charlie had gotten drunk again. It was horrible._

_See, today had been the first day at forks high for me. It was also the worst day of my life._

_So, I'd been talking to Tyler Crowley because he sits next to me in science. And then, he started to get kind of mean, like… looking at me in a way reserved for a man and a wife…_

_It creeped me out, and then he said something about how much I could do for him._

_He said it in a creepy way. And then at lunch, this personification of sex talks to Tyler, and he gets all mad. And then suddenly, he looks at me and starts saying really mean things._

_Tyler looked disappointed but Edward, as I later learned his name was, really wasn't an ideal person to be around._

_Thankfully, though, after that, Tyler laid off. But Edward didn't. The whole day was constant harassment._

_I sighed, I had thought it'd be safe to go to Charlie for that and cry my heart out. Dad's were supposed to do that, right?_

_Instead, when I told him, he laughed and told me to take care of myself and he… slapped me around a bit._

_To say I'd been shocked would've been an understatement. It was totally out of no where._

_I wish I had my friends back._

_I wish Edward was nice._

_I wish I had my mom._

_I sobbed more into my pillow._

_I lifted my head and saw an unused composition book from my backpack and took it in my shaky hands._

_On the front, I wrote, Bella Swan. Mr. Clapp's science class._

_Who wants to look in a science notebook?_

_I opened it._

_Dear… ah, journal I guess._

_I wrote a whole page on it. _

_I took my Polaroid camera and took a picture of my swollen wrist._

_I stuck it underneath a floorboard by my bookshelf._

_End flashback-_

Currently, my eyes were burning a hole in that exact floorboard.

I could lift it up and…

No. Listen to Edward.

BASBASBASBAS

When I walked downstairs the next morning for school, Charlie was there.

"Isabella." He demanded.

I froze, my only movement darting my eyes to his.

"Open your backpack." He said.

I fumbled with the zippers as I opened it, showing him the contents. He gave it a cursory search before nodding.

"Be home at 3:10, make me dinner by 5. If you're late, you won't just get a warning."

I darted out of the door, I'd have to leave early. School ended at 3 and it was a 20 minute drive home. He knew that.

I got to school and locked my eyes on the steering wheel.

I took a calming breath and opened the door, getting out with my backpack.

I locked the doors and looked around.

I saw Edward's car on the other side of the lot, and I saw him standing outside of it.

He was surrounded with what had to be more than 200 students, and for Forks high, that was about all of them.

He didn't look comfortable, his eyes shot to mine.

He looked me over, as if wanting to know if I was desperately hurt.

I shook my head and he relaxed a bit, but his eyes lingered on my cheek.

I was kind of glad everyone was paying attention to Edward because I walked inside of the school undetected.

I sat in my first class rereading Jane Eyre.

I felt pressure on the other side of the desk and looked up to see Edward sitting down next to me.

"Wha-"

"I got a schedule change." He winked at me and handed me a piece of paper.

I smiled, his classes were the same as mine.

"How did you do that… I thought we weren't supposed to talk to each other."

He shrugged, "I honestly don't care. Why would Charlie find out, and why would he care?"

I could think of some reasons, but for now, I was just happy to have him around.

He smiled again, this time speaking lower so no one, who were currently staring at us, could hear him.

"So what happened?" he asked.

I pointed to my cheek and gut, "And then he pulled my hair a little."

"Is he too strict?" he asked.

"Uh… he checked on me last night and then looked inside of my backpack this morning."

He nodded, "I'm so sorry, Bella… I wish I could be there with you."

I laughed, "I don't, I'm glad you're safe and sound with Carlisle."

"Yeah well I wish you were there too and-"

He got cut off by the teacher.

"Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan, how nice of you two to finally join us." He said.

We nodded, giving fake smiles, "And we're glad to be back, Mr. Clapp."

"Do you mind telling the class the whole story… I'm sure we'd love to hear it." he asked.

"Uh… it really isn't that interesting… besides, er, we're eager to get back to learning?" I cut in.

He grunted, but started the lesson.

"Hey, Cullen, why are you sitting with that piece of trash?" a jock asked Edward.

I kept my eyes on the steel table, trying to push the hurtful words from my head.

"Trevor, call her _Bella, _that's her name. And from now on, you aren't to treat her disrespectfully. Or you'll hear from me." he glared at him.

I smiled a little and Trevor looked at me, "S-sorry, Bella…" he said.

I bit my lip, looking at Edward. "Thanks." I said.

He winked again and patted my knee.

"You just stick with me, kid." I laughed.

BASBASBASBAS

Edward walked me to my next class, and everyone who tried to diss me on the way there, he corrected them, instructing them to treat me like an actual person.

I smiled as I felt the student body warm up to me. I couldn't believe the power Edward had over these people.

I knew he was trying to make up for everything he did in the past, and I thought that it was really sweet of him.

And at lunch he sat with me. It was actually a comedic scene. The followers on the other table were at a loss.

Angela came over, pulling her boyfriend Ben.

"Hello, Edward. Bella." They greeted kindly.

"Hi…" we said.

Angela smiled at me, "I'm glad Edward finally decided to man up."

We all laughed.

BASBASBASBAS

The next day was much the same, I didn't get many questions about what happened, some other people joined us at lunch who were really nice. And soon… school was actually enjoyable.

None of the jocks liked me still, but you could tell they supported Edward, so I began sitting at 'their tables' at Edward's right side. Angela sat opposite to me and it was kind of fun.

Charlie had checked on me again the night before, so I knew it wasn't quite the right time to get the journal yet.

Then a frightening thought occurred to me… what if Charlie had found the journal… and he was just humoring me.

That night, he didn't check on me that night, but I thought it was better to be safe than sorry and look into getting the next night.

BASBASBASBAS

School the next day was much the same.

Charlie didn't do anything more than usual to me, it was bearable. Just a few bruises and a wounded ego. Nothing bloody or things like that.

Charlie got a bit smarter, I think. I think he knew he gave me more than I could handle last time, and he was a bit lighter than that. I hadn't seen the knife again, thank God.

I'd made sure to abide by his rules though, as not to provoke him.

So when I knew Charlie was asleep, and he hadn't checked on me in a couple of days, I jumped at this first chance.

I shakily walked towards that floorboard and had to work to pry it open.

It was really hard to get off so I knew Charlie hadn't been in this.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I listened for his snore and when I heard it, I continued.

I lifted the floorboard and… there it was. My 14 year old hand writing.

_Bella Swan._

_Mr. Clapp, science._

**I know you were all expecting Charlie to go mad and kill her or something, but come on, he's not going to try and drive her away again… let's be smart about this…**

**Okay, so you want me to write even faster? I write the fastest when I'm high off of reviews. So thew faster I'm high off reviews, the faster you read.**

**So give me the love and get me high ; ) haha, I'm weird, but I swear it's a legit statement.**

**Pix-**

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER WALKED IN ON ANYONE HAVING SEX? The reason I ask is because I just walked in on my parents. Ew…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Arresting the Arrester

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, so apparently I had decided to work on my English paper, but then you guys made me high off of reviews, and did I feel like writing a paper, no. No, I didn't. So the high off of reviews thing really works because this would've been postponed a few days.**

**Wow, I'm very persuadable… but I love it!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Lecia- for her sister's 'slam piece' haha.**

**MsWhiteChristmas- for enduring her… weird (if I may be so bold) father, and the Tyler thought haha.**

**SomethinSurreal- for wanting to join in when her parents were 'wrestling' haha that had to be my favorite story! And yeah, girl, it helped me get high!**

**Tw1l1ght4ev3r- for putting up with her, if I may be bolder, crazy ass father and loving the story XD !**

**ElspethGordie- for reading the chapters to her husband… haha.**

**SaraHellen- we both love sweet Edward XD!**

**Sanders61584- for the weird sexual arrangement… and having the same school status as me! I really hate those fake, popular girls… (And if any of you readers are one… no offense?)**

**Angel27eyes- for having been walked in on. Crazy.**

**MidnightTulip- yeah, my parents knew that I saw them… it wasn't a fun time…**

**HighCentaur-LordChironIII- okay, nice pen name ; ) … and I get it! you'll hunt me down… haha**

**And special thanks to- (in no particular order)-jamielynn25, Carlisle's-nose-extension, ObsessedReaderAlert, brebredh93, GumyGrape5794, lynne0731, malyandelida, snusa, Anon x, clary shadows, aprilrain429, Kayla1013, BubblyBookz31, missFANPIRE1, Bella-Darko, Godschildtweety, puglover770, jessieclow3, Edwards Meteor, Mz-Star, berdb, StormRain904, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, cullenarymasen, EverlastingMuse, evanescence107, AnchorsAweigh13, TwiDi, twilightgirl80, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST OF SILENCE-**

Charlie got a bit smarter, I think. I think he knew he gave me more than I could handle last time, and he was a bit lighter than that. I hadn't seen the knife again, thank God.

I'd made sure to abide by his rules though, as not to provoke him.

So when I knew Charlie was asleep, and he hadn't checked on me in a couple of days, I jumped at this first chance.

I shakily walked towards that floorboard and had to work to pry it open.

It was really hard to get off so I knew Charlie hadn't been in this.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I listened for his snore and when I heard it, I continued.

I lifted the floorboard and… there it was. My 14 year old hand writing.

_Bella Swan._

_Mr. Clapp, science._

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE- **

I was anxious.

This night wasn't ending fast enough and I was paranoid that Charlie would pick this exact moment to bust me… I mean, sure, getting the journal to Edward might be easy, but if I'm this paranoid when I'm alone, then I'm going to be a complete mess near Charlie…

My eyes burned holes in my backpack… I was too nervous to put it there in plain sight, but I stuck it inside of my backpack in the bottom. You had to take everything out before you got to the journal.

I took a shaky breath. It would be easy from now onward, deliver the journal, go to court, Charlie goes to jail.

Simple.

I just had to do my part. But my lying skills weren't going to cut it. If I focused on it this much, he'd know something was up.

I searched my mind for something to ponder, and then landed on an English essay I had due in two weeks. I'd already finished my other homework, so why not?

That distracted me until I got sleepy.

BASBASBASBAS

I woke up the next morning happy that I'd gotten the essay done, but no matter how much of a distraction I tried to provide myself with, one look at my backpack would change that. All of my worries were brought back full force.

_Breathe, Bella._

I told myself, and I shook my head.

_Charlie has probably already left for the station. He won't know a thing._

And I was right, my paranoia was eating me alive. I gave myself a weak smile of encouragement and hoisted myself off of the bed.

Halfway through brushing my teeth, I heard movement coming from downstairs.

_Damn. Damn._

I thought, and my breath quickened, eyes widened. I questioned myself on where I left my backpack, but it was in my room.

Okay, so I'd have to get past Charlie this morning, I got past him yesterday, no big deal, so who says today will be any different, right?

Right…

I hurried through the rest of my morning routine and held my backpack in a vice grip after checking once more to see if the journal was visible.

Let's just get this over with.

"Isabella." He said as my hand reached for the door. I groaned. Not now.

I turned to face him. "I thought I told you never to see him again. I thought I told you never to associate with that scum again. I thought I told you that you couldn't be near him again." He said, his voice resonating through the room in an incessantly strident fashion.

Oh no, Edward… he was talking about Edward.

"I-"

"Don't interrupt me, slut." He said and with his hands, grabbed both of my shoulders and slammed me into the wall, making my head bash into it. I sucked in a breath but whimpered, only letting a few tears by.

He smirked smugly, "Yeah, you don't like that, do you, bitch? You sit next to him in school now. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

He reached for my left wrist, and with a force that could've brought down an army, twisted with all of his might.

"Charlie! P-please!"

I screamed for him to stop, tears kept flowing, and I was starting to feel light headed.

"Well, you don't have to worry now because I switched all of your classes, and now you don't have an excuse to see him the entire day." He said, that dusky smirk on his face.

I gasped, but not because of what he'd done with my schedule. I looked down with teary eyes to see my wrist an angry red color.

I reached up with the back of my hand to my head and was thankful that I couldn't feel any blood.

It still hurt like hell, though.

With that, he gave me another glance and walked away. "Now, I know I said to consider that last one a warning," he looked at his watch, "but I honestly thought we'd have more time to have fun today… maybe after school, if I feel like you're worth it."

I heard him leave. And aside from the pain in my wrist, the throbbing in my head wouldn't seem to go away. I took two Advil, which would work.

I went upstairs to hurriedly, because it was almost time for school, put one of my used braces on my wrist.

I looked in the mirror and saw… well, nothing to account for, my head made my vision pretty blurry.

I got in the car, ignored the pain, and got to school.

Lucky for me, I had Angela in three of my new classes.

Unluckily for me, Charlie was right, and I had absolutely no way of seeing Edward the entire day. At my every period he was at the opposite side of the school.

And here I was, back in biology… I liked the one class I'd had with him… so, being the masochist I am, I decided to sit in his exact seat. He'd had this the class before me and-

And he knew that. I'd briefly flashed him a view of my schedule with a note on the bottom, saying that I had the diary journal thing.

My eyes narrowed, I feel like if we had a class this close together, he wouldn't have just ignored that.

I looked around his desk and, to my elation, found his messenger bag. When I knew that no one would have been looking, I quickly stuffed it in there and put it back in its prior position.

"Mr. Clapp?" An unmistakable voice asked and my eyes shot to the door, where Edward stood, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" He answered.

Edward chuckled lightly, "You see, I left my backpack in here and-"

"Go and fetch it." Our teacher said and continued on with the lesson.

His eyes locked with mine once the other students had refocused.

He got his messenger bag and, because I was sitting behind everyone and no one was paying attention to me, kissed the brace he had just seen.

His gesture warmed my heart. He looked at me once more and left.

I had included a sticky note saying I would be okay in the bag, so he wouldn't worry like he usually does, but I knew he'd worry anyways.

So he had it now, and I'd just have to wait until he gave it to Carlisle .

BASBASBASBAS

I came home from school that day, craving for Edward to be here. What I had excused for such an easy transition yesterday is what I had mistaken for something bigger… this.

Edward and I didn't really go past a plan from here, but I was going to assume that things would go into action soon.

I was kind of surprised that Charlie wasn't here… he said he'd be in after I got home from school, so I had already been braced for him to be here to finish what he had unfortunately started.

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't have the book in my possession so I had no way of screwing it up. Well, at least Charlie wasn't here…

I scurried up to my room and felt relaxed as I tossed my backpack to the floor by my bed, unscrewing a cap from my water while putting a heating pad to my wrist and some ice to my head.

It still felt kind of fuzzy and I regretted ever agreeing to come back here… but it needed to be done, and I needed to do it.

E.P.O.V.

"Yeah, I have it." I said happily as I quickly handed the book to Carlisle . Some of the officers who had flown down after us hovered around him.

He skimmed through it, his eyes widening sadly at some of the things that rested on its pages. I heard murmurs coming from the others.

He sighed, closing it again. One of the officers behind him spoke, "We can _definitely _get a warrant for arrest off of this."

I smiled, "Good. But I want her out of there as soon as she can get out. She's come to school with different bruises both days."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, we will be putting every effort into this. You guys know the drill?" He asked the others. They straightened and nodded.

"Good. Let's go, then." He said, standing and gathering some things.

I took a deep breath.

B.P.O.V. (About ten minutes earlier.)

Charlie had, indeed, come home, and when he did, he grunted at me.

"Get over here, kid." He said sternly.

I took a deep breath, going over to him.

"Make dinner. I'm hungry." He slapped my back to propel me into the kitchen and I felt the air being knocked out of me.

Without complaint, I went into the kitchen to make ravioli.

I heard Charlie waddle over to the next room and click on the TV.

"Ah!" I screeched when I heard a sharp kick.

My head flipped around to see the door. On the ground.

I gasped, looking up to see Carlisle , and about seven other guys, armed.

They all rushed in different directions, no one paying any mind to me.

Carlisle rushed straight to the living room and I heard some clinks.

"Who the hell are you?!" I heard Charlie's unmistakable voice.

I heard another push to something that sounded like a wall. And I wanted desperately to go and see what was happening, but I was stuck frozen on the counter.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything!" Said Charlie.

I heard metal. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

I couldn't listen anymore. Sirens rung in my ears as I saw Charlie being pulled from the house in handcuffs.

But that wasn't what registered the most.

What registered the most what the look. It said, 'Isabella Marie Swan, when this gets cleared, you bitch, you're _dead._'

I gripped the counter in a death grip as he was pulled from the door, I heard engines running.

I fell to the wood floor with a bang, nails dragging across my skin as I sat there, huddled.

Had this finally happened?

I heard a loud sob erupt from inside of my chest.

"Bella, you're okay. Shh, listen. I'm here." Came a voice I knew all too well.

My head snapped up to see Edward. "E-Edward…" I sobbed again and he brought me into his arms.

"It happened, he's g-gone." I sobbed out and felt him pull me closer.

I heard the padding of someone and looked up again. He was one of the officers that helped with the arrest.

"Yes?" Edward answered for me.

The officer cleared his throat. "I'm here to inform you that Charlie Swan has been taken into custody at an Oregon station. Officer Cullen will keep you updated hereon out." He said, cocked his head to us and left.

I felt more tears explode, and I leaned against Edward for support.

"He's gone… no more…"

I whispered that and other incoherent words into Edward's welcoming arms.

BASBASBASBAS

"Bella, my dear, how are you?" Asked Carlisle .

I smiled, "Fine… again, thank you so, _so _much, Carlisle . I honestly can't even begin to thank-"

He cut me off with his hand. "Please don't, this is justice, what I do." He smiled at me.

Edward let out a breath, "So what you're saying is that Charlie is put away?"

Carlisle laughed, "Ha! No, we haven't had the trial, yet. What I'm saying," turning serious now, "is that Charlie can be held in custody until we get more facts."

I frowned, "And that means?"

He sighed, "Well, Bella, we can't keep him for more than 48 hours."

My eyes bugged out, and Edward asked, "We only have 48 hours to gather up enough evidence for a jury?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Whoa! What about the journal, isn't that enough?" I asked.

Carlisle groaned, "Bella, it was enough to take him into custody and get a search warrant."

I sagged against the couch. "But he's a cop… he doesn't just have evidence around the house. Besides, doesn't that journal point the finger at him?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "This is only one piece of evidence, Bella, we need several things to point the finger at him, don't get me wrong… this is strong evidence, just not exactly strong enough."

I groaned, "I have nothing else…"

Carlisle and Edward pressed on, and I felt the gazes of several cops on me, "Bella, you're a key part of this investigation… we need you in order to carry on with this."

I closed my eyes together, "I'm drawing a blank… I mean… if you have some of that high tech blood seeing stuff… there might still be some dry blood on the walls by the living room?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, "Actually, we've already done that, Bella. The blood was there, alright, but we have no way of knowing if it's yours or not. It was contaminated by cleaning liquid, so it could belong to anyone. I mean, sure, we can still argue that there's blood, but there's nothing putting him here when it happened."

I bit my lip, "Then I have nothing… I never told anyone, neither did he, we live in a secluded area…"

Carlisle nodded, "And we've taken that into account. But we need to put him at that scene. If trial is in two days, we need more than anonymous blood, a photo diary, and a secluded house. It'll make a pretty convincing argument, and we could most likely put him away with just this, but I would rather have one more thing that includes him in all of this mess."

BASBASBASBAS

The officers were currently raiding my house, and we had about 31 hours to go… about two hours in, I broke down… I felt that I couldn't really be helpful, and Carlisle had Edward take me away from the scene to go to his house and watch TV or something.

"Don't worry, Bella. They'll take care of things, Bella… because even with what we have, we put up a pretty good case."

I nodded, he was right, I was just being paranoid…

"I know they will."

I heard a knock at their door. Edward ruffled my hair playfully and got up to get it. I heard the door open.

"Is Isabella Swan here?" I heard a voice say.

"How do you feel about having your father arrest your girlfriend's father?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Many voices like that rang out and I stood up to go and see what happened.

"Oh!" I shrieked when I came up beside Edward.

As I walked up, more screaming started. "Isabella!" People shouted over and over again.

Outside, there were at _least _15 reporters, and behind them, more people in cars.

I looked to Edward and him to me. He reached for the door and closed it shut, sighing and pulling me away from the door after locking it.

BASBASBASBAS

After sleeping the night, we still had around 20 hours to go. We were currently wondering if we would make it to the 48 hour mark to find that one thing.

But I knew how tricky Charlie was, I knew that they wouldn't find anything. I lived in that damn house every single day for years on end. I'd have known if something would've given him away. There wasn't. I was sure of it.

Apparently, Edward saw my distress, "Bella, love, please calm down… they'll find it." He said encouragingly.

I leaned against his shoulder.

BASBASBASBAS

About eight hours away from deadline, we got a call from Carlisle .

"Hey, Carlisle , have you found anything?" Edward asked excitedly. I could hear because Edward had put him on speaker phone.

"Actually… yes, we have, thankfully. We've been in this place for a couple of days almost… and we found something in Charlie's room."

**Yeah, I stopped there, sue me. Haha, never mind, please don't.**

**So this was supposed to be up on Tuesday, because I had a paper to write. But the reviews got me high and damn… I needed to release my high-ness into writing.**

**So if you want me to fail that paper, and write then review!**

**(I'm totally kidding about failing, I can write it later, and I love the high, so give it to me, it just makes me more willing to write… and high… pleases?)**

**Pix-** Who wants me to kill Jess for stopping there? And is high –ness even a word? Mehh what ever, GO REVIEW!!!

**Chapter question- WHAT IS THE WORST HAIRCUT CHOICE YOU'VE EVER MADE? DID YOUR 'FRIENDS' TRY TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO? **

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. What He Found

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So, it's mother's day, at 4:30 in the morning, and what am I doing? Writing. Why? Because I'm high off of those damn lovely reviews.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Carlisle's-nose-extension- she brought up a nice point. Yes, Edward is still hypersexual, but I was just trying to make the last chapter serious… he'll be back…**

**Vampirelizgurl- for procrastinating on homework like I am.**

**Sanders61584- for wearing red hair to a wedding.**

**MsWhiteChristmas- for coming over to kill me in my sleep.**

**Tw1l1ght4ev3r- for loving a gay Jacob just about as much as I do.**

**Edwardandjakeloverr- for expressing a deep hate for cliffy's, I have a lesson to teach you guys, by the way ; )**

**(sorry, I was going to put more, but I thought you might want this out sooner.)**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, AliceCullenIsMinexx, snusa, EverlastingMuse, twilightgirl80, Mz-Star, evanescense107, texbratt67, Goschildtweety, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, jessieclow3, XO. Soleil Moon (What does your pen name mean…?), SomethinSurreal, guccibella, AnchorsAweigh13, BubblyBookz31, Princess Shurubie, Anon x, clary shadows, malyandelia, amazingragdoll, Kayla1013, , lynne0731, ju007, puglover770, TwiDi, ObsessedReaderAlert, MidnightTulip, Charmed Vampire Girl, NothingWrongWithImperfection, StormRain0904, Aljasice, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST OF SILENCE-**

After sleeping the night, we still had around 20 hours to go. We were currently wondering if we would make it to the 48 hour mark to find that one thing.

But I knew how tricky Charlie was, I knew that they wouldn't find anything. I lived in that damn house every single day for years on end. I'd have known if something would've given him away. There wasn't. I was sure of it.

Apparently, Edward saw my distress, "Bella, love, please calm down… they'll find it." He said encouragingly.

I leaned against his shoulder.

BASBASBASBAS

About eight hours away from deadline, we got a call from Carlisle.

"Hey, Carlisle, have you found anything?" Edward asked excitedly. I could hear because Edward had put him on speaker phone.

"Actually… yes, we have, thankfully. We've been in this place for a couple of days almost… and we found something in Charlie's room."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

Silence. On both ends.

My eyes widened, of _course _I hadn't ever thought of looking in Charlie's room for anything, that was a big no, no and I'd die if he ever found out if I'd been in there.

My heart started racing, what had they found? Was it something that could win us the case for sure? Would I have to deal with Charlie again?

Until Edward drew in a sharp breath, I hadn't realized I was clutching his leg in a tight grip. I lightly rubbed the spot where I'd left a red mark and he swatted my hand away.

I opened my mouth, and Edward was going to let me talk, but I don't think I could have… no sound came out of my wide open mouth.

Then Edward spoke, "What did you find, Carlisle."

I grabbed for his hand again and held it on my bouncing leg, waiting for Carlisle to respond and tell me the key to making my life a hell of a lot better.

"Well, we found a couple of things, I guess. See, Bella wasn't the only one who kept memento's of your little… err, times together. Charlie kept… meticulous plans and records. Get this, he even kept a couple labeled blood samples, this finishes us off."

Without thinking, I threw my arms around Edward's neck and he hugged me back until I could collect myself. When I did, my mouth started to work again.

"Oh my gosh! Carlisle, that's amazing! What exactly do you mean by 'meticulous plans and records' though?" I asked eagerly.

I heard a cough on the other end, "Charlie didn't just do… this… for the fun of it, Bella, and he took _pride _in what he did to you. Every time he looks at the contents of this box, he smiles, he a sadist who likes taking advantage of people that he knows won't do anything about it. He needs help."

_No shit, Sherlock._

"Yeah, so… what, he kept a journal too?" Edward asked.

"Well, not exactly, he kept track of Bella's screams by date. So far… he's recorded back to- oh… a week after you got here, Bella… and to even days ago. He takes satisfaction that you've screamed for him to stop exactly… 1,426 times. He wants to play the role of God, I guess. He kept your blood, your screams, and your all around pain."

I fell back, face turning white. I didn't know that… it was that… bad; I always thought he did it because he was drunk, but he did it because he had a psychiatric problem…

I huddled into the chair where I was, staring blankly at the phone.

Edward sighed and left for the kitchen after giving my hand one last squeeze.

I heard him talking to Carlisle from the kitchen.

I couldn't believe he did those things… the fact that every second of every day he looked at my blood and how many times I've ever screamed to him and begged for mercy… I always thought he'd just forgotten about it.

Oh God… years and years of this… of walking around a man every day who could only focus on how your blood looked and your scream sounded.

Yes, this would get us a winning trial.

No, I wasn't okay.

BASBASBASBAS

"Oh my God! Bella, that's horrible! I'm so sorry… no one should go through this…" Alice's delicate voice sounded through Edward's borrowed phone.

I sighed, "Yes… I only just found out… and I couldn't even finish the conversation, I had to make Edward leave. I just couldn't concentrate on how creepy it was."

I almost heard her nod in agreement.

Silence.

"So… how are things going between you and Jasper?" I said to get her on another topic.

It worked.

"Oh, just amazing… who thought that the guy you run into in the tampon aisle in the one you'll end up with forever…?"

I laughed, "Who's talking forever, Alice? It's been about a week and a half."

She sighed dreamily, "And it's been the best week and a half ever…"

I was about to say something in response but she squealed, "He's on the other line, bye Bella!"

She quickly hung up the phone and I sighed, saddened. I was hoping to have some girl talk to lighten up this whole situation.

"What is it, love? You look upset?" I heard Edward's voice come closer into the living room.

I turned to face him and wiped my tear filled eyes. "I'm just… a bit shocked is all. I wasn't expecting him to have that… stuff… filed away."

He sighed and pulled some ice cream out from behind his back. My eyes brightened and I reached out for it.

He chuckled and slid the full bull over to me and handed me a spoon.

"I figured that I'd tell you the rest while you're eating chocolate."

I moaned around the spoon, "You figured right."

He smiled at me and leaned back in his chair, "So, I kept on talking to Carlisle and don't worry, nothing as bad as what you already heard… just that court will be tomorrow, seeing as it's 10 at night. Oh, and also, he found a phone number… do you know who it is?"

He handed me a piece of paper with seven numbers on it. My eyebrows scrunched up, "Uh… no, why didn't he call it already?" I asked, handing it back.

He narrowed his eyes at the table, "I didn't want them to fully invade your privacy… in case it's someone important… Carlisle said that we could call it if we wanted to."

I gulped, picking up his phone again.

I dialled the numbers on the phone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" A female voice answered on the other end. Not one I recognized. I put it on speaker so Edward could hear, too.

"Hello. I'm, uh, Isabella Sw-"

I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, darling! Is it really you?"

I pursed my lips, "Yes… and may I ask who this is?" I asked.

Edward smiled peacefully at me.

"Isabella Marie, how do you not remember the voice of your old Grandma Swan?"

A bright smile lit up on my face and I set down my ice cream with shaking hands.

Edward politely took it off of speaker phone and handed me the phone.

"Isabella… I haven't seen you in ages, why don't you ever come see me?" She said sadly.

"Charlie told me you were dead." I said tactlessly, throwing my hand over my mouth with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm-"

I was cut off by a laugh. "Oh, he never liked me anyways, always said I'd corrupt you in some way or another… he said he'd say that. I sent letters, didn't you get them?"

I felt a tear escape my eye, "No… I never did."

She sighed, "Well, we're talking now, huh? So how are you, Izzy bird?"

I smiled. Edward's home phone rang and he went to pick it up. He started to write some things down.

"Good… I love you, Gram… I missed you." I said desperately.

She yawned, "You're tired." I accused.

What was I thinking calling this late at night anyways?

"No, I'm just…" another yawn.

"If I promise to call you soon will you sleep?"

She grumbled, "Only if I must."

I smiled and repeated that I loved her once more before hanging up.

Edward came over with a piece of paper. He wordlessly handed it to me.

On the paper were names, addresses, and phone numbers. I gasped.

They were names, addresses, and phone numbers of my friends from Arizona.

"Why do you have these names? These were all my friends from Arizona."

He narrowed his eyes, handing me yet another piece of paper.

I felt my eyes fill with new tears, "This is my mom's old number."

Another paper.

"This is my mom's boyfriend's number."

He kept handing me papers and I knew all of the numbers.

He quickly got on the phone once I named off my old gym teacher.

I was confused… going from the assumption that these names and numbers had come from Charlie's room, why would he have them? It didn't even matter…

A few minutes later, Edward came back.

He looked strange… "Bella… those numbers came from Charlie's room, and Carlisle and his team came to the conclusion that… that he's obsessed with you, Bella. And not like we already knew, like, I knew he was obsessed, but not like this. He knows everyone you've ever come into contact with and their information."

My eyes widened. He didn't stop shocking me there.

"And he has a plan, Bella… well… he didn't plan on you… living past high school… he wanted the perfect crime."

I fell onto the ground, flabbergasted, "H-how would he have… he'd never…"

"Oh, yes he would, he had it planned out, and the perfect crime… he had pages and pages of things he'd do… Bella, he was going to… _kill _you within the next year."

E.P.O.V.

Oh God… shit… maybe I shouldn't have told her that… but she had a right to know.

At least I didn't tell her how the fucker was going to kill her… he had planned it all…

I can't fucking imagine, imagine if I hadn't poured water on her that day, she would be close to death. I shuddered.

Bella, on the other hand, couldn't process the information fast enough, and fainted.

I got her an ice pack, knowing this would be over soon, and held her. God… her life was horrible; I couldn't ever imagine living it.

She was so strong, holding on to what she believed in through fear. And fuck if I ever noticed anything that deep, so you know it's true.

She woke up about an hour later and just went to sleep.

I followed shortly after.

BASBASBASBAS

The trial would be in an hour now. They had Charlie inside, and Bella was waiting anxiously next to me, just wanting this whole thing to be over.

Alice and Esme had flown up for the trial, no matter how much I'd advised them against it, they'd be saying some shit in here that I didn't want going into their ears.

Currently, Alice was bouncing next to Bella, telling her how 'amazing' Jasper was, and hey, he really is, but if the sick pervert lays one hand on her, hell, I might wind up in the next trial.

Esme and Carlisle were talking, and Carlisle was trying to let her know what was happening in a way that wouldn't scare her. I saw Esme's wide eyes look at Bella with pity.

Even crazier than all that? About everyone from Forks fucking High was here, filling up the rows of seats.

On one end of the room, Bella was sitting next to the best attorney we could get on a mahogany table. Carlisle, I, a few officers, and strangely, Bella's grandmother, were sitting a row behind her in the witness stand.

On the opposite side of the room, Charlie sat next to a man, his attorney, and behind him, he had officers and friends on his witnesses.

Charlie was throwing sadistic daggers at Bella and his mother, and Bella was giving grateful glances at her grandmother, all the while looking scared as hell, as she had every right to be.

I saw my mom and dad pop in at the last moment. Mom was sizing Bella up while my dad winked at me. They both took a seat in the front, a couple rows behind me.

Bella looked at me once, and I knew she could do it, that faith was all over my face and she obviously saw it, because she looked slightly calmed.

I heard whispers erupt from behind me, and I knew it was from the students… I really fucking wished that they weren't here…

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a gavel, and a voice loudly saying something that hushed the courtroom, but I wasn't listening, my eyes were on Bella.

"How does the accused plead?" Said the judge.

"Not guilty, your honor." Charlie said.

The judge sat, "Let's begin."

They attorney's stood to talk to the judge. The judge nodded and they sat back down, both conversing with either Bella or Charlie.

Alice took my hand for support and I rubbed comforting circles on my baby sister's hand.

I heard someone speak, "I call Isabella Swan to the stand."

Bella's shaky form stood, and she clumsily and worriedly made her way to the stand.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God." Someone said robotically.

She gulped, "I do."

They nodded and she sat.

Charlie's attorney stood to speak with her.

"Now, Isabella, what is it, exactly, that you are accusing your father of?" He asked.

Bella's eyes betrayed her and she looked directly at her livid father, "I have come here to say that I've been abused by this man, and that he had solid plans to kill me. He may be a police officer, but he's also the worst thing that ever happened to me." She spat out at him with tear filled eyes.

My eyes flickered to the jury, who were looking upon her with pity. There were no lies on that face… and they would hopefully see that.

The attorney noticed this, "And, Isabella, wouldn't you say that you're story seems a little farfetched? Teenagers are prone to lying and your father is a police chief."

"Objection!" Bella's attorney said.

"Withdrawn." The other said easily.

"And what 'evidence' do you have that your father, proud chief, is a cold blooded killer?" He asked with incredulity.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "Carlisle is here to explain that." She said.

The attorney nodded, "That's all, then. I call Carlisle Cullen to the stand."

Bella gratefully stepped down and Carlisle stepped up.

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so held you God." Came the robotic voice again.

"I do." Carlisle said.

Charlie's attorney stood again.

"Carlisle Cullen, you say you have 'evidence' against this man, proud police chief?" He said.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "You keep saying 'proud police chief' and, if you don't already know, I'm a proud police chief, and I know the difference between a proud chief and what isn't. And yes, I do have evidence. We acquired a search warrant for Charlie's house and searched. We found traces of blood on the living room wall, a diary made by Isabella herself, with pictures and graphic descriptions a 14 year old can't conjure up on her own, blood samples in Charlie's room that were labelled and belonged to Bella, and an elaborate plan of how he'd kill her, in his own unmistakable script. He planned to kill her."

We heard gasps from all around the room, a testimony from Bella was one thing, but one about a almost killer was another.

The jury looked at Bella and Charlie. Charlie was fuming. Charlie's attorney was at a loss for what to say. This was good.

"T-that will be all." Charlie's attorney said. Charlie looked at his horrible attorney with murderous eyes.

Bella's attorney smiled cockily, standing.

"I call Charlie Swan to the stand."

Charlie stood and marched to the stand.

"Do you, Charlie Swan, hereby swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

"I do." He said with a smirk.

The jury looked at him uneasily; I saw that they had already formed their opinion.

Bella's lawyer stood.

"Charlie Swan, how do you plead to all of these accusations?" He said.

"Not guilty." He said simply.

The lawyer nodded. "We have proof of your handwriting, writing out a plan to kill your own daughter."

Charlie shrugged with innocent eyes, not saying a word.

"Do you have nothing to say?" The lawyer said.

"Look," Charlie said innocently, looking sad, "My daughter has a history of lying compulsively." The jury, Bella, and the rest of the room looked at him like he was the bat shit crazy man he was, "and I love her, the blood is because I'm testing her levels of hormones and things like that over the years… my daughter forged my writing and planted the letter. I'd never harm her." He looked at her with fake sad eyes and I almost saw a couple of the members of the jury roll their eyes.

Bella's attorney nodded, keeping a smile off of his face and looked at the jury, he knew he won. Or so he thought anyway.

"That's all."

Charlie stepped down.

The attorney's went to discuss with the judge again.

The gavel sounded once more.

"The jury will now deliberate. All are dismissed."

I saw a police officer or two take Charlie and lead him from the room.

Everyone stood simultaneously. Bella immediately rushed to her grandmother to hug her and I smiled. I felt a hug coming from behind me and felt the familiar hands of my dad on my shoulder.

I hugged them.

"I missed you guys."

Dad smiled cheekily. "Hey, son."

Mom just hugged me again, "You haven't seen us in weeks, boy, and you need to resume those road trips… I miss you."

I chuckled and somehow… I felt a presence looming behind me. A good one. Bella.

I turned.

Rose blocked my view by stepping in front of me and holding her hand out. "You must be Bella. I'm Edward's-"

Dad cut her off, "overprotective, lovely mother, Rosalie." He chuckled and Bella laughed nervously, her small body now enveloped into dad's powerful bear hug.

The three conversed for a while and soon, I saw Bella go easy with them. They excused themselves later to go and see their own parents.

Bella jumped up to me. "Did I do okay?!" she asked me eagerly.

I hugged her, "Yes, you did perfect. Did you see that jury, you have this, girl." I winked.

She let out a breath, "Good, you know… your parents are really super nice." She smiled.

I smiled too, "I know. You did it, love; you won't have to deal with him again…"

She gulped, "Well, we don't know the verdict yet."

I levelled my face with hers and her breath hitched slightly. I felt a yearning to pull her closer and taste her.

Stop.

I told myself and smiled, "What's say we take everyone out for lunch?"

**Here, you begged for no cliffy, and you don't have one. Now tell me which one is more fun, cliffy or no cliffy. **

**Cliffy, huh?** **Now what are you going to say when a cliffy is given? This- 'Oh THANK YOU, Jessica!' not, 'I HATE YOU, JESSICA.'**

**Who learned that valuable lesson? You.**

**Jacob the dog is coming soon.**

**I watch too much Law and Order.**

**Get me high, it obviously works.**

**Pix-** So I guess cliffy is better then having Charlie kill her or Jacob being a bloody human, if he and be put as on of them, okay stop rant NOW. GO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

**Chapter question- WHAT DID YOU GIVE OR DO WITH YOUR MOTHER ON THE AMAZING MOTHER'S DAY?! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Say What?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Again… I got high off of reviews and now look what happened…**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Princess Shurubie- I totally am going to hype up the romance. Itll come full force soon, I promise! And Jacob is actually coming in the form of an actual dog… so he doesn't get a woman… sorry… and I totally would become a writer, but I'm 14… haha, which might be a minor setback, huh? Thanks though! I'm flattered! Oh I'm being completely selfish… I'm not dedicated, I'm addicted, big difference… and I hope you understand that I couldn't update due to an essay… I apologize, but you should get an account so I can reply to you…**

**MsWhiteChristmas- for loving the chapter and making her mother smile like that on mother's day!**

**XO. Soleil Moon- for explaining to me her pen name and loving the chapter as well!**

**ElspethGordie- I love how everyone was so happy with me for updating so soon and then I have to do an essay and take a break… haha oh well? And (advertising for you haha) read her fic Untouchable.**

**Tw1l1ght4ev3r- for leaving me that long ass review and loving the chapter!**

**29Amytheshortbusrider29- for blowing off her homework for the chapter!**

**Emmettluver5191995- okay… so is your pen name your birthday, because if it is, you're 6 days older than me haha.**

**Aly- for reading the chapters over and over and over again… I honestly didn't think my story was interesting enough for that but hey, that's a good thing! **

**Vampirelizgurl- for laughing so hard and suggesting that I become a mystery/science/law and order author… I'm glad that you thought my court case wasn't completely stupid…**

**I wanted to include more of you, all of you actually… but I figured you'd want the chapter out sooner more than being on this silly little author's note list…**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- HighCentaur-LordChironIII, missFANPIRE1, Carlisle's-nose-extension, edwardandjakeloverr, EverlastingMuse, TwiDi, ObsessedReaderAlert, Bella-Darko, Screams-At-Midnight, matyandelia, amazingragdoll, ****Anon**** x, BubblyBookz31, AnchorsAweigh13, puglover770, Godschildtweety, Lecia, Mz-Star, SaraHellen, sanders61584, sweetcrimefighter, MidnightTulip, twilightgirl80, andii Cullen pattinson, Kayla1013, lynne0731, IGOTEAMEDWARD, StormRain0904, VoltActionSniper, snusa, jessieclow3, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

Rose blocked my view by stepping in front of me and holding her hand out. "You must be Bella. I'm Edward's-"

Dad cut her off, "overprotective, lovely mother, Rosalie." He chuckled and Bella laughed nervously, her small body now enveloped into dad's powerful bear hug.

The three conversed for a while and soon, I saw Bella go easy with them. They excused themselves later to go and see their own parents.

Bella jumped up to me. "Did I do okay?" she asked me eagerly.

I hugged her, "Yes, you did perfect. Did you see that jury, you have this, girl." I winked.

She let out a breath, "Good, you know… your parents are really super nice." She smiled.

I smiled too, "I know. You did it, love; you won't have to deal with him again…"

She gulped, "Well, we don't know the verdict yet."

I levelled my face with hers and her breath hitched slightly. I felt a yearning to pull her closer and taste her.

Stop.

I told myself and smiled, "What's say we take everyone out for lunch?"

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

B.P.O.V.

_Damn it, kiss me you jerk._

That's what my mind said, in actuality, I said, "Great, let's round everyone up!" In an excited manner.

It was really starting to irritate me; it was like he knew what to hang in front of my face and when. Like leaning down and staring at my lips, and then making stupid suggestions about where to eat lunch… ugh…

But on the upside of things, the court case is through, and at the next hearing, we'd get to find out what the verdict is. Truth be told, I was more than a little bit nervous about that, but it wasn't like I could go and eavesdrop on the jury. I wanted to though…

I sighed; I guess the best thing to do was try to distract myself with this lunch. Everyone there…

Once we got everyone together we took a couple of cars and drove to one of the trusty restaurants nearby, Billigan's.

We got one of those long tables. At one end, I was sitting next to my Grandma and Edward, at my opposite, Edward's parents were sitting next to Alice and Esme and Carlisle . I smiled. I hadn't eaten with more than one person in three years…

Once we all had ordered, I got pelted with questions, the first bluntly stated by Rosalie, "So Bella… are you dating my son?" She asked, as if trying to go for nonchalant and failing.

I briefly choked on my soda, "Uh… no, Edward and I are," the tone of my voice suddenly dimmed, "just friends…"

Edward looked at me oddly, as if sensing my inner sadness and wondering at it. He narrowed his eyes at me and then responded as well.

"Mom," he said disapprovingly, "just because I offered Bella help doesn't mean we're dating. We're happy how we are… for now."

When the 'for now' was added, my breath stopped and my face turned beat red, and I'm pretty sure my eyes looked a bit excited. What had 'for now' meant. He couldn't feel the same way about me, could he?

I felt Edward looking at me again and when I met his gaze, he looked at me for a while, and finally settled for a lazy smirk on his face as he apparently judged my words and actions.

I quickly looked away and shot a thankful glance at Alice for interrupting.

"So, Mrs. Swan," she aimed at my grandma, but she was cut off.

"Please, lil' Alice , call me Betty." Alice giggled and continued.

"Did you knit that scarf?"

At that, they went into this big conversation and I smiled at Alice 's ability to be personable. I knew for a fact that she didn't knit and here she was, charming my grandma to death. I smiled and turned again to find Edward's smirk still firmly planted in my direction.

He quirked an eyebrow when my face turned red again and I looked down.

Did he know what I was thinking? Because that embarrassment wouldn't ever end.

I hesitantly looked up again to find his eyes lazily trailing over my body. I felt my blood race, what was he doing?

I fiddled with my thumbs on my lap and fidgeted.

E.P.O.V.

It was kind of amusing, actually, to know that she was squirming under _my _gaze. I smiled evilly at her, winking slightly.

She chewed on her lip and turned red again.

God, what did that mean? Was it good or was it bad? Honestly, I didn't understand her at all, but the more I looked at her, the more she seemed to fall apart.

Mm, and imagine how beautiful that would be?

I shook my head of those thoughts; she had just gone through a trial and what? It's time for mental rape? No thanks…

I conversed with dad a bit longer about how his job was going and mom about her unfortunate failure at trying to have kids.

The doctor had told her she was infertile and Emmett had to take her from the restaurant while she let her tears flow.

I felt Bella's caring eyes frown at her retreating form.

It also worked as a benefit, Bella and I could hold our own conversation, now at the very end of the table.

"Bella." I said, simply and she snapped her head up to mine obediently.

I licked my lips, I liked obedience. I smirked at my own private joke and looked at her again.

She was sucking that damn lip into her mouth.

_When was the last time you had that pill, Edward?_

The back of my mind asked me and I countered with it that I'd taken it earlier this morning.

Maybe I could double dose when dealing with Bella. It probably wasn't the worst of ideas.

"Y-yes, Edward?" She answered, and I almost forgot that I had said her name.

"Mm, why do you look so sad?" I cocked my head to the side.

She groaned, "I-I'm not sad-"

I leaned down so that my lips were close to her ear.

I cut her off, "But you _are _a horrid liar."

I felt her pulse race as my fingers traced her neck. I moved further…

"Edward." Alice said as what I knew was a warning and I snapped out of it.

I nodded to Alice and shot up from my chair, every chair at the table looking at me in an odd way.

I said a quick sorry and fast walked away.

B.P.O.V.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Somebody forgot to take his pill today."

Carlisle and Esme shot her warning glances, my grandma looked confused, "What pill?"

Alice smiled charmingly again, "Oh nothing." And she easily broached back onto the topic of knitting.

I stood as well, wanting to go and find Edward.

I felt my neck on fire from where he had traced his fingers and I almost felt his breath still on my ear.

I saw him sitting next to a squirrel on a rock pillar outside.

I hopped up next to him, bumping his hip. He groaned.

"Bella, can you leave me alone? I'm trying to deal with something."

I frowned, he shouldn't be worried about his… err… problem, it was actually pretty hot. I wonder what his-

My thoughts were cut off, "You don't understand, Bella-"

I cut _him _off this time, "Yes I do, and it's actually pretty damn sexy." I said before thinking and I slapped my hands over my face, sliding down off of the pillar.

I felt a hand grab my elbow and hold me in place.

"_What_?" Edward's voice came, shocked.

"Oh, damn… uh… I wasn't talking about you… I was talking about my… celebrity crush?" I said , but I blushed.

I went back inside before he could respond.

BASBASBASBASBAS

"Uh… I guess I basically told him that his addiction to sex was hot. Alice , what am I supposed to tell him now?" I said, throwing my palms on my face again.

Alice laughed, "Bella… it really isn't that big of a deal, knowing Edward, he'll try to figure out why you said it, and for him, that's going to take a while… so you have about… three years before he confronts you about it." She snorted.

I groaned, "I'm being serious."

Alice sighed, "And so am I, well… maybe not about the three years part… but Edward will kill me for telling you this… but he's never had anything close to a girlfriend." She leaned in, "I don't even think the poor guy has even had his first kiss yet…"

I was thoroughly confused, "But girls follow him around all the time at school."

Alice sighed again, thinking about how to word her next words. "Bella… Edward isn't all fun and games and hypersexuality. Has Edward talked to you about what happened with his real parents?" She asked lightly.

I nodded, "Yeah, they disowned him." I said lowly.

She nodded, "Well… as you know… parents usually wouldn't disown their child… they'd give him up for adoption. They didn't want Edward in their lives at all. They didn't want his birth certificate to say Edward Masen. And there were other reasons, but I don't want you looking at Edward with pity in your eyes… he's had a ton of shit happen to him, and it'll take him a while to make a move on you. He has a huge fear of being rejected."

And now I felt judgmental. At the beginning of this whole mess, I'd pegged Edward for the perfect guy, but I guess you didn't know anyone unless you actually _know _them. And I felt guilty.

My makeshift bully was a broken hearted hypersexual.

I sighed, "What parents would do that? I just can't understand why it happened to him… and what am I supposed to do? Just go up and 'make a move'."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well, duh, Bella. Look at the guy, he's absolutely got it for you, and you're too shy to make the first move. Bella, he likes you, trust me. The next time you call him sexy, go with it."

I bit my lip, "Thanks Alice." I said after a while.

Alice nodded and I saw her phone vibrate against the bed. She squealed. She left the room. I assumed it was Jasper.

Now, Edward and Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme were downstairs talking. I had complained that I hadn't felt very well and needed to take a nap.

Edward had been looking at me oddly the whole entire day. I think he was catching on to what I said and that worried me.

But what worried me more were the intense problems he had.

I wanted to figure out why anyone would disown Edward. The whole thing just didn't sit well with me. It was almost as if there was more to the story than just, "oh, they disowned him because they didn't want him."

If they didn't want him, they had adoption for that sort of stuff… it just felt like there was more.

And that thought brought me to thinking other things. Could I help Edward with the problems he had? Could I really be the one to fix him?

I didn't know.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" I called out shakily, I'd have to deal with this sometime.

He came in slowly, throwing me a tiny smile. He handed me a slice of pie and I took it warily.

"Whenever you give me something sugary and sweet, we always end up talking about something difficult…" I observed.

He nodded, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah… uh, first I wanted to talk about tomorrow. Carlisle got the jury to agree to make a quick verdict with some spiel about constitutional rights about a quick and speedy trial."

I nodded, shovelling a piece of pie into my mouth as I waited for him to continue.

"I… uh… also wanted to talk about what happened today."

Damn Alice . She was wrong. I blushed a deep crimson, but made no other response.

"And I just wanted to know if you really knew what I was referring to…" he asked, and he was the one to look embarrassed.

"Well… yes… I do, I guess. But Alice didn't tell me, I swear, I found the pill bottle on the hotel room floor and then I looked it up on Wikipedia and then decided that you didn't have prostate cancer and that you had to have had hypersexuality and oh, I'll just shut the hell up now." I said too much.

I heard Edward groan, "I'm sorry, Bella… I know it's weird. I can sleep in another room if you feel-"

I smiled at him beneath my blush, "Edward, I couldn't care less about this. I don't want anything to change. Besides, and I quote, 'It's pretty damn sexy.'"

I blushed even more and I saw Edward shift awkwardly on the ground. I looked down and licked my lips. Either Edward carried a gun in his pocket or he was just happy to see me.

And if Alice was here, she'd tell me to jump him or kiss him, but I found myself drowning in the awkward silence.

Edward nodded and just stood to leave. He paused at the doorway, as if to talk once more, but hurriedly left.

I fell back on the bed and groaned. I just missed a perfect opportunity, didn't I? I messed up. We would always be awkward about this now.

BASBASBASBAS

Charlie was staring me out. I could feel it. His gaze was intense, boring into my back. I just held my grandma's hand as she hummed a lullaby in my ear. I leaned against her shoulder. She was like my rock right now.

I heard whispers going about the room from the students of Forks high. This was the verdict. This would make me or break me. I just couldn't lose faith in what I knew could be done. I could do this… I knew I could… I had a rock solid testimony and Charlie would get what was coming to him… right?

"Don't listen to them, Izzy bear, you're grandmamma is here and everything's okay. We're going to put my son in jail."

She was oddly blasé about this whole ordeal. She seemed un-phased when I'd told her what happened; only saying things like, 'I knew it.' And being only a bit angry.

She touched my heart though, I didn't have any other live relatives and I was glad to have this one around.

We saw the jury file in and the judge as well. I grew completely nervous. The jury seemed to be mocking me. They all knew what my life was going to be like from now on and it was like they weren't even giving anything away with their eyes. I was restless.

I heard the clashing sound of the gavel and we rose automatically. I gulped and bit my lip. On my other side, Edward rubbed my back with one of his hands and I leaned into him for both moral and physical support.

The judge nodded to one of the jurors and he stood, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolding it. He spoke into a microphone and started to read from the prearranged speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, we have heard the testimonies of both Isabella Swan and Charlie Swan, and have reviewed the case. After years of abuse, fear, and a planned murder, we convict the accused was with life in prison without the possibility of parole."

I had to slam my hand over my mouth to refrain from screaming. I buried my head in my grandma's comforting arms and she patted my hair. I heard murmurs arise from around me and, with my eyes violating my set rules, looked at Charlie.

He looked crazed. He was looking at me with a look that said, 'You will pay', he even mouthed the words to me and I had to look away to keep the scream in.

The juror kept talking and the room grew silent.

"Also, we feel that since she is underage at 17, she will be put into the custody of her grandmother, Betty Swan. And as for the abuse that Isabella Swan, the accuser has suffered, the grand jury feels it necessary for her to attend weekly therapy sessions for one year, starting Wednesday of next week."

**Now who expected that? Hopefully none of you! I'm sorry I didn't have the technical terms for this one… I was online all day searching abuse charges and all I got were specific cases that didn't help me at all, and if that upsets you, then go cry in a corner.**

**Anyways! I wrote that essay and I'll get an A, so thanks for being understanding about the past couple days!**

**Get me high for another update. It works.**

**Pix-** I got to say the review thing is working for Jess because I have been getting the chapter the next day after her posting. Wow awesome chappy. GO REVIEW (and get Jess high)

**Chapter question- WHAT'S THE SONG THAT DESCIBES YOU AND MAKES YOU HAPPIEST? Mine is You Make my Dreams Come True by Hall and Oates. Yeah, I'm a weird 14 year old, I know…**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Whatever Mood You Want, Baby

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, no words for how epic you are… and thanks to reviews you guys! It seriously makes me write quickly!**

**Oh, and thanks to Sanders61584 for getting on my ass about this on facebook haha.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**..unsaid.- for about half of that review I thought you were giving me the first and only flame for this story and it freaked me out a bit… not going to lie haha. But it ended really sweet XD so thanks! And hell yes, us 14 year olds can SO write! And just because I turn 15 on the 25****th**** doesn't change that!**

**C- if you were born on May 26****th****, then we're one day apart! That makes me happy in a way that really is kinda stupid haha.**

**Vampirelizgurl- a lot of you actually brought up the fact that this story might be wrapping up soon… that was a common misconception. I won't be ending this story any time soon.**

**Malyandelia- for being a fellow Hall and Oates 14 year old! Go us!**

**Angel27eyes- for being observant of old granny swan haha.**

**Soleil Moon- I don't know if you realized that you didn't sign in to review… but that's why I didn't reply… thanks, though! And I know! it's more popular than I ever thought it'd be!**

**And special thanks to- (in no particular order)- PrincesaCullen, emma, Mz-Star, Carlisle's-nose-extension, Sara McCarty Cullen, TwiDi, ****Anon**** x, beffy-beffy123, amazingragdoll, clary shadows, puglover770, IGOTEAMEDWARD, acw1, VaMpIrExPiXiE, texbratt67, BubblyBookz31, Godschildtweety, Lecia, jessieclow3, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, Chanelle022, MidnightTulip, ElspethGordie, SaraHellen, StormRain0904, Kayla1013, SomethinSurreal, sanders61584, chelzgd, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, Limo13, EverlastingMuse, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, jbaby36, MsWhiteChristmas, shaz308, snusa, Aljasice, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

I heard the clashing sound of the gavel and we rose automatically. I gulped and bit my lip. On my other side, Edward rubbed my back with one of his hands and I leaned into him for both moral and physical support.

The judge nodded to one of the jurors and he stood, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolding it. He spoke into a microphone and started to read from the prearranged speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, we have heard the testimonies of both Isabella Swan and Charlie Swan, and have reviewed the case. After years of abuse, fear, and a planned murder, we convict the accused was with life in prison without the possibility of parole."

I had to slam my hand over my mouth to refrain from screaming. I buried my head in my grandma's comforting arms and she patted my hair. I heard murmurs arise from around me and, with my eyes violating my set rules, looked at Charlie.

He looked crazed. He was looking at me with a look that said, 'You will pay', he even mouthed the words to me and I had to look away to keep the scream in.

The juror kept talking and the room grew silent.

"Also, we feel that since she is underage at 17, she will be put into the custody of her grandmother, Betty Swan. And as for the abuse that Isabella Swan, the accuser has suffered, the grand jury feels it necessary for her to attend weekly therapy sessions for one year, starting Wednesday of next week."

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

The smile that had been so recently plastered on my face was now replaced by a desolate, confused stare at the jury. What? Did they think I was some crazy person? I didn't need to attend a correctional facility for a year.

I think I had people to vouch that for me… could people couch for me? Was that even allowed?

I turned to Edward, who was also looking pretty shocked at the admission of the jury.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind though, seeing as there was something just a tad bit more important to focus on.

I turned to Edward again, our shocked faces now replaced by humungous smiles and we simultaneously got wrapped up in each other's arms in bouncing happiness.

I vaguely registered other arms being wrapped around me, but I was only focused on Edward's.

"We did it, Bella." He said the relief and happiness evident in his voice. I couldn't help but be moved by his blatant affections for the jury.

And it registered with me how much it was true… for years I had to deal with this, and for weeks we'd been fighting for my life.

I saved my life.

_He _saved my life.

Edward came along and saved my life.

My "bully" saved my life.

I could only focus on his fingers running through my hair… and I felt a pull at my heart… not the kind I've been having lately, not the physical kind… the kind that pulled my heartstrings.

I blinked. What? What was that feeling? Like when he touched me… it turned electric…

This man had saved my life, and was now hugging the hell out of me, and I felt a romantic connection with him.

I felt my hands instinctively tighten around him, as if claiming him and letting everyone know. I breathed in his scent and was surprised to find out how amazing it felt…

It wasn't until I heard Forks High students that I realized that Edward and I were still taking too long to let go of each other.

I pulled away first, immediately missing his body heat. Edward felt it too, I could tell.

I was swarmed with teenage questions and a couple of reporters as soon as we exited the court room. My arm got grabbed by two of them and I felt Edward eagerly free me from their grip, ignoring them as he guided me through the crowd.

I managed not to trip and fall while getting into Edward's car.

E.P.O.V.

I didn't exactly want to say anything and ruin Bella's moment of happiness, and believe me, this was a turning point in her life, but her grandma seemed surprisingly happy about her son being put into jail.

There was something about the soft white curls in her hair and the eyes… they didn't resemble Bella at all, or Charlie for that matter.

And it was strange, the eyes color… skin tone… it was different than something I would've thought of her grandmother to be. The way she hugged Bella was all wrong… awkward… but that also may be due to the fact that they hadn't connected in a while… I was just observing far too much.

There was something else… it was sort of odd… I think that maybe my hypersexuality had been overshadowed by Bella's own problems…

But right now, it was coming back full force. See, arousal was painful for me. if I went to relieve myself, it'd come back about ten minutes later. The antiandrogen reduced that… but not enough to make me happy…

I smiled slightly while the rest of my family and Bella talked. I remembered the first day I got it… it was the very same day I met Bella.

I sure as hell didn't tell my dad that, though… see, to a lot of people, having this problem for just one person was just a crush. But Bella actually instituted a medical problem for me.

It was getting to the point to where I couldn't even stand or sit in one position for over a minute before a fucking erection appeared.

And yes, it was happening now. I had gotten a bit used to it… but sleeping in the same bed as she did made everything just a little worse.

Every turn of her body… every laugh… every hair toss… everything in general with her shot straight to my crotch…

What's even worse? She knew about it… I flushed thinking of the awkward conversation now and how that went…

She just said that she understood, and that a lot of people suffered from it… but they didn't… one in fifty people you meet have it, and it's weird, especially if it's the worst for one person. Her.

But hell if she knew that… unless Alice told her… but she wouldn't do that. God… I just want to kiss her. She listened to my parents and Alice contently by the fire, and I kept close watch on her grandmother, she just looked so… out of place next to Bella… almost as if Bella's grandmother was trying too hard. I shook my head, choosing not to dwell on it too heavily and went back to staring at Bella.

Everyone was rejoicing in the moment about how impeccably well the case had gone. I think Bella had noticed my preoccupation with my staring incessantly at her and she blushed, smiling at me.

Her eyes lingered on me for a moment and then shook her head, looking away.

I heard Bella's grandmother speak. "Well, you guys… do you mind if I stay here the night? And then I can take Bella back to my place tomorrow?" She questioned my mother.

My mom nodded, smiling. "Of course, Betty. My daughter will fix you a room."

I frowned, and from my peripheral vision I saw Bella do the same. We had both forgotten the fact that this would be our last night together.

It upset me. I had gotten so used to it… waking up next to a warm body and her nightly restless movements… I was going to miss her.

It was a strange feeling. When I'd gotten into this, my only goal was to make her safe, and then I'd let her go and be happy.

If you care for someone, you set them free…

And that's what I had a hard time telling myself now; I was internally making a big fit about it. I wanted her here with me. Always.

I didn't even know how to handle this… my new found revelation made me angry. I wasn't supposed to get used to Bella as a constant in my life, she was only temporary. Right?

And now, in the last night, I wanted to smother her with hugs and make her mine. But it was something foreign… I wasn't good enough for Bella.

It didn't matter that I now knew she had a slight physical attraction for me… even though I wanted to act on that with my whole heart, I knew I couldn't… Bella needed someone better.

And now was I just selfishly needing to keep her with me?

I wanted to say no.

B.P.O.V.

I was content at the moment.

I was lying in Edward's arms on our bed at 10 PM with only a lamp light. The atmosphere was quiet with only the sounds of the crickets outside and our muted voices.

The happiness in the room was evident; the grins on our faces were goofy.

"And how do you feel right now, Bella? Imagine… everything we've been aiming for has happened, you're _safe_ and we can finally breathe now." He said. I felt it too. Everything was so simple… the air was light.

Everything was right, I had my fairytale. Well… except for the fact that the prince I ran off with isn't mine.

I felt him smile against my hair. I sighed happily, no matter… I could deal with being Edward's friend. I mean, how am I supposed to complain about this situation? It really was one hundred percent better than any other one I'd ever been in.

"Believe me; I know how lucky I am. By the way, thanks for saving my life the way you did…" I said quietly and with plenty of cheese.

I turned my face to his to see him staring at me. He smiled at me carefully, almost as if disappointed in my thank you.

"I'm not joking… Edward, if I'd never have met you, I'd be on my way to inevitable death." I said. He judged my expression and then smiled an Edward smile.

He chuckled, but held me closer, "I'm so glad I poured that water on you that one day then…"

I smiled, "Me too… I wasn't sure why you did it at the time, but it worked out." I said, shrugging and tracing my fingers along the hard contours of his chest.

He sighed, twisting a strand of my hair in between his fingers.

"You want to know a secret? They wanted me to pour the soda. I opted for water… I know, it doesn't make it excusable. But at least I didn't make you sticky." He said.

_But you make her sticky all the time._

My brain snickered and I told it to shut up.

I smiled nevertheless, that was really sweet… how had I not known how reluctant he was to bully me? There must have been signs everywhere. Everything that I had believed… the cocky smiles… it was all fake, and little did I know that it was for me… that was the part that blew me away…

"Well thank you… you may just be the kindest bully to ever exist." I winked and he smiled apologetically.

"But I can't help but wonder… if you didn't enjoy making me… unhappy… then why did you let them control you like that." I mused aloud.

Again, my own beginning assumptions confused me. I had thought I was the only victim in this whole mess, but I hadn't ever given one thought to the fact that Edward was a victim too… and that Edward had a hard past too… and that Edward was suffering under peer pressure. And though my problems were probably worse, he was also battling with his own.

Irony never felt as bitter.

"Bella, you know if I could go back in time I'd just have told Tyler to just back off… but I was a scared kid… and me doing it in a less harsh way seemed like a better idea at the time and-"

"Hey," I said quietly, "Everything worked out, and I misjudged you anyways… its fine." I said, trying to alleviate him from his stress and make him feel better. But I knew the kind of person Edward was, he would beat himself up over this… and that saddened me, because he deserved better.

He looked at me with kind eyes and the light from the lamp formed an inviting shadow on the bed.

His eyes opened a bit wider for a second or two, "Hey… speaking of which… do you remember that day when I said that really lame line about getting a new book collection?" He rolled his eyes, remembering the "insult".

I smiled, wrinkling my nose, "Yeah and I'd say someone needs to come up with a new insult collection." I said in return, rolling my eyes to emphasize how truly lame that little sentiment was...

"I never did get the book back that I lost… it's kind of funny, one day I was just reading it, and I thought that maybe I'd just left it in the lunch room, but when I went back to check, nothing." I mused aloud again. It was a pity… that was my favorite book…

His face colored. "I kind of have it." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

I smacked his arm, "Really? You took it?"

He shrugged, "You left it there… I never got around to giving it back. By the way, I read it." He blushed, but he had no need, his admission pleased me.

I smiled, "Good, you needed some good literature in your life." I said.

He smiled in return, "That I did. So, I guess… therapy?" He said, broaching onto another subject. Not one I wanted to broach onto.

I groaned, burying my face in his chest, "Do I have to go?" I asked, knowing his ready answer.

"Yes." He replied, "But it can't be that bad, can it?" He asked, obviously trying to brighten me up to the idea.

I pursed my lips, "No… talking to someone about my messed up life is going to be a blast."

There was a silence there, and a comment wavered on his tongue.

"I could… go with you if you… if you wanted, you know… but that might be-"

"Really? You'd go! Then yeah, come with me and it will be so much more fun."

He flicked my chin, "Look at you, excited for therapy." He winked.

I wrinkled my nose, "In no way am I excited for therapy… I just think it'll be easier if you're there to help me through it… but then again… my thoughts might scare you so-" I was about to excuse him from his offer but he quickly asserted his position to go.

"I'll go, love. If you want support, I can do that. I _want _to do that." He said and I could see that he was being serious.

I hugged him, "I know you don't think so, but that means a lot to me… it'll be hard to talk about… Charlie… and to get the closure that he's not coming back."

My ass was falling asleep so I rolled over a bit, accidentally onto him a bit. He groaned, "Bella." He said in his warning voice.

I blinked… I had completely forgotten… "I-is it hard?"

His eyes widened and he looked at me in complete shock. "Is _what_?"

Oh… I realized how that would sound to a hypersexual. I held back a laugh. "Is it difficult to deal with… the whole hypersexuality thing?" I asked in a jumble.

He cocked his head to the side, thinking, "Well, yeah, if you keep doing things that you normally do." He pinched my side and winked.

I flushed. He looked at me with an intense stare.

"D-do I normally make you… uncomfortable… in that way?" I asked, biting my lip.

His eyes were locked on my lip.

He gulped, "Let's just say I have a hard time of forgetting how attractive you are…"

I felt my face get hotter and ducked. I looked back up at him and he smiled.

"But don't worry… the pills usually work." He said, trying to reassure me unnecessarily because I'd rather he didn't take the pills at all.

"Usually?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Remember that one road trip when all you were wearing was that tank top and skinny jeans? It really doesn't matter what you're wearing… it really just depends on what mood I'm in." He averted his eyes from mine.

I smiled a little, "And what sort of mood are you in now?"

He looked at me with dark eyes, "Whatever mood you want me to be in." He winked.

There was a pause, and the more I looked at him, the more I realized that he was being serious… something kept jumping to the forefront of my mind. I had to just…

"Do you mind if I... tried something?" I asked hesitantly.

He gulped, "Of course, anything."

I took a deep breath and changed my position so that I was situated with my upper body on top of his.

He sucked in a breath in shock. I saw him start to shake. He did know he could say no, right?

He shifted his face up, looking at my lips, he knew what I wanted. Tentatively, I threaded my fingers through his soft hair, realizing that he was giving me the okay.

I tilted his face further upward and I leaned down, the heat from his body covering mine.

I looked at his lips, "I just need to know…" I said, mostly to myself, curling my fingers in his hair again.

I felt the heat of his soft lips the moment my lips connected with his.

**Now this is the time where you say, 'oh I want to kill you for stopping there!' but in secret, you love me for this stuff… admit it, twerds.**

**Anyways… yeah.**

**Pix-** So, I won't kill jess today, I want the kiss darn it! GO REVIEW and we might get it ;)

**Chapter question- WHAT IS ONE WORD THAT DESCRIBES A TELEVISION? So what if I'm random. It's a legit question.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Happy Beginnings and Sad Endings

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, again, you guys make my heart feel all warm and fuzzy. Not stupid ass fuzzy either, like shag carpet fuzzy. That's how much.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**XO. Soleil Moon- for forgetting to login haha, face it we've all done it.**

**PrincesaCullen- she was the first person to actually know what antiandrogen was. Despite the fact that she's majoring in biology, I still think that it's pretty amazing, that there isn't common knowledge…**

**Amazingragdoll- for spreading the love of this story to her friends haha.**

**ElspethGordie- what the hell is a tube?**

**StormRain0904- for being shocked at my admission of being 14. That's still weird to me that people are surprised… I mean, 14 year olds are capable in some respects… but in others ; )**

**Sanders61584- for predicting how I'm about to pop her bubble haha.**

**Carlisle's-nose-extension- for being too lazy to come across the world to kill me haha.**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- ElizaLockhart, teamedward4evr, ., jessieclow3, Sara McCarty Cullen, andii Cullen pattinson, puglover770, ObsessedReaderAlert, MsWhiteChristmas, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, malyandelia, acw1, clary shadows, missFANPIRE1, Godschildtweety, tw1l1ght4ev3r, Kara Hitame, Maybelle, texbratt67, tiderider, MidnightTulip, lynne0731, HazelEyedHarlot, shaz308, snusa, Mz-Star, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and the epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**LAST ON SILENCE-**

I smiled a little, "And what sort of mood are you in now?"

He looked at me with dark eyes, "Whatever mood you want me to be in." he winked.

There was a pause, and the more I looked at him, the more I realized that he was being serious… something kept jumping to the forefront of my mind. I had to just…

"Do you mind if I... tried something?" I asked hesitantly.

He gulped, "Of course, anything."

I took a deep breath and changed my position so that I was situated with my upper body on top of his.

He sucked in a breath in shock. I saw him start to shake. He did know he could say no, right?

He shifted his face up, looking at my lips, he knew what I wanted. Tentatively, I threaded my fingers through his soft hair, realizing that he was giving me the okay.

I tilted his face further upward and I leaned down, the heat from his body covering mine.

I looked at his lips, "I just need to know…" I said, mostly to myself, curling my fingers in his hair again.

I felt the heat of his soft lips the moment my lips connected with his.

**CURRENTLY ON SILENCE-**

We both knew. This was a test kiss. Our lips were questioning, seeing if this was a good thing. After a second or two, we both agreed on one opinion very obviously, by increasing the pressure. His lips questioned mine, asking whether or not I liked it like he liked it.

In ascent, I slipped my bottom lip in between his.

That very same second, he moved himself to a sitting position of the bed, snaking his arms around to my back and scooting me closer, pressing myself up against his body in delightful ways.

I twisted part of his hair on my fingers and tilted my head to the side for a better angle.

This wasn't at all what I had expected our first kiss to be like. I was expecting fiery from someone like Edward, but this was soft and sweet and slow and… romantic… the soft lamplight illuminating our tangled silhouettes was also charming.

He massaged the back of my neck with his other hand, gently licking at my lip for access.

I gave it to him, gently opening my mouth and feeling his tongue invade my mouth, exploring and caressing.

After a while, when air became a necessity, we pulled away slightly, resting our foreheads together as we panted.

He threaded his fingers through mine, smiling and planting one more chaste kiss on my lips.

"If you ever want to try anything again, go ahead." He said, nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

With that I leaned my lips back to his, wanting to taste him again.

After a while I felt his hand crawl up my thigh and I wrapped my arms tighter around him for encouragement.

He froze, snapping his hand away and pulling back, breathing heavily.

I frowned, disappointed, "Why did you stop?" I asked.

He breathed through his nose, calming himself, "Bella… I don't want to take advantage of you."

I looked at the bed, frowning. "I just got rejected… again… by a hypersexual… there has to be something wrong with me…" I groaned, burying my embarrassed head in my hands.

I heard him groan, "Bella. Stop. If I could've had it my way… I would've had you a long time ago… but this isn't right, Bella… I mean, I _want _this really bad. You're giving a hypersexual a chance to have sex. Bella, I'm saying no and you have to know that if I cared about you less, I wouldn't even think about it… but I do care about you… and I want to wait until we at least go out or something…" he fiddled with his thumbs.

"_Please_?" I asked him while suggestively kissing him again.

For a second, I saw his determination waver and felt his hand immediately move to my hips to pull me closer.

But then he shook his head and stood up. "No." He sighed, "Bella, please don't beg me? I can't take much more."

"Please, Edward?" I said again, trailing kisses up his neck.

In the back of his throat, I thought I heard a small growl. His hands tightened.

"Bella…" he said in a warning voice again.

"Please." I said again against his neck, kissing it.

"_Please_?" I tried once more.

His breath caught, he shut his eyes. "Damn it all to hell…"

I felt his hands roughly grab my hips and flip me over, situating me underneath him.

"That's it… fine, Isabella." He said, quickly coming down to claim my lips again.

And there was nothing sweet or gentle in this kiss. It was a kiss that an aroused hypersexual would be expected to give and I loved every second of it.

I made a moaning sound in my throat, grabbing fistfuls of his hair again. I felt his hands strongly cup my cheeks, manipulating my mouth to move to where it was most convenient for him to delve his soft and strong tongue into my mouth deeper.

For someone who had never even kissed a girl before, he sure as hell was better than I'd ever expect. Especially with the confidence that he took in controlling me. I couldn't decide what my favorite part was.

I gripped his forearms tightly as I felt my stomach tighten.

"Edward…" I said in between kisses and pants.

I felt him smile cruelly against my mouth, and then forcing my mouth to mold to his again. He gently took my bottom lip into his mouth and bit it. It felt so good… I took his top lip into my mouth and nibbled on it.

His voice was gravelly and deep and rough, "That's it, baby, say my name just like that."

And then, his hands moved to go underneath me and squeeze my ass.

I made a weird and embarrassing mewling noise as he moved his expert hands, and I couldn't control myself as I started arching my back and breaking the kiss because I could barely stand the shear force of his sex appeal hovered over me.

He growled, pulling back a little to study my appearance. With his hands still holding my ass, he turned to flip us over, giving me a slight upper hand that I didn't know what to do with.

He saw my inability and loss at what to do and something flickered in his eyes. Could he still be in control from beneath me?

I was wrong. Even beneath me, he held complete power. I gasped and moaned loudly again as I felt his slap my ass proudly, salivating in the way his name sounded rolling off of my tongue.

He gave me a crooked smile, moving one hand to force me down and onto his mouth again.

His confident tongue never wavered in my mouth, bringing me to a spot in oblivion I favored with his calloused and strong hands still slapping me, and rubbing and massaging the probably red areas.

I felt myself lose more control. This man was damn good for someone who was new at this.

"Holy fuck." I said, unable to move my lips against his, being rendered paralyzed by his actions.

He didn't seem to relent or care though, his amazing assault continued on my lips and ass as he brought me closer and closer to something that I didn't quite understand.

I felt something hard against my thigh and looked down to see Edward's… erection. I opened my mouth to whimper but it was captured by his again, making me mute.

I moved my thigh against him and his actions faltered slightly. He shut his eyes.

"Shit…" he said.

He moved my ass so that I was grinding against him again and his head fell back, his ecstasy shown easily on his face.

We were both moving against him and I wasn't sure if I wanted to rock into his hands on my ass or his erection. He made it easy for me by deciding on both. I bent down to suckle on his chest as he controlled my body.

"Oh. My. God." We snapped our heads to the voice. "You two are better than porn…"

We were horrified to see Alice in the doorway, leaning against the door with amusement.

I felt the once rock hard little Eddie soften slightly at the sight of his sister and I shot her a death glare.

I moved off of him.

"What the fuck do you want, Alice?" I said harshly.

She giggled, "Just coming to tell you that I need to get some sleep… and Bella screaming isn't exactly the calm that I need to fall asleep."

At that, my eyes widened and I blushed.

I felt Edward's hand on my back again and the electricity was back.

"Thanks, guys." She said sarcastically and left the room.

"I wasn't loud." I tried to convince myself.

He chuckled. "You were a bit loud, love…"

I wrinkled my nose, "I-I was trying to be quiet."

He smiled evilly, "Well, somehow I'm not okay with that." He leaned in close to my ear, "If we're ever going to do that again, it'll have to be in solitude because I want to hear you scream."

My breath quickened again and he chuckled. I looked down.

I bit my lip. See, a regular guy who wasn't hard would just… not be hard. But when _Edward_ wasn't hard, he had a regular guy's erection.

I pitied him.

I rejoiced for myself.

"I wonder what you're like without the pills…" I said, but then wondered if the idea was offensive to him... I hope not… because I wanted to try it sometime…

His eyes widened, apparently horrified at the thought.

"Let's just say that if I didn't have those pills… you'd have to be open to surprise sex every second of the day." He said.

I moaned accidentally at the thought.

"Please?" I said.

He groaned. I saw little Edward come back.

I licked my lips, moving towards him. He shook his head, looking reluctant to do so.

"You don't want to wake up anyone else…"

I make a noise of irritation. "I'll be quieter…" I said.

He let out a breathy noise, "Bella… don't push me this time… I'll uh… finish this up in the bathroom."

My eyes widened, "Can't you finish it out here? I don't have to do anything?" I said eagerly, the pervert in me wanting to see Edward come to his undoing.

"Isabella…" he said, pleading.

He stood up, his rock hard and large erection pitching a horizontal tent as he stood.

He started walking to the bathroom. I resisted the all too powerful urge to get up and follow him.

"I could cover my mouth with duct tape?" I said.

He shut the door.

Damn you, Alice, damn you.

And now I had to wait out here while Edward masturbated not 20 feet away.

I heard his noises coming from the bathroom. And I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure I was making noises too. I was so pathetic…

About twenty minutes later, he came out, looking relieved.

Damn, if he took twenty minutes on just himself… I wondered at what he could do to me…

Dude, I'm the luckiest damn girl in the world… well, not right now.

Seeing the pathetically sad expression on my face, he laughed.

"Oh yeah, laugh. You at least got your release." I said, huffing and crossing my legs.

He smiled cockily again. "Don't tempt me, Isabella."

BASBASBASBAS

"Bella."

I felt my shoulders moving and realized that I was being moved. I groaned.

I was having the best dream, too…

See, Edward and I had the most erotic kiss ever. And this damned person was still shaking my shoulder!

I groaned, opening my eyes to see Edward himself, trying to wake me up.

"Isabella…" he said again.

I glared at him. Why couldn't my dream have actually _happened_?

He frowned, "What is it… do you regret anything?" He asked, seeming cautious.

I wrinkled my nose, "What does _that _have to do with anything… I just wanted a dream I had to not end… no big deal." I said with a tight smile.

He frowned, "Alright… if you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" He said.

Then he pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

I gasped, eyes widening. My smile was incomparable.

His eyebrows came together, "You're awfully into changing the attitude this morning…" he said, bemused.

I blushed, "Nothing… I just realized it wasn't a dream." I said. He looked confused for a moment, but then connected my words.

He chuckled, kissing me again. "Damn straight it wasn't." He winked, and then frowned, "Now you have to go and pack because you're going to your grandmother's in a couple hours." He said.

I sighed, leaning against him, "I know that she's my grandma… but is it so horrible that I don't want to go?" I said in a small voice.

He smiled sadly, "No… but you'll get used to it… and I'll still be with you in school, I'll have my schedule changed again… we're really missing too much of it. Oh and we have therapy tomorrow, 4 o clock, remember? So I'll see you at both places." He said, telling me that going to school had to happen, while surreptitiously reminding me of therapy. Dang.

He didn't grasp the meaning of my question though.

I groaned, "I meant… well… Edward…" I looked at him, biting my lip, "What… what does this make us?" I finally asked.

He chuckled, bringing my mouth back up to his, "I thought that'd be kind of obvious, love. You're,_ mine _now, woman. It makes you my girlfriend."

I smiled goofily.

"O-okay." I said. I leaned up to kiss him again. He kissed me back for a couple of seconds and then stood me up.

"Now go pack, I'll go and get you some food." He said, and to propel me towards an open suitcase, he slapped my ass, winking.

Edward was an ass man… that much was obvious. I found that new found aspect of him enjoyable.

BASBASBASBAS

"You ready to go, Izzy bear?" Gram said and I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded.

Emmett helped her haul the bags into her car and she thanked him.

Edward walked up to me next, giving me a hug. He kissed me and we heard several gasps, and we had forgotten that we hadn't mentioned our newly kindled romance to the rest of his family.

Edward didn't seem to care too much, stroking my hair when he pulled away and telling me that he'd miss me.

I looked at Esme and she had tears in her eyes. So did Rosalie. I heard the ever immature Emmett holler to his son and Carlisle nod, as if it was a scientific experiment's conclusion. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't all act all shocked, guys, we all knew it was happening. In fact," she looked at me, "I had an interesting encounter with them last night where-" Edward slapped his hand over Alice 's mouth and she smiled at him.

Next, I walked to Carlisle and hugged him. "Thanks, Carlisle , I couldn't have done this without you either." He nodded to me, giving me a fatherly smile, and it seemed odd. My father had never given me that smile.

Esme and Rosalie hugged me at the same time as well and I kissed their cheeks. Emmett smiled and gave me a bear hug and Alice hugged me, saying she'd miss me.

I climbed in the car and with one more kiss from Edward, gram took off. I stared off at him from the rear view mirror.

She smiled an almost sickly sweet smile at me, "Isabella, aren't you happy? You get to spend some time with your old Grammy now." She said, soundly like it had some sort of double meaning.

I nodded, "Of course."

Somehow, I wasn't happy. She wasn't the Gram I remembered, of course, people change, but she was different than how I wanted and missed.

I sighed.

About an hour later, we pulled into a flat that I didn't remember.

"Did you move?" I asked. Did grandparents move? I rolled my eyes, everyone moved…

She sighed, "Yeah, I did." She was quick to close the subject. I was confused… she was different than she was five minutes ago.

What was that about? Suddenly she was being short with me. Maybe she had finally gotten the shock of her son in prison? I didn't know.

I walked inside with the bags and looked around. It was weird looking… like the walls were just a plain white and the only pictures were of her. None of Charlie, or her late husband, or me.

There was a table with one dated about ten years back and… that's the time I would've last seen her. She wasn't how I remembered in the picture either.

Maybe it was just me. She sat down and started knitting, sending me off to a room in the back of the house. I thanked her and she nodded.

I frowned. The room I was sent to had a twin bed, and nothing else. It seemed weird not to have Charlie here. It was 5 O'clock and I was wondering if she was expecting me to make her dinner… would she have told me? Should I go and make it anyways?

The woman out there didn't resemble my Grandmother. I wanted Edward back. Worse than everything else? I had therapy tomorrow. Would Edward make it?

I looked down at the address they had given me. I didn't want to go… but maybe it would relieve some of the stress I was feeling right now.

I wanted Edward. I couldn't believe this was happening… after last night… I didn't want to leave Edward, and it seemed like my grandma was annoyed with my being here. This was, of course, better than anything I'd ever have to deal with pertaining to Charlie, but I didn't feel loved here either.

I sat down on the bed and started to cry.

**Looked who's sad again.**

**Pix-** Damn, Jess you are on a roll. Poor Bella. And I got to say. FINALLY! GO REIVEW, more Bella Edward action (maybe)

**Chapter question- WHAT'S THE NEXT BOOK I SHOULD READ? I'm writing a book list of things to read and I want to know what you like.**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Mysteries Left Unsolved

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**And everyone suggested great books… the only problem was that I'd already read about 90 percent of them… oh well, there's always that other ten percent!**

**So I got a great response to the make out session last time… so I'm pretty convinced that I want to do it again if that's the response I get…**

**I might just do another one. Give me the same response and I might go further quicker ; ) !**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**E- haha, you obviously aren't used to my creepy obsession with writing and posting very quickly. And I'm glad it met your standards ;)**

**And one person didn't sign in and I have no clue of how to address them, check that guys, please.**

**IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder- some of you guys thought I meant fanfiction books, I meant real life books, twerds, haha.**

**Kara Hitame- for being a classics lover like me!**

**Featherbrained- spent two days reading this, and deserves a round of applause for staying up late just to read it. I feel very loved!**

**SomethinSurreal- long review. I like it! and to tell you, I read Trickster's Choice and liked it!**

**Soleil Moon- you keep forgetting to log in. I'm starting to think it's just to annoy me…**

**Sanders61384- for sneaking the next chapter during fanfiction rehab haha. Also, for enduring eye make up remover, it hurts, kids.**

**Mmamarillo- for being scared about the fact that since my vision of sex was like this, that her daughter's might be too. how many people think so? *all hands go up*.**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- ElspethGordie, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, teamedward4evr, jessieclow3, miss-lost-and-confused, Mjb44, MsWhiteChristmas, SaraHellen, EverlasingMuse, shaz308, silmixoxbabie, avid book reader, angel27eyes, puglover770, tiderider, tw1l1ght4ev3r, Godschildtweety, MusicIsMyBoyfriend33, Mz-Star, Lecia, missFANPIRE1, snusa, Americaswwetie, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, Princess Shurubie, StormRain0904, amazingragdoll, malyandelia, TwiDi, clary shadows, MidnightTulip, twilightlovindanzrrx3, lynne0731, Twilight Vampire Princess 14, Juice Popper, edwardlover, SarahxEmmett, and Carlisle's-nose-extension, also my epic beta.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

I walked inside with the bags and looked around. It was weird looking… like the walls were just a plain white and the only pictures were of her. None of Charlie, or her late husband, or me.

There was a table with one dated about ten years back and… that's the time I would've last seen her. She wasn't how I remembered in the picture either.

Maybe it was just me. She sat down and started knitting, sending me off to a room in the back of the house. I thanked her and she nodded.

I frowned. The room I was sent to had a twin bed, and nothing else. It seemed weird not to have Charlie here. It was 5 O'clock and I was wondering if she was expecting me to make her dinner… would she have told me? Should I go and make it anyways?

The woman out there didn't resemble my Grandmother. I wanted Edward back. Worse than everything else? I had therapy tomorrow. Would Edward make it?

I looked down at the address they had given me. I didn't want to go… but maybe it would relieve some of the stress I was feeling right now.

I wanted Edward. I couldn't believe this was happening… after last night… I didn't want to leave Edward, and it seemed like my grandma was annoyed with my being here. This was, of course, better than anything I'd ever have to deal with pertaining to Charlie, but I didn't feel loved here either.

I sat down on the bed and started to cry.

**Currently on silence-**

I found out that morning after that my car had been transported to my gram's house. It was a normality that I was thankful for. I missed it.

The bad news was that Gram wasn't acting any better… she was sleeping past 5 this morning, and I specifically remembered her having night terrors and trouble sleeping. I just couldn't shake the feeling.

The good news out of this was that I'd turn 18 next month, and I didn't have to stay with her until after then.

I really didn't know what was wrong… she was just acting off.

Just a month. I kept telling myself, and I could do anything for a month. Maybe I could even move back with Edward…

His parents and family were probably going to be staying for the rest of the week so next month when I was free… I could move in with my hypersexual boyfriend.

I wondered where his pills were so that I could hide them…

I giggled, climbing into my truck. The drive to school was relatively easy and I was happy to see Edward's car next to my usual spot.

He looked troubled. Jessica and Lauren were stalking him again, telling him things it didn't look like he wanted to hear.

I parked next to him. Immediately, he maneuvered out of their way and came to wrap me in his arms. Unfortunately, they followed him. We groaned.

I heard Jessica chomp on her gum, "So, Isabella," she sneered, "I went to your trial, and I gotta say that you're seriously messed up."

I knew that. The old information didn't exactly bother me, but it bothered Edward.

He glared at them, "Go stuff your bras or something, ladies, and leave her alone."

They blushed, looking down at their chests and my eyes widened in amusement at the realization that they actually did, or else why would they be embarrassed?

They scurried away and Edward turned to me, changing the subject.

He appraised me and narrowed his eyes. "You were crying?" He asked, worried, as he smoothed hair out of my face.

I blinked, "But that was last night… how would you know that?" I asked curiously.

He cupped my face and laid his forehead on mine, "Because you just don't look very happy." He said.

I smiled, "I'm okay now, just some Grandma problems." His eyes narrowed. "And missing you, I can't wait until I turn 18 next month, but it'll be hard to transfer back to the old house… everywhere I look I'll be reminded of him…" I said.

He looked amused, "But you aren't going back. You're moving in with me."

I bit my lip and smiled.

I leaned up and kissed him in appreciation.

Hi was shocked, but happy, when he crushed my body against his car and I melted into his form and lips. He kept the hands innocent, unfortunately, even though we were in a parking lot.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no exhibitionist, but whenever and wherever Edward wanted to be inappropriate it was fine and dandy with me.

He peppered light kisses on my face. "One month." He whispered and then took my hand and led me to our first class.

BASBASBASBAS

"Okay, and everyone, the antebellum period was…?" our history teacher asked.

We all rolled our eyes at the last year information. "The period of time before the war." We said in a monotone unison.

"Good. And who was-" she continued to talk, but I couldn't stand to listen.

I felt Edward's hand start to tap my thigh, and I looked up at him in confusion. He smirked at me and then slid his hand between my legs, right next to my lower thigh, effectively spreading my legs apart.

My eyes widened, "What are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him.

He smirked at me again, pretending to look completely innocent. "You were upset a few days ago because you didn't get off; I thought I could make up for it now."

I bit my lip, "B-but if I couldn't keep quiet at home, then how am I supposed to…"

He shrugged, "Fine." He made a big show of sliding his hand across my inner thigh before extracting it.

I glared at him, "Is it your goal in life to drive me crazy?"

He chuckled, completely knowing what I was referring to.

And, just to tease me more, he took his hand and curled it around my waist, just below the hemline of my jeans. He slid his thumb underneath and rubbed maddening circles on my skin.

The cocky smile on his face told me that he was trying to do this.

"Isabella Swan, what are you doing?" The strict teacher asked.

My head snapped up to the front of the room and the whole room was looking at me in amusement. I looked to Edward in confusion.

He winked at me, "You're being too loud, love."

I looked at him in powerful accusation as, with one last glare in my direction, the teacher turned around again.

He just shrugged, but I knew that this little hand and leg session was just to get me to be loud.

I mean, I knew it inflated Edward's ego a bit to hear me saying his name like that, but in class? Really?

I slapped his side.

BASBASBASBAS

"What! I didn't do anything wrong… there is no school regulation against touching your girlfriend in class… damn, no need for violence!" He said, but my slaps to him didn't even make him flinch.

He was laughing. I glared at him, "You just get intense gratification from making people believe I have severe breathing problems."

He shook his head, leaning over the lunch table and to my ear, where his lips hovered, "Baby… you _know _that isn't how I get intense gratification." He whispered in a suddenly deep voice and I shivered, taking a bite into my sandwich to refrain from making any noise.

I didn't respond. Next to me, Angela giggled about something going on with Ben, and from a table or two away, I saw about 70 percent of other girls in the room glaring at me, their jealousy intense.

Edward had segregated the lunch tables again, and we resigned us and a small other group of people on the side.

I looked around and was surprised to see that we were the centre of attention; couldn't people just get over us already?

People looked at the almost dead girl with her bully. Gee, I wonder what assumption they were jumping to.

BASBASBASBAS

"Bella, love, what do I have to do to get you to go willingly?" He asked me, wanting to make this easier for both of us.

I had gotten reluctant permission from grandma to come over to Edward's after school.

I pretended to think extra hard, "Huh, gee, Edward, I really have no clue." I rolled my eyes.

He scrunched his nose, "Bella, just tell me what it is that- oh." He said at last, catching onto what my words meant.

I licked my lips and smiled when I saw little, or not so little, Edward come back for a second… er… thousandth appearance.

He wavered at the doorway a moment, "My family is home. And therapy is in an hour."

I shrugged, "I could bite a pillow? And so what, we don't need more than an hour." I said.

He gulped, "How would biting a pillow stop you from screaming? And we'd have to leave in a half hour."

I sighed, "Just trust me, it does, and we _could _spend the rest of our time arguing… or I could be screaming into a pillow, your choice." I said with a sarcastic smile and… he didn't need much convincing after that.

He came to kneel in front of me at the foot of the bed and I rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach, my face level with his.

Slowly, as if trying to kill me, he kissed me. It might have been slow, but it wasn't weak or innocent.

Edward's kiss was strong and erotic, taking his sweet time to ignite a fire within the pits of my stomach.

I moaned at each slow swipe of his tongue against mine, and Edward was so good at this…

It was like he was talking dirty to me with his tongue.

He had me loud for him in a matter of an embarrassing ten seconds, but swallowed all of my sounds with his mouth.

As slow as the rest of his hot as hell tactics, he pulled away, looking me directly in the eye while moving to hover on top of me, sliding one of his legs between mine and locking my hands above my head.

His gaze moved to conquer my lips again, slowly moving down to continue.

I wanted him to let my hands free so that I could tangle them in his hair, but the grip of one of his strong hands was twice that of both of mine, and I was powerless, especially with the distraction he was giving me.

His hot mouth moved to my neck, where he swirled a beautiful mix of his tongue and teeth in slow, lazy circles, up and down.

Once I started to make noise, his other hand moved to cover up my mouth, leaving my hands free to attempt to pull him closer.

"Urgh… how are you… so good at this." I whispered through his hand.

He chuckled, and I could see that I was doing nothing but making him cockier.

But being fair to him, the guy had a lot to be cocky about.

"I don't know, actually," he said, pulling up to kiss me again, our hot panting making me sweat a little, "I've never…" he looked suddenly shy, "Kissed anyone before… but somehow… I'm just not nervous with you, everything you do just encourage me to keep going."

I nodded, understanding, before I couldn't take the distance and jumped on him.

He chuckled before my lips came in contact with his. I was sprawled out on top of him, and I couldn't really believe I had tackled him, but neither one of us seemed to mind.

His arms wrapped around me again, moving me to a more comfortable position while still suffering under the power of his slow kiss.

"You're such a fucking amazing kisser, Ed-Edward… Mm… touch me, Edward." I half moaned out.

After that sentiment, his kiss wasn't slow, it was fast and deep and I was convinced it was completely inappropriate in at least seventeen countries.

I moaned again and he flipped us so that he was on top of me. He slowly slid his hand down my stomach and I whimpered.

"Oh fuck, God you guys! Every time I come in here I'm greeted with some scene from a sex book or some shit! I'm _so _using the intercom from now on…" we looked up to see Alice covering her eyes with her hand.

"Mary Alice Cullen, if you didn't come in here to say that someone's either A, hurt, B, in a fire, or C, that there's immediate trouble then I'll physically come at you with a chainsaw." Edward smiled up at me, moving me so I wasn't straddling him anymore. I made a distasteful sound at the back of my throat.

She groaned, "I just came in to say you should leave for therapy now, but hey, this is just fine and dandy, too. I did knock, but I understand how you couldn't hear me over Ms. Screamer over there." She turned to leave, shaking off the apparently disgusting view.

I blushed and looked down, "Was I loud again?"

He nodded, "Louder than last time… mm, I'm getting the picture that you like it when you're being controlled or dominated."

I shrugged, biting back, "Well, I wouldn't know, would I." He laughed, rolling his eyes.

"And how come I never hear myself being that loud?" I mused.

He smiled arrogantly, "Because I'm such a 'fucking amazing' kisser." He winked and I shoved him over.

He rolled his eyes and moved me to stand up again, using his new favorite form of a shove with me and slapping my ass.

BASBASBASBAS

I looked up at the tan building with distaste.

"_This _is where therapy is?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Did you expect rainbows and unicorns, love, its therapy, not the circus. Crazy people come here all of the time, so a serene setting is probably better."

I nodded, agreeing with him, but then glared, "Are you calling me crazy?"

He smirked, "Indirectly, yes."

I glared one more time but made no move to carry onward and inside.

"Love, come on. We don't want you in jail or something for not doing this."

I scrunched my nose, sucking my bottom lip in like a child.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

Once the front desk was aware that we were here, she said it'd be a 20 minute wait. I'd snorted, typical… they always said to be here on time, when it never starts on time, and when you, that one rebellious time, decide to come ten minutes late, they get mad.

You never win at an office.

We sat down.

We waited for 25 minutes.

"Isabella Swan?" Someone with a calm voice called.

Edward stood, pulling me up with him. We walked inside.

There was an office that we were led to with a woman on a sofa, opposite to the door; there was a couch, which I assumed was for me, the crazy person, and a big window.

The woman had sleek, black glasses on and blonde hair which was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She was wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt tucked in, and greeted us warmly and quietly.

"Hello, Isabella. How are we today?" She asked.

"Uh… fine?" I said.

"That's excellent." She said, but she didn't believe me, because where were we?

She looked to my boyfriend next, and maybe it was just my jealousy but I think she was checking him out.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"My _boyfriend._" I clarified.

She nodded, "Come then."

She led me to the lay down couch and welcomed Edward to sit on the cushion next to me or next to her.

He chose me, wisely.

"So, where shall you want to begin, Ms. Swan?" She asked. Letting me take the lead.

"Okay, first, I'd like to clarify something. I'm not crazy, I had a crap childhood and court sent me here after I got my father put in jail." I said.

She nodded, looking understanding, "Yes, yes, I know you aren't crazy," still using the annoying doctor patient voice, "And how does it make you _feel, _Ms. Swan, to be this traumatized."

"I'm not traumatized! Or crazy!" I screamed out at her. I was convinced that her annoying demeanor was specifically designed to make you feel crazy.

"Of course you aren't. Remember, Isabella, you don't have to put up walls, here, be open with me."

I groaned. How did I _feel _about _her_?

I wasn't a fan.

**Not so much of a cliffy, again for those of you who still claim to hate them…**

**Get me high and I'll give you words. And I also want to let you know that I really did have this chapter ready in record time. Your reviews didn't fail to make me write this an hour after posting, but I got a new computer and I was trying to find out how to work it.**

**So getting me high makes me write about an hour after posting. Keep that in mind.**

**Pix-** well I wouldn't like her either I she looked at my super hypersexual boyfriend, not that we can blame her right? Oh wait we can. REVIEW!

**Chapter question- WHAT **_**MOVIES **_**SHOULD I WATCH NEXT? Haha, I'm totally taking advantage of the CQ to get personal entertainment…**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Edward, What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You don't know what happened… I wrote this chapter only hours after I uploaded.**

**I'm afraid I might have a hardcore addiction haha.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**MsWhiteChristmas- for making me realize how crazy I am for not seeing Alice in Wonderland.**

**IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder- for another happy dance : )**

**Angel27eyes- thinks she's old at 25… anyone want to yell at her for me?**

**AKSimons- okay… so I was thinking… and you said it wasn't a bad chapter… but does that mean it wasn't good either…?**

**Soleil Moon- you didn't login again, and now I know you're doing it on purpose. No one forgets this much.**

**Ilovecharrypie- for PMing me the past couple days : )**

**And special thanks to (in no particular order)- malyandelia, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, sanders61584, IGOTEAMEDWARD, texbratt67, MidnightTulip, teamedward4evr, Godschildtweety, StormRain0904, silmixoxbabie, ElspethGordie, Kayla1013, twilightlovindanzrrx3, mizskitles220, Princess Shurubie, puglover770, shaz308, lynne0731, Kara Hitame, Americasweetie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend33, Mz-Star, amazingragdoll, no.1twilightluver, HazelEyedHarlot, jessieclow3, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, E, , acw1, TwiDi, snusa, twilightgirl80, EverlastingMuse, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

She looked to my boyfriend next, and maybe it was just my jealousy but I think she was checking him out.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"My _boyfriend._" I clarified.

She nodded, "Come then."

She led me to the lay down couch and welcomed Edward to sit on the cushion next to me or next to her.

He chose me, wisely.

"So, where shall you want to begin, Ms. Swan?" She asked. Letting me take the lead.

"Okay, first, I'd like to clarify something. I'm not crazy, I had a crap childhood and court sent me here after I got my father put in jail." I said.

She nodded, looking understanding, "Yes, yes, I know you aren't crazy," still using the annoying doctor patient voice, "And how does it make you _feel, _Ms. Swan, to be this traumatized."

"I'm not traumatized! Or crazy!" I screamed out at her. I was convinced that her annoying demeanor was specifically designed to make you feel crazy.

"Of course you aren't. Remember, Isabella, you don't have to put up walls, here, be open with me."

I groaned. How did I _feel _about _her_?

I wasn't a fan.

**Currently on silence-**

E.P.O.V.

"She said she was having problems with her grandma. Carlisle, I just don't want her there anymore…" I complained, quickly coming to Bella's assistance.

I heard him sigh over the phone, "Son, she turns 18 in a month, when she does, she'll move in with you and her grandmother won't be an issue." He said.

I pursed my lips, "But what if she's being hurt?" I asked.

"Edward, it isn't logical that Bella would be being abused by an elderly woman, not only does Betty lack the body strength, but also, you've met her, she seems a nice enough woman."

I huffed, "Charlie seemed like a nice enough police officer."

"Look, Edward, twenty two more days. From what you've said, Bella doesn't even barely see her grandmother. I wouldn't worry about it. Bella's also dealing with the stress of the fear that her father will come back."

My eyebrows scrunched up, "But Bella knows that Charlie will never come back."

I heard Carlisle sigh again, "Edward, her mind is still traumatized. She may not tell you, but she is still surprised to wake up and not see bruises."

I blinked, "Why wouldn't she have told me? if she was scared-"

He cut me off, "She doesn't want you to think she's stupid, think about it. Listen, I have to go, but make sure and call me later."

I sighed. The house seemed so empty today. With my family gone, I had lost the distraction and Bella's lack of presence was getting to me.

It was too quiet. I knew Bella was unhappy where she was, and my heart ached, I knew I could take better care of her… but my father was right, she could stay for 22 more days, right?

I hadn't a clue that she still worried about Charlie though… I wanted to alleviate that fear. I didn't want her thinking those things. Was she having nightmares? How could I get rid of her fears…

Did she need closure? How would she get closure?

Therapy, maybe. Therapy was good… I'm glad we were going.

Although today's session wasn't that amazing, maybe I could arrange for another one, maybe a male. I felt kind of violated underneath the therapist's eyes and I feel that Bella was a bit too distracted with jealousy to focus on the healing she was sent there to do.

Could I go visit her? Would she like that? I sighed. I was getting quite obsessive. Everything Bella did I wanted to do with her, and it'd only been a few days since that amazing first kiss…

Oh boy… I thought as I looked down at my hard on.

I sighed again, I had, in fact, doubled up on the antiandrogen, but things hadn't gotten any better. If anything, I wanted Bella even more.

I couldn't imagine what it'd be like without the pills. Poor Bella…

I'd actually been thinking about that. I was wondering if this would form a problem for us.

My doctor told me that at the age of forty five, I'd have the sexual drive of an eighteen year old. And at first, it didn't bother me, but would it bother her?

When we were both forty five, and I had already fucked Bella senseless for a couple decades, wouldn't see get tired of me?

I had to face the truth, I was a freak, and Bella deserved better.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

B.P.O.V.

Right now, I didn't want to be in the same house as my mean grandmother. I wanted my boyfriend on top of me.

I groaned. For a hypersexual, he wasn't exactly too quick to have sex…

Why was he so reluctant?

"Isabella!" she called.

I groaned again, standing up. "Coming!" I called back.

I walked into the living room where she was. She turned her head up to me.

Suddenly, tears ran down her face, and she opened her arms out to me. I blinked, but walked to her and hugged her, the overcoming urge to comfort the hurt overwhelming.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried. "B-Bella… he's gone." She choked out, "I'm so sorry I didn't… I didn't raise him better… and…" she kept talking, and I just held her closer.

_This _is what was wrong, she had only just started to realize what her son had done.

I felt no doubt that this vulnerable woman, ridden with guilt, was my grandmother.

"It's fine, gran, I'm okay."

As she kept crying, I kept holding her, and it felt nice to be the comforter, instead of the one in need of comfort.

Once more, I looked at that photo in the corner of the room dated a decade back.

It sort of looked like her I guess…

And maybe I wasn't being fair, she had a lot to deal with. Her son was in court, and Edward had suggested that this was just her way of coping… maybe the grief was just coming late.

And as for the lack of pictures of her late husband… perhaps she was trying to get over him and the pictures were just making it harder.

And that was true, I realized. I was being too hard on her through my own grief. She finally wiped her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella… I've been short with you the past couple of days."

I shrugged, "It's fine, we've all been a bit upset. But you won't have to deal with me much longer," I joked, "next month, when I turn 18, I'm going to move in with Edward. That's alright, isn't it?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yes, I suppose that's perfect," she smiled an old, crinkly smile, "You up for a game of backgammon?" she asked.

I nodded, "You're on." I winked.

BASBASBASBAS

E.P.O.V.

"Are you lying to me to calm me down? Or is your thing with your grandmother really better?" I asked her during the last period the next day.

It was only science so we didn't exactly focus on paying attention.

"I'm not lying. And I was actually talking with her, and she said that if it really was okay, she wanted to take a spontaneous road trip to Florida to take her mind of things, and that this morning she would talk to the court and see if she could hand over custody to you."

I groaned, imagine that…

Wait. If I took custody over her, wouldn't that make me her legal guardian? And if I had constant sexual fantasies about her, wouldn't that be a little gross?

Or a little hot…

"That would be amazing." I kissed her hand.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, she was fine… I think she was just having some trouble with coping with everything that was happening…"

I smiled, "Yeah, it had to have been hard for her."

She sighed, "I missed sleeping in the same bed as you."

I smirked, leaning towards her ear, "Me too, I miss your constant night groping."

She shivered and I pulled back with a smirk. I loved how much power I had over her body and how she reacted to me…

BASBASBASBAS

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" she basically screamed while knocking down my bloody front door.

I was in the process of doing my P90X for my football workout. To be truthful… before football, I was kind of overweight, and I worked out an hour a day now. So I was currently out of breath and sweaty. I paused the TV and set down my weights.

"Babe, I'm coming!" I said and I don't know if I imagined it, but her knocks faltered and I realized how that sounded. My girlfriend seemed to be almost half as horny as I was sometimes… and that was a lot too… mm, maybe- no.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

She was jumping up and down and into my arms. I chuckled, she reminded me of my cockblocker sister.

She froze when she felt my lack of shirt and looked down at my sweaty chest.

"Oh God…" she said. Honestly, I don't know if she meant to, or realized what she was doing, but she ran her hands down my chest.

My muscles twitched under her hands and my head tilted back. One of her hands moved up again and around my neck while her other stayed to grope my abs.

She moved my head down and licked a bead of sweat off of my neck. My hands moved to her hair and back and I felt my already normally uncomfortable hard on grow and knock against her thigh.

She moaned, and her previous control was handed over to me.

With one life of my leg, I slammed the door behind her. My hands moved to an automatic stance at her ass, squeezing lightly before forcefully lifting her up and wrapping her legs around me.

The new position placed her hot little sweet spot right against me, making me harder than usual.

"Ungh…" I said as she gyrated against me.

I leaned my head down to her neck, panting while nipping and sucking at her neck.

She moaned, pushing against me.

I stumbled my way over to the couch and laid her down, hovering over her.

"Mm…" she moaned out as my hand curled over her body, restraining her from making any movements. I leaned back an inch and stared back at her. She was a vision, her body shaking from things that I was doing.

I grinned down evilly at her, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world."

That annoying as hell song continued to blast from Bella's pocket.

"Alice." she said.

I brought my hand back down on her ass again, sliding it in her pocket and taking out her phone, tossing it to another couch and leaning down on her again.

Something crackled beneath me. I looked down at Bella's shorts again and reached my hand in her pocket again.

I took out a piece of paper.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "Oh, yeah, I had something to tell you before I uh… got distracted. You're my legal guardian for the next 21 days." She said.

I grinned down at the paper. I leaned around to her ear again, "Do you know how much of a fucking turn on it is to have you in my complete care? And I know _exactly _how to make you feel good. Oh, and you can scream as fucking loud as you want."

Her eyes squinted and she groaned, loud and filled with want. I looked into her lust filled eyes and smirked.

My hands grabbed the hemline of her shirt. With my eyes, I asked if it was okay. She nodded, bucking her hips up to me again.

Not really planning to, I took her shirt and ripped it in half, exposing her creamy white stomach and healthy handfuls of warmth and glory, hidden beneath only a deep blue bra that went well with her skin… making it appetizing.

Her breasts were heaving with each of her uneven breaths.

I growled, fucking growled at her, and looked into her eyes. Slowly, I leaned down, keeping her eye contact, and kissed the tops of her nearly exposed breasts.

Smirking once more, still keeping her eyes locked with mine, I flicked my tongue out and swiped it across as much of her soft, ample tit as I could access.

"E-Edward!" I got her to scream, and I grinned. I liked that… the ways she responded to me… the sounds she made.

It was so easy to do that… the look of flushed pleasure across her chest and face and the wetness from my tongue on her breast.

She arched her back up to me once I backed away to enjoy my view.

I was the damn luckiest man in the world.

I slid my hands beneath her back again and eagerly reached for the clasp of her bra.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, being plastic, it's fantastic!"

I growled. She made a move to get up.

"Ignore it." I growled at her and moved to straddle her again. She made no protest to my physical movements but she spoke again.

"What if it's important?" she asked.

"Well, I don't care then, Alice can wait." I said, leaning down and snaking my tongue out to lick her neck again. She moaned, wrapping her legs around me.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, being plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and take me anywhere!"

Fuck. I glared at the phone. Bella looked at me, trying to reason.

I knew that she would be powerless if I kissed her again, but I could also tell she wanted to know what Alice wanted.

"Damn you, Alice, damn you." I said, upset as I leaned off of her, un-fucking-believable, she even broke up our make out sessions when she wasn't even here.

She ran to the phone I now regretted giving to her.

"What is it, Alice?" she said. Alice spoke for a while and Bella grew visibly uneasy. I wondered what was wrong.

Her eyes widened, looking at me, suddenly a bit shaky. Her mouth opened once before she decidedly bit it.

"Really?" she asked, sounding shocked.

My eyebrows knitted together. Was something wrong?

"No… of course, I won't tell him. I… I just can't believe that someone like that- yeah, yeah, I understand… " She said, biting her lip.

Suddenly, she looked determined, "I… I don't care Alice, I want to help, really I do, so what are you going to tell them?"

Alice said something else and Bella nodded, "Okay… bye…" she gulped.

"What is it?" I cut in.

She closed the phone, looking at me with wide eyes.

She sat down, far from me.

"What did she say?" I asked, softer this time.

She bit her lip. "I-I want to tell you… but it isn't my place…" she said, looking distressed.

"Okay… then answer me this, is anyone hurt?" I said.

She shook her head, "No…" she said.

I smiled, "Then everything's alright. I'll call Alice and the family about whatever it is tomorrow."

She nodded, "Hey, I'm going to go get a soda, do you want anything?"

I nodded, "Coke."

She got up.

Why would Alice call Bella about a problem about me? That was highly out of character for her but I remained quiet, Alice was smart enough in her judgment to let me know if something was wrong.

Right?

BASBASBASBAS

Bella went up to bed about an hour ago, and I was getting ready to join her. She was distressed about something, alright… but I had no clue what it was.

Oh well, everything was probably fine.

Since doubling up on doses I had to take one pill in the morning, and then one at night.

I walked into the kitchen to the medicine cabinet and fished through it for the antiandrogen. My face screwed up. It was usually in the front…

Maybe I was just tired. Individually, I took them all out.

No antiandrogen.

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. "Oh wow… all that foreshadowing on crazy grandma for nothing." But everything connects and she's still crazed. I promise.**

**Sorry, twerd pervs, no lemon today…**

**Pix-**

**Chapter question- HOW MANY OF YOU NOW WANT A HYPERSEXUAL BOYFRIEND? God knows I do… haha.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Bday Chapter! The Masen's?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey, twerds. Huge responses to this story make me happier than a kid in a candy store.**

**For those of you who follow my twitter, you know that I was at my friend's for the weekend, so I couldn't write.**

**Also, I'm a new computer owner, and I am technologically… prehistoric. I was trying, for an hour, to learn how to figure out how to change my screensaver. Yeah. **

**Anyways…**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore- for reviewing EVERY one of these chapters and even a couple of my other story, but that one… I'm not as proud of haha… but you rock for taking the time to do that!**

**SarahxEmmett- she brought up a good point and wondered how many men were hypersexual. It got me and my friend thinking and we looked it up, and after a while of searching… 3 percent, yeah, 3 percent of guys are hypersexual. Only about 20 in the US have the intensified case I gave Edward… wow…**

**MsWhiteChristmas- haha, I accidentally put up the unedited version… sorry… pix got mad. And she's my beta, by the way.**

**And special thanks to- Ilovecherrypie, MyFantasySoul, Snusa, HazelEyedHarlot, twilightlovindanzrrx3, silmixoxbabie, EverlastingMuse, SaraHellen, teamedward4evr, sanders61584, Featherbrained, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, Kara Hitame, puglover770, Vampielizgurl, AKSimons, SomethinSurreal, Savanna06, Lynne0731, Lecia, Mz-Star, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, , Godschildtweety, texbratt67, ADADancer, XO. Soleil Moon, AmineVampires, EdwardsAngel08, missFANPIRE1, jessieclow3, MidnightTulip, ElspethGordie, clary shadows, angel27eyes, acw1, TwiDi, malyandelia, Edward-perfers-brunettes95, JuicePopper, , GumyGrape5794, amazingragdoll, mizskitles220, edwardandjakeloverr, StormRain0904, XLOVECHEEKYANGELX, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, Twilightlover20896, Aljasice, jasperloverxoxo, Carlisle's-nose-extension, bellaedward1234, jojowriter85, BubbblyBookz31, alexzyishadow, and my epic beta, Pix.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

She closed the phone, looking at me with wide eyes.

She sat down, far from me.

"What did she say?" I asked, softer this time.

She bit her lip. "I-I want to tell you… but it isn't my place…" she said, looking distressed.

"Okay… then answer me this, is anyone hurt?" I said.

She shook her head, "No…" she said.

I smiled, "Then everything's alright. I'll call Alice and the family about whatever it is tomorrow."

She nodded, "Hey, I'm going to go get a soda, do you want anything?"

I nodded, "Coke."

She got up.

Why would Alice call Bella about a problem about me? That was highly out of character for her but I remained quiet, Alice was smart enough in her judgment to let me know if something was wrong.

Right?

BASBASBASBAS

Bella went up to bed about an hour ago, and I was getting ready to join her. She was distressed about something, alright… but I had no clue what it was.

Oh well, everything was probably fine.

Since doubling up on doses I had to take one pill in the morning, and then one at night.

I walked into the kitchen to the medicine cabinet and fished through it for the antiandrogen. My face screwed up. It was usually in the front…

Maybe I was just tired. Individually, I took them all out.

No antiandrogen.

**Currently on silence-**

"No… no… no… no… no! Oh, God! Please don't let this happen… gah!"

I banged my heard against the cupboard. It had to be here… if I didn't have those pills… I shuddered. I'd get so… excited… and I have no clue what I'd do.

I knew I wouldn't even resort to cheating on Bella. The worst thing that could happen is if I went too far with Bella…

But I couldn't do that. I realized I made a mistake before… about three times I'd made out with her. She deserved better; much better. Of course I wasn't some shit bag keeping her around for that. She was truly amazing and I… I had incredible feelings toward her and I wanted to do things the right way…

I groaned. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I could go get another prescription? No. I couldn't do that because reporters would see me going to get them and call me a 'substance abuser' and forever take Bella from my custody.

So I couldn't win? Maybe I could call Carlisle and he could get me more… why did I have to fucking lose them? Why did I have to even take them? Oh, that's right, I'm a freak.

I leaned away from the counter, mentally berating myself.

And away from that problem, why was I such a freak to begin with? I had the highest dose of antiandrogen and most of the time that didn't help.

There was only one other guy that was… like me. Don't get me wrong, three percent of the people you meet are hypersexuals, only three.

Only 13 other hypersexuals in the nation have the extremity of it that I did.

One of them was actually a pretty cool friend of mine.

Except, he didn't make the effort to take the pills. He just went along and sexed up any, willing of course, girl that he wanted.

I would never do that… my family and I valued… well, values too much. I reached for my phone.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" His voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Dustin, it's Edward." I said, my voice a bit saddened.

I heard him laugh, "Why the long voice, fellow hyper, you don't sound too happy."

I smiled a little, "Well, long story short, my girl is living with me, I'm trying not to get too far with her, and I just lost my pills." I said as he listened patiently.

"Whoa, bud, hold up! How do you stick to just one girl? How do you not even have sex with that one girl? What's wrong with you? Embrace the amazing gift you were given, man and just be who you are!"

I scoffed to no one, "Dus, I take the highest dose of pills. I double dosed. And now I can't find them. I'm freaking out." I complained.

He chuckled, "Well, maybe you didn't lose them. Dude, if I was gay, I'd so go for you, maybe your girl is trying to tell you something…"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella wouldn't do something like that… she sometimes seems like she wants it… but then at another time she is just… I really don't know, man, she just… isn't the type to do something like that."

I heard him make an approving noise, "So this is the chick you've been wanting to bang since freshman year? Cool."

I rolled my eyes again, "I want her for so much more than that."

He scoffed, "I'm no longer proud to call you a hypersexual. She probably took them because you've most likely driven her mad. Hell, Ed, most guys with normal sex drives move faster than you do."

I frowned, "But-"

He cut me off, "No buts. Dude, if you're so worried about this… then maybe you should put it… to a test, yeah, a… test."

My eyes narrowed, "What kind of a test are you implying?" I asked slowly.

He cleared his throat. "I don't know, look in her bag to see if she has them? Gee, Eddie, you shouldn't need me here to tell you about this…" I almost heard his evil smile, "Or, if you wanted to make this more interesting… you could go and…"

He went on to tell me his plan.

I agreed, saying I'd tell him how it worked out.

He hung up.

He's always so full of good advice. I thought sarcastically.

B.P.O.V.

I stared down at the bottle in my hands with wide eyes.

What had I just done?

How soon was he going to attack me? Was he even going to?

I sighed, maybe I should put the pills back…

I heard the door open. I stuck the pills in my bag and looked at him with wide, guilty eyes.

He looked at me, unsure almost, for a moment, before shaking his head and moving to his dresser to get some pyjamas.

He, without any embarrassment, stripped from his shirt and jeans.

At the sight of his naked chest and blacks briefs, I bit my lip. He noticed my staring and smirked.

"Bella, you look a little… shaken up." He questioned, now moving over to me in just his underwear.

Little hyper Edward was shown clearly.

I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing until Edward told me to.

"Breathe, love." He said, right by my ear.

Suddenly, he smiled cockily at me and sat down next to me, making an instant move to grab my hips and make me straddle him, pulling down my head to kiss him.

He wrapped his tongue around mine, stroking it and telling me silent words to make my stomach coil.

Suddenly, he made an exaggerated sigh, stretching his arms up and cracking his neck.

He moved me off of him and rolled over onto his pillow, "Goodnight, love."

I stared at him, mouth agape.

Damn.

BASBASBASBAS

So, after yesterday's lovely evening of frustration and lack of sleep, it was a Wednesday morning again and therapy was today.

Great.

So I, obviously, didn't get any sleep last night, so I was just laying next to Edward, watching him sleep. It was actually really sweet.

His face was completely smooth of expression wrinkles, save for a tiny crinkle in his brow, and his mouth was slightly open. Almost like a child's.

He wasn't a snoring guy, so that was a plus, but he was very… touchy feely.

He enjoyed having his hands and arms wrapped around some part of my body at all times, of course I never stopped him when it was around my waist, but his conquests for my tickle spots, the back of my knees, caused me to yelp.

His eyelids fluttered open, his disoriented eyes moving to me once they regained focus.

"Bella?" His hoarse voice asked.

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry I woke you up… you just tickled me and I got a bit surprised…" I trailed off.

He nodded, but instead of lying back down to resume sleeping, he sat up, laying his head on his knees.

"You weren't sleeping." He accused.

"Yeah I was… you just woke me up from-"

He cut me off, "But there's something bothering you. Would you like to tell me what it is?" He asked thoughtfully.

I shook my head, eager to get off of the topic of my desire for, well, him.

I laid down instantly, the jerky movement making it impossible to believe my intent was sleep and Edward sighed, lightly moving me back over to face him.

"What's wrong, darling, won't you tell me?" He asked, gently moving some stray hairs from my face.

Well, what was I supposed to do when he said it like that?

"Uh… I was just… thinking about you." I said, glad to be somewhat truthful.

He frowned, "And that's upsetting you?"

"No, no, no!" I said, "That isn't what I meant, I get happier when I think about you, what I was saying is that I was distressing over something, but everything is worse at night and I'll be way better in the morning." I stated simply.

After intensely examining my face for a moment, he seemed to disagree, "Please just tell me? Maybe I could make it better for you?"

Oh, yes you could.

I sighed instead, shaking my head.

I laid down on my now cold pillow and shivered; Edward turned off the light and moved me so that I was lying on his chest. I smiled, beginning to drift off.

BASBASBASBAS

Okay, so sweet Edward didn't last forever. I was officially confused. And I was certainly confusing my lady parts because they were currently yelling at me for falsely getting excited one moment, and disappointed the next.

We were in first period, and Edward was making big movements to cross his legs and look at the clock.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing completely what was happening.

He bit his lip, "Uh… let's just say that I have a little _problem_ that's getting to me." He said.

I looked down and sighed, thoroughly upset now. If he wanted sex more than any other freaking American then why wouldn't he have come to me? Ever? Was I really that repulsive? I guess so.

I frowned down at our table.

So now I knew, I had told myself that everything would be okay if I took the pills, that it would only speed up the sexual process.

But I was wrong, Edward didn't want me, or he would've moved faster.

Humiliation covered my face with a blush, and I turned away from Edward.

E.P.O.V.

Well, so much for that advice, Dustin. Now, all I was getting was a cold shoulder.

"_Yeah man, all you need to do is pretend to be really frustrated. Chicks dig that."_

Well, mine didn't. She seemed saddened at everything I did to make the beastly presence known. Of course, it wasn't that fucking hard; all I had to do was act normally.

I was kind of angry though, I was masturbating twice as much now, hell, and I resorted to school bathrooms once.

I decided I would talk to her after school.

I halted Dustin's plan.

B.P.O.V.

"God, this sucks." Edward said under his breath, moving under the lunch table to adjust himself again.

I frowned again, every time he had to resort to using himself for pleasure was another blow to me. I mean, hello! Dude, I'm right here, your girlfriend! Oh, you know, the one sending you all the sex signals you're ignoring?

I sighed.

E.P.O.V.

Hmm… maybe she was just on her period? Weren't those hormones or something supposed to drive women haywire?

B.P.O.V.

End, school, end! I just want to go home and wallow in my boyfriend's sexual frustration alone and in peace.

E.P.O.V.

I wonder how much I upset her… will that make me have to wait longer for sex.

Shut up, Edward! Ugh, you shouldn't have sex in your mind!

B.P.O.V.

Is it wrong to be thinking about sex while at school? Could Edward and I have sex _in _a school?

BASBASBASBAS

I sighed when school ended; alleviated of the pain I was put through today.

When Edward and I walked to his car, he called me on it.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll physically make you." He threatened.

I scoffed some threat. That'd be the closest thing we'd have to sex.

But I wasn't opposed. "Nothing. And if I do, then I'll deal with it."

He frowned. "But I want to help."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just take me to therapy." I groaned.

He hid a small smile and drove, but I could still tell he was having issues with my secrecy.

BASBASBASBAS

"Yeah, I think she may be having some new problems… something's bothering her and she won't tell me what it is." Edward annoyingly complained to our new therapist.

The kindly middle aged woman nodded, turning to me, "Is this true, Bella? Is something bothering you?"

I sighed, looking at Edward. "Well… not exactly… I just… I just was thinking. And I know it doesn't have anything to do with Charlie, which I know is what we're supposed to be focusing on but-"

She smiled, cutting me off, "We have a year, Bella, now tell me what's bothering you now."

I sighed, collecting myself. "Well… Edward is a hypersexual."

At this admission, Edward blinked. I don't think he was mad at me for telling her… I think he was just surprised.

She nodded, not seeming phased. Then again, she was a therapist; she's heard and seen it all.

"And…" I looked at Edward distrustfully. "Sometimes, when I want to go… a bit further with things, he just stops! And I know this may seem way too personal but sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I didn't feel so rejected every damn time he decided he wanted to stop!" I finally yelled out, shocking Edward.

He looked at me, horrified. "B-Bella, you feel rejected?" He sounded shocked.

The therapist just let us talk, obviously finding our release of feelings helpful.

My pale face reddened and I resumed my spot from on the sofa.

"I don't know… I guess it feels that way. Every time I put myself out there you push me back. Either that or your sister interrupts and you don't want to keep going." I mumbled.

He sighed, kissing my cheek, "Love, I'd never reject you, I was trying to…" he looked away now, embarrassed, "I guess my subconscious was trying to get me to wait until you were eighteen." He looked into my eyes now, "I always want you, you silly, beautiful, over sensitive girl." He smiled.

I smiled back, leaning my head on his shoulder.

The therapist smiled, "Good, good, now that that's all settled, I suppose I should get to work now and ask you if you're having any scared thoughts about Charlie?" She asked.

This went on for a while.

Edward's phone rang. He told us that whoever it was could wait and could leave a message if they urgently needed to reach him.

BASBASBASBAS

"I'm glad we talked that out." He said, "But I still want to know how in the world you could possibly think that I wouldn't want you… I've been going crazy trying to stop myself from going further. I've been confused… and you know, I'll just come out and ask you. Did you take my pills? Because if you did, I'd like them back until next month when you turn 18." He said.

I blushed, fiddling with my thumbs, "Well… maybe… but in my defence, I just wanted you so badly and-"

He groaned, "Bella, I'm not on my pills, remember not to push my limit, which happens to be very easy to push these days…"

I smiled a little, but stopped. "Hey, do you know who called you?" I asked; maybe Alice finally decided to tell Edward about what happened.

I'd been trying not to think about it too much, actually. What Alice told me really made me angry and want to hunt down those people…

Also, I'd been thinking about my grandma a lot. I mean, I was glad I'd gotten to get to live with Edward now, but she seemed almost in… too much of a hurry, if you know what I mean…

I sighed, shaking those thoughts from my head.

Edward shook his head, "No, I didn't check."

He took out his phone and looked at what I assumed was his call log.

He seemed confused, "I don't know the number, but they left a message."

He lifted the phone to his ear, and gradually, his face became more and more screwed up.

Worried, I mouthed to him, asking what was wrong and he just held the phone out, replaying the message.

"Hello, Edward? This is Margaret Hills from Masen Corp. to let you know that there is someone here who wishes to speak with you whenever you can give us a call back."

**Dun, dun, dun.**

**So it's my birthday, get me high off reviews as a fifteenth present!**

**Pix-** wow. So hope fully the next chappy will be lemons filled. Go review for it to get her faster! Happy birthday Jess!

**Chapter question- WHAT WAS YOUR FIFTEENTH (OR FAVORITE) BIRTHDAY LIKE?**

**Send me a happy birthday : D**

**REVIEW!**


	20. I Want You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You twerds are good to me. Haha see if my 15 year old writing is any different from my 14 year old writing ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**TeamEdward – ftw- for reading this during school hours.**

**Angel27eyes- for being the closest to guessing where and what granny swan is.**

**TwiDi- FOR HAVING THE SAME FREAKING BIRTHDAY AS I DO!**

**29Amytheshortbusrider29- you get your wish *grins***

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore- for another happy dance haha.**

**And thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, it was awesome and that's why this is out so fast!**

**And special thanks to- Snusa, missFANPIRE1, JaZzWaRd, ElspethGordie, twilightgirl80, jessieclow3, SomethinSurreal, acw1, sanders61584, andii Cullen pattinson, LostInAGreenHaze, ADADancer, Ilovercherrypie, amazingragdoll, shaz308, EverlastingMuse, AKSimons, HazelEyedHarlot, twilightlovindanzrrx3, alexzyishadow, Mz-Star, mizskitles220, lynne0731, Snakeskin Babe, Lecia, blackstargem, VaMpIrExPiXiE, Godschildtweety, ImmatureVampire, MidnightTulip, BubblyBookz31, JuicePopper, Edward-perfers-brunettes95, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, StormRain0904, ., beffy-beffy123, clary shadows, Twiilightlover20896, Kara Hitame, malyandelia, jbird41, Kayla1013, and my new epic beta, MWC.**

**Last on silence-**

"I'm glad we talked that out." He said, "But I still want to know how in the world you could possibly think that I wouldn't want you… I've been going crazy trying to stop myself from going further. I've been confused… and you know, I'll just come out and ask you. Did you take my pills? Because if you did, I'd like them back until next month when you turn 18." He said.

I blushed, fiddling with my thumbs, "Well… maybe… but in my defence, I just wanted you so badly and-"

He groaned, "Bella, I'm not on my pills, remember not to push my limit, which happens to be very easy to push these days…"

I smiled a little, but stopped. "Hey, do you know who called you?" I asked; maybe Alice finally decided to tell Edward about what happened.

I'd been trying not to think about it too much, actually. What Alice told me really made me angry and want to hunt down those people…

Also, I'd been thinking about my grandma a lot. I mean, I was glad I'd gotten to get to live with Edward now, but she seemed almost in… too much of a hurry, if you know what I mean…

I sighed, shaking those thoughts from my head.

Edward shook his head, "No, I didn't check."

He took out his phone and looked at what I assumed was his call log.

He seemed confused, "I don't know the number, but they left a message."

He lifted the phone to his ear, and gradually, his face became more and more screwed up.

Worried, I mouthed to him, asking what was wrong and he just held the phone out, replaying the message.

"Hello, Edward? This is Margaret Hills from Masen Corp. to let you know that there is someone here who wishes to speak with you whenever you can give us a call back."

**Currently on silence-**

B.P.O.V.

"W-what… isn't Masen Corp where your… uh… birth parents work?" I tried to say it in a shocked voice, as if I hadn't known.

As if this isn't what Alice was so scared about.

Stoically, Edward nodded, looking out the window. I shut his phone.

I felt myself suddenly becoming quite angry. What the hell did they think they were doing? Ruining his life this way? He didn't need this right now.

Understanding that he needed some time to think about things, I stopped talking for a while. Edward's distress was obvious and every movement was forced. The calm turning of the car, his breath.

I think I saw him gulp a few times.

When we got back to the house he walked inside. When I followed behind him and saw him pacing, I began to worry.

"Edward, you know you don't have to call them ba-"

He cut me off. "Distract me." His voice was tight.

I gulped, "What?"

He sighed, looking at me tensely. "Just make me forget about it."

How the hell was I supposed to do that?

Well… there was a way, but wouldn't that be taking advantage of him?

_Oh yeah, he'd mind so much._

That isn't what I meant though… he said he wanted to wait and-

_How else do you distract a hypersexual?_

I bit my lip while nervously walking towards him.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with fright. He was looking for reassurance.

I almost felt bad about this.

Tentatively, I sat on the couch behind him to gain more leverage. I pulled lightly on his arms and he willingly connected his lips with mine. I eagerly reacted, pulling him closer and curling my fingers in his hair.

His lips and kisses weren't like they usually were. They were frantic, almost as if searching my own for answers- for assurance.

His whole body shook, but he pushed past it, pulling me to him. He seemed careless about his old beliefs of waiting until I was 18.

As if it would give him some sort of answer, he stripped off my jacket, laying his lips on my neck and turning my head to the side.

As I rested my body against the back of the couch, I felt his hands move over my body, touching me in shaky movements. His eyes were wild as he looked at me, filled with something unsettling.

I closed my eyes, convincing myself to forget about it.

After a minute or two, his movements became a bit softer, and as I looked at him he looked back, and the unsettled look was replaced by a look of lust; my distraction.

Bringing his lips back to my own, he hooked his thumbs in the loops of my jeans, roughly pulling them down to my ankles and lifting me higher up on the couch.

I moaned as he wrapped his hands around my thighs, spreading my legs apart and dropping to his knees before me.

He never broke eye contact with me as, with one hand, he ripped my panties from my body and took a moment to look over me.

I shivered underneath his intense gaze. With his calloused hands, he grabbed my hips and scooted me closer to his face.

Then I felt a white, hot fire spread through me. I screamed at the sensations running through my body. I looked down to see him staring straight at me, his mouth open as he flattened his tongue against me.

His voice was just as rough. "Is this what you fucking wanted, Isabella?"

I couldn't even find my voice as my eyes crossed.

"Mm… ugh… Edward… f-fuck…" I let out in between strangled moans.

I gasped, feeling his hot and talented mouth leave me, and looked down in confusion, wondering why he would ever stop something so… amazing.

He stood up, looking at me still and taking off his shirt and jeans. I looked down to see that he was left in… nothing.

I gasped. Edward went commando. And Edward was gorgeous, but big Edward should have been on a pedestal somewhere.

I gasped, unknowingly reaching out and gripping him in my hand. He moaned out my name, but I couldn't even focus on that.

He was as hard as steel, and it isn't even a joke. I swear, I felt the intense and hearty pulse beneath my fingers.

Tentatively, I moved my hand, stroking him.

If possible, I felt his already long and hard member grow, and I looked down at me, wondering how the hell anything of his size would ever fit in me…

Edward's groans grew louder, and I felt him begin to shake. I stared down in amazement at my hand, wondering how I could make him feel this way.

I felt him shake harder, and felt his cum on my hand.

And Edward was so beautiful right now, I almost forgot about my own frustration. I grinned evilly, reaching down with my other hand and lightly squeezed his balls.

Tendons in his forehead grew as he screamed my name again. I felt a warm liquid begin to coat my stomach and looked down to see Edward's cum all over me. I smiled and looked back to see that he wasn't there.

I looked down, somewhat amused to see that he had fallen onto the couch beside me. I looked down to see his gorgeous cock still straining against him.

I blinked. Wow… he did have good sex drive.

E.P.O.V. one minute ago-

I shuddered one more time when she squeezed my balls.

"Oh God…" I felt myself land on the couch beside her.

I looked down and blinked. Wow, this felt amazing… this was the least hard I'd been in at least three years.

I looked to her again. I felt bad, you know, I was just standing up, I was going to get back to her pleasure, but I was done for when she started touching me.

My eyes widened as I saw her lick her hand clean of my cum.

I froze in shock, basking in the way she sucked every finger clean, not looking the least bit put out about the taste or anything.

I felt the blood in my body flow to the familiar spot and I growled, gripping her probably too harshly and ripping off her shirt. I moved her to straddle me in one fluid movement and God, this view was something I wanted to see every day.

Bella, her legs tightly around me. Her wet center covering my cock with her hot arousal.

Her chest heaving, her bra still on, the tops of her breasts spilling out over the top. She looked down at me with dark eyes.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it to one corner of the room.

I looked at her naked body, feeling a new excitement wash over me. Of course, I'd never done anything like this, ever, but I sure as hell wanted to do it with Bella.

On their own accord, my right hand reached up and cupped her warm breast. I reveled in the warmth and the way my hand was barely big enough to cover her breast.

She screamed my name in a deliciously low tone as I swiped my thumb over her tight, pink nipple, taking my thumb and forefinger and twisting it and pinching it in my hand.

Not wanting to leave the other half of her chest without attention, I leaned up into a sitting position and angled her other breast in line with my mouth.

I opened my mouth and sucked her tit like a fucking baby, feeling her hands fly to my hair, keeping me in that position.

I reached down with my unoccupied hand and lightly stroked her, teasing her wet lips with my fingers, swirling around her clit with my finger.

"Edwaarrrdd…" she moaned out, moving her center in line with my hand.

Needing to feel her release, I pinched her clit while simultaneously and harshly biting her bud in between my teeth, but giving her relief in the form of sliding my tongue over it.

She shuddered, her body weight swinging around until I stopped it, holding her in one place.

And Bella was beautiful when she orgasmed, her whole body tensing up before slumping against me. And it didn't hurt my ego at all to know that she was this way because of me.

But I knew that Bella's sex drive wouldn't be the same as mine, and, even though was ready for a first round the second after the orgasm she gave me, it'd take her about five minutes to regain endurance.

And that was why I was surprised when only a minute or two later, Bella was ready to go again, leaning down and kissing me.

"Edward," she said in between rough and hot kisses. "I want you inside me," she said, and those simple words forced me to plunge my tongue into her mouth again.

"A-are you sure? It'll hurt, I promise you that." And now I felt a pang of sadness, I knew I was too big to cause her no pain.

She nodded. "I know, but I'll deal. Please Edward?"

I groaned, positioning her so that she was in line with me.

I looked at her intently. "A-are you sure because we- oh! Holy fucking Jesus Christ!" I screamed as she unexpectedly impaled herself on me.

The pain on her face was horrid. A tear escaped her eye… but it felt so fucking unreal… the feel of her inner walls clenching around me, at the feel of an unfamiliar and painful thing. I struggled to stay still, instead feeling the urge to slam into her over and over again.

I knew it would take time, though, and I would give her time. Whether she needed an hour or a minute.

Eventually, after what felt like the longest time, she started grinding against me, nodding for me to move.

And I did.

Using all of the strength that I dared, I pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her. She cried out, and I was afraid I had hurt her again, but the "o" expression on her face told me otherwise.

I smiled, maybe my length would work with me instead of against me, since the angle was wrong for me to move inside of her, I positioned her so that she was riding me.

Our moans and groans filled the room and I could barely stand it. Not only was I falling apart because of how hard and tight she was milking me, but the way she looked drove me faster to insanity too.

Her face was screwed up in a look of passion and, with every bounce my hands forced her to make, her breasts followed.

Unable to stop myself, I reached out to one of them and squeezed, moving her faster now.

"I-I'm so close…" she said.

And, feeling my own orgasm so fucking close, I reached down again and pinched her clit.

She froze, screaming my name as she came all over me. With her intense pleasure and the way her juices felt all over me, I came only seconds later, shuddering.

I felt myself become ready again within seconds, and Bella noticed, feeling my hardness make another appearance against her thigh.

"Again," she said breathlessly.

I blinked. "Are you su- Fuck!" I shouted again as she buried me in her in another surprising pleasure.

I flipped us over, wanting to pound into her over and over while being on top.

I lifted her leg above my shoulder and hit new and better angles inside of her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sounds came out, instead her scream was so loud I couldn't hear it.

I leaned down and lightly bit her earlobe. "Come again for me, baby." My voice was surprisingly deep.

She moaned, feeling my words course through her and she fucking came again, triggering another orgasm from me.

"Shit…" I groaned, releasing again.

"A-again…" she moaned again.

"Damn, baby, you _do _want this…" I said, surprised. Of course, I would always be ready for another round, but at this rate Bella would be intensely sore tomorrow, and instead of thinking of my own pleasure, I should be thinking of her well being.

"Please…" was her only response.

My cock begged me for one more time, at least.

I caved when she said it again.

I slammed into her at different angles and speeds, wildly switching from hard and fast to slow and sensual.

We came again and again and again and I was on cloud nine million.

I finally told myself to stop, knowing that Bella was just being stubborn and would be in incredible pain tomorrow.

She glared at me when I pulled out of her.

"No… more…" she asked.

I shook my head. "Babe, you're sore enough as it is. This will already be too painful tomorrow."

She pouted. "But we were having so much fun. And it only hurts a little…"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion when she winced while adjusting herself.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone for the third round." I frowned, thinking of her health.

Bella laughed at me, and because this was the most calm my erection had been in years, I was able to focus on why she was laughing instead of how her tantalizing breasts bounced with the movement.

Well… mostly…

"Edward… look at the clock," she said, obviously amused.

I looked to see that… it was six hours after we had come home.

My jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry… that must have hurt so bad… six hours on your first time… Bella I'm-"

She cut me off with a kiss. "Don't you dare apologize because those were the best six hours of my life, and hell yes I'll be sore tomorrow, but it will be worth it," she said reassuringly.

"Six hours… I'm sorry… I wasn't even paying attention…"

She smiled. "But it was amazing… I know you feel insecure about your sex drive, Edward, but it's one of my favorite qualities about you."

I shuddered. Being the freak I was, I was ready to go again, but not enough to be a normal erection for me, I still had about twice the average man's erection. But if it was okay with Bella, it was fine with me.

She smiled and I smiled back. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Without waiting for an answer, I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs and laid her down on our bed. She didn't ask me what I was doing, simply sitting there and watching me walk into the bathroom. I turned on the bathtub to a suitable heat and laid out some nice soap for her. Once it was full, I went to get her and lay her in the tub.

To my sadness, I saw blood surround her. She blushed, but reassured me again. "Remember Edward, I loved it and have no regrets, this," She pointed to the bloody water, "is only a small side effect."

Smiling lightly, I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll go get some food and water and medicine…"

B.P.O.V.

Holy crow… when I first heard about his sex drive, I thought he'd only meant it was a small increase of sex drive. This guy had it in him to still have an erection after six hours.

I was, however, incredibly embarrassed at the amount of blood there was. I didn't know there would be this much…

And yeah, this hurt like hell and I had gotten tired and hurt after just the first hour, but I found it in me to give him this after seeing the expressions of pure ecstasy on his own face.

I laid in the tub, feeling the hot water soothe part of my pain. I yawned, feeling myself get a bit sleepy.

I heard his footsteps about a half hour later and saw him smile at me. To my disappointment, he had put on a pair of sweats.

But he was carrying food on a platter. I smiled. It was big enough to lay across the tub and he put it in front of me. I sat up in the tub and smiled at him, first chugging the first bottle of water with a couple of pills.

He moved a chair to sit behind me as I started eating some apples and cheese. His hands that had just so recently explored my body now rubbed my shoulders, making me roll my head back and hum at the feeling.

He just did that for, well, I have no clue how long, until I felt strong enough to get out of the tub.

And, bless his heart, even with me bloody and tired, he took care in dressing me in my pajamas and laying me down to sleep.

I felt myself drift off in no time.

E.P.O.V.

With Bella asleep, I didn't really have that many distractions to work with, and it all came back to me too soon.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted to call back. Did my birth parents want to come in contact with me? Rationally, I knew I couldn't make the decision on my own.

Alice would help though. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

I sighed. "Al… I got a call a little while ago from Masen Corp," I said.

Silence.

"I know," she said.

My eyes widened. "How did you know?" I asked.

She sighed. "Because… Margaret Hills or whatever called here first… I was going to tell you but I gave her your number and I didn't know whether or not you wanted to talk to her and I was just so confused and I'm so-"

"Don't worry, Al, I don't mind. Wait, then is that what you were talking to Bella about?"

She sighed again. "Yeah."

"Why would you tell her first?" I said.

She groaned. "I told you, I was confused and I needed someone to talk to."

I nodded. "Whatever, what I was calling you about was whether or not you think I should call them back."

More silence.

"Edward… I don't know… this is really a decision you have to make for yourself… I want to help, but I don't want to guide you away from your gut."

My gut was telling me to call them.

"So what you're saying is that I should follow my gut?" I asked.

She hummed in approval. "Yes."

I said okay and goodbye and then hung up.

I went onto my call log.

I went to last missed call.

I pressed call back.

**Yeah, twerds, I'm stopping there. But I gave you sex, so no complaining! **

**I got a new beta, you guys, and her name is MsWhiteChristmas. My old one wasn't bad… it just didn't end up working out.**

**MWC- **Um... I guess I'm supposed to write here? Ok, I really wanna see how this convo goes! PS- You didn't have a whole lot of typos. Its just that... the way you write your dialog was killing me and I'm sorry if you don't like the way I changed it.

**Chapter question- WHO DO YOU THINK WILL ANSWER THE PHONE? I can tell you beforehand that you're wrong but I want to know the guesses.**

**PS- I had an epic b-day.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Ms Stone?  It's Investigation Time

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**You guys make me happy, nice job twerds.**

**Here's to my new beta *cheers***

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Ilovecherrypie- she got the answer right, and I give her major props for having a mind as crazy as my own!**

**EverlastingMuse- brought up another point. Momentarily, yes, this story has changed plot direction, but it's necessary in order for me to make the ending what I always dreamed. This story is still about Bella.**

**SomethinSurreal- you know, before I read the other one, I spent about an hour wondering what all because of walmart was… haha**

**AKSimons- your answer cracked me up forever, I swear! Santa claus? haha**

**And special thanks to- BubblyBooks31, crazy-by-twilight, edwardandjakeloverr, puglover770, prissyrican, Carlisle's-nose-extension, js06months, lawlcat, Frakin-little, TwiDi, theguardpie, amazingragdoll, malyandelia, bm0611, Lecia, berdb, aprilrain429, Anon x, pmk Kelly, agslilover, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, ElspethGordie, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, jessieclow3, jojowriter85, MidnightTulip, twilightgirl80, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, ADADancer, acw1, lynne0731, HazelEyedHarlot, myeyesnow, Mz-Star, sanders61584, angel27eyes, twilightlovindanzrrx3, shaz308, Godschildtweety, hnwhitlock2000, snusa, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my beautiful beta MWC.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence—**

With Bella asleep, I didn't really have that many distractions to work with, and it all came back to me too soon.

I didn't know whether or not I wanted to call back. Did my birth parents want to come in contact with me? Rationally, I knew I couldn't make the decision on my own.

Alice would help though. I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

I sighed. "Al… I got a call a little while ago from Masen Corp," I said.

Silence.

"I know," she said.

My eyes widened. "How did you know?" I asked.

She sighed. "Because… Margaret Hills or whatever called here first… I was going to tell you but I gave her your number and I didn't know whether or not you wanted to talk to her and I was just so confused and I'm so-"

"Don't worry, Al, I don't mind. Wait, then is that what you were talking to Bella about?"

She sighed again. "Yeah."

"Why would you tell her first?" I said.

She groaned. "I told you, I was confused and I needed someone to talk to."

I nodded. "Whatever, what I was calling you about was whether or not you think I should call them back."

More silence.

"Edward… I don't know… this is really a decision you have to make for yourself… I want to help, but I don't want to guide you away from your gut."

My gut was telling me to call them.

"So what you're saying is that I should follow my gut?" I asked.

She hummed in approval. "Yes."

I said okay and goodbye and then hung up.

I went onto my call log.

I went to last missed call.

I pressed call back.

**Currently on silence-**

I drew in a ragged breath on the third ring. Who would pick up? Who called in the first place?

"Hello? Margaret Hills for Masen Corp," said the same voice as on the voice mail.

She spoke again when I failed to answer. "Hello?" the voice said again.

"Oh, uh… th-this is Edward Cullen. You, uh, sent me a voice mail saying someone wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

Maybe this was a mistake.

"Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen…" she said, and I heard her shuffling through papers.

"Ah. Edward Cullen." Her voice sounded amused. "Yes, there _was _someone here who called for you, I believe she's here, if you'd like me to send for her."

I took in a breath. "Sure. Thanks."

She said okay and put me on hold.

For a couple of moments, I stood there like a zombie. Was I ready to speak to my mother- she had said the person was a she- at the fresh age of 18?

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and after another moment, I considered whether or not I should have called at all.

I heard Margaret's voice again. "Here she is, Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks…" I said.

I heard the phone being handed over. I took a deep breath.

"Hi!" an unexpectedly flamboyant and childlike voice shouted from the other end.

I blinked. "Hello. This is Edward Cullen, may I ask who this is?"

I heard a girlish giggle. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Masen."

"Alright…" I said, this girl had to be little, I played along, "And why, Renesmee Carlie Masen, did you call me?" I asked her in a voice purely reserved for children.

She made a little huff. "You have some 'xplaining to do, mister."

"Like what?" I asked.

She sneezed. "Like, why is your last name Cullen if you're my brother? Shouldn't your last name be Masen? Or why you have my hair and my eyes?" she asked in a tiny voice.

B.P.O.V.

"Ow… fucking hypersexual…"

I curled up in a ball, feeling fresh pain spread through me.

_Well, you're the one who wanted it…_

I glared at the wall. This hurt like hell. At the time, sure, it was a bit numb, but I honestly couldn't move. I groaned against my pillow.

I glanced at the clock and saw it had only been about an hour. I decided to roll over and call Edward for some more pills.

I lazily grabbed my phone and hit number one on speed dial.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

No answer. I frowned.

Either that or the line was busy. I groaned. Great, now I'd have to go and get my own freaking pain pills.

Pulling myself up with my hands on the bedside table, I stood tentatively and, after waiting a moment, I commenced walking towards the door.

I walked downstairs slowly and aimed for the medicine cabinet.

I blinked when I saw Edward. He _was _on the phone.

His face was coated in shock, his whole body frozen with his mouth agape.

He stared blankly ahead while a high pitched voice talked on in the background.

Popping the pills and sitting down, I looked at him. He was so absorbed in what the other person was saying I don't even think he realized that I was there.

My eyes widened. This had to be Edward's parents. The ones that had a secretary call Alice.

But why did Edward's mother sound so… ecstatic and high pitched?

Finally, he shook his head and spoke again.

"Okay, slow down, Renesmee, and what did they say that scared you after you found the folder that had my picture?"

My nose scrunched up, who was Renesmee?

He nodded, writing something down. "And what did they tell you when you showed them the folder?"

He sounded like he was talking to a child. That was weird.

"You do?" he sounded shocked, he blinked.

E.P.O.V.

"Okay, wait- Renesmee, how old are you?"

"I turn eleven in a year!" she said proudly.

"Alright… I have to-"

She cut me off. "So am I allowed to call you my brother now?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled, feeling a tug at my heart. "Sure," I said softly. "But let's not tell your parents straight away that you called me, okay? I don't think they'll be too happy."

She sighed dramatically. "But can I still call you?" she asked hopefully.

"Anytime." I smiled.

I spotted Bella sitting on the chair beside me.

"Okay!" she said, happy again.

"But I have to go right now because my girlfriend requires my attention," I said.

"Oh, so does that mean you're getting married? Could I be the flower girl? My friend was a flower girl once and I was so jealous! Okay, I love you! Bye bye, Eddie!"

I was about to repeat the sentiments when she hung up.

I looked at Bella, who inquired, "Who was that?"

My eyebrows went up and I bloow out some air. "My ten year old little sister."

"You have a little sister? Edward… you mean by your birth parents?" she asked, thoroughly shocked.

I nodded. "Yes. She… she called me and said that she found a folder with my information in it, my birth certificate, and when she went to ask her parents- my birth parents- about it, she overheard them talking about me. She said it scared her, that they were saying things like, 'our old son', and she was confused. She found my number on the folder and called me. She's a smart kid…"

Bella blinked. "But why did she know who they were talking about?"

I shrugged. "She's a smart kid," I repeated.

Bella shivered. "Wow… are you going to try and see her?" she asked interestedly.

I sighed. "Of course not. Bella, they disowned me, they'd be horrified if they found that I made contact with their other child," I said sadly.

Bella wrapped her arms around me. "It'll be okay. Edward, I'm here and I love you, and it'll be okay. Just like you told me." I smiled at her repeated words.

I didn't know how unsettling it was to hear someone say it back to you, though.

BASBASBASBAS

I picked up my phone and dialed.

After a couple of seconds, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Carlisle, I was just wondering… if you knew any private investigators?" I asked.

"Hm… yes, I do know a few. May I ask why you want them?" he asked.

I scrunched my nose. "Carlisle… I don't know… just trust me… I'll tell you when it all happens- but not right now, okay?" I didn't want him to worry just yet…

He sighed. "Okay, son, I trust you. The best in the business is Victoria Stone."

I nodded, but then realized that he couldn't exactly see me. "What's her number?"

He told me and I wrote it down.

"Thanks, dad," I said.

He said alright and then hung up.

BASBASBASBAS

"Hello? Molly Carmichael," said the expected voice.

"This is Edward Cullen, I need a Private Investigator," I said into the phone.

The suspicious voice on the other line changed. "This is Molly Carmichael, personal assistant to Victoria Stone, Private Investigator."

"Okay… may I speak with Ms. Stone, please?" I asked.

I heard the line being passed with a click of a button.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I've been expecting your call," said Victoria. "Carlisle told me to give you what you need, so what may I do for you?"

I smiled. "Well, I want you to act as a babysitter for the daughter of Edward Masen at Masen Corp." I said.

I heard a pen click. "And what do you want me to find out?"

"What her parents want with me." I paused. "Also, could you check out Betty Swan at Forks Washington? I want to know if she's any danger to my friend, Bella Swan."

I heard her make a noise of approval. "Sounds good. Is that all?" she asked again.

"Well, no, make sure that Renesmee Carlie Masen, Edward Masen's daughter, isn't in any danger either," I said.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I'll be getting back to you as soon as possible with what you want. I'll come by to see you at La Bella Italia tonight at 8 o clock to discuss with you further."

"Alright- is it alright if I bring someone? This relates to her as well."

She clicked her tongue. "Of course. Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

"Goodbye, Ms. Stone," I returned and shut the phone.

I heard Bella walk in. "So, was Carlisle right? Did she seem like the right person?"

I shrugged. "I guess, she seems professional and nice enough."

Bella nodded. "Don't you think we should have told Carlisle what was actually going on, though? Honestly, I know he trusts you and that's why he gave you her number, but shouldn't he know?"

I frowned. "Not tonight, Bella. She's going to do her job, and in a couple of hours we're going to La Bella Italia to meet with her to talk about it more."

"Okay." She sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. "And how are you feeling, love?"

She sighed. "Well, I feel thoroughly tired and post orgasmic."

I chuckled. "I'm really sorry about that, by the way… honestly- I had no clue how long it had been, I just knew I wanted to keep going and going and- hey, why didn't you stop me?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I'll just stop you after this was what I wanted for as long as I've known you-"

I rose an eyebrow. "Since you've known me?" I questioned.

She blushed and looked down. "I didn't mean to say that…" she said, seemingly embarrassed. I smirked.

"Don't be embarrassed." I leaned down to her ear. "I find it an extreme turn on that you liked me for four years."

She groaned. "Don't say things like that. I'm still sore."

I frowned, she was right, I wasn't being fair. How was I still wanting sex after six hours of her? But I'd never have enough of Bella.

BASBASBASBAS

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Sure."

I opened her door for her and led her into the restaurant. She looked amazing.

She was wearing a blue blouse with black slacks with a bit of makeup. She was having some trouble walking because of all of the fucking I had done to her. I felt bad about that… honestly- she was a virgin and I was only thinking about my own pleasure. That was eating at me.

I shook it off as I told the hostess to get us a booth.

Only a couple moments after we took our seats, we saw a woman with curly, dark red hair in a black trench coat walk up to us and she sat opposite of us and nodded curtly.

She shrugged out of her trench to reveal a red dress and held out her hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," she said in introduction.

How did she know Bella's name?

Oh duh, she was a PI.

"Ms. Stone."

She took out a folder filled with papers and laid out several pictures.

"So, this is Renesmee Masen." She pointed to an admittedly cute little girl with curly bronze-looking hair, almost like my own, and big green eyes.

She looked like me. I had a smile on my face. I had a little sister.

I nodded and Bella smiled.

She pointed to a stately couple smiling in a professionally taken picture.

"And these are the Masens, right," she asked, knowing the answer already.

We nodded, even though we'd never seen them, they looked too much like me.

She pointed to Bella's grandmother and Bella looked at me oddly. "What- why is there a picture of my grandma?"

Victoria smiled. "Your friend wanted me to check her out. No harm will be done."

She nodded but still looked unsure.

"I just wanted to clear that out and tell you my game plan," she said.

We nodded and told the waiting waiter that we were fine with water.

"I'm going to go in and apply for an open job as a nanny for Renesmee Masen. It won't be a huge deal, I'll look through some desk drawers, have some conversations. I'll find out what they want with you. And with Ms. Swan's grandmother, I'll check her out too."

We nodded. "Alright, and now that we have the mandatory information out of the way, I'd like to discuss protection. I've seen you guys in the papers, would you like guards?"

We shook our heads. "What about cost?" I asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "Carlisle has it covered."

We nodded. "Renesmee knows who I am. We'd appreciate if you would make her as comfortable as possible with all of this."

She nodded. "Don't worry, Mr. Cullen, I'll actually play the role of the nanny, I'm a mother of four, I know how to take care of kids."

I smiled, and Bella looked wistful, sighing.

Victoria looked at her with a knowing look and nodded to me.

I ordered lasagna, Bella ordered mushroom ravioli, and Victoria ordered gnocchi.

"Do you guys have a specific time line you'd like me to follow?"

"Hm…" I said. "no, well, obviously not too long. We don't want you to rush, but we don't want to wait forever either, just whenever you've done all that you can."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll keep in contact with you guys." We nodded.

Our food came.

BASBASBASBAS

"Well that worked." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, I honestly never thought… I mean… she looks so much like me… so do my parents." I sighed.

Bella kissed my lips gently. "Yes, and your parents were stupid to get rid of someone as amazing as you are."

I sighed, kissing her back. "Distract me- this is too much." I groaned.

Bella's face twisted. "Tempting, but you know what happened the last time you said that."

I grinned at her. "You know, there isn't only one kind of sex."

She shivered, eyes wide. "Edward," she said in a warning.

I winked at her, leaning down to capture her lips in mine.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

She shivered. "No… you have to stop. We have school tomorrow and I'm too sore… but tomorrow, okay?"

I pouted, but otherwise backed off. She was serious, she wanted me to stop. I sighed, leaning back down for one chaste kiss before moving back into a sitting position.

She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry…" she said.

I shook my head at her. "Don't be- ever. You always, always can say no, Bella. I'm not upset, I'm actually tired too."

She smiled as I said this and moved to sit and lay her head on my lap.

Pretending like I was concerned for her comfort, I scooted a pillow underneath her head.

"What do you think Victoria is going to find? Do you think that she'll find the reason why-" Bella cut herself off.

"It's okay- have two great sets of parents here, it doesn't bug me too much to talk about them. I honestly don't have a clue… I mean, I know I was told they disowned me because they didn't want me to get their money… but if they have a child now, then that doesn't make any sense."

Bella sighed, breaking the eerily calm silence. "You're right, the whole thing just… doesn't sit well will me."

Our heads both whipped to Bella's phone at the sound of her ringtone. She moved to go and get it and then answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

Someone spoke on the other end.

"Oh, hi, grandma." She smiled and yawned.

She looked confused, and then looked at me oddly, "He's fine… no he isn't hurt."

Why was she telling her grandmother about me? Shouldn't her grandma be inquiring more about her?

More talking on the other end. "Uh," Bella said in reply. "he's actually very fine, don't worry."

Bella looked sad at her grandmother's obvious intent at calling for me. I was too.

I heard a short reply on the other end and the line went dead.

**No cliffy today, kids. No sex either. Don't yell at me! Haha.**

**MWC- **What are you talking about? No cliffy- psh. That whole "grandma conversation" was a cliffy! Oh well, I'll deal... but I'm just a bit sad about no sex... and poor Bella- but she should have expected to be sore after _Edward _had his way with her... yummy! XD

**Chapter question- WHY DO YOU THINK THE MASEN'S DISOWNED EDWARD?**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Things That Shouldn't Be Known

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

**The reaction to this story is killing me, twerds, thank you for everything!**

**I just found out I start driver's ed in less than a month! I'm so excited… don't worry though, it won't affect my writing time!**

**I still have the twitter if you want teasers!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**AGreyTwilight- thank you so much! I always love it and get fluffs in my stomach when people take the time to do what you did!**

**Jazz09- for review many chapters as well, you rock XD thanks!**

**tw1l1ght4ev3r- yeah, so for the first time I was insanely jealous of a reviewer's idea. So I almost put it in, however, I'm incredibly lazy and couldn't find it in me to rewrite it… but everyone clap for her!**

**29Amytheshortbusrider29- for reminiscing on the good old days where drama was stealing crayons. *sighs wistfully***

**- for her incredibly amazing guess of the fact that he was too shmexy ; ) haha that made me laugh!**

**Myeyesnow- she's a perfect example of what Gossip Girl does to you haha.**

**And special thanks to- Nina, amazingragdoll, , VampiresandHorses4ev3r, Ms-Star, TwiDi, SweetNonsense, sahniacullen, lovejoypeacetpl, malyandelia, sanders61584, beffy-beffy123, BubblyBookz31, Carlisle's-nose-extension, silmixoxbabie, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, VaMpIrExPiXiE, Godschildtweety, Lecia, VoiceOfAnArchangel, alexzyishadow, berdb, ElspethGordie, puglover770, TexasTwilight77, twilightlover1918, shaz308, MidnightTulip, AKSimons, Kara Hitame, pmk Kelly, hnwhitlock2000, twilightlovindanzrrx3, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Ilovecherrypie, hyphenann, ADADancer, snusa, HazelEyedHarlot, Screams-At-Midnight, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, and my beautiful beta, MWC.**

**(I love how I can remember about 95 percent of your pen names by memory now!)**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

Both of our heads whipped to Bella's phone at the sound of her ring tone. She moved to go get it and then answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

Someone spoke on the other end.

"Oh, hi, grandma." She smiled and yawned.

She looked confused, and then looked at me oddly, "He's fine… no he isn't hurt."

Why was she telling her grandmother about me? Shouldn't her grandma be inquiring more about her?

More talking on the other end. "Uh," Bella said in reply. "he's actually very fine, don't worry."

Bella looked sad at her grandmother's obvious intent at calling for me. I was too.

I heard a short reply on the other end and the line went dead.

**Currently on silence-**

Betty P.O.V.

I had him now. Thank God for Charlie. If he'd never found me, I'd have been a failure in what I wanted. That poor boy never stood a chance at the Masens, and he's damn better off with me than those Cullens… they stuck him in that big house all alone.

It was idiotic.

But when I saw him on the news with that girl, her father helped me get back into the game.

I'd get him safe with me. That lonely four year old was still there.

B.P.O.V.

After that weird call from my grandma the night before, I was eager to get to school and have a distraction that I could work with…

I was kind of upset, sure, it would've been fine to ask how he was doing in passing, but to not even say anything regarding me hurt my feelings. She had changed. She wasn't the gram I'd known ten years ago.

I quickly cleared those thoughts that made me so obviously upset.

If I was being honest, I'd have to admit that I was happy that Edward had a little sister. I loved little kids and, I wouldn't ever admit this to Edward, but I wanted kids.

Edward didn't seem like the type of guy to want kids though- especially since he was only eighteen. He might never want them.

I did though, but I'd deal…

I decided to take it one step at a time though. We hadn't even gone out and I wanted kids?

Although I was still completely sore, I managed to get through first period and make my way to second. It had gotten a little bit better but I was still in pain.

I wanted to know what Victoria would find. I wanted her to find out why Edward's parents were talking about him, and, if they disowned him, why did they have to keep a file?

If they were so adamant that they disowned him… completely extricated him from their lives, why was it important to talk about him or keep a file?

And why would they keep their other child?

Was this about money? Earlier, Edward had said that it was about the inheritance, but that seems far fetched.

They could have given him up for adoption.

It was wrong, there just had to have been a different reason… there had to be a reason why Edward's parents didn't want him a part of their lives at all.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice.

My head whipped in his direction.

"You coming? School's over, love…" he said, looking worried.

Blinking, I looked at the clock. "Oh… I didn't realize…" I had lost track of time.

He smiled, but looked worried about my whole day of distracting thinking.

He took my hand and led me to the car.

Half way home, his phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello?"

He smiled when he heard the voice on the other end. "Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?"

I smiled, it amazed me… the bond they'd formed in less than a day. Anyone could just tell that he was attached to her.

"Hm… you don't say? And how do you like your new nanny?" he asked, referring to Victoria.

He smiled as she talked. "That's good, I'm glad she taught you how to play happy birthday on the piano."

I smiled and sighed.

BASBASBASBAS

"So… its tomorrow?" Edward said eagerly.

I still felt way sore.

"Edward… I'm still in pain, here. Maybe tomorrow."

He pouted. "But I was serious yesterday when I said that there wasn't only one type of sex…"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Like what… it'll all hurt." Wouldn't it?

He smiled evilly. "Not necessarily," he said, excitement in his eyes.

I let out a shaky breath. "Show me, then."

His eyes brightened and he licked his lips. Wordlessly, he gripped my sides and brought me closer to kiss him.

"It involves me more… telling you," he whispered against my lips.

My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Mm… do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?" he whispered in my ear.

God, him doing it was amazing, but his deep voice saying it was my undoing. I fidgeted, feeling myself get embarrassingly aroused by just his words.

He chuckled, his voice gravelly, "Mm… you're already turned on, aren't you, my dirty little-"

He was cut off by his phone again.

"Shit… please don't answer that or I'm not having sex with you again for a week."

He looked torn.

He was about to turn back to me but the caller ID said Victoria.

We groaned and he reluctantly picked it up. I huffed. I understood the urgency of this call but really? Now?

He put it on speaker.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said, looking at me and biting his lip in longing as he stared at my fidgeting body.

She sighed. "Well, while the Masens were out at work today I did some snooping. I was looking in Mr. Masen's desk and what I found was rather… odd to say the least," she said.

A pause. She had his full attention- or most of it- now.

"Mr. Masen has a will," she said, sounding as confused as we felt. Why would that information be important?

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't any elderly man?" he asked, sounding angry at the reason she interrupted.

"Well… yes, but didn't you tell me that he had disowned you?" she asked, still sounding a bit confused. She ignored his rude tone.

"Yes," Edward said curtly.

"Well… you're in this will, Mr. Cullen," she said, the confusion in her voice beginning to make sense to us as we looked at each other in intrigued confusion.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "When is it dated? Ten years ago?" he asked, confused. Yeah, I guess that would make sense. If this was written when Edward was below the age of 8 then this has an easy explanation.

"Actually, its dated last year. And what confuses me is that if they disowned you for inheritance like you said they did, then why would they leave you a million dollars?" she asked, bewildered.

Edward's eyes widened. "I- uh… I – well… are you sure you read it right? Is there another Edward? They wouldn't leave me anything, let alone a million dollars…" his voice trailed off in disbelief.

She sighed again. "It's made out to Edward Cullen, Forks, Washington," she said mechanically.

Edward sat down. "That makes no sense," he said, almost to himself.

"I know. I found something else, as well," she said, almost reluctant.

Another pause.

"The Masens filed a restraining order against a woman named Sheila Ordellus for threats of kidnapping you," she said, now having a full excuse to be confused. What the hell? Why would anyone want to kidnap Edward?

I blinked. Edward was stunned into silence.

"That's all I have for right now but I'll call you later when I find out who this Sheila is," she said, determination lacing her tone.

"O-ok, I answered for him, considering he was so silent.

"Oh, goodbye as well, Ms. Swan," she added on.

He shut the phone.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said quickly.

I nodded. "Why would this Sheila person want to kidnap you? Why would you still be on their updated will?" I asked, bewildered as well.

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw something I'd feared from the beginning of all of this mess.

Fear. Edward was afraid and helpless.

Instead of saying anything, I crawled into his side and we drowned in the eerie silence together.

BASBASBASBAS

"Let's just skip," I said, practically begging by this point. I hadn't gotten any sleep and I wanted to make up for it today. He couldn't pull me out of this bed if he tried.

He sighed. "Babe, we have to get to school."

"No," I whined childishly. "Just stay in bed."

"Bella. Come on. You'll regret this later, we have a biology test," he said, insistent.

I pursed my lips and looked at his still empty eyes.

It hurt me, I loved the life I always saw in his eyes and I hated it when he was this upset.

Maybe… "I'm not sore anymore?" I said.

Sure, I was tired, but I'd take sex over school.

He frowned. "Liar."

Okay, maybe I was lying, but hey, two days after a six hour sex session? I'd be sore for a while.

His eyes still looked sad.

"You're turning down sex?" I asked, astonished.

He shrugged.

I looked down and frowned, he still had a major erection.

But I understood, why have sex if you aren't going to enjoy it…

And when a hyper sexual won't enjoy sex, there's something wrong.

BASBASBASBAS

So, after a reluctant day at school, we went home in silence.

Edward's phone rang. He put it on speaker.

"Eddie!" came a tiny and excited voice.

He couldn't contain the smile, the small smile, but still a smile at hearing his little sister.

"Hey, bug, what's up?" he said jovially.

They went on talking about her day.

It still amazed me how close they were after not ever seeing each other outside of a picture.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I'd always wanted a little sister.

"And then Vicky painted my nails and told me a scary story!"

Edward smiled again. "I'm glad you two are having so much fun," he said, looking relieved at the private investigative choice we'd made. It was a plus that Renesmee was happy.

"Yeah, it's a ton better when she's here! It's all lonely without her. Mommy and Daddy work too much." She sighed.

"Sounds like my childhood…" Edward said, musing.

I frowned, no one like Edward, or actually… just no one deserved that kind of lonely childhood.

She gasped happily. "I should come and live with you! Wouldn't that be so fun?" she said, sounding like she'd already planned out the whole thing.

Edward smiled sadly. "I don't think your parents would be too happy to find out I took their child away from them," he said, amusement coloring his tone now. I didn't think they'd be too happy either.

She huffed. "Then you should come and live with us," she said, stubbornly insisting on taking him away from me.

"I think they made it pretty clear to me that that isn't an option. Besides, we're happy where we are," he said, knowing it wasn't true.

She sighed. "Oh, Vicky says I have to get off the phone now. Bye, bye!" she said quickly.

"Bye-" She hung up before he could finish the goodbye.

He was silent, thinking about something.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I was so rude this morning, Bella. I wasn't rejecting you," he said, staring me in the eyes. I blushed, he always told me that after Wednesday's session. "I had a lot on my mind. If you want, we can when we get home," he offered.

I wrinkled my nose. "Pity sex? No thanks." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, the first time in a while.

"It wouldn't be pity sex…" he said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh, goodness, you're right, it'd only be sex that you're giving me because you feel bad. Not the definition of pity sex at all."

He restrained a smile and pinched my side, but didn't resist my pity sex statement.

His phone rang again. "Hello? Oh, yeah, she worked out great, Carlisle. Thanks."

He sighed. "I just don't want you to worry about it…" he sighed again. "Just trust me on this one?"

He hung up.

"I almost feel bad, love… I haven't visited my mom and dad for a long while and mom's getting sad, sending me texts that say I love you." He frowned at the thought of making Rosalie this upset.

My smile got bigger. "Maybe you should go visit them, then. It might make you feel better?"

He shook his head. "Maybe when we have this whole thing figured out."

Silence filled the car.

"You know what, Bella?" he said, his voice suddenly happier.

"What?" I asked.

"Its settled, I'm taking you out tonight. Its time we had a first date, take our minds off of the tough things for a couple of hours."

I blinked. "Really? Where are we going?" I asked, excited to do something fun.

He smiled. "You don't get to know yet," he said, building the suspense.

I smiled. Despite all of the sadness around us, tonight would be a good night.

BASBASBASBAS

"Nuh uh. No thanks, Alice," I said, refusing the offensive clothing, or lack thereof.

She gasped in disbelief. "You're going on a date with a hyper sexual and aren't wearing lingerie? Bella, think!"

I blinked. "Al, he's your brother, doesn't it gross you out to think about him and sex?"

She huffed. "Adoptive brother."

My eyes widened. "Alice… you don't…"

She clicked her tongue. "No, I don't, but if he wasn't my brother…"

I blushed. "Alice. Change in subject," I said into the phone.

She huffed.

She wouldn't know it, but I saw her point and put on the underwear.

"Bella, it's your first date, heels are a must!" she insisted.

"We're probably going to the movies, no one wears heels to the movies. Besides, I'm uncoordinated. It just doesn't work," I said, suddenly insistent myself.

"Fine. Then wear the white lace flats with the blue skirt, white tank top, and tan belt.

I frowned. "What jacket?"

I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "Bella… you don't bring one. You get cold later and Edward gives you his. Simple system. Haven't you ever been on a first date?" she asked.

"Yeah, because I had time between my dad and Edward turning the school against me," I said.

"Good point…" she said.

As she coached me on the phone on how the hell I was supposed to do my makeup, I got dressed.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said over the phone.

"Oh, this is so cute! Bella going on her first date!" she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Shut up…"

"'Kay… call me when you get home. Oh, or not, I forgot that Edward was a hyper sexual. In that case, call me in the morning." She giggled.

My eyes widened. "But he's your brother!" I pointed out.

She snorted. "So? Just go on the date and get some. Not hard. Now go!"

I hung up the phone and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

And then I realized that Alice was right. This was my first date ever. What would it be like?

I suddenly felt myself getting nervous.

I shook myself out of it and walked down the stairs where I saw Edward waiting patiently.

He smiled when he saw me.

He took my hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I winked at him.

We were about to go out to his car when he paused.

"Don't you need a jacket?" he asked.

I blushed. "Uh, Alice told me not to bring one," I said, now fully regretting taking advice from Alice.

He rolled his eyes. "She's silly, and you're silly for listening. If the point was to wear mine, then I'll grab another one." He smiled and grabbed another one of his coats, draping it around my shoulder.

I smiled sheepishly at him and he opened the door. This would be the perfect night, I was so excited! I looked at Edward, but he caught me staring and I looked away to see…

I blinked when I saw my grandma standing in the doorway. She looked directly at Edward, smiling.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion and in obvious irritation at the distraction.

"Hi," I said. She ignored me. Why was my grandma so obsessed with Edward?

His phone rang. He ignored it, instead looking ahead of him.

I answered for him since he was so occupied with staring down my grandma.

"Mr. Cullen," she said, rushed. "Sheila is Betty. Betty Swan died years ago."

**Muahahahaha. Yes, I DID just do that.**

**I just got to say I'm starting drivers ed on the 24****th**** and I'm psyched! Random, I know.**

**MWC- **... whoa.

**Chapter question- WORST BOYFRIEND (OR GIRLFRIEND) EVER AND WHY? I just want to occupy myself with these stories haha, unless they're sad. That's okay too.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. You Save Me, I Save You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So, I know I say this a lot, but you guys really do rock.**

**So I wrote a really… different one shot that I think all of you should check out! It's called Sex on Friday.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**HazelEyedHarlot- haha, "So gram gram likes her some Eddie? Who can blame her? Its Edward Freaking Cullen. I'm pretty sure my granny wouldn't mind a piece of pie if ya know what I'm sayin." That made me laugh so hard!**

**AKSimons- her worst boyfriend became a Wicca and I feel for her (however, if anyone reading this is a Wicca, I mean no offense.)**

**Kiki- for reviewing twice xD and for having my cat's name haha.**

**IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder- for being pressured for sex at 13. Power to you, girl!**

**And special thanks to- (sorry, guys, I wanted to get this out faster and it would've taken a ton of time! Love you all!)**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

I smiled sheepishly at him and he opened the door. This would be the perfect night, I was so excited! I looked at Edward, but he caught me staring and I looked away to see…

I blinked when I saw my grandma standing in the doorway. She looked directly at Edward, smiling.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion and in obvious irritation at the distraction.

"Hi," I said. She ignored me. Why was my grandma so obsessed with Edward?

His phone rang. He ignored it, instead looking ahead of him.

I answered for him since he was so occupied with staring down my grandma.

"Mr. Cullen," she said, rushed. "Sheila is Betty. Betty Swan died years ago."

**Currently on silence-**

My eyes widened. I looked at the alleged stranger in front of me and gasped.

Why was she here? What did she want with Edward and I? How come Charlie hadn't said anything at the trial?

"R-repeat that, please," I said then pressed the phone to Edward's ear.

His eyes widened as he heard the same thing that I did, looking at 'Sheila' in shock. His hand flew to the phone. "Then who the hell is Sheila."

The woman in front of me smiled at Edward, reaching out to close the phone before he could make out her response.

"Oh, Edward. You do remember me," she said, looking at him. Her eyes took on a glint and she looked at Edward with what, at first glance, appeared to be a warm smile, but was sadistic if you looked deep enough.

He looked confused. "What the hell? I don't have a clue who you are, and if you don't leave, I'm calling the cops," he said, but he was afraid. His eyes were wide and his hands were fisted, leaning back- his stance for when he was afraid of something.

She looked angry. "What are you talking about?" she came in and shut the door, taking creepy care to lock it. "Don't you remember all the fun times we had? How when you were a kid, you'd cry about your parents and I'd comfort you? Edward, everything I did was for you!"

He backed away. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"They were so bad to you- your parents were. I took away the problem… I took you away. I brought you to safety, and then they," she paused. "just took you back and left me with nothing. They put a restraining order on me… I was trying to save you! But now we can be happy. I can take care of you now like I've always wanted to. Inside, you're still four." She brows furrowed and she smiled at him. "I can still fix you." He flinched away from her.

His eyes widened. "I-I have no clue what you're saying. I've never met you, I don't want you here," he said with finality.

She gasped. "How can you not remember? We were so happy- you liked being my son. Don't you remember? All of those times I'd take you to my house and you'd play son like a good little boy," she said, almost to herself.

Edward froze, his wide eyes staring off into the distance. "Oh my God… Shelly… what the hell are you doing here?" he said, obviously recognizing her.

She blinked. "Edward… I'm here so that we can have a happy life as mother and son," she said.

Edward started shaking. "They had a restraining order on you. I want you to leave and never come back," he said, but his voice was shaky.

"How had I not remembered you earlier?" he said, almost to himself.

She shrugged. "I'm not leaving now, and I don't know, you had things going on." She touched his cheek and he flinched. "Poor boy…" She shook her head.

Edward looked fearful.

I didn't know what this bitch had done, but she scared Edward, and that was enough to get me angry.

Without thinking a second thought, I brought my fist back and, with all the strength I could muster, socked her in the face.

I immediately shut my eyes and held my hand to my chest, feeling the pain, but it was worth it when I opened my eyes to see Sheila on the floor.

Edward backed into the counter and I looked at him, afraid my actions were wrong.

He just stared at her, unable to collect himself.

Soon, tears came to his eyes and he fled upstairs.

And then there were two.

One unconscious, and the other without an idea of what to do.

She didn't look like she weighed a lot…

Carefully, I dragged her out to the bed of my truck and put her in the back.

I drove to a secluded spot about 40 miles from the house and put her on the grass.

Yeah, that works…

I drove back home.

I was about to go up and check on Edward when I heard his phone ring.

I checked the caller ID.

It said Nessie.

What the hell? Was he calling cheap sluts behind my back?

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed at this bitch.

"Wait, you aren't Eddie?" came a child's voice that confused me.

Nessie… Renesmee…

Oh…

"Oh, hey, Renesmee, ah… Edward's sleeping right now, but I have a little question for you…" I asked her.

"Oh! What is it! I wanna answer!" she said eagerly.

I smiled, but how could you not?

"Have your parents ever talked about a Sheila Ordellus?" I asked, wondering if I could find out anything from her.

She gasped. "Ooh… you said a bad word! Mommy says that she isn't good and if she ever talks to me, I'm supposed to kick her and run away!" she said, sounding completely sure of that fact.

I blinked. "Did she ever tell you why?" I asked

She sighed. "Not really… she just said that she ruined the life of somebody she loved a ton and she didn't want it to happen to me, too!" she said, sure of herself.

"Thanks, Renesmee," I said, afraid to pump her for anymore information.

"Yup!" she popped the p and giggled.

After we were finished with our conversation, she hung up, saying that her parents were calling her for a snack.

I walked upstairs to my next obligation: Edward. He must be feeling so distraught right now, and I needed to calm him.

I saw him lying face down on the bed, making noises of confusion.

I sat next to him, he shivered but didn't make a move to look at me.

I leaned down to kiss his temple gently and smooth out his hair.

"I just talked to Renesmee," I said, trying to capture his interest.

He didn't look enthralled. He didn't even look like he cared. I pursed my lips.

"She told me that her parents told her to never come in contact with Sheila because she hurt someone that they loved a ton. Edward… I don't think they disowned you for money. According to Renesmee, they loved you," I said, hoping I'd get him there.

That captured his interest. He blinked, slowly sitting up.

"What… no. That isn't possible, Bella… they told me that-" he started to say.

I cut him off. "And what makes you believe them? Think about it. No one wants to be where they aren't wanted and if they'd told you they loved you, you'd have left kicking and screaming," I tried to explain.

His brows furrowed. "But why did they do that then? Why would they disown me? And what does Sheila have to do with it?"

I sighed, scooting closer. "I think that Sheila was like… stalking you, and got too close, and… and they disowned you," I said, voicing what I was thinking.

He looked bewildered. "But why didn't they just give me up for adoption?" he said quietly.

Now that I didn't know. "I… I don't know." I paused. "But I want to find out," I said.

He narrowed his eyes. And then I thought that maybe I was saying the wrong thing.

"Well, I've wanted to know why they didn't want to give me money or love for almost half of my life, Bella… I want to know too, but I honestly think there is no possible way to find out. I have no clue where they live, or anything like that. They don't _want _me, Bella. They never did, no matter _why_ they disowned me, they didn't want me. And that's the bottom line. I can dream of knowing, and can dream of seeing them, but I got over that shit a long time ago, and I refuse to go back to that place of thinking that every damn person I see is going to act like they do! I- I'm tired of thinking like that! And I don't want to be reminded of the fact that I wasn't good enough to be their child just by seeing them!" he stuttered his way through that and my eyes widened.

I had no clue that he felt that way about it. How could he ever think he wasn't good enough?

His tear stained cheeks shook, but I didn't say a word. Nothing I could say right now would be right… he wouldn't listen to me.

And since it probably wouldn't feel the same for me to be holding him, I tucked myself underneath his arm and held him as tightly as I could.

I hoped it made him feel as good as it always made me feel. I didn't think it did, but he eventually calmed himself down.

BASBASBASBAS

"You what?" she screamed into the phone. She sounded very amused. I blushed.

I groaned. "It isn't a big deal… she'll get out. Eventually," I muttered.

She laughed and I cut her off, telling her it wasn't funny. So Edward was upstairs still, and I was trying to fix it.

I mean, just because he didn't want to find out what happened doesn't mean I don't want to… besides, if it's something good then I could tell him and it'd all be okay.

"So I have something to ask you. Actually, it was the main reason I called until it spilled out that I left a stalker slash grandma impersonator in the middle of the woods," I said.

She snorted. "Okay, tell me, Bella," she said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, but then became serious. "I want to know more about Edward's parents," I said.

A pause.

"What about them?" she asked, sounding shocked. I could understand that, though. She wouldn't have a clue why I'd be inferring to Edward's parents.

"Why they disowned him?" I asked. Hell, I didn't know if she knew.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Well… because of the money," she said. "But you knew that," she accused. "Why are you asking if you already know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not necessarily," I offered.

"What? I don't understand…" she said.

I shook my head. "No, no… Alice, they didn't disown Renesmee. Why him?" I asked.

Another pause. "Who's Renesmee?" she finally asked.

Shit. I forgot she didn't know. "Never mind that, Al." I said, trying to pass it off as nothing. Gosh, I was such a spaz! And a dork. Of course she wouldn't have known.

"No, now you have to tell me!" she said, wanting to know what happened.

Distraction… distraction… distraction… oh!

"So how's Jasper?" I asked.

She sighed. "Oh, he's been amazing… the perfect boyfriend! Oh my gosh, yesterday we went to see Whip It and-" she continued talking even though I stopped listening.

I was damn good at this whole distraction thing.

BASBASBASBAS

Damn… I was starting to think that I might never figure this out. Sure, I'd only been focused on it for about an hour, but I was thinking Alice would know! I thought she'd know because she was Edward's sister and- oh.

Wait… there was a difference between disowning and adoption.

In adoption, you gave your baby up, just like that. There was an option for open adoption and sometimes, the child could go back to his or her parents.

But in disowning, you extricated them from your life completely, no record of them ever being yours. So when you disowned someone, where did they go?

Instead of putting them into an adoption agency, didn't you pick out a family if that person was under 18? Yeah… so the Masen's specifically chose the Cullen's.

And that meant that if anyone knew the real reason behind why Edward was disowned, it would be Carlisle or Esme.

But Esme would be too emotional to tell me, probably thinking that Edward wanted his real parents more.

Clearly, I had to ask Carlisle.

But how? Was I just supposed to call him and say, 'oh, so how did Edward's parents find you'?

Because not only would that be unexpected but he might take it the wrong way.

But I really wanted to know… what if Edward didn't have to live with all that pain?

I thought about it for a little while, and then figured that Edward being happier was more important than embarrassing myself.

I dialed.

Three rings.

"Hello?" I heard his English voice.

"H-hey, Carlisle?" I asked, and it sounded like a nervous question. Gosh I was such a dork…

"Oh, hello, Isabella. Is everything alright?" he asked.

I coughed a nervous cough. "Yes, actually, no… I… I wanted to ask you something… about the Masens?" I said, spitting the last part out as quickly as I could manage.

He sighed, but I could hear the smile in it. I smiled in relief- Carlisle was a good choice.

"I always knew this would come… but I always thought Edward would be the one asking?" he questioned.

"Oh, Carlisle, I know I'm imposing, but Edward has been so upset lately… and I just figured out today that everything that's happened haunts him every day… I wanted to know what really happened so that I could make him happier and I'm sorry… I just feel like it wasn't about the money."

Silence.

"It isn't the reason," he said after a while. "But I had no clue Edward felt that way… even at the age of 8, he never even let on that he was upset about it…" he said, sounding shocked.

Maybe this was wrong. I had alerted nearly all of Edward's family about his inner pain and feelings. That was wrong of me… but I only wanted to help him, maybe I could harsh it down a little though.

"And, don't take me wrong, Carlisle, he loves you and your whole family, but this is eating at him," I said.

A pause, and then I asked again.

"So why did it happen?" I asked.

More silence.

"Bella, I don't want-" he started.

"Look, Carlisle, from the very _moment _I met Edward, my life, well. It sucked. But a couple months ago, he, with your gracious help, saved me from death. And I want to do the same thing. Of course I know he isn't going to die, but he's upset, and I owe it to him to figure out the truth, and I swear to God that if you don't tell me, I'll go and find the Masens myself and figure it out. I want nothing more than for him to be happy. He reshaped my life, Carlisle… I need to help him in any way I can- in this way," I said, suddenly confident.

I heard him gasp. "Bella… I didn't know you were that… serious about him. You have no idea how much that means to us," he said. "Edward needs someone like you."

I smiled slightly and ran my fingers through my hair. It was the first time in my life that I was told I was worthy of something- someone- so amazing.

"But Bella, I signed a closed contract. I can't tell you anything. The only way you can do this is with the Masens' full permission," he said, almost sounding like he wanted to tell me, but trying to convince himself that he shouldn't.

I blinked. "What are you saying?" I asked. Getting the Masens' full permission would entail…

He sighed again. "You'll have to ask them," he said, and I knew by the tone of his voice that he thought I wouldn't be able to do it.

I gasped, what? Could I even do that? Did I have the courage to face the people that got rid of the most important person in my life?

But Edward meant the world to me. I'd do anything for him. I'd face an army of wild animals for him. I'd face his parents for him. I don't know… my gut was just telling me that this whole situation smelled fishy.

"Yes," I said after a while, confident in my new decision.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes. What's their address?"

**Now that's what I call devotion!**

**Those of you who follow me on twitter know where I was, the rest of you didn't have a clue haha.**

**But I had a reason!**

**MWC- **Ok, it was like: scary then sad then sweet... I LOVE it! Bella is so devoted... and I love how she dropped Stalker Dearest in the middle of the woods! HILARIOUS!

**Chapter question- HAS ANYONE ELSE EVER LAID OUT IN THE SUN TOO LONG AND HAD A TAN ON ONLY ONE SIDE OF YOUR BODY, ONLY A WEEK BEFORE SOMETHING IMPORTANT? Yeah, I'm stupid.**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. So Yeah, I'm About to Lie to You

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys… I didn't write so fast because I wasn't high enough. I wrote another oneshot called Blender Tops are Overrated Anyways if you wanna check it out!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**SomethinSurreal- for enduring gym class with splotchy legs, I commend your bravery!**

**AKSimons- for being smart enough to stay out of the sun in the first place!**

**Kiki- one, kiki is a Hawaiian name haha… don't know where you got asian… two, I'm sorry… I can't bring myself to read stories that don't get finished… three, haha don't worry, your reviews entertained me. And an award? In my freaking dreams!**

**Suzie Q Something- those two simple words make me smile like the Cheshire!**

**And you guys… I have no clue why, but apparently some of my review answers didn't go through. So if I did NOT reply to your review, I did and my phone didn't send it! Sorry!**

**And special thanks to- Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, twilightgirl80, hnwhitlock2000, ADADancer, silmixoxbabie, Carlisle's-nose-extension, Featherbrained, pmk Kelly, AKSimons, HazelEyedHarlot, BubblyBookz31, mmamarillo, snusa, shaz308, kool kat132, missFANPIRE1, E, IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder, acw1, twilightlovindanzrrx3, prissyrican, Godschildtweety, Mz-Star, sanders61584, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Kara Hitame, puglover770, hyphenann, Leokoni, Jazz09, ElspethGordie, ., amazingragdoll, CharmLightLove, Lecia, xXShadow-KissedXx, and my beautiful beta, MWC.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence**

"But Bella, I signed a closed contract. I can't tell you anything. The only way you can do this is with the Masens' full permission," he said, almost sounding like he wanted to tell me, but trying to convince himself that he shouldn't.

I blinked. "What are you saying?" I asked. Getting the Masens' full permission would entail…

He sighed again. "You'll have to ask them," he said, and I knew by the tone of his voice that he thought I wouldn't be able to do it.

I gasped, what? Could I even do that? Did I have the courage to face the people that got rid of the most important person in my life?

But Edward meant the world to me. I'd do anything for him. I'd face an army of wild animals for him. I'd face his parents for him. I don't know… my gut was just telling me that this whole situation smelled fishy.

"Yes," I said after a while, confident in my new decision.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes. What's their address?"

**Currently on silence-**

E.P.O.V.

She was back.

How the hell… well, I guess the fucking news is to thank for that.

Although my memory was incredibly hazy since all of this started when I was a mere four year old, I remembered a few days with her.

She was terrible. And then Bella socked her in the face, doing something I'd wished I could have done.

And now I was wondering whether or not she was still lying on my floor.

I pulled my face from the pillow and sat up.

And where was Bella?

Frowning, I walked downstairs to where Shelly was and found her to be gone.

Bella walked out from the kitchen, holding my cell phone. I looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, hi Edward," she said, setting down my phone on the counter.

She stayed where she was. I sighed.

"Who were you talking to? Where is Shelly?" I asked her.

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, uh… yeah… my phone was dead so I used yours to call… Amanda, she was one of my friends from Florida and I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go see her this weekend," she said, avoiding eye contact.

I frowned again. She was lying.

But she probably had her reasons. "Alright. I hope you have fun," I said, playing into her lie. "Where is she?" I inquired again.

She blinked, biting her lip. "Uh… somewhere about forty miles off in the woods?"

My mouth dropped open a little.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

She said nothing in return.

I shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll see how that turns out…"

"So when are you leaving for Amanda's?" I asked.

She averted her eyes again. "Tomorrow. Will you be okay on your own? What if she comes back? Maybe you should go see Rose and Emmett. You said they wanted to see you?" she said.

"Hmm…" I said. What she said was true. And while she was off doing whatever it was she was lying about, I could go and see them. "Sounds good." I looked at her for a moment. "But can you promise me something?" I asked.

She nodded.

"While you're at… Amanda's tomorrow and this weekend, keep yourself safe," I pleaded.

She smiled slightly, her eyes softening.

She leaned in and lightly kissed me.

"I promise," she said. "So, it's Friday night, what do you want to do?"

After all of this mess, all I really wanted to do was make love.

But she might still be sore.

She laughed, sensing my train of thoughts. "What about some goodbye sex?" she asked.

"You aren't sore?" I asked.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"But let's not call it goodbye sex. What about temporary goodbye sex?" I asked.

She smiled again, kissing my neck. "Sounds good," she said.

She jumped onto my lap from her standing position and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her back to pull off her shirt.

Clothes were flying everywhere until there was nothing left except Bella's panties.

I snaked my tongue into her mouth and caressed hers, causing her to moan and tighten her hold on my neck.

I pushed her against the counter and she looked apprehensive.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to go on a crazy sexcapade again, can we go somewhere more comfortable? That couch hurt my back last time."

I smiled, nodding, still kissing her as I carried her upstairs to our bed.

I laid her down on the mattress and crawled on top of her, pulling her underwear down her long legs and licking my lips.

I leaned back to admire my view and felt my erection getting harder. She reached out and pulled me back down onto her, gently gripping my cock.

I growled into her mouth, moving myself so that just my tip entered her. She bucked her hips forward, wanting me further in her.

I grinned down at her before using most of my force to slam back into her. Over and fucking over again.

She tangled her hands in my hair and bit her lip as I moved. I tried to look to see if she was in any pain, but thankfully she wasn't, so I pushed only harder.

After I reached down and triggered her third orgasm while pinching her clit, she stopped me from doing anything more.

I looked at her confusedly.

"I wanna try something," she said.

I smirked. "And that is…?"

She blushed. "Well, I was talking to Alice about… last time-" I stopped her.

"You told my little sister?" I asked.

She shrugged. "She wanted to know!"

I blinked. "Okay…" I said, not going to let Alice live that down.

"And," she continued. "she said that something worth trying was doing it in the shower," she said.

I blinked, how odd… wouldn't that just make you slip and fall.

But… Bella all wet and horny in a shower…

I went to go set the water to a comfortable temperature.

She looked eager as she walked up to me in the bathroom.

While we were waiting for the water to heat up, I appraised her.

I noticed that her upper thighs were covered in hr juices.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You must really want to try this."

She nodded. "Yeah, I read about it in this book and-"

I cut her off again, laughing. "What kind of books do you read, Isabella."

She blushed, caught red handed. I gave her an evil grin.

I reached out to see if the water was the right temperature and it was, so I pulled her in.

I watched as the water made her body slick.

I licked my lips.

I stood her on the edge of the shower. "Reach up and grab the rail," I commanded.

She nodded, spreading her legs.

Thank you, Alice.

I reached around to grab her tight ass and scooted her forward a little bit more. On its own accord, my cock teased her entrance. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth and bent down a little to push me inside.

I rammed into her. The water running over our bodies combined with the position made her scream my name.

I smirked again as she came around me.

I wrapped my mouth around her tit and watched as she came again very quickly.

After about ten rounds of that, Bella's legs started to quiver, and I sensed we should be done with the shower.

As I shut off the water and helped her step down, she looked incredibly satisfied.

"Is there anything else you've been wanting to try?" I smirked while smacking her butt.

She blushed. "Tons. But you wouldn't try any of them."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?" She nodded.

"Try me," I said.

She shook her head. "No way. I can't even imagine you agreeing to this…"

I reached down to slip a finger inside of her. I took it out and showed it to her.

It was covered in her arousal.

I looked at it. "Now look at that, Isabella. Whatever thing you're thinking about, I can imagine myself being ecstatic about," I said.

She watched as I slid my finger in my mouth, rolling my tongue around it suggestively.

Her jaw slacked.

"Against a window," she said, still staring at my mouth.

She slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it and I chuckled, cocky at having successfully gotten it out of her.

I leaned my head around to her ear. "A bit of an exhibitionist, are we?" I asked.

She blushed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Just forget it," she said, sounded humiliated.

She moved towards her bathrobe and I tsk'ed my tongue.

"I don't think so, Isabella." I looked towards my window and I frowned.

We didn't have any neighbors thanks to the seclusion of my house, but I grinned, forming a plan in my head.

I tucked that plan away in my head for later.

"Anything we can try here?"

She scrunched her nose. "Why couldn't we try that here?" she asked.

I squeezed her ass once more. "I have a different plan for that. But I believe I asked you a question," I said.

"Edward… all the other ones are pretty much out of the question-"

"Isabella, that isn't what I asked you," I said.

She blushed again. "Uh…" she stammered.

"I don't have any other ones…" she lied.

I saw I wasn't going to get them out of her tonight. But maybe since she was so buddy buddy with Alice, she'd know them.

When she got back from 'Amanda's' I'd ask Alice.

Oh well, we'd go traditional tonight, but next week we'd do those things…

I was both ecstatic and excited by Bella's sexual libido and fantasies.

I pulled her back to the bed.

BASBASBASBAS

When I walked Bella to her gate, I stared at the destination point.

And this was evidence number two that she wasn't going to see 'Amanda'.

Because her Floridian friend probably shouldn't be living in Virginia.

Bella sensed my thoughts again, "She moved…" she lied lamely.

I nodded and set her bags down and waited with her for them to call her class.

You might be wondering about the first reason. At the exact time Bella said she'd been calling 'Amanda', my call log said she'd called Carlisle.

When they did, I looked at her, and didn't want her to leave. Of course, I didn't say anything, just kissed her goodbye and told her to remember to be safe.

I looked out of the window and watched as her plane took off. I could only wonder what she was doing.

I sighed, leaning against it.

When I got back to the house to prepare for my surprise visit to my parent's, I saw a sports car in the front.

I pulled into my garage, wondering who it was.

I went inside to hear my stereo on full blast.

I stared at the two people making out against my counter, amused.

I recognized Dustin and some red head getting heavy. I grabbed the remote to my stereo and pressed off.

When Dustin saw me, he backed away from the red head.

"Edward! My man! How's life?" he asked, as if he hadn't been about to have sex in my kitchen.

The red head shamelessly walked up to me and held her hand out. "Hello, I'm Raine. You must be the infamous Edward," she said.

She had this almost unnatural, fire red color of hair, but I'd lived with my mom enough years to be able to tell if it was the natural color, and I know that sounds gay, it was. A lot of girls were probably jealous. She had ice blue eyes and really pale skin.

I grabbed her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," I said halfheartedly.

"What's wrong, my man?" Dustin cut in. "Things going wrong with Bella?" he asked, and then looked around. "Where is she?"

"She went to visit her friend in Virginia."

He hm'd. "Huh, that's where the ex rents used to live, right?" he asked.

I squinted at the counter. "Yeah… but Bella wouldn't be…"

I gasped. Was she going to see my birth parents?

No. No, Bella wouldn't be doing that.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked. But then I saw the open pop cans.

He shrugged. I chuckled. Raine went to sit on the bar stool.

He looked back after her and then cockily at me. "Nice piece of ass, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "The way you objectify women is horrifying."

He frowned. "The way you act like a woman is horrifying. Seriously, how have you not noticed!" he said, looking proudly back at his conquest.

"You must have a thousand STD's," I said.

He shrugged. "I get tested every week, between every three women."

I rolled my eyes again. "Well, I guess I'm glad Bella's not here then…"

He gasped, mock upset. "Edward I'm disappointed, I'd never do that!"

I chuckled. "So why are you dropping by, Dus?" I asked him.

"Well, I met Randy at a sex party and thought we'd drop by to see if you wanted to come. It isn't over yet."

I sighed. "First, I thought her name was Raine," I said.

He shook his head. "Whatever."

I frowned. "And I'm in a committed relationship."

He laughed, mocking me, he crossed his eyes. "I'm in a committed relationship," he mocked. " God, Edward, are you even a guy? Think about it, I just asked you to a sex party and you say, 'I'm in a committed relationship', that's very, very gay and very, very concerning," he said.

I glared at him. "Besides, who has a sex party at Forks?" I asked.

He shrugged. "This slut named Lauren I met online. Anyways, there's like twenty chicks there and five guys… if that's how your boat floats…"

I rolled my eyes. "Go back to the party, Dus, before I tell Raine what a crappy catch you are."

He shoved my arm before draping it around her, walking out.

I rolled my eyes again and started to pack for mom and dad's.

I dialed their number.

"Hey sweetie!" my mom answered on the first ring.

"Hey mom, you guys don't mind if I drive down today, do you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Of course not! I'll go get the room ready!"

She hung up before I could respond.

I rolled my eyes, double locking the door and throwing my bags in the car before driving off.

B.P.O.V.

Fucking idiot.

Hadn't he ever heard of airplane courtesy…? When riding a long plane ride, stuffing your elbow into someone else isn't considered a peachy action!

I got off the plane eagerly, glaring at the plane ride hell man as I waited for my bags.

I'd made a call to Victoria to see if she could pick me up. I told her what I was doing and she'd complained that she could have figured it out, but I complained that they could have made her life miserable and lost her her job- that is if they were under as big of an oath as Carlisle had said.

Luckily, we'd planned it so that Victoria could start her shift and I could come about an hour later while staying in a hotel room Victoria had gotten for me.

And the Masens would never be the wiser.

Waiting in the room was torture, I had actually come about five minutes early because I was overly eager, but I waited a couple houses down.

Once 2:30 came around, I walked up to their big, white door.

I rang the doorbell, hearing paws and barking.

"Stop, Sam. Down!" I heard Victoria's familiar voice say.

She opened the door. Although she was the one to take me here from the airport, she had told me it was best to pretend like we didn't know each other.

She blinked, looking surprised.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Uh… hi," I said. "Can you tell them I'm here?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen! There is a woman here to see you!"

Footsteps came around the corner.

**Hey, guys… so yeah, sorry I was gone for a while, but this is the final week of school and I'll have so much more writing time later in the month.**

**Yeah, I've purposely not told you anything, but the next chapter reveals all! But only if I feel like it… but I've made you wait so long, I might just do that.**

**MWC- **Ha ha, love Raine! *wink wink* And hate the cliffhanger! Grrr...

**Chapter question- WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR? I'm obviously in an ice cream mood…**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Meet The Masen's

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, so I think all the review replies sent! **

**Okay, so I want to give a shout out to twilightlovindanzrrx3 for giving me the low down on Virginia so that I could geographically get things right!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Sanders61584- because it's her birthday very soon! Happy birthday, Sanders! **

**Twilightlovindanzrrx3- for giving me the low down on Virginia haha**

**Hyphenann- for having the same two favorite flavors of ice cream as I do! Go rocky road and mint chocolate chip!**

**And special thanks to- Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, Ilovecherrypie, acw1, Godschildtweety, The Uncut Diamond, sweet Sonia, snusa, SomethinSurreal, Kayla 1013, hnwhitlock2000, breathlessnightxx, ADADancer, silmixoxbabie, MidnightTulip, jessieclow3, AKSimons, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, angel27eyes, Kara Hitame, Lecia, Mz-Star, jbird41, Jazz09, VaMpIrExPiXiE, CharmLightLove, Brilliantsunshinewarrior, prissyrican, IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder, 1sparklygirl, Raelynne, Sara Lautner, puglover770, shaz308, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, Kiki, and my beautiful beta, MWC.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

Once 2:30 came around, I walked up to their big, white door.

I rang the doorbell, hearing paws and barking.

"Stop, Sam. Down!" I heard Victoria's familiar voice say.

She opened the door. Although she was the one to take me here from the airport, she had told me it was best to pretend like we didn't know each other.

She blinked, looking surprised.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Uh… hi," I said. "Can you tell them I'm here?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen! There is a woman here to see you!"

Footsteps came around the corner.

**Currently on silence-**

Deep breaths, Bella… deep breaths…

I saw a woman with perfectly curled, short, light blonde hair with graying parts, but it looked elegant on her. Her hands were folded together neatly. She was wearing a nice sweater set and slacks. She walked up to Victoria, not having seen me yet.

"Yes, Ms. Fequin?" she asked, and I guessed that Victoria must have chosen that alias.

"There is a woman here to see you," she said and then walked away once the woman noticed me.

She appraised me for a moment, and I had now wished I had showered and changed clothes after the flight from hell.

She looked nice enough, and when looking at her once, you wouldn't judge that she was the kind of woman who would think to disown her son.

She gave me a warm smile and held her hand out. "Elizabeth Masen."

I shook her hand lightly. "I-Isabella Swan." I failed to say just as smoothly.

Her hand froze in mine, and her whole face looked disbelieving.

She looked into my eyes once more and gasped. "Oh my…"

"Edward!" she called, still not having moved.

I heard heavier footsteps round the corner until I saw a man in cut off khaki's and a blue polo shirt. He smelled like barbecue. He also looked like a nice enough man.

He saw his wife's alarm, and then looked to me.

"It can't be…" he said.

And it was then that I hastily wondered if they had seen me on the news.

Elizabeth shook her head as if to clear it and ushered me inside.

For a moment, they just stared at me and I wondered whether or not I should have just let Edward cope.

No. No, this was for Edward and I was doing this for him…

I heard smaller footsteps running and giggling.

I saw a little girl running down the stairs, Edward's auburn hair in curls flowing down her back and Edward's eyes looking up at me.

Renesmee…

"Renesmee, go back upstairs," Elizabeth said.

"Who's that?" she asked.

We could all tell she wouldn't budge until she knew.

"Isabella," her mom said reluctantly.

She smiled. "Hey, your hair looks like how Eddie said it did! Where is he?" she asked, looking around me.

Her parents froze, dissecting who Eddie was.

I gulped.

Fuck my life.

Victoria, as if on queue, came downstairs to get her.

"No! I wanna say hi to Edward's girlfriend!" she said.

I groaned.

Mr. and Mrs. Masen walked into another room, one flick of their hand telling me to follow.

Renesmee grumbled her way up the stairs.

They walked into the room and turned around, looking at me again.

"What's the meaning of all of this? Why are you doing this to us? Why does Renesmee know who Edward is…" Mrs. Masen said, sitting down on the couch, overwhelmed.

But then she looked back at me. "Is he alright?" she asked, her eyes portraying a deeper emotion.

"Yes," I answered, shaking. "He's with his- Rosalie and Emmett," I said.

She sighed.

Edward Sr. however wasn't as forward.

"What are you doing here? Did he send you?" he asked.

Just joking, I guess…

I took a deep breath, and then began. "No. I sent myself. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, so please don't take it that way, but I'm in love with Edward. He's helped me through everything in my life, and helped me let go. It's my turn to do the same thing for him. You may think your decision to let him go was right and it helped him in some way, but it didn't. Sure, he wound up with great people, and they love him, but sometimes he has trouble waking up in the mornings. Sometimes… he just feels like scum. And it's your fault. He thinks you… disowned him because you didn't want him. And if that's true, I want to know because he has a messed up life because of you."

They stayed silent. I heard the grandfather clock chime, but they stayed silent.

I saw tears running over Elizabeth's cheeks, and soon she began sobbing.

Edward Sr. looking frozen.

Was I too harsh?

"Is that why you're here? To tell us that we made the worst decision ever to disown him? Because it was the best one we ever made. Elizabeth and I are upset every day because of that boy, but we made the right decision. That evil woman is the reason for all of this," he said, running his hands through his hair.

Just like Edward.

"Sheila?" I asked.

Their heads snapped up to mine.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

I hesitated.

"That's kind of why I came here," I said. "Sheila Ordellus showed up before my dad's trial and pretended to be my grandma. And then she went all creepy weird and decided to stalk Edward. She showed up at his house and talked about being mother and son. His face got all weird and scared and he didn't come out of his room for days!" I said.

They gasped, eyes widening. "No… it can't be. She isn't supposed to be near him… we made sure-"

"Well, you sure as hell didn't do a great job of it! It scared him half to death! I wanted to know what happened so that I could maybe help him out of this rut he seems to be in!"

They leaned back against the cream colored couch. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

She looked to her husband, questioning him silently. He deliberated something in his head and then slowly nodded.

She looked to me.

"Sheila was our old nanny. While I was working, she would stay home with… Edward… and 'care' for him. She did a great job… until one day, we came back and they weren't there. She wouldn't pick up her phone and Edward… we didn't know where he was…and we had police search her house… they found Edward in the basement, tied up on a chair next to her. He was so scared… we-"

I cut her off. "Wait, why wouldn't Edward remember something like that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Our therapist said the mind blocks out terrifying moments in our lives to protect ourselves. Anyways, we took him home and got a new nanny. The police wouldn't put her in jail or charge her with kidnapping, God knows why, but she got away. Of course she came back. She would volunteer at his preschool and talk to him. We were so scared… and nothing would get her to go away." Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Believe me… we tried adoption… it didn't work, she'd always register to adopt him so that was a bust. We only had one choice- put him in a place we were sure she'd never go."

She paused.

"It turned out that Sheila wasn't allowed to cross the border of Texas due to some things she'd done, so we had to put him there. We searched for the right people… and the Cullen's had a spotless record, amazing assets. They were prepared to put him through college and… how could this have happened…" she sobbed again.

Her husband sighed, breaking his quiet streak.

"How did she get back into Texas?" he asked, almost to himself.

I scrunched my nose up. "No… no… didn't you see it on the news? Edward and I live in Forks, Washington.

Elizabeth looked up. "And she saw you in the news… and thought she could get to him through you…" she mused.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Uh…" I said, now feeling stupid for my into the woods trick… "I… um… kind of punched her in the face and dumped her about 40 miles into the woods?" I said, looking down.

"I-is she…" he asked.

"No…she's old, she probably just fainted or something…" I said.

Elizabeth nodded, but sat back in her chair again.

"So how does Renesmee know about him then?"

I coughed. "Oh… uh… so… ," since we were being honest, "Renesmee found a folder with his picture and number and stuff… and she called him… Edward called back and now they talk a lot?" I said.

Their faces portrayed nothing.

"So Sheila could be after him now?" she asked.

I tilted my head to the side. "No… I don't think so… she's 40 miles into the woods somewhere in Forks and he's in Sacramento with the Cullen's other kids…"

Before I finished talking I saw Elizabeth take out a phone and dial a number. She walked into another room.

Silence.

Mr. Masen looked at me.

"Thank you…" he said.

A pause and I nodded.

"So tell me about him," he said, and I knew who he was talking about.

"Um… he has near perfect grades, he's the captain of debate and football team, he lives comfortably," I said, and I knew this made him happier to hear. "He's the nicest guy I've ever met, he wants to be a doctor… I think… and he's everything you'd ever want him to be."

He smiled.

And now I was mad at myself again.

For the second time, I had judged someone from the outside, and not even looked at the facts to already have made an assumption. Edward's birth parents _loved _him, you could see it in their eyes… in the way they spoke… this was all one woman's fault.

I never would have guessed.

The Masens were hard people to figure out.

Elizabeth came back in.

She looked at me. "Thank you, Isabella. Sheila won't be bothering you or Edward again."

A large pause.

"And give Edward this." She passed me a heavy and large manila envelope.

In elegant script, the front said Edward.

I nodded.

They walked me to the door.

I left.

Holding the envelope in my hands, I walked. I didn't know where, but I walked… and I kept walking.

It was nearing seven o clock and I was still walking.

I looked up and around 100 feet away, I saw water. I walked towards it.

It looked really pretty. The setting sun was hitting it perfectly and there were some rocks perfect for sitting.

I smiled.

I picked out the perfect one and sat on it, leaning back slightly.

I stared at the envelope. What was in here? More surprises?

I sighed and looked to my right. There were a few bridges around it. One looked as if it was mostly used for trains and the other seemed to be used for just another highway. The way it looked was pretty, and I wished Forks had a place like this… where you could just sit and collect your thoughts…

You know, a place where you could think about crazy people and hold manila envelopes.

I was used to handling tough things like this by myself, I didn't like having help with problems like this, but Edward was good at comforting me and I wanted him here.

I was eager to get home to my Edward. I heard a gentle padding near me and I felt a warm lick at my ankle.

I looked down to see a big, huge dog… he… yeah, he, looked to be a Siberian Husky.

I reached down to pet him. He leaned into my hand… he almost looked like he was smiling a little bit. I giggled.

I looked for a collar, and he didn't have one…

He looked really sweet though. I kept on petting him.

"What should I do, doggy?" I asked him.

He nudged my pocket and looked up at me.

I was amused and shocked to see he was nudging my phone.

"You want me to call Edward?" I asked him.

He sat there, looking at me expectantly.

I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial number 1.

E.P.O.V. (about five minutes before.)

For hours I sat in that drivers seat, wondering about Bella and how she was. Wondering what she was doing and if she was being safe. Wondering if Dustin was right about Bella going to see my parent's. Okay, so… I guess I should consider everything. Bella wouldn't even have any business there. What would she be there to find anyways? What could they tell her that she didn't already know?

I guess maybe to find out why they disowned me… maybe who Sheila was?

No… Bella was too… Bella wouldn't meddle like that. She just wouldn't do that. She wasn't that kind of girl. She'd leave me to my business.

I shook my head of negative thoughts… but…

Why was she there then? If this Amanda really didn't exist, then who was she there to see? Was she… cheating on me?

No. I was disappointed in myself for assuming something so bad about someone so angelic and truthful. Besides, the sex we had last night wouldn't have been half as passionate if she'd have someone else, and there was no way she was that good an actor.

So why was she there?

I glared out the windshield and mentally berated myself. So what. I know it was in my instincts to worry about her, but she obviously had something to do that she didn't want me to know about, and I should be respecting her privacy.

Once I had satisfied myself with that idea, I was excited to see that I was only a mile or two from my destination.

Speeding just a little, I made it there in record time and sighed in relief when I entered the driveway. I flexed my hands and stretched when I got out. I locked the car and walked up to the door. I unlocked it with a spare key I had and walked inside, first noticing a freshly baked cherry pie on the counter.

That was such a long drive…

I tiredly hugged my parents who walked up to me.

Dad asked me if I was alright, having seen the news. My mom just hugged me.

"You want some hot cocoa, honey?" she asked.

I smiled.

Whenever I'd been going through a tough time when I was little, she'd always bring me some hot cocoa. It made everything go away, and although I wasn't naive enough to think it'd work anymore, it might take my mind off things…

I nodded and she went to the kitchen.

My dad opened his mouth to talk but my phone cut him off.

I looked at the screen. Bella.

I told my dad I'd be right back.

"Hey, Bella," I said.

"I love you." She sighed.

I smiled. "I love you, too," I said.

"What's your favorite name for a dog, Edward?" she asked randomly.

"Um… what?" I asked.

"What's your favorite name for a dog?" she asked again.

"Hm… oh, well… probably Jake, after John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt."

She giggled. "Why not John?" she asked.

I sighed. "Because John is the first part of the name, and you're only cool if you go by your middle name," I said, coming up with that now.

"So Jake it is. Wait… are you saying I'm uncool?" she asked with mock hurt.

I chuckled. "Yeah, but I guess that means we can both be uncool together."

She laughed again.

"I miss you…" she said.

I was quick to agree.

"I know we just saw each other this morning… but I still want you so badly…" I said, suddenly feeling an erection coming.

"Really, Edward? Phone sex?" she asked.

I shrugged, but then realized she couldn't see it. "Why not, I figured it was one of your fantasies," I said, somewhat teasing.

She coughed, sounding shocked and embarrassed.

I covered the phone to keep her from hearing my cocky laugh. Of course it was one of hers…

"B-but not now… your parents are inside and waiting for you… later, though?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

I smirked, saying yes. I wouldn't forget.

I broached onto a different subject.

"So how's Virginia… how's _Amanda._"

Bella sighed.

"Edward, I think both of us know that I wasn't at Amanda's this weekend."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Did I even want to know?

"And where were you, love?" I asked tentatively.

Her next words triggered my worst fears to surface.

"Edward… please don't be mad at me… I was at your birth parent's house."

**Again, guys! Special thanks to my Virginian help source XD twilightlovindanzrrx3.**

**So chocolate was the most popular ice cream flavor! Second was chocolate chip cookie dough and third was rocky road. Good choices, guys! I made a milkshake of all of them and it was reeeeeaaaally good!**

**MWC- **... I'm kinda scared Eddie's gonna be angry... and, I don't know what y'all think, but my mind is really beginning to wonder about Edward and Sheila's time together... And, hey! Fuckawesome is my favorite made up word to! I just don't add the 'ness' to it.

**Chapter question- FAVORITE MADE UP WORD? (like FUCKAWESOMENESS is IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder's haha)**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Isabella, You're in Trouble

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**YOU BROUGHT ME TO 1,000? I LOVE YOU!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**HighCentaur-LordChironIII- YOU WERE MY 1,000****TH**** REVIEW! I now have a crazy and undying, somewhat creepy enjoyment out of seeing your pen name now! Good memories…**

**Sanders61584- I know it isn't your b-day as I post this… but it is as I'm writing it so happy birthday, girl!**

**AmberRobsten- for entertaining me with twitter while I was at the beach! Haha**

**Vampirelizgurl- damn computer! Haha! I can't wait to see eclipse either!**

**And special thanks to- Godschildtweety, hnwhitlock2000, snusa, sophia18, Ilovecherrypie, shaz308, AKSimons, silmixoxbabie, kaylamarie2012, twilightlovindanzrrx3, lynne0731, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, CharmLightLove, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, BubblyBookz31, ADADancer, 1sparklygirl, pmk Kelly, caarlisle's-nose-extension, jessieclow3, dijah12, tkeaton1, edwardhot89408, nyiasowell, breathlessnightxx, Suzy Q Something, acw 1, Adriana-xx, puglover770, DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x, MusicIsMyBoyfriend33, ., ElspethGordie, Mz-Star, sujari6, TeamEdward- ftw., Twilightfan108, treens-ivy-carter, TwilightMindBodyandSoul, amazingragdoll, MentalistECBM, and my beautiful beta, MWC.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

"I know we just saw each other this morning… but I still want you so badly…" I said, suddenly feeling an erection coming.

"Really, Edward? Phone sex?" she asked.

I shrugged, but then realized she couldn't see it. "Why not, I figured it was one of your fantasies," I said, somewhat teasing.

She coughed, sounding shocked and embarrassed.

I covered the phone to keep her from hearing my cocky laugh. Of course it was one of hers…

"B-but not now… your parents are inside and waiting for you… later, though?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

I smirked, saying yes. I wouldn't forget.

I broached onto a different subject.

"So how's Virginia… how's _Amanda._"

Bella sighed.

"Edward, I think both of us know that I wasn't at Amanda's this weekend."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Did I even want to know?

"And where were you, love?" I asked tentatively.

Her next words triggered my worst fears to surface.

"Edward… please don't be mad at me… I was at your birth parent's house."

**Currently on silence-**

"Edward? Edward, please don't be mad! I just- hello?" I asked him desperately, trying to convince him I had things to say to persuade him.

After a couple of seconds I realized he had hung up on me. The phone stayed at my ear for a few seconds. He hung up on me?

I stared at the phone blankly for a couple of seconds.

What the hell? He hung up?

My eyes went wide and I looked at Jake. I knew it! Being here was ruining everything. Edward was probably so mad, storming up to his parents and telling them what a bad girlfriend I was…

I shouldn't have done this… it was Edward's business… and I just up and went into it, pretending like I had some part in it.

I ruffled my hand in Jake's fur, seeking comfort there.

He nuzzled his chin against my leg and I realized I was beginning to cry.

Would Edward break up with me?

He didn't even say goodbye.

I have no clue how long I sat there, but soon the darkness was overwhelming.

I checked the clock on my phone and it read 9 o'clock. Wow… I'd been crying for a couple hours…

Jake bumped my hip and I looked at him.

His eyes almost looked… narrowed… some sort of determination lighting in them.

"What is it? You think he's mad too?" I asked him uselessly.

He barked lightly, taking my wrist into his mouth and tugging it.

I cocked my head back to the side and shivered.

"You wanna go back to the hotel with me, boy?" I asked.

He barked.

I shrugged. Why not?

I started walking, envelope clutched in hand.

If I couldn't help him or be his girlfriend… I'd at least give him this. Would he break up with me though? I couldn't imagine him doing that… my life wouldn't ever be the same… how would he do that? We'd done so much together, he'd made me a better person. So what if I made a mistake? Why would that make him want to break up with me? I couldn't cope… I needed him too much.

I hugged myself and thought about it more and more. I realized how big the mistake I made was… I had intervened with his whole life. And then I realized why my helping him was different than his helping me.

He had been with me every step of the way, telling me his plans.

I had caught him off guard, most likely going past the boundaries of what was silently said… I had hit him in a sensitive spot.

What the hell had I done?

Jake followed me on the long walk back to the hotel. I checked the clock again, I'd been walking back for close to an hour.

Once I was able to trudge to the room with Jake-thank God the hotel was dog friendly-I collapsed on the bed.

"Aw, Jake… what do you think he's doing?" I asked, listening to the regret in my voice. I shouldn't be here… it wasn't right of me to intervene in the intense way that I was.

This was his life, and maybe he was coping in the way that he thought was right.

Jake yawned lazily, walking in a circle before plopping down on the floor next to the bed.

I sucked in a ragged breath before picking up my phone to call him again.

No ring.

Voice mail.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen. I can't reach the phone right now, but I'll get back to you if you leave a message at the beep." His hypnotizing voice was amazing even when recorded.

I could have just listened to his voice… I wanted to… so badly… I needed to hear his voice.

And then I realized the silence I was making.

"Um… Edward? I know you're mad at me… and I'm so sorry… I just wanted to help… please don't do anything drastic… nothing bad happened and I'll come home if you still want me to live with you… which I doubt you do… anyways… I love you… bye…" my voice said over the phone. I longed for him to speak back to me.

Jake looked at me like he smelled something funny.

I wrinkled my nose back at him. "What, do I actually sound that pathetic?" I asked him.

He barked.

I threw a small pillow at his back, ineffectively showing him my wrath.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 2 AM.

Wow… I'd been thinking and crying for hours… hours and hours of thinking of how I messed up. I needed Edward in my life… not having him wouldn't make my life worth it any more.

And then I noticed how much of a part of my life he was… is… every single day, my thoughts were all about Edward. I needed him. I couldn't give it up.

I called Edward again, knowing he was probably asleep.

"Edward? Its me… again… I, uh, just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I know you're probably asleep, but can you please just send me a text or something to let me know you're okay? Even if it's something rude… just let me know you're okay? Thanks… I love you…"

I hung up again. I was being so absurd… and I knew it, but there was no denying just how much I needed him.

I rolled my eyes at myself through my tears.

I was being pathetic. I deserved the silence I was getting from him. And looking at myself in the mirror, I knew I deserved the look I had on, the desperation… it was perfectly clear from my mascara stains that I'd been crying for hours at least.

I thought about calling Alice, but I knew she'd be asleep…

I decided to call him again… just to hear his voice on the voice mail…

I sighed as his automatic voice talked.

"It's me again, God Edward you don't have a clue about how sorry I am… this is all my fault… bye... I love you…" I said, sniffling.

It was pretty clear through my voice that I'd been crying too. I was a mess.

I was a mess without Edward. Back to square one.

My head whipped over to the door as I heard three loud and firm knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Open the door, Isabella," Edward's voice said.

I gasped. He was here.

I ran to the door, swinging it open.

What I saw stunned me into staying completely still.

His jaw was tight. His eyes were coal black, clouded with anger. His nostrils were flaring. His whole stance was intimidating.

Without ever changing his glare, he forced me back by stepping inside and shutting the door and locking it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Isabella?" his voice was haunting and deep… almost scaring me.

I gulped. "I-I don't know… I, uh… just wanted to help-" my mousy, scared voice started to say.

"Does it fucking seem like you helped me at all? I was just fine before! I would've been fine!" he growled out.

I made no response, shrinking back from the anger. This was what happened when I was with Charlie… but he wouldn't… no, he couldn't…

He stepped one foot closer, and when I tried to scoot back, I couldn't. I was against a wall.

My breath burned in my throat as he stepped so close that his chest was against mine.

I started shaking like a leaf.

"And do you know what fucking happens to girls like you who don't follow directions and lie?" he asked, anger still on his face.

Oh this was going to end badly…

I couldn't even open my mouth to respond.

Suddenly, I felt his lips slam against mine.

And this wasn't a regular kiss.

This was an _angry _kiss. A teeth scraping, biting kind of kiss that I was shocked at. I followed the lead of his lips that were scratching mine. It was a strange turn on. The rougher he was, the more I wanted him.

His rough hands moved to the side of my face in a quick movement, holding me tightly in place. His hands weren't sweet either, they were constricting.

He pulled away, looking almost angrier than before.

"Lay down on the bed," he snarled at me, pointing behind him.

I blinked. "W-what?" I asked, shocked. Uh, did I just hear him right?

"Don't fucking talk back to me. Get down on the bed," he said again.

I gasped. He was frightening. He was scary.

I wanted him.

I licked my lips, slowly moving over to the bed and lying down.

Once I laid down he walked to the foot of the bed, glaring at me and gripping the edge of it.

"I'm going to go and get something. If you aren't in only your underwear by the time I get back, I'll fucking punish your naughty ass," he said loudly and I shivered.

He turned and walked to the doorway, where he'd dropping a bag that I just noticed.

I didn't want to push his limits… but I wanted to know how he'd punish me.

I licked my lips again.

He turned back around, holding the item behind his back and raising an angry eyebrow.

"You have five seconds, Isabella," he said in a warning voice.

Somehow, I didn't think I should push those limits.

I hurriedly raised my shirt and took on my pajama pants, throwing them haphazardly somewhere on the floor.

He stalked back over to me.

"Hold out your arms and spread your legs," he said.

I did as I was told.

He roughly flipped me over and cuffed each of my hands and feet and put the other sides to the bed, effectively holding me there.

It forced me into a crawling position.

I looked at the cuffs with wide eyes. I tried to tug on them, but I couldn't get free.

He smirked at the realization I'd come to.

I felt so exposed… I tried to move my knees together as much as I possibly could, but they wouldn't go very far.

I heard a noise of annoyance come from behind me.

I felt his hands come to rest on my inner thighs and forcefully spread my legs apart.

"Stay. Where. You. Are," he said in a growl. My eyes widened and I hung my head down. God he was going to make me crazy…

I waited for his next move, breathing erratically.

He glared at me again.

"You will not speak. If you do, you'll be punished," he said, his eyes portrayed how serious he was, but there was a glint of arousal there as well. I saw it pressed against his jeans.

"So what if I do," I said, pushing him. I wanted to know what he'd do if I did…

He whipped his head to mine, his eyes mad and incredulous.

In a flash, he moved behind me.

I felt incredibly exposed like this, knowing he was behind me and most likely staring at my ass.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp slap to my right cheek and I gasped. There was a flash of pain, but it also felt extremely pleasurable.

I moaned as I felt his hand come down again, bucking my hips out toward his hands that had just now disappeared. I whimpered at the distance.

I heard his menacing laugh from behind. "You fucking like this," he said.

He started using more strength, and, somehow, that made it better.

He switched to my left and slapped harder, making my eyes roll back a little.

"Edward…" I moaned out.

"Didn't." Slap. "I." Sharper slap. "Fucking." Even sharper slap. "Tell. You." Two sharp slaps. "To close your mouth!" an almost painful slap.

I winced now.

"Yeah, you don't have to fucking say anything now, right?" he asked. "Just like you didn't fucking tell me you decided to go see my parents!"

I felt a rush of air against my ass and realized that he had ripped off my panties.

I gasped.

He moved my knees a little further apart, exposing my embarrassingly wet and spread center to him.

I felt something soft and wet glide its way up my slit and when I felt his nose pressed against my ass, I knew it was his tongue.

I moaned.

He went back down to my clit and licked at it.

I cried out in pleasurable pain as he bit it and then sucked it into his mouth.

And then his mouth was gone.

I felt something new.

I gasped as I felt his hand slap my center, giving me partial friction.

He did it again, and again.

After a while, it started to feel a little sore.

"This is how I fucking felt when you told me where you were. Betrayed and slapped."

He pulled back and slapped my ass once more before stepping back.

I was left gasping for air.

The next moment I felt my bra being ripped off.

I shivered as I felt him roughly twist and pinch my hard nipples, almost painfully.

I moaned over and over.

His whole body was aligned with mine. His back on mine. His legs on either side of mine. His face next to mine. His hands on my breasts.

If this was punishment then I'd get in trouble every day…

I threw my head back as one of his hands trailed down my stomach to my clit, where he pinched.

"Go ahead, bad girl, come," his deep voice said.

And I did. Probably the hardest I ever had.

He moved off of me.

I heard a zipper being unzipped. I started shaking and I felt the chains on the handcuffs rattle. I didn't need to be looking at him to know he was smirking at me.

I gasped as I felt his tip run up and down my slit, teasing me.

I leaned into him, only to have him back away.

He slipped his tip inside of me and I moaned again, wanting more of him.

My walls instinctively clenched together, trying to coax more of him in.

He didn't make a sound as he forcefully slammed back into me.

I yelled out his name, feeling climax inch closer to me again.

I turned my head to the side where his was, still seeing anger mixed with pleasure.

He looked at me too.

His eyes betrayed the hurt I knew was there, also the anger, partly the lust.

I leaned over to kiss his neck, feeling a tear escape my eye, "Edward… I'm sorry."

His actions slowed and he looked at me, easily sensing the sincerity in my eyes. Once we had both ridden out our orgasms, he crawled underneath me between the handcuffs, cradling my face and kissing me lightly, a crazy contrast to earlier.

"I know, baby." He said, "I was mad when I found out… so mad… but then I thought about it, and you did what you thought was best, and even though it may not have been best, you went with your gut and tried to help me. Besides, I knew this was a good way to get rid of my left over anger because I knew you'd fucking love it."

I blushed and he chuckled.

"But I understand why you did what you did."

I smiled against his cheek. That was exactly right.

"Edward?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you uncuff me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't know, you've been quite the naughty girl…" he said.

I smiled. "Again Edward… I'm so sorry… I just had to find out…" I said as he undid the latches on the cuffs.

I sat cross legged and I was going to keep talking but apparently my lack of clothing was a distraction as he wasn't looking at my face.

I grabbed his shirt off the floor and tugged it on.

He shook his head of those thoughts.

"And…" I continued. "They wanted me to give you this."

I handed him the heavy manila envelope.

He sat there, staring at it for a while.

He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

With shaky fingers, he opened it, peering inside.

**And now I know what's going to happen. I'm going to be inundated with words of crazed readers. I know that hehe.**

**So I tried to park today… I sucked at it. I ran my dad's truck into a bush. **

**FOLLOW MY TWITTER FOR TEASERS! LINK ON PROFILE! **

**MWC- **... whoa. Hot hot hot! Ha ha, love it and can't wait to see what's in the envelope!

**Chapter question- DO YOU HAVE ANY ONE PREFERENCE OF A HAIR COLOR ON A MAN? I don't know why, but I haven't ever liked a blond guy… ever… how about you?**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Dear Edward

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So, basically, what I have to say here is that I love you guys. **

**Yeah, this story is going to end soon, but not too soon, it ends perfectly, in my opinion!**

**I'll have many more stories coming out though, so don't worry!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Lupin4Tonks- see, I just love reviewers like you who make my heart melt with your sweet-ness : )**

**mrazda- again guys, it's a simple system. The reader chooses what they read, if you aren't happy with the way I write, I'm not forcing you to read it *rolls eyes* haha**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore- I'm sorry this isn't in Edward's point of view, but I think I might do an outtake of that : )**

**AmberRobsten- haha, you were the ONLY person to catch that a traumatized dog was watching the whole time!**

**Hyphenann- haha, it's so true, as long as you can grab onto it, any hair is okay ; )**

**And special thanks to- Nrghhh, whitexeclipse, Jazz09, treena-ivy-carter, Vero Diaz, jessieclow3, Too Damn Lazy To LogInDijah12, clary shadows, amazingragdoll, Lecia, Carlisle's-nose-extension, acw1, BubblyBookz31, MidnightTulip, HighCentaur-LordChironIII, texbratt67, Featherbrained, Sophia 18, puglover770, kkeeee, cabtwilighter, Suzy Q Something, lynne0731, SomethinSurreal, ., pmk Kelly, silmixoxbabie, Mz-Star, ADADancer, AKSimons, twilightlovindanzrrx3, MentalistECBM, Ilovecherrypie, Godschildtweety, sanders61584, SweetNonsense, twiilightgirl80, hnwhitlock2000, CharmLightLove, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, snusa, and my beautiful beta, MWC.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence**

I leaned over to kiss his neck, feeling a tear escape my eye, "Edward… I'm sorry."

His actions slowed and he looked at me, easily sensing the sincerity in my eyes. Once we had both ridden out our orgasms, he crawled underneath me between the handcuffs, cradling my face and kissing me lightly, a crazy contrast to earlier.

"I know, baby." He said, "I was mad when I found out… so mad… but then I thought about it, and you did what you thought was best, and even though it may not have been best, you went with your gut and tried to help me. Besides, I knew this was a good way to get rid of my left over anger because I knew you'd fucking love it."

I blushed and he chuckled.

"But I understand why you did what you did."

I smiled against his cheek. That was exactly right.

"Edward?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you uncuff me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't know, you've been quite the naughty girl…" he said.

I smiled. "Again Edward… I'm so sorry… I just had to find out…" I said as he undid the latches on the cuffs.

I sat cross legged and I was going to keep talking but apparently my lack of clothing was a distraction as he wasn't looking at my face.

I grabbed his shirt off the floor and tugged it on.

He shook his head of those thoughts.

"And…" I continued. "They wanted me to give you this."

I handed him the heavy manila envelope.

He sat there, staring at it for a while.

He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

With shaky fingers, he opened it, peering inside.

**Currently on silence-**

I turned my back, giving him more privacy. I'd invaded his life enough, so I thought that letting him see what's inside for himself would let him know I was serious about the whole backing off thing. I sighed. This was lucky for me. He could have gotten so mad and broken up with me… kicked me out… made my life hell again. I hugged my arms around myself, wishing they were Edward's.

I'm really glad that Edward wasn't too mad at me. I enjoyed his punishment, even though I was a bit scared at the beginning of it. He'd acted like Charlie and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Even though he might not have thought through what he had done in the beginning of things, it did scare me, and I thought we might have to talk about that. It was sort of concerning. I knew the guy liked sex, but that was a tad bit violent for me.

Gosh, what was in that envelope! If it was something that wouldn't be helpful I would try to punch someone in the face. This was just getting ridiculous. He needed to be helped and I hoped that the answers he was looking for were in that envelope.

I started getting antsy when he didn't speak. What was happening to make him such a mute? I groaned and started popping my leg up and down on the ground.

I looked at Jake, who looked incredibly shocked at what had just happened between me and Edward. I almost felt bad for the poor dog, who was looking at Edward in a way that made it seem like he was insulted. I almost laughed, but felt like it was inappropriate to, as I felt Edward's silence behind me indicating something that maybe talking or laughing wouldn't make things better.

I took a peak over my shoulder and the first thing I saw was his tears. He had a shaky palm covering his mouth while his glistening and wide green eyes looked down at a stack of papers he was holding. He looked riveted, learning something new and dumbfounding in every word.

I fully turned around now, wondering what was wrong, and watched him scan each page carefully before turning it over, looking more and more emotional at every word.

My eyebrows knit together. What was in there? What was it?

I didn't ask, but soon enough he got to the last page. His eyes stopped reading and he let the stack fall down onto his lap. His eyes stared off into space and I decided to let him have his moment.

After a couple of minutes, he gulped and his eyes drifted towards mine.

His wide eyes followed mine as I looked toward the stack. He cautiously picked up the stack and handed it to me.

I looked at him tentatively. "Are you sure?" I asked slowly.

He nodded, kissing my head. "Yes."

After making sure he was serious, I lifted the stack, going back to page one. He nervously tapped his leg.

"Edward, I don't have to read it if you don't want me to…" I said, giving him another out.

He insistently shook his head.

"No. Read it, Bella, you're the reason I got to read it in the first place," he insisted.

After seeing in his eyes that he was telling the truth, I looked down.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this, that means that you've finally grown old enough to learn about what's really happened. My goodness, I can't even think about you older than 8 years old. I hope with my whole heart that you read this before you hear it from someone else, or else you'll think of me and your father as heartless people. No matter how old you get, Edward Masen, I'll always think of you as my son. But you see, I can't start from the end of the story, I'll have to start from the beginning. _

_You were born on March 2, 1992, and I promise you that it was the best day of me and your father's lives. It was silly really, how many of those parenting books we read, how much I tried to memorize every page so you'd turn out right… you see, I had tried for what seemed like a thousand times to have a child, and when I did, I was the happiest mother on the planet. Every day, I'd just look at you and smile when you did something cute or new. You were every mother's dream, kind, smart, polite, and a little insane. Even now, at eight years old, I still look at you that way. Your father feels the very same way. You make my life so much happier._

_But there was one thing wrong. Your father is an excellent man, I promise you that, and I love him so much, but he pressured himself so much for his job that he was gone all the time. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending all that time with you, but when your child says, "Where's daddy?" every day and you don't have an answer, something has to happen._

_So I gave your father an ultimatum, I asked him to have a date where he could get his dream job, and if he didn't get it by then, then he would just be happy with what we had. And what we had was amazing. We lived in a nice house and had the perfect life._

_Your father had the kind of childhood where he was pushed to do everything better. Whether it was school or sports, that's how it always was. So he worked so hard to make that date, and unsurprisingly, he made Masen Corp. He was finally content with his life._

_I had expected, when I had given him the option, that when he made that dream come true, he'd stay home more, spend more time with us. Don't misunderstand, he loved you, his whole office was decorated proudly with pictures of you and me. He always talked about you, but he was never home. You missed him, and his hours were impossible. He worked from five in the morning to five at night. He had a one hour commute and when he got home, he ate and slept._

_He only had about thirty minutes for you and it broke my heart. You loved that thirty minutes every day, where he'd bounce you on his knee and tell you stories and make you laugh. You never understood why he needed so much sleep and got upset._

_When I talked to your father about it, he was nice about it and understood what I'd told him. Since he owned the company, he shortened his hours to make us happy._

_He then worked from eight to four. He needed less sleep, and you relished the time you had with him. Sometimes, you even got tired before he did. It was amazing and you always had that cute smile on your face._

_Things went great like that for about a year, where the family was closer and laughing. We had great conversations and dinners. Your father taught you things no one else could. But then it started to get worse._

_When you were six, your father's company started to fall downhill. _

_We tried to get through that, and as much as I know you loved me, you were a daddy's boy, and I understood. He had to make his hours impossible again, but since you were older, you understood a bit more. You tried not to complain, but anyone could see that you missed him. It broke my heart to see a six year old so upset._

_He saw how upset you were, and sometimes he took you to work with him. You both loved it, but then you started first grade and that couldn't happen anymore._

_You were somewhat preoccupied with school and didn't throw as many fits about it, but I still knew you were sad. I tried to do things with you that made you happy, like involving you in children' football. That made you happy, but those seasons eventually had to end, and, if anything, it made you sadder._

_I waited and waited for his company to get back on it's feet, but it got worse._

_You got sadder._

_I grew upset. The family wasn't the same. Your father felt the strain and tried to take a week off for a vacation to Florida, and that made you happy, it made me happy too. It gave me hope and showed me that we were all in this together, but when we got back things drifted into the very same way. _

_You grew sad again._

_Soon, though, you came home from school happier, talking about the nice teacher's assistant in your class. You got very attached to her. Her name was Sheila Ordellus._

_Seeing as how she seemed to make you forget about your dad a little, I hired her to be your nanny._

_That went amazing for a year and a half. You'd spend a lot of time with her._

_I was a little jealous that I couldn't do that for you, but seeing me reminded you of how your dad was gone, I understood that too, and busied myself with other silly things like knitting or reading or writing. Yes, I know, I was envious, but think about it, Edward, if your child preferred another person to you, then you'd cry sometimes too._

_Sometimes, you'd go over to her house._

_But when you were seven and a half, she managed to tear apart what little family we had left. Once, when she drove you to her house after school, she didn't take you back home when she was supposed to. I called the cops after an hour, worrying that maybe she'd gotten hurt or you were hurt. They said I had to wait twenty-four hours before reporting a kidnapping. I wasn't reporting a kidnapping, but they didn't listen, saying you'd probably be back home safe and sound later._

_When your father came home, I told him, and he got angry. It had now been four hours. I had been so distraught that I hadn't thought to drive over to Sheila's house… so he drove us over and when we knocked, she answered with a smile, saying she'd forgotten._

_You came home that night crying. And then we knew she hadn't forgotten, but something had happened. We tried to get you to tell us what had happened, but you had your mouth shut, she'd said something to scare you from telling us._

_We fired Sheila, and she got angry, saying you were just being a kid, but I knew the difference._

_The next day, you went to school and when I came to pick you up, I saw Sheila grab your arm._

_I had no choice but to take you out of there._

_You were eager to not see her again, but refused to tell us what happened._

_So you went to this new school, about forty five miles from Sheila, and came home the next day yet again upset. I asked what was wrong and your new teacher was Sheila Ordellus._

_She would follow the next three times we switched schools. Each school we went to you were scared, I wanted to home school you, but it's hard to do with the life we had and you needed a social life. Nothing seemed to work- she always showed up everywhere you went._

_You started to have nightmares. Your father nobly suggested that we move, but we couldn't, your dad's company was too in need of him for that._

_And there was no doubt that she'd follow you anywhere else. We got to the point of a restraining order that said she couldn't be within five hundred yards of you. She violated it almost every day, but when we reported it, no one believed us. _

_Your father and I talked it out, we considered adoption… just everything._

_But if we had given you up for adoption, surely she would've stepped up and adopted you. That thought terrified me. It seemed like everything we could do, it would just complicate things even more than we thought it would…_

_After some other options, we got to both the most heartbreaking one and the safest._

_Disowning you would make you another person's child, and we'd never be able to see you or visit you._

_So after a week or two of you hiding out in the house and me crying and your father working, we found the Cullens. They were perfect._

_First, they lived in a place where Sheila wasn't allowed to be in. She had committed some crimes in Texas and the police were on her back about that._

_So we put you right in the center of Texas, with the Cullens. They were a happy family with a stable income, and you got along well with their little girl Alice, and their older child Emmett, who lived in Washington with his wife Rosalie._

_We told them what had happened, and they swore to never let anything happen to you._

_So after leaving you with them, we called them once a month to see if you were okay. I did it for two reasons: reason one, of course, was for you to be happy. And reason two was because I couldn't stand the distance between us._

_The first month was apparently hard for you, and so were the second and the third. By the fourth, they said you got a bit happier and by the end of the year, you were a full blown Cullen._

_That both broke my heart and made me happy. You were safe and happy and we decided to stop keeping tabs on you and start keeping tabs on Sheila._

_She was following the rules she hated._

_So, I have no clue how old you are now… if you're eighteen or twenty five. I'll always hate that fact that I wasn't a part of your teen and adult life._

_I know you've turned out exactly the way we had originally wanted, and I'm so, so proud of you._

_I know you probably feel like we didn't love you, but you have to know… my heart will break if you don't know, that I'll love you until the day I die._

_And I know you'll most likely say no to this, but I have to ask._

_If you can find it in your heart to understand everything I just said… I want to see you._

_Now that's a question. Nothing much… I'm already expecting a no, so don't worry about it… but I'd love to see you, and so would your father._

_With so, so much love,_

_Elizabeth Masen, your birth mom._

**Now who the hell was expecting that? I wasn't even expecting that to happen… haha I had a completely different plan!**

**FOLLOW MY TWITTER! LINK ON PROFILE!**

**MWC- **I wasn't expecting that! Jesus... that lady is one hell of a stalker...

**Chapter question- SO THIS ISNT ACTUALLY A QUESTION, BUT THERE IS A QUESTION ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE SO GO VOTE ON IT! It decides the mood of my next story!**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Sheila, Just Put the Gun Down!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Vampirelizgurl- wow… a lot of you guys actually brought this up, but I didn't think it mattered that much… Sheila didn't actually do much to Edward, but think about it, if you're four, you want your parents, and being strapped to a chair playing house with someone else isn't exactly fun…**

**Myeyesnow- I love reading reviews like yours, they make my heart melt XD, and I forgot to say that if I got an Aston Martin after drivers ed, I'd be a damn lucky person… wow… haha XD**

**Ilovecherrypie- for being a fellow Wallbanger lover XD and MLOONA. That story is the entire reason I started writing! Weird inspiration for me, huh?**

**And special thanks to- sophia18, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen, whitexeclipse, Godschildtweety, silmixoxbabie, hnwhitlock2000, twilightlovindanzrrx3, CharmLightLove, cabtwilghter, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, treena-ivy-carter, 29Amytheshortbusrider29, MidnightTulip, sanders61584, mrazda., prissyrican, Sarah-Pattinson, senior10, HazelEyesHarlot, , Lecia, TwilightandKStewFan, puglover770, BubblyBookz31, Jazz09, Carlisle's-nose-extension, snusa, acw1, Lupin4Tonks, texbratt67, alexzyishadow, AmberRobsten, lynne0731, ajendas, hb2501, BlessedForever, IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder, bellamarie1976, biebercullenalways, jessieclow3, and my beautiful beta, MWC!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

_So, I have no clue how old you are now… if you're eighteen or twenty five. I'll always hate that fact that I wasn't a part of your teen and adult life._

_I know you've turned out exactly the way we had originally wanted, and I'm so, so proud of you._

_I know you probably feel like we didn't love you, but you have to know… my heart will break if you don't know, that I'll love you until the day I die._

_And I know you'll most likely say no to this, but I have to ask._

_If you can find it in your heart to understand everything I just said… I want to see you._

_Now that's a question. Nothing much… I'm already expecting a no, so don't worry about it… but I'd love to see you, and so would your father._

_With so, so much love,_

_Elizabeth Masen, your birth mom._

**Currently on silence-**

E.P.O.V.

I blinked. What _was _I going to do… was that even accurate?

She wrote that when I was eight years old… and now I'm eighteen- she might not feel the same way. But why would she have given me that letter now if she didn't mean it?

And beyond that, was everything in there true? They got rid of me because of Sheila? Of course… I remembered little, terrifying sparks of memory of those few nights we had together. I remembered parts of it, but mostly I just remembered wanting to go home… and I hadn't even remembered I knew Sheila until she had said those things back at the house. And now I knew… could it even be possible that they cared?

I mean, could they? Was that allowed? And now I wanted to know whether or not it was emotionally possible for me to go to them, to talk with them about how I felt about all of this… it was just so crazy, having to now live with the concept that they cared. I had grown up with the pounding thought in my head that they didn't have the time for me.

But then again, why was I so thick? They kept Renesmee… and that was only because Sheila posed no threat to her… I'm so stupid! I should have pieced this all together faster… it never made sense to me anyways, I just accepted the unacceptable.

This was just way too much to take in… they loved me? That was impossible… it just couldn't happen… it wasn't logical…

"Edward…" Bella asked quietly. "What are you going to do?" she said, interrupting my ongoing thoughts on legitimacy.

I looked down at the covers.

"I… I don't know, Bella… I think they might just have said that to be polite," I mumbled.

My eyes were burning holes in the mattress. I felt an embarrassing feeling spread through my body. Is this the feeling Bella had when we were dealing with her parents? Did she feel this alone and embarrassed of what had happened?

I frowned, realizing my own mistake in underestimating Bella's fear of conquering her fear of her father.

I felt a delicate hand start to lift my chin.

"Come on now, Edward," she said, looking intensely into my eyes. "Do you remember what you kept telling me when I was dealing with Charlie? That I could do this… and that you were with me so everything would be okay. And I can see it in your eyes right now, Edward Anthony, you don't believe me, and I know how that feels. I almost never believed you when you said that." I narrowed my eyes. "But you were right, and I know that now. Everything you said, down to the nail, was right. I could do it, and I can do anything now. And I know it. You taught me that. And if you think I'm going to go back to Forks with you not knowing what would've happened, then you are _sadly _mistaken," she said.

I saw the truth of it in her eyes.

I couldn't help it, I leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly.

"You really think that I should go and see them?" I asked.

I heard a loud, resounding bark sound through the room and I gasped loudly, bumping foreheads with Bella as I tried to find the source of the noise.

I blinked, focusing on what looked like a Siberian Husky walking over to us.

He started to nudge my leg, as if trying to agree with Bella.

Bella giggled, reaching down to scruff up his fur.

"Oh, by the way, this is Jake," she said fondly.

I laughed, slightly distracted. "You mean Jon Jacob Jingleheimer Shmidt who goes by his middle name?" I raised an eyebrow.

Bella gave me a cheeky grin. "The one and only."

I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to kiss her hair, still laughing.

"Well… I don't know what decision we came to about this… but I think Jake agrees with me… so you are overruled, buddy. You're going to go see your parents."

I sighed, but started to feel a lump in my throat.

"Will you come with me?" I asked slowly.

She nodded, "You were with me every step of the way, before, and I'm with you every step of the way now. Edward, nothing can hurt us if we're together."

And as much as that sounded like it was stolen off of a hallmark card, I couldn't have said it better myself.

I sighed, smiling. "You're right, Bella."

She smiled. "Oh, I know."

I heard another bark and Bella frowned. "I think Jake wants to be right, too."

I patted his head. "Okay, Schmidt, you're right too."

She smiled at me. "That's better."

After a couple of minutes, Bella started to look distressed. Or at least a little.

"Something on your mind, babe?" I asked.

She sighed. "Well… sort of… nothing huge," she was quick to assure. "But I wanted to let you know that, while I thoroughly enjoyed what just happened," She looked embarrassed as she referred to the sex, "the before part… well… it scared me… it reminded me of… of Charlie a little…" She slurred the last part and wrapped her hands in the comforter.

Horrified at myself, my eyes grew wide. Had I not thought through my anger? She was right. I stared at my hands, the same hands that had tied her to a bed not an hour before.

"B-Bella… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

She started to shake her head. "No… Edward I don't want you to think that you did something bad. You were angry and that's how you decided to take it out, but I just…"

I shook my own head. "No excuses. I promise it won't happen again, love," I said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled a little, nodding.

Jake barked.

ABSABSABSABS

"Never mind, Bella… I can't do this. They wrote that eleven years ago, there's no way they want me to come see them now."

Bella pursed her lips. "Edward, just knock on the damn door already, you know you're just nervous."

I stared at the door and raised my hand to knock. My fist never made contact with wood.

Bella urged me with her eyes. "Just knock, Edward. The worst that can happen won't kill you, and maybe you'll get to see Renesmee…" she tempted.

I gulped, trying to make my hand knock, but it just… wouldn't.

Bella's tiny hand wrapped around mine and knocked on the door with my fist.

My heart started making uncomfortable jumps, making me groan. No answer.

"Okay, they aren't here. Lets go."

I turned to leave but Bella stayed rooted in her position. I turned back to the door, waiting.

When I heard the footsteps, my mind tried to tell me to run. I tried to follow the directions, but I couldn't, too intrigued and too nervous.

I took a deep breath and Bella gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I saw a blur in the frosted glass window beside the door.

The handle clicked and the door opened.

I saw Victoria, and I realized that, with all of the drama that happened, we forgot to tell Victoria that she wasn't needed any longer.

She looked confused to see me, but called for them.

More footsteps.

The next thing I saw… there were two people, two very unfamiliar people.

I knew in the back of my mind that this was them. These two people in front of me were the same people I thought so much of.

The ones I'd always worried about and why they'd disowned me. Looking at these people… they didn't mean anything to me.

I felt myself growing angry. How had I built up to this moment my whole life, only to feel nothing once we came face to face?

The woman, who I knew was my birth mother, was frozen, along with the man.

They stared at me as if they were starving people who hadn't eaten in years… they looked… fond?

Was the letter true?

From the looks on their faces, the letter was nothing but the truth.

Elizabeth, I presumed, looked very shaky. "Edward…" she said, her eyes disbelieving.

I swallowed, uncomfortable from the attention.

The man looked like a proud football coach on a game day as he looked at me.

I glanced away, instead choosing to look at Bella. She was smiling.

I felt intensely uncomfortable… I didn't know these people who were supposedly my parents. My body flooded with disappointment.

And, as I looked back… as I thought about when I was little, and even now, when I could hardly stand the thought of rejection from them, I found that I had almost no memories with them.

I found that their opinion of me didn't… matter. Their happy faces didn't matter. I didn't know them. Their judgments… they didn't matter either.

"Hello," I said, ending the silence.

The man shook his head. "Please… come in."

I felt Bella's hand on my back, propelling me forward.

I followed them inside.

"W-would you like something to drink?" she asked.

I frowned. "Actually, I want to get to the point: why I'm here."

They nodded after a while.

We sat down on a white couch.

"Alright…" the man, Edward Sr., said.

"I read the letter you wrote me," I said, shooting them a small smile.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad you've decided to come and see us," she said.

I nodded.

"And, before I say anything… I want you to know that I _do _forgive you, and that this isn't something you should be beating yourself up over. I ended up with an amazing life. I... I also want to say that I'm quite overwhelmed. I just am finding it hard to take this in… I've always been so used to being given away for no reason…" I trailed off when I saw frowns overcome their faces.

"And next… I," courage, Edward…, "I wanted you to know that you could have told me. My whole life I wanted to know what I'd done that was so obtrusive in your lives that it was completely impossible to let me in on what was happening. Couldn't you have just given me a letter an eight year old would understand but at the same time feel accepted? I thought that you guys abandoned me because you didn't love me. Do you have any clue what that did to me? What it still does to me?" I said, feeling the anger boil up inside of me.

They didn't respond. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the ground while Edward Sr. looked angry as well.

"We did what was right, Edward. If we would've told you we loved you, you would've kicked and screamed to stay."

I curled my fists in my hair and sat down. "God, I know that… I just…" I took a deep breath. "I just wish I would've known…" I said.

I felt Bella's hand rub my upper back.

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry… there just didn't seem like there was anything we could do to-"

I cut her off. "No… never mind… I understand and-"

This time I was cut off.

"Edward! Edward, Edward, Edward, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!" a loud and giggly voice shouted and became louder.

I grinned as I saw Renesmee run towards me. Yeah, my exact hair color and eyes. Weird.

As she jumped into my arms and ruffled my hair, I felt pity for Elizabeth and Edward Sr. I felt more of an attachment to this giggling girl than I did to them.

I kissed the top of her head and she beamed up at me.

"Hello, Nessie." I said. She giggled again.

She twisted in my arms towards her parents.

"Vicky told me to tell you guys that there was someone at the door she wants you to take care of…" she said.

They got up to go greet whoever it was and Nessie spun around again.

She wrapped her tiny hands in my hair. "Whoa… Eddie you do look like me! If you grew your hair out we could be twins!" She bounced excitedly.

I heard Bella sigh in contentment beside me, looking at me holding my little sister. And so what if she wasn't a kid anymore, I could still hold her… right?

I heard a scream come from the kitchen, and a grown man's cry. They were worrying sounds.

Bella stood to investigate, but I warned her with my eyes and handed her Renesmee, going to see for myself.

As I rounded the corner, the first thing I saw was Sheila. Crazy eyed Sheila.

The second thing I noticed was the shiny black gun she was holding to Elizabeth's face.

I froze, staring at the unfolding scene before me with pulse-pumping fear.

"Sheila," I said through clenched teeth. "Don't do this… you don't know what you're doing…" I said.

Her eyes darted to mine, her hand wavering, but the target still the same.

"Edward, oh my dear Edward! They have you here! You don't know how long I've looked for you… and that psychotic girl of yours who dumped me in the woods…"

She grunted, and when Edward Sr. tried to move in front of Elizabeth she cocked the gun to him, flashing it back and forth.

"What can I do to make you go away?" I asked quietly, shaking with fear.

I heard Bella's feet moving and I shot her another warning glance. She stopped.

Sheila chuckled darkly. "Come with me and I'll never bother them again," she tempted.

I looked at Elizabeth, shaking. She shook her head, eyeing the gun warily.

I took a deep breath. "Sure," I said, shrugging.

"Wait, no stop!" I heard Bella's unwelcome voice shout from behind me.

I glared at her and she pointedly looked at Sheila.

"Ah… so there she is," Sheila said, now pointing the gun towards Bella and my sister. "The girl I need to get some revenge on…"

I stepped in front of them, the gun now aiming at me.

"Don't shoot, Sheila. This isn't what you want," I said slowly. "It would make me sad for you to shoot. You'd be so much happier if you put the gun down…"

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

My breath grew even more ragged. I stepped closer, now five feet away from the gun.

"You don't want to having killing someone on your conscious, Sheila… it won't make you happy long term." One step closer. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth." One step closer. "Besides, I'm too old for you to take care of me anyways. I'm eighteen, Sheila. I'm not four anymore."

I was now a foot length's away from the gun. Her hand started shaking.

So fast that I didn't think through the stupidity, I reached out and grabbed the gun.

I heard Bella shout my name.

I twisted the gun around and yanked it out of her grip.

She stared down at her hand, bewildered. "What…"

_Shit… _ I thought. What the hell do I do with the gun now. Edward Sr., suddenly becoming unfrozen, came forward quickly and held her against the wall.

Elizabeth stumbled over to where Bella was standing with Nessie.

I watched Edward Sr., while keeping her against the wall, reach for his phone and dial three numbers. He shoved her outside and slammed the door after following her out.

I felt my hands unstable around the gun. My eyes wide when looking down at it.

Soon after, I felt soft hands fold over mine, moving the gun into safety lock. I looked up to see Bella. How did she know how to do that? Oh… right, Charlie…

With a clang, I let the gun drop to the ground. Bella wrapped her arms around me. I felt a firm tug at my shirt.

I looked down to see Nessie.

"What happened?" she asked, looking scared.

I lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, sweetie, just somebody bad."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Eddie. That was that Ordellus lady, huh?" she said.

I leaned my head against hers. "Yes," I mumbled.

I stared off at the wall and felt Nessie being lifted from my arms.

"Come on, sweetie, I think Edward needs to be alone right now," Bella said. I shot her a thankful glance.

I mechanically walked over to the couch and sat down. She was here… she'd been here… we could have all been dead.

And I knew, even though the police hadn't had anything on her before, they did now, for assault and attempted kidnapping or some shit like that.

I ran my hands through my hair.

Soon, I heard sirens. Soon, I looked out of the window.

Soon, when Bella came back down and hugged me, I knew that we were finally safe, every question answered.

I kissed her head, exhausted.

**Ha! See, I have the ability to write a non cliffy! In your twerdy faces!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**Ugh… I have driving school on the 24****th****… I'm so screwed…**

**MWC- **I got way freaked out for a moment there... and I think that lady needs some meds... PRONTO!

**Chapter question- FAVORITE PARTY YOU'VE EVER BEEN TO?**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Wait, hold up!  We're okay?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, so I just wanted to tell you that my beta, MsWhiteChristmas, has written a story called Stranger than Fiction. Its an Edward and Jasper but I swear it's really good XD so go check it out!**

**And I also wanted to thank you for being so patient while I was ever so cruelly punished.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**HighCentaur-LordChironIII- haha, I don't think I've felt that much reviewing love in a while XD it made me feel all happy XD I almost love you too ; )**

**BedXxXHead- thanks! For some reason my phone wouldn't let me answer your review so I'll answer it here! Yeah, it was the most realistic meeting. Thanks! And that sounds like an amazing party!**

**Liona Vamp- my phone wouldn't answer your review either! Sorry! And thanks, I am pretty wicked ; ) and oh haha, sounds like something you'd see in a movie XD**

**And special thanks to- sophia18, Ilovecherrypie, cabtwilighter, whitexeclipse, snusa, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder, senior10, BittenInCA, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Lupin4Tonks, silmixoxbabie, hnwhitlock2000, SomethinSurreal, Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen, lynne0731, Kara Hitame, twilightlovindanzrrx3, Godschildtweety, pmk Kelly, Priyanka, puglover770, treena-ivy-carter, Suzy Q Something, sanders61584, AKSimons, Mz-Star, texbratt67, MidnightTulip, tw1l1ght4ev3r, BubblyBooks31, Carlisle's-nose-extension, CharmLightLove, Sarah-Pattinson, acw1, 1sparklygirl, Lecia, AmberRobsten, Connor-SecretMaleTwilightFan, jessieclow3, .amoureuse, sujari6, and my beautiful beta, MWC**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

I stared off at the wall and felt Nessie being lifted from my arms.

"Come on, sweetie, I think Edward needs to be alone right now," Bella said. I shot her a thankful glance.

I mechanically walked over to the couch and sat down. She was here… she'd been here… we could have all been dead.

And I knew, even though the police hadn't had anything on her before, they did now, for assault and attempted kidnapping or some shit like that.

I ran my hands through my hair.

Soon, I heard sirens. Soon, I looked out of the window.

Soon, when Bella came back down and hugged me, I knew that we were finally safe, every question answered.

I kissed her head, exhausted.

**Currently on silence-**

"Thanks, Edward," Elizabeth told him, her face looking grateful but sad at the same time.

I strayed into the room they were in, Renesmee holding my hand. We sat down on the couch next to Edward. He was staring at what seemed like every place in the room except for at the Masens.

"No problem… I've been told I'm good in high pressure situations…" he chuckled nervously, wiping his palms on his pant legs.

I felt for him. Everyone, except for maybe Renesmee, knew what was going to happen now. Here came the actual conversation. I knew Edward was dreading this. He'd been nervous about actually talking to his birth parents since he read that letter.

"Why did you even bother? That's what I want to know," Edward said after a while. "If I was already eighteen and most likely over what happened, why now?" he said, struggling to understand.

They hesitated. "Elizabeth wanted you to know. I thought the same thing, that it would only complicate your life more, but she couldn't deal with you not knowing how much she actually loved you," Edward Sr. said.

Edward listened, his expression grew softer. "Oh…" he said simply. I was surprised at how well he was handling this… it was a lot to take in, if you really thought about it.

The room grew uncomfortably silent. Elizabeth looked like she had something on her mind, shifting in her seat.

"Edward… would you like to stay with us for a while? I mean… I know that this is a lot to take in right now, but after a while, maybe you'd be comfortable here?" Elizabeth tried.

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry… I can't… I mean, I know what you're saying. I understand that you loved me, or love me, whichever, but right now… I just can't do this. I promise you I'll get closer to you when the time comes, but this is just… too early for something like this," he said, looking at the coffee table.

"Eddie! Why can't you stay and live with us? I don't want you to leave so soon!" Renesmee held a vicious grip on Edward's leg and he sighed, lifting her up; she clung to his neck.

"Come on, bug, your mom and dad said you could come and visit me as much as you want, but Bella and I have to go back to school… and we need to head back to Forks. I promise to call you every day," he promised.

Reluctantly, Renesmee pulled back and ran next to Victoria's side. We had told Victoria that she wasn't needed here anymore, and she was going to resign here about an hour after we left.

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. made a move to smile and walk towards him. He gave each of his biological parents a one sided hug.

Elizabeth sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a few more days, Edward?" she asked, trying again to get him to stay, but you could see that in her eyes she knew his answer would be no.

He looked uncomfortable. "You know… it'll take a little getting used to having three sets of parents… I'd like to just talk on the phone for a while before I do anything like throw myself into this. I get that you guys always had good intentions, but I need some time. But I promise that eventually, I'll be close to you guys," he said.

They sighed and moved next to Victoria and Renesmee, understanding Edward's need for space. Edward reached out to grab my hand. I took it without hesitation. I waved goodbye to the Masens and Victoria and let Edward lead me out the door into the cab.

The car ride was silent. By the look on his face, it was evident that Edward was mentally running through the opinions and thoughts that had so recently been crammed into his head. I smiled, running my fingers down his arm and to his hand, holding it tightly. He smiled lightly at me, running his thumb over one of my knuckles. I had been right. I knew it. How could anyone just not love Edward? It wasn't humanly possible.

I leaned my head back on the headrest, thinking over my own realizations. I guess what I'd been taught throughout this entire experience was just… judging people. It was something your parents always cram into your head at a young age, saying things like 'don't judge a book by its cover'. But you never realize how true it is until something happens to force you to understand.

Thinking back, just a few months ago I was a girl who didn't understand what that meant. I judged Edward, automatically making assumptions about how his life was easy. But, in truth, he had as many problems as I did. He made assumptions about his parents.

But, if you really think about it, everyone judges, only thinking that we have our own crosses to bear. Yeah, I had an abusive, drunken father and no mother and had to cover up bruises every day. But Edward had a confusing family with six parents, always having to deal with the fact that his parents didn't love him. Though it turns out they did.

What I learned from Edward is that we all have burdens to carry, but we're always too blind to see someone else's. But Edward and I were different, eventually, we saw through each other's past.

We found the strength to push away our problems and help each other, and that's why I trust him with my whole heart.

As if thinking the same thing, Edward turned his head to kiss my lips. It was a sweet kiss, but it said so much more than words could.

BASBASBASBAS

The plane ride was obviously better than the other one I was on. But then again, everything was better with Edward there.

With all the dramatic stuff that had just happened, and despite our excuse that we needed to go to school, we skipped Monday.

We slept and talked and ate and laughed.

And no matter how simple it was, it was the most fun I'd had in years.

"Edward?" I asked after a while of silence on the couch and him twisting my hair between his fingers.

"Yes?" he said, tapping his fingers lightly on my forearm.

"Thank you," I said, burying my face in his arm.

He chuckled. "For what, love?"

I smiled. "For everything. For saving me from Charlie. For making me happy," I said, and it was all true. I would probably still be in Charlie's clutches, or worse- dead, if Edward hadn't stepped in.

With that, his arms wound fully around me, pulling me tight against his chest.

"I could say the same for you," he mumbled into my neck. "but if I wouldn't have saved you, then I wouldn't have been saved either. So I guess it saved both of us."

I smiled, shaking my head at how alike we were. That was my exact thought process in the cab.

I turned around to face him, and I was met with a crooked smile.

"You know what Edward?" I asked.

His green eyes sparkled as he awaited my answer.

"I love you," I said.

He repeated it and kissed me.

I heard a bark interrupt us in the background.

He growled against my lips.

"Schmidt, leave us alone," he said.

I felt Jake lick the sides of our faces, breaking us apart. Edward glared at him.

He had reason to, though, every time Edward tried to make a move on me, Jake would stop him somehow, even if he was asleep, Jake would wake up to break us apart.

I giggled and Jake nuzzled my leg.

Edward mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out before his phone rang. He glanced at the caller id to see it was Nessie. He picked up.

"Hey," he said.

I heard her little voice respond.

He sighed. "Nessie, I can't come visit you today. I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could see you too."

There was a pause and his eyes widened. "No, Nessie… eleven is way too young to start dating," he said into the phone, sounding worried.

"No, I don't care what he says, he doesn't want that… trust me."

He grimaced. "You shouldn't care what he wants. Just say no."

He looked slightly freaked out and uncomfortable. "No, you don't need to know what you're saying no to, though, just say no to everything!"

Another pause and he let out a big breath of air. "Seventy four. That's when you can start dating."

"Well, that's because I'm your brother and I said so. And that's different. Sure, I'm eighteen, but I got permission from… heaven to start dating? Yeah. But you haven't, so seventy four is the right age.

"Okay, then," he said.

He rolled his eyes and hung up.

I smiled. "Shouldn't her parents be giving her that talk?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Apparently I was the first person she told," he said.

"Seventy four, huh? And heaven's permission, wow…" I said, nudging his arm.

He pursed his lips.

"Well what would you say if it was your little sister?" he said.

"Touché," I replied.

Edward looked at me and, forgetting about Jake, he leaned down to kiss me again, snaking his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned, pulling myself up to straddle him.

He unzipped my jacket and I smiled, kissing him more enthusiastically. I shrugged out of my jacket and pulled off my jeans and tank top, leaving me in my underwear.

When Edward and I did have sex, he usually liked to take off that part. He let his shirt fall to the floor and started to run his hands up and down my sides.

Everywhere his hands touched me felt like fire. His fingertips put the best amount of pressure, lightly massaging my back.

His hands moved to my ass, grinding me into him. Once I started to respond by grinding on my own, he started to rub the backs of my thighs.

I moaned, moving down to kiss his neck and he leaned his head back, groaning.

I started to move my hands down his stomach and his muscles started twitching. He held onto the backs of the thighs harder as I grabbed his raging hard on.

"Bella…" he breathed.

I smirked against his neck, sitting up to unbutton his jeans and slide them off of him along with his boxers.

He roughly pulled me back in for a heated kiss, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra and throw it somewhere across the room.

I leaned closer to him and his hands automatically moved to squeeze my breasts.

I moaned, leaning into him when he flipped us over, he gave me a once over before sliding my panties down my legs and running his cock down my slit, teasing me.

"Edward, please…" I asked.

He moved lower to suckle my neck and, before I knew it, I was filled with him. I moaned, feeling my hands hold onto his shoulders in a vice grip.

He moved his hands all over my body, but as I neared my orgasm, he settled his thumb on my clit, vigorously rubbing at it.

"Edward!" I screamed, feeling my eyes cross.

He started shaking only moments after me.

He leaned down to kiss me after.

He looked conflicted, and slowly pulled out of me.

I stopped him, leaning up to his ear. "Don't stop until you want to," I said, lightly biting his ear.

He growled and shuddered, and I smiled as I felt him move back into me.

E.P.O.V.

"_Go sit over there and I'll turn on your favorite TV show," she smiled sweetly and I complied, going over to sit on the chair._

_She turned on Winnie the Pooh. I smiled as I watched him talk to Piglet._

"_Do you want rocky road ice cream or chocolate?" she asked me._

_I bounced up and down excitedly. "Chocolate!" I nearly screamed._

_She shook my hair in her fingers and went to get the ice cream. I looked around. It was pretty cool! It almost looked like my room! It was all covered up with pictures of me! It was like a giant baby book!_

_I turned back to Pooh and Shelly brought me the ice cream. I grabbed the bowl from her hands with the spoon and took a big bite. She walked over to this tub and grabbed that thing that wound around and around those pirate ship poles. Rope!_

_Why rope?_

"_Oh, Oh, are we playing pirates?" I asked her._

_She laughed. "Something like that," she said._

_I shrugged, looking down at my half full bowl._

_Before Pooh went to Owl's house, I felt Shelly grab my arm._

"_Hey!" I said, trying to pull away._

_She took my arm and put it against the chair. She put the rope around my arm. I couldn't even wiggle out!_

_She did it to my legs too, and then around Pooh's face on my shirt! I whined._

"_Stop… that hurts…" I said, feeling the rope rub my legs and arms. It hurt!_

"_Be quiet, Edward… it's only a game," she said._

"_Well I don't like this game! I wanna go home now! Call Mamma!" I said._

_She shook her head. "No, silly, you're spending some more time with me!"_

_I shook my head. "I don't want to!" I said. "Please?" I said, trying that word Mommy always said worked._

_It didn't this time._

_She left again and I started to make a lot of noise. Mommy showed me a video once where it said if you're scared, you have to make a lot of noise so that people hear you!_

_She didn't come back… and it didn't work. I felt my eyes get all blurry, like they did when the flowers came out and it was a- what was that word again? Allegry? Allergy time. Yeah._

_It felt like a whole lot of time later when she came back. She untied me really fast and I tried to kick her like a soccer ball. _

_She hit my cheek really hard and I started crying._

"_You're a really mean lady!" I said._

_She grabbed my neck and pushed me up the stairs. I jumped when I saw Mommy standing at the door. She looked as sad as I felt._

"_Momma!" I said and hugged her leg._

"Ah!" I woke up with a jolt, making the whole bed bounce.

Bella groaned, rolling over to face me. "What's wrong, Edward…" she asked sleepily.

I felt my heartbeat slow as I looked at her cute and sleepily confused face.

"I just remembered-" I started. And then I looked around and saw our surroundings. Bella. How everything was okay.

I smiled through the dark, wrapping my arms around her again. That was all I needed.

"Nothing. Just a weird dream. Everything's fine," I said, realizing how true it was.

She nodded sleepily against my chest.

"M'kay…" she mumbled and started to doze off in my arms again.

And, holding my most prized possession in my arms, I knew. It was true. My messed up life was perfect. I had Bella, and the thought of my family didn't bother me much anymore.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

Yeah, I wouldn't have my life any other way.

**So we're closing this story up at 31 chapters, and, since everything's all amazing now, you may be wondering how I'll do anything more. Well, I guess it's 32 now since I had the AN put up XD.**

**But oh, my friends. I have a plan.**

**So thanks for your understanding you guys, I really appreciate that! So remember to go vote on my poll or follow my twitter!**

**MWC- **I am very sad that this story is coming to a close... but I'm sure, Ms. Cullen being the wonderful author she is, will be making PLENTY of other stories for me to beta and you guys to have the pleasure of reading! Oh, and thanks for the shout-out for my new story! I'm really proud of it and the second chapter is coming VERY SOON! I have to say, this story is most likely my second favorite out of every story I've ever read on here. My first is a different story that I can't quite remember the name of... lol! But i know that i still come back to this story occasionally and reread the whole thing. I only do that with my favorites!

**And I just wanted to add, I was talking to amazingragdoll in a PM once, and I listened to the song ragdoll… and I can't press pause. You have epic taste in music.**

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER HAD ONE OF THOSE DRIVERS PERMITS WHERE YOUR PICTURE LOOKS DREADFUL? Mine does. (If you don't have one then school photo counts too.) I look drunk in mine. Ugh.**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Will You Be Mine Forever?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Wow… only one more after this, twerds! I hardly know what to do with myself!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Myeyesnow- she was partly right, and since I'm going to be a very bored girl the next week, I'm going to be writing you an Alice and Jasper one shot. Although… I'm not very good at it and I might end up just writing an Edward and Bella and then changing the names?**

**MidnightTulip- don't worry guys, I'm writing more : ) I'm sad to see this story go too, but it's just time to start something new!**

**missFANPIRE1- is right : ) if I look drunk in the picture then if I'm drunk in real life it doesn't matter ; )**

**Liona Vamp- for having suffered through bad pictures like yours truly.**

**Clary shadows- for loving all the same things I do XD**

**And special thanks to- Kara Hitame, CharmLightLove, sanders61584, Te Uncut Diamond, beibercullenalways, SomethinSurreal, Ilovecherrypie, Lupin4Tonks, BubblyBookz31, pmk Kelly texbratt67, dijah12, Kayla1013, sophia18, Mz-Star, jessieclow3, AKSiimons, Lecia, VaMpIrExPiXiE, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Sarah-Pattinson, Wemeseee., whitexeclipse, 1sparklygirl, snusa, Godschildtweety, hnwhitlock2000, twilightgirl80, Ms. Jessica Cullen's BIGGEST FAN, twilightlovindanzrrx3, sujari6, Carlisle's-nose-extension, lilmstran, and my beautiful beta, MWC.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

"Ah!" I woke up with a jolt, making the whole bed bounce.

Bella groaned, rolling over to face me. "What's wrong, Edward…" she asked sleepily.

I felt my heartbeat slow as I looked at her cute and sleepily confused face.

"I just remembered-" I started. And then I looked around and saw our surroundings. Bella. How everything was okay.

I smiled through the dark, wrapping my arms around her again. That was all I needed.

"Nothing. Just a weird dream. Everything's fine," I said, realizing how true it was.

She nodded sleepily against my chest.

"M'kay…" she mumbled and started to doze off in my arms again.

And, holding my most prized possession in my arms, I knew. It was true. My messed up life was perfect. I had Bella, and the thought of my family didn't bother me much anymore.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

Yeah, I wouldn't have my life any other way.

**Currently on silence-**

B.P.O.V.

The last couple of weeks have been pure heaven, I had to admit. Edward and I didn't have any more issues with the whole family situation, he'd talked on the phone with his parents about four times, and he'd told me that it got easier each time.

We were working out the other issues we'd been having in therapy, which was turning out to be really helpful to us, like how Edward kept having nightmares about Sheila and how I needed to work on trusting people more.

And much to my and Edward's enjoyment, Jake started to let up on the 'no sex' rule he seemed to have going on.

He was sad that he had to leave Renesmee so quickly, and apparently she had thrown more than a couple of fits about wanting to see her big brother.

I thought it was really sweet and amazing how they'd known each other for such a small amount of time, yet they'd formed a bond that I'd never expected. I felt a pang hit my heart when I thought about it though.

I'd seen the way he was with her- with kids in general- and I knew he'd make an amazing father. I knew I wanted kids one day, but I had no clue if that was what Edward wanted… I wasn't sure whether he wanted kids or not and that thought made me frown.

I know, I know, we're young- but a girl can dream, can't she? I sighed, picking myself up from the bed and going to make an afternoon snack. Edward was still asleep. It was 5:30 PM.

But, in our defense, we'd worn ourselves out last night… I grinned just thinking about it.

Edward had surprised me by renting a hotel room in Portland this past weekend. I stared out of the hotel balcony window, seeing my body's imprint on it and giggling.

Edward certainly kept his promise about that whole window-fucking thing.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and Edward's soft lips kiss my neck. "Good afternoon, love," he said, smiling against my neck.

I sighed, turning around to kiss him.

He smiled as he pulled away from me.

He was looking at the imprint on the window too and he smirked.

"Did that satisfy you, Bella?" He nuzzled his nose into my neck and I blushed.

"When do you ever leave me unsatisfied?" I answered and he chuckled.

I thought back to last night again and grinned, we'd even gathered a small audience at the time. And I hadn't even a clue that I liked to be on display until I met Edward… I just wanted to do everything with him.

He kissed my forehead. "Why don't we head down for dinner?" he asked.

I looked around our cozy room once more before nodding. We were staying at the Heathman Lodge and it was beautiful.

On Friday, he'd surprised me with a ride and a stay down here for my birthday. I'd protested from the beginning, but I secretly loved every second of the trip.

I slipped my hair into a pony tail and slid on some jeans and a rocker t-shirt, and Edward put on some khakis and a green, polo shirt.

I licked my lips at the sight of him. He just chuckled.

"Why don't we just stay here?" I asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him.

He shook his head, pulling away from me. "No, we need to be downstairs for dinner at 6:15," he said, completely adamant.

I grumbled about how he should be the one wanting the sex and we walked downstairs.

He walked up to the waiter and said Cullens. I smiled at his blatant ignorance of the name Swan.

He grinned and winked as the waiter led us to our table, almost in the middle of the restaurant. Edward started chewing on his lips and fiddling with his thumbs as he glanced at me.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

He shook his head, clearing his throat. "It's nothing…"

The waiter came back. "Do you know what you'd like to drink?" he asked, flipping open a pad of paper.

"Can I get a Coke?" I asked, and then Edward said two.

The waiter asked if we were ready to order and Edward asked for a couple more minutes.

I decided on lobster ravioli and Edward got the same when the waiter came back.

Why was he just getting all the same things I was? Why was he so nervous?

The dinner came soon after and I hummed in delight as the first bite came into contact with my taste buds. I licked my lips.

"Mm, this is really good!" I said to Edward and he nodded in agreement.

But, instead of carrying on conversation like he normally did, he was silent, watching me intently, thinking hard about something. He started to fidget as the plates were taken away.

Edward started to grow extremely agitated.

"What's wrong with you tonight, hun? You look really worried…" I trailed off.

He ran one of his hands through his hair. "Well… I-I uh… had something to ask you," he said with a nervous smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?" I said slowly.

His eyes got all wide and he looked as if he was going to have the most difficult time speaking.

"Bella… you know how important you are to me, right?" he asked.

I nodded, where was he going with this…?

"Well… I was raised by a system. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie… all the same system… they met, they moved in together… and to me… it just-"

He cut himself off.

"Goddamn it, I had this all planned out…" He grimaced.

He took a deep breath. "Bella," he said, finally looking me straight in the eye, he stood up and kneeled next to me, pulling out a velvet box. He opened it and I saw a shimmering ring. My hand flew to cover my mouth and I felt tears in my eyes. "I've been in love with you from the moment I met you, and from that day on… I only ever loved you more… you make me a better man… and… Bella, will you… will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear of rejection.

My mouth dropped open further. I choked on my smile.

He started to look really nervous, and I realized I hadn't said yes.

I leaned down to kiss him. "Yes. Yes. Yes. One thousand times yes," I said between sobs of happness and kisses. The smile that broke onto his face was breathtaking.

He reached to wipe off some of the happy tears on my face with his thumb. "I love you, Bella," he said and quickly took the ring and slid it onto my finger. It looked perfectly natural there.

I grabbed his hair and started to kiss him again. I heard "Aw!" come from all around the tables surrounding us, and we broke apart, blushing and smiling.

I heard a little kid from a table over shout. "Hey mommy! Look, the naked lady from the window is getting married!"

_Two years later. Edward: age twenty-one. Bella: age twenty._

"Nope… Nope… I refuse," I said stubbornly.

Alice groaned. "Isabella Marie Swan. You already said yes and there is everyone you love- right out there!"

I shook my head. "I'll make the worst wife in the world, Alice!" I tried to scream.

"Breathe, Bella!" she guided me to a mirror.

There were worry lines on my face. "It's just cold feet, woman! You know the only thing that matters?" she asked as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Is that my brother is out there waiting for you to marry him because he loves you," she said confidently. I looked at myself. I knew she was right, and I felt amazing is my dress. It was a sweetheart neckline, strapless, and it flowed elegantly down to the floor.

"You're the girl he fell for, Bella. So go out there and make him happy! And I know you will." She winked.

I turned to give her a hug. "You really think so?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously. "With my whole heart," she confirmed.

I took a deep breath. "You're right…" I said.

I looked down to see my hands shaking as I was handed my bouquet. Alice and Rosalie walked through the door in their peach, bridesmaid dresses after Renesmee, our beautiful flower girl, what the hell did it matter that she was thirteen?

I took a shaky breath and stood behind the door. I felt someone's arm slip through mine and looked up to see my future father in law, Carlisle, smiling down at me.

I smiled back, he rubbed my forearm soothingly. "It's going to be simple, Bella, don't worry about it. Edward loves you and that's all that matters."

I grinned, realizing now that it was true. I gave Carlisle's arm a light squeeze.

Suddenly, everything was white and Carlisle stabilized me as I stumbled my first step on the aisle.

I blushed and Carlisle chuckled. "Go as slow as you need to, Bella," he said with a smile on his face.

I blushed again at all of the faces in the pews looking back at me with smiles.

I tried to see Edward, but I was overwhelmed by the music that started to fill my ears. Wagner's March. I wasn't able to keep the grin off of my face.

I glanced around and was slightly startled, but happy, to see the Masens. Elizabeth had told us that they couldn't make it. But I was glad they could come.

As I walked, with Carlisle's stable help, towards the alter, I saw Edward. He looked longingly at me, a blinding smile on his face as we were unable to take our eyes off of each other.

'I love you.' He mouthed.

I blushed again and heard "Aw!" sound in the chapel.

I couldn't take my eyes off my future husband. When we finally reached the steps, Carlisle took my hand and passed it into Edward's.

Carlisle walked to his side and I passed my bouquet to Alice, putting both of my hands into Edward's.

His big, green eyes bored into mine.

We were so stuck in our little world that the pastor, Mr. Webber, had to clear his throat to get our attention.

He started to speak. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by

the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives.

The pastor started to recite Edward's vows.

Edward repeated it, his voice heavy with passion. I bit my lip and felt tears in my eyes.

I only listened to what Edward said after that.

"I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you." He smiled though his words. "I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of you magnificent dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and, at this moment, I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you, Isabella; for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep," he said, staring into my eyes.

He took my ring and eased it onto my finger.

I gasped, listening to his words. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the emotion I had.

I heard him gasp in surprise, but smile. I heard the people around us start to chuckle, and I pulled away, covering my mouth and embarrassed that I'd forgotten that it wasn't time to do that yet.

Edward looked amused, but happy.

The pastor looked at me, chuckling.

He started to say the words I'd written last month, and Edward listened with a toothy smile on his face.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, as my friend and my love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. I promise to always include you in every decision I make, and to love you for all my life. I thank the Lord every day for how lucky I am to have found you, I-" I stumbled through the rest of them, in a hurry to be over with this and be his damned wife already.

After I finished, I took Edward's ring and slid it onto his finger.

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan as husband and wife," the minister continued.

"May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always."

We stared into each other's eyes.

The minister grinned. "You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled and, without any more thought, I kissed him again, but it wasn't a very regular kiss. We were smiling too much to actually kiss.

We pulled apart after a little while and Edward winked at me, leaning his forehead on mine.

Finally. Married.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged to my reception.

I was holding Edward's hand the entire time.

He placed gentle kisses up and down my neck during our wedding dance.

"You look beautiful, love." He sighed, grinning broadly down at me as I smushed myself into his chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie and Emmett asking if they could cut in a couple of

songs later.

Edward went to dance with his mother and I grabbed Emmett's hand.

He smiled at me, "You make Edward very happy, Bella. I don't think we've ever seen him this happy." We both looked off to see Edward laughing at something his mom said, guiding her across the floor.

"He makes me happy too." I smiled contentedly.

Emmett talked on about how happy he and I would be, and then soon enough, the dance was over, and I felt my hands being taken by the man who had given me away.

I smiled at Carlisle. I saw Esme dancing with Edward.

He repeated almost the same sentiments to me that Emmett had, and I politely replied to them.

Once the dance was over, Edward and I continued dancing.

"No way!" I said, looking over his shoulder to see Jasper.

Edward looked to see him. "Someone seems excited?" he questions.

"No… that's the guy Alice ran into in the tampon aisle, like, three years ago! She didn't tell me they were still together!" I said.

Edward chuckled.

I saw Alice wave and wink at us and Jasper nod his head to Edward.

He turned back to me. "It's time to start the toasts," he said.

I nodded, sitting where Edward led me.

There was a line next to the mini stage, but Alice, being Alice, skipped ahead of all of them and ran up the stage to the microphone.

She smiled at us. "You know, I had this beautiful speech planned out you guys, and it was going to melt your heart, I swear, but I'm totally blanking… so I'll wing it." She smiled again.

"Edward. You were always the best brother a girl could ask for… and even though you get on my nerves a lot, I love you and nothing can change that. And Bella, you're the best sister in law I could've imagined, and the best woman for Edward. I don't care who ever said nineteen and twenty was too young for marriage, because you two are ready and you're perfect for each other. Here's to the rest of your lives!" She raised her glass along with everyone else and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

Edward's parent's did one, and so did Carlisle and Esme.

I was a bit surprised when the Masens stepped up to make a toast.

"Edward…" Elizabeth started and Edward smiled, more at ease with their presence than he was at first meeting.

"I know I haven't been able to be as active in your life as I wish I could be, but, considering everything that's happened, I'm so proud of who you've become, and of what you've done. I hope for you two to have the best years ahead of you." We raised our glasses to her and Edward Sr. and Edward leaned in to kiss me.

I sighed contentedly. After that, Alice urged me to throw my bouquet. I stood and the girls all crowded around to try and grab it.

I cheated a little, looking to see where Alice was and aimed for her.

But I, lacking the hand/eye coordination that most people posses, accidentally throw it straight into Jasper's eye, who was on the complete opposite side of the room that Alice was on.

Jasper chuckled and Alice squealed. Apparently, to her, if one of them caught it then she was alright.

After everyone was through talking, Edward and I danced for a few more times but, when our limo, that Edward insisted on, pulled up to take us to our honeymoon destination, we were eager to get out of there as the excited newlyweds we were. We were headed to Maui for a week. I protested, but Edward insisted.

"I love you," he mumbled against my lips as we drove away. I heard and saw people waving at us and cheering as we were off.

I leaned in to kiss my husband again.

**One more chapter, twerds. Sad, I understand.**

**So… the next story I am going to be writing is called The Virtually Sexual Conquests of Overactive Sex Drive Chick. It's nearly exactly what it sounds like, but way better. XD So please watch for it.**

**And it's the light and lemony one because almost 80% of you voted for it : D**

**So follow my twitter if you want info XD**

**MWC- **Fantabulous second to last chapter! Loved the wedding! : D

**Chapter question – WHO WANTS AN OUTTAKE OF Edward AND Bella'S EXPERIENCE WITH THE WINDOW?**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Closure

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Love ya, twerds! Oh my gosh I saw the midnight showing of Eclipse and it WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**So this is the very last chapter of Silence… and here we go!**

**I couldn't bring myself just to do the reviewer's of the chapter and stuff. I want to thank each and every one of you guys for your support, and I couldn't just pick out a few of you.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on silence-**

I sighed contentedly. After that, Alice urged me to throw my bouquet. I stood and the girls all crowded around to try and grab it.

I cheated a little, looking to see where Alice was and aimed for her.

But I, lacking the hand/eye coordination that most people posses, accidentally throw it straight into Jasper's eye, who was on the complete opposite side of the room that Alice was on.

Jasper chuckled and Alice squealed. Apparently, to her, if one of them caught it then she was alright.

After everyone was through talking, Edward and I danced for a few more times but, when our limo, that Edward insisted on, pulled up to take us to our honeymoon destination, we were eager to get out of there as the excited newlyweds we were. We were headed to Maui for a week. I protested, but Edward insisted.

"I love you," he mumbled against my lips as we drove away. I heard and saw people waving at us and cheering as we were off.

I leaned in to kiss my husband again.

**Currently on Silence-**

_**Five years after wedding. Edward- age twenty-six. Bella-age twenty-five.**_

"Edward… stop… you have to stop or else we won't be able to drive Cameron to his little league football practice…" I breathed out to Edward as a warning.

He ghosted his fingers over my thighs, leaning in to whisper in my ear with a deep voice, "Isabella, it's little league football, I'm sure it isn't a mandatory practice- besides, he's only four, I'm sure he'll get over the disappointment." He gently bit my earlobe.

I felt his hardness pressed up against my thigh and I bit my lip. "B-but Wyatt and Leah have to go to get their check ups…" I said halfheartedly.

"What's a missed check up between one and two and a half year olds?" He nuzzled his nose in my neck.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get off of my right now!" I said with an incredulous smile.

Edward contemplated it in his mind, and then grumbled as he moved off of me.

"That boy better turn out to be a professional football player…" He glared at the floor as he redressed himself.

I laughed.

We heard loud knocks on the bedroom door. "Mamma! Daddy! I wanna go now!" his tiny voice shouted and Edward grinned, forgetting his past angers and swinging open the door and twirling Cameron in his arms, tickling his sides.

I smiled from ear to ear as I watched my husband and father of three naturally go into that position. He was so amazing with kids and it was all I could do not to cry at my good fortune. Everything I ever wanted.

"Mamma! Let's go!" he persisted.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and we walked out to the car, holding Leah and Wyatt too.

Wyatt was currently teething, such a fun time for us and our things, so he had some plastic keys with him. We buckled the kids into their car seats in our SUV and Edward and I took the front.

Edward drove, stroking my hand with one of his as he drove to Cameron's practice.

Cameron took after Edward with his unruly hair, but it had my color, and he had Edward's beautiful green eyes. Curly, unruly brown hair and bright spring green eyes. Perfect.

Leah… well… she had a lot of hair for her age, and had my eyes and my hair. She was like a miniature me.

Now Wyatt… he didn't really take after either of us… he grabbed Elizabeth Masen's thousand freckles on his face, and then had Edward Sr's white blond hair and baby blue eyes.

Unfortunately, he also took after Charlie with his hard facial features but I didn't care, he was beautiful to me either way.

We got to the football field and Cameron bounced in his seat.

When Edward unlocked his door, he grabbed his football and ran as fast as he could to his teammates, all of the little kids piling onto each other as a reference to a movie that one of them had watched. Sadly, we had to deal with that and now all Cameron wanted to do was tackle his baby sister and brother.

Leah even got a broken arm once. Cameron felt horrible through the whole thing, staying by her side every second. It was kind of sweet.

I kissed Edward goodbye and he went to stand by all the other little league football dads while I was going to drive Leah and Wyatt to their check ups.

Wyatt was only one year old, and Leah was two and a half.

They started bouncing their hands on their knees to whatever kids tape was playing on the DVD player in the back and I smiled, thinking about how lucky I was again.

Once we got there, I carefully lifted each kid out of the car and carted them into the doctor's office. Leah's hands tightened on my shoulder, her eyes widening at the realization of where we were. She'd been here once before and thrown a fit about it.

I rubbed her back.

I checked in and they called our names earlier than I had expected.

Luckily, they didn't have back to back appointments so this wouldn't be taking forever.

They both went in at the same time, having chairs right next to each other. Wyatt didn't know what was going on, just sitting in the chair contentedly. Leah started whimpering when he got out the stethoscope- she had a fear of snakes and apparently the difference wasn't clear to her yet. When the doctor gave her a cherry lollipop, though, she was happier.

I felt my phone buzz.

The caller id said Nessie, my sister in law.

I looked at the doctor, conflicted. "I'm sorry, I have to take this, are they okay in here?" I asked.

The kindly doctor smiled and nodded.

I flipped open the phone as I stepped outside.

"What's up, Ness?" I asked.

Edward and I had grown close to her over the years, but Nessie acted as my sister as much as Edward's. I think he might have tipped her off that I was jealous though.

She was eighteen now and going off to Michigan State U for a degree in psychology soon.

"Hey, Bells!" she said enthusiastically. "So uh… where's Edward? Because I want to know where to put his cake! Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and my parents are already here, but we want to know how much time we have to decorate and everything?" she asked.

I smiled. "Oh, you are good. Cameron is at little league football and we won't be back for about… an hour? But I'll send you a text when we're five minutes away," I said.

She giggled. "This is going to be so fun! Throwing the big brother I never knew I had a surprise birthday party!" She sounded excited.

"Thanks again for coming, Nessie, and tell everyone else too. Edward's presents from me and the kids are in the attic. Can you grab those too?" I asked.

She said "Yup", popping the p.

I hung up, telling her I had to get back to the appointment.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been gone before I went back in and the doctor told me they were done.

I smiled, paying him a little extra for putting the smiles on my kid's faces. I don't know how the hell he managed that, but he did.

We drove back to Cameron's practice to see they were doing a scrimmage.

Edward, along with all the other enthusiastic football dads, was cheering on the sidelines, clapping Cameron on the back when it was time for a water break.

When Cameron scored the last, winning point for his side of the team, Edward cheered.

I smiled just watching the proud smile on his face.

When Edward saw me he picked up Cameron and walked back over to us, kissing me on the cheek before helping me buckle everyone up.

I grinned at him and started bouncing in my seat eagerly. The kids smiled behind me, only Wyatt had no clue what was going on.

Nessie sent me a text saying that everything was ready conveniently when we were pulling into the driveway.

I'm sure Edward noticed that we were acting weirdly mischievous, but he didn't comment on it.

When we walked inside, the lights were off. The kids and myself stood back to let Edward switch on the light and, when he did, his whole family popped out.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

His whole face looked surprised as he looked from face to face and, seeing his little sister in the front, he went up to hug her first, everyone else close behind. I smiled again as I saw our kids run up to him. He knelt down and kissed their heads, and then me.

"Did you do this?" he whispered in my ear after greeting everyone.

I shrugged. "It was everyone's idea," I lied.

I heard an old dog's bark as Jacob entered the room.

"Schmidty." Edward patted his head.

Yeah, Jacob was old, but I don't care. I love him, he's a part of the family.

Wyatt grinned toothlessly up at him and Edward kissed his nose.

We all congregated into the living room, where Edward tucked me underneath his arm with the kids on either side of us.

We all talked and laughed with Edward's other family and Edward looked really happy.

I sighed, content.

I felt a vibration on my thigh and confusedly checked my phone to see an unknown number.

I tapped Edward's shoulder and told him I was going to take it and he nodded, snuggling into the kids more.

I excused myself from everyone else and took a step outside in the chilly, Forks air.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" I heard a tentative, gruff voice come from over the phone and my blood suddenly ran cold.

This was Charlie; I'd know that voice anywhere.

I struggled to talk back.

"I know that this is very… unexpected… but… I want to see you. I was wrong all of those times- what I did to you. I'm getting better… I promise. I…" He didn't finish.

I looked down at the phone, horrified.

"W-what are you saying?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I would like it if you came to visit me in jail," he said.

I froze for some amount of time.

"I'll be behind glass. But I… I've been thinking a lot throughout the years and… I want to see you again… maybe your family- if you have one, you know, kids and a husband… you know... I understand if you don't want to see me. I've done some pretty shitty things to you, but I've gotten better. I don't expect you to forgive me… but I'd like to see if you're okay?" he asked.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"Uh… Charlie? I think…" I sighed. "I will," I said after debating the pro's and con's.

I felt nothing for this man but pity now. If he needed closure, I wasn't going to deny him. He'd learned his lesson.

I looked inside through the window at my family having a great time. Who was I to ruin it? I walked out to the car, prepared to go alone.

He sighed, saying thanks and hung up.

I put my keys in the ignition, but I felt a hand stopping me. Edward.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" he asked, confused.

I took a deep breath. "Uh… Charlie just called me and he said he wanted me to come visit him and-"

He cut me off. "Whoa! You're not seriously considering going to see him?" he asked incredulously.

I gritted my teeth. "It isn't really your decision," I said, glaring at my headboard.

He sighed. "I guess you're right, love… uh… do you want me to come with you?" he asked kindly.

"I won't steal you away from your own party, babe… I'll be okay," I said.

He shrugged. "I'll go, love. I don't want you there with him to take advantage of you," he said.

"He won't-"

He cut me off again, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You're too trusting, love."

I sighed, leaning into his touch.

"He asked me to take the kids too," I said softly.

Edward stiffened. "In the same room?" he asked.

"He'd be behind glass and we'd be using a phone, but… he's a pathetic man, Edward, and he's getting the help he needs. He's miserable and he's learned his lesson… I don't think it's my place to deny him seeing his grand children," I said quietly.

He sighed. "Pourquoi ce salaud ont à faire ce à nous?"

My eyes widened, whenever he got mad, that's when he started speaking in French.

I didn't have a clue what he was saying, and it was sexy during sex, but I could tell he was angry.

"Why does this bastard have to do this to us?" he translated.

I sighed. "Edward…"

He looked me in the eye. "Alright," he said.

"But what are we going to do about your whole family!" I said.

Were they just supposed to stay inside while the birthday boy and his kids and wife went to go take a trip to jail?

He looked back at the house before jogging back, grabbing my keys to make sure I didn't take off like he knew I would.

I sighed and, a couple minutes later, I found myself staring incredulously as I saw Edward's entire family walk out behind them, getting into their respective cars while my kids were walking with Edward back to my car.

"You told everyone to leave?" I squeaked out.

He smiled. "I asked them all to go for a little while, Isabella, you'll always be the most important thing to me, and I'd gladly interrupt any party of mine for something relating to you," he said, kissing me lightly. I smiled into his kiss.

"Ew…" Cameron said. "You guys gotta stop that. I don't want any more sisters or brothers!" he said stubbornly.

I blushed and Edward ruffled his son's hair before taking the passenger's seat. I started driving. My palms were getting sweaty on the wheel and I started to feel unbearably nervous. I knew Edward could tell and he kept rubbing up and down my forearm.

It seemed like it should've taken longer to get there. I was startled when I saw the prison. I guess I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice very well that we were nearly here.

I hadn't been here before, so I didn't know what to do. All of the kids looked confused, even little Wyatt.

Edward took my hand. "You can still leave, love. That's always an option," he said sincerely and I shook my head, determined now.

We all got out of the car. I picked up Leah, stroking her soft curls with my hand. Edward took Cameron's hand and lifted Wyatt. I nodded to him when he asked my silent permission and we started walking towards the intimidating entrance.

There were big men everywhere but, apparently, one of them had been expecting us and asked us if we were the Swan's.

We said yes, knowing that Charlie wouldn't know I was a Cullen yet. It made sense.

Leah buried her head in my shoulder as we passed men in orange suits. We certainly didn't fit in here very well.

Edward and I naturally held the kids tighter to us as we were led through a door. There were a ton of separate booths with dividers and glass. They all had one, solitary phone. Some of them were occupied as the people on our side of the booths seemed to be having some trouble. I could understand.

The big man led us towards one near the back and I averted my eyes, fearful of the man I knew I'd see on the other side of the glass.

I saw Edward tense up and Wyatt making gurgling, baby sounds. Leah yawned and Cameron just stared blankly through the glass. Tentatively, I raised my head from my cowardly position behind Leah.

Instinctively, I backed up harshly, slamming into Edward's comforting chest when I saw him. I felt my face grow cold and my eyes widen at the sight of the man who'd had a fully intact plan to kill me.

Leah started wiggling in my arms and I realized I was holding her too tight. I loosened my grip and I felt Edward lean down to my ear.

"We can still leave," he said.

I shook my head.

Charlie looked… awful. His hair was messy and his face had overgrown facial hair. His widened eyes stared at me.

I hardly recognized him. Years and years later… it's just… his eyes looked different. They weren't… malicious anymore. More sorrowful.

I saw Charlie's eyes drift from child to child, a slow smile growing over his features. He looked to Edward for a moment, and then his eyes zeroed in on me.

I was a little shocked to find I didn't see the killer that had inhabited his body. He looked pathetic. Everything he had was gone.

He had no reason to be malicious. I think he knew that it didn't work for him.

I carefully sat down in the chair opposite me with Leah perched on my lap. I knew he couldn't hurt me through the glass, but I still found myself to be a little scared, even despite his new demeanor.

With a shaky hand, I reached for the phone that was connected to the very same one he was holding.

I saw him gulp.

"Hello," I said. I hated myself for sounding scared.

His whole face changed. He opened his palm, almost to reach out, but he stopped when I shrank back.

"Hi," he said. "What… what are their names?" he asked, referring to my kids.

I sighed, looking at them. "This is Leah, this is Cameron, and this is Wyatt," I said, pointing to each kid. "And this is my husband of five years, Edward Cullen," I said.

I knew Charlie already knew Edward. But he needed a new introduction.

Charlie's eyes started to water. "I-I don't know what to say, Bella… I fucked up. I know you can't forgive me for what I've done and thought." He said.

I shook my head. "No. I'm better than that," I said. "I refused to be upset about this a long time ago. Yeah, you messed up, but I forgave you a long time ago. I'm still mad… even a little scared, but… you're a pathetic man, Charlie, who needs help. And this," I said, pointing to my family, "is what you're missing. You'll never hug your own grandkids, Charlie. And I don't feel anything for you but pity," I said, my aggression kicking into my speech.

He winced at my words. "I deserved that…" he said.

"And a million other things," I said without hesitation.

He slowly looked up at me. "Thank you for letting me see them," he said lightly, slouching, looking from me to Edward, to Wyatt, to Cameron and then to Leah.

I nodded. After a while, as I looked at the pathetic man before me… he didn't matter. And I gained another similarity with my husband. Nothing mattered besides us and our kids.

I couldn't hold on to it any more, though. Looking away, I hung up the phone, having nothing else to say, but so much more than I came here with.

I felt his eyes on me as we were guided out. Yes. He regretted what he'd done, that much I knew. I knew he wanted to see the kids face to face, but that was one of the things that he couldn't have. He'd gotten what he deserved.

ABSABSABSABS

"You did amazing," Edward said while rubbing my back after we got all of the kids tucked in.

I turned around to face him. "You think? I... I'm really happy we went. It took a long time, but everything's right now. And it's all because of you," I said, meaning every word.

He smiled. "I gave you the inspiration. You ran with it." He grinned again, leaning his forehead on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. He immediately responded, wrapping me up tightly in his arms.

He gently massaged my scalp, whispering nothings into my ear.

"Je vous promets ma plus profonde amour, mon entière dévotion, mes plus soins, par le biais des pressions de la présente et des incertitudes de l'avenir, je promets d'être fidèles à vous." Il a souri si ses paroles."

He ran his nose up and down my neck, whispering the French into my ear. No, I had no clue what the fuck he was saying, but I recognized the words. Every time we had sex, he repeated the same ones in French.

I wrapped my lips around his in another kiss and he reached his hand up my shirt to fondle my breast. I hummed in satisfaction around his mouth and he trailed his other hand down to grind into me. He looked at me with intense eyes.

"Je vous promets de vous aimer, à s'engager à vous, et vous appuyer," he said before leaning down for another kiss.

I whimpered as one of his hands slipped inside of my panties, running one of his fingers up an down my slit.

"J'engage à respecter vos talents et leurs capacités, de vous prêter force pour vous tous magnifique rêves," he said as he slid our clothing off. I moaned as I felt him enter me for what felt like the thousandth and best time.

"Vous m'ont montré ce que l'amour se sent comme et pour que je vous remerci," he said as we both came, kissing up and down my neck.

Once I came down from my high and he from his, I decided I should finally, after years of hearing those sensually repeated words during sex, know what he was saying.

I ran my thumb over his cheek.

"What does it mean?" I asked softly.

His face turned the slightest bit pink.

"Let me show you," he murmured against my lips.

"I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you." He trailed his nose up and down my neck, but stopped to look me dead in the eye.

"I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of you magnificent dreams," he said as he wrapped me up in his powerful arms.

My eyes started to water as I realized that these were his wedding vows.

"You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and, at this moment, I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true." His respecting hands moved to my breast and thighs now, gently massaging as he repeated the words.

"I praise God for you, Isabella; for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone," he said as he traced my slit again.

His intense stare bored through my eyes as he repeated the last words, entering me.

"My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."


End file.
